Busted
by RedHal
Summary: Redo of my popular story. The Order of the Phoenix is sent a certain series which depict our heroes exploits. Reads like mysecretthought's 'Under a Watchful Eye' in which the characters respond to the books as they read without the actual book quotes being stated. Helps to have a copy or just be extremely familiar with the stories.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Summary: One of the Cast of Harry Potter reads the books. However, due to the issues this genre has been having as apparently it's considered MST, **this version of Busted does not have the actual books word-for-word in them.** Instead, this version is going to read much like mysecretthought's "Under a Watchful Eye" (used with permission).

I decided to be extra safe with the rating this time.

 **Prologue**

Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin were playing the muggle game Old Maid (using the Joker of the set of muggle cards as the maid) as the Order meeting was going on in the living room this time as a prank courtesy of Fred and George had kept them out of the kitchen (as the kids were currently cleaning up the mess). Of course, right now, it was a Sirius Black vs. Molly Weasley argument about what to tell the kids which was why they were playing.

Suddenly, there was a flash in the middle of the table and everyone starred at the item that had materialized. It was a boxed-set of seven books with an envelope on it.

Dumbledore summoned the envelope and read it out loud.

"To the Order of the Phoenix. Due to your good intentions of this war, your constant squabbles will delay the inevitable. You 13 as well as the children in the kitchen, are to read all seven of these books. Time will be stopped as soon as everyone is in the room (and the children) until the reader of the last chapter of the last book reads 'The End.' These books, at least the fifth through the seventh, are not set in stone so lives may be saved. Happy reading. P.S. There is a ward with the books so that magic cannot be used while they are in the same house as you. The wards will also block any connection to the outside world be it a mental connection or a Dark Mark."

"Should we trust them?" Moody asked.

"Remus?" Dumbledore asked. "What's the series called?"

Remus grabbed the box and looked at the sides. A large smirk formed on his face as he struggled so hard not to laugh and was failing miserably.

"Moony?" Sirius asked.

"He's not going to like this" Remus said as he held the box to his eye level and read each title. "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Harry Potter and the Chamber of .Secrets, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix".

"So the boy has books about him?" Snape asked with his voice laced with bitterness.

"Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince" Remus continued giving Snape a glare not liking being interrupted.

Snape paled at his old nickname.

"And Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows." Remus finished.

"Told you they were real" Sirius said. "So Harry has an entire series about him?"

"From what it looks like," Dumbledore said reaching out for the series. "These books will allow us to see the inner workings of the Golden Trio as well as the fate of everyone in the room".

"Do we have to?" Snape asked.

"You may find it educational Severus" Dumbledore said pulling out book one. "Should we call in the children?"

"Let's read the first chapter" Flitwick said "Maybe we can get a better understanding of what's going on as the first chapter in the first book is introducing the series"

"Good idea Filius" Sprout said.

Dumbledore opened the cover and started reading the book while the adults listened.


	2. Book 1 Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived**_

"You're SURE this is about Harry?" Charlie interrupted.

"Trust me. This is. Who'd write a book about the Dursleys?" Tonks said to her old classmate.

"That's Petunia alright" Snape muttered under his breath.

"I can think of seven boys off hand that are finer" Arthur said thinking about his loyal sons, Harry, and Neville. Percy was treading on a THIN line…and leaning on the opposite side at that. Arthur could have SWORN he taught his middle son that family comes first always.

"What's wrong with the Potters?" Sirius demanded.

"I can name a NUMEROUS amount of things" Snape said.

"Can we get through the first chapter?" Remus asked.

"Well, Lily didn't want Harry mixing with Dudley." Sirius snapped at the book.

Everyone looked around at each other.

McGonagall jerked in shock as she recognized that moment. If she had been at Privet Drive reading a map in her form, then that was the day after James and Lily had been killed.

"Professor?" Sirius asked wondering if that cat had been her.

"Ever heard of the law of secrecy!?" Moody yelled at the book.

"Alastor. If I'm not mistake, the date this chapter is set in is November 1st, 1980" McGonagall explained "I'm sure you recall that day."

"Yeah. Most amount of memory charms I had to perform on TOP of catching rouge death eaters."

"That would be fun" Tonks mused.

"Yes. The nerve of him!" Tonks joked in a stiff manner much to Remus' amusement. Especially since her own emerald green cloak was laying across the back of her chair.

"I think cleanup from the celebration was worse than cleanup for the war itself" Arthur sighed as he recalled those days.

"He doesn't know the name of his own nephew?" Molly gasped.

"I met your sister." Sirius said to the book. "I'd go with Lily over HER."

"How'd you meet her?" Arthur asked.

"Lily BEGGED her mother to allow her to bring a magical date to the wedding" Remus said. "But James wouldn't go without us so Petunia made an agreement: no 'funny stuff' and we could come. James was well behaved, but Padfoot on the other hand…"

"So I put some Tabasco sauce in the punch. Made it taste more like firewhiskey."

Dumbledore picked back up the reading.

"He did NOT just say that!" Flitwick gasped.

"Actually Professor, he sounds a bit like you" Bill pointed out.

"Probably my older brother then." Flitwick mused.

"I wasn't aware you had a brother" Sprout gasped.

"Fillius feels about Felix much as I do about Aberforth" Dumbledore explained before continuing.

"Yep. That's Minnie" Sirius chuckled.

McGonagall gave him the same stern look the cat had given Dursley.

"It is if the cat's an animagus" Sprout chuckled

"I remember the first times you two used that word" Arthur chuckled while addressing his two eldests. "You two were scared of your mother for a week."

Bill and Charlie went bright red grateful the younger six weren't in the room. Fred and George would NEVER let them live that down.

"Was it that bad?" Remus asked Arthur.

"Show them the look you gave them" Arthur told Molly.

"Arthur…" Molly said.

"Peaked my interest" Dumbledore said indicating that it was alright.

Molly sighed and gave Remus a glare that read 'Excuse me Mister? WHAT did you just say to me? And it better not be what I heard clearly or else your rear is going to hurt for a month when I'm done spanking you.'

"Oh my goodness. That's the same glare Lily gave us after we would blab a prank to her" Sirius gasped.

"I wonder if he's a squib" Bill mused.

"It was mutual" Snape and Sirius chorused before looking at each other horrified that they had agreed on something.

"I told them" Sirius said holding up his hands in defeat.

"Unfortunately." Those who had MET Vernon and Petunia Dursley chorused.

"Is this when you…?" Molly asked Dumbledore.

"Yes Molly." Dumbledore answered the unfinished question.

"But…" Arthur realized. "This was the night AFTER. Where was Harry between?"

"It was the full moon that night. I don't know" Remus said before noticing the look on Sirius' face.

Sirius was looking at the floor with tears in his eyes

"I'll explain after the chapter." Sirius said shivering at the memory and no longer looking like the Marauder Sirius Black, but more of the Azkaban Convict that had lost EVERYTHING that night.

The teachers looked at each other concerned.

"All day?!" Bill, Charlie, and Tonks asked the Professor. They had distinctly remembered all the parties.

"Got that right" Moody said.

"We wish" the crowd chorused.

As did everyone except Dumbledore, Moody, Sirius, and Remus.

"Only because you're too noble!" Molly told him.

Molly blushed bright red.

"I could have lived my whole life happy not knowing that" Bill said.

"That was the worst moment of my life" McGonagall sighed as she thought back on how painful it was. James' parents had been good friends' of hers and James was like a godson to her though it was never official. And Lily had more teacher/student chats about personal stuff than McGonagall had with any other student so she had been like a daughter to her.

And James trying to get the baby Harry to call her 'Grandma' had NOT helped ease the news of the deaths.

"It can't all be explained in a letter!" Remus exclaimed.

Sirius gave his werewolf friend a weak smirk at the fact that the Marauder and the stern professor agreed on something. However, he knew that by that time this conversation had happened, he had gone off to corner Peter.

"Memo to self," Bill said to Charlie unaware of Snape's wince at that day. "Don't let Fred and George hear that."

"Why not? It'll be fun. We can watch Harry squirm the way Ron does when we tease him about his crush on Hermione" Charlie said.

"Good point" Bill said before turning to Dumbledore. "Hey Professor. Instead of Halloween this year, think you can announce it as 'Harry Potter Day'?"

"That is the LAST thing the boy needs" Snape answered for the headmaster.

"And chances are Hermione's read all of them" Remus chuckled.

"And Harry hasn't" McGonagall added.

"Actually, Harry was already walking and talking" Sirius said. "Not very well, but he always got where he needed to go and communicated what he wanted."

"But not with a secret" Sirius whispered to Remus.

"He still needs to give that back to me" Sirius recalled.

"Almost?" Sirius interrupted as he lunged a bit as if the understatement was an insult. "The entire side of the house and the roof had caved in!"

"Really?" everyone asked stunned.

"Yes." Sirius said. "Took me all day digging to find the bodies. Luckily, Harry had managed to put up a small accidental shielding charm to keep himself safe. I had found him shortly before Hagrid showed up. I was so scared."

Remus placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder wishing it had been any other phase of the moon but what it had been that horrific night.

"Was it really that bad?" Arthur asked having not been to the monument yet.

"When I found Harry, the crib had collapsed due to the weight of the roof and it looked as if he was in a cage. He was screaming at the top of his lungs and he made an even bigger fuss when I handed him over to Hagrid. That's why I lent him my bike. Harry loved to fly on it and I knew it would sooth him."

Sirius then turned to Dumbledore.

"I trusted that you would keep him safe while I went to go settle that score" Sirius added "But first I had to dig out Lily and James' bodies."

"Keep reading Sir." Remus told Dumbledore as he gripped Sirius' shoulder tighter believing the sooner they ended the chapter, the better.

"Another thing I could have lived without knowing" Bill muttered.

"YOU LEFT HIM ON THE DOORSTEP!?" Molly exclaimed. Remus noticed that Sirius looked ready to join her, but was still hurting from the memory of the damaged house and seeing the body of his best friend.

"Never did get it back" Sirius repeated.

"I guess I'll read next." Arthur said when the chapter was finished.


	3. Interlude 1 In the Kitchen

**In the Kitchen**

While the adults were reading,

"Can't believe this thing backfired on us." Ginny grumbled as she tried to wipe some sticky substance off the table.

"It was worth a shot." Harry said with a shrug. "How were we to know they'd move the meeting on us?"

"You two okay?" Ron asked his brothers who were hitting their wands.

"We thought we'd try the wands," Fred said.

"Since we're of age" George continued.

"But I think the adults put a ward up."

"Probably so we wouldn't use shortcuts." Hermione stated before getting her hair stuck in the bubblegum-like substance. She bit her lips to hold back a swear.

"Do we have any peanut butter?" Harry asked

"Why?" Ron asked.

"In primary school, a classmate got bubblegum in her hair and the teacher used peanut butter to get it out." Harry said

"I heard ice works." Hermione said.

"You thinking what I'm thing Gred?"

"I believe I am Feorge."

"Get the ice for the room." Hermione said knowing where the twins were going with this as Harry applied the peanut butter to her hair.

"Ron. Don't just stand there looking like a pureblood in a muggle store." Harry informed his friend. "Help me out."

"Right." Ron said with his 'muggles are WEIRD' look.

Fred, George, and Ginny used the ice in the icebox to harden the gum from their sticky-bomb they had set off in the hopes that Molly would rather clean the mess than have the meeting in the sticky room. Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were unsticking Hermione's hair and pulled once they felt it come loose.

"WHOA!" the trio exclaimed before falling on the floor, Hermione into Ron's arms causing them to blush.

"Are you two comfortable?" Harry teased from under them with a hint of a snap to silently tell them to get off of him.

"Sorry Harry" Hermione apologized as she and Ron got off their scrawny friend only to find him stuck in more of the substance.

Harry gave a 'you've got to be kidding me' sigh as his friends grabbed his hands and yanked.

However, the substance was sticky enough, the other two were pulled down and fell on either side of Harry causing the twins to laugh.

"I have to say you three…" Fred said.

"Of all the situations you three have gotten into over the years…" George added

"This is the stickiest." They chorused before laughing.

The trio groaned at the bad joke.

"If I wasn't stuck to the floor right now…" Ron threatened.

"Well, there is some good news." Ginny said after applying some ice to the floor about where the trio's heads were connected. "Only your torsos are stuck as the chairs had blocked where your legs are."

"How is that GOOD?" Harry asked

"Just slip out of your shirts and you're free." Ginny said. "I have to say Harry, that muggle shirt is WAY beyond help."

Harry grumbled silently but didn't want to admit he was wearing one of Dudley's shirts from when they were 6 and it was still too big for him.

"GINNY!" Hermione exclaimed horrified.

"You wanna lay on the floor until this stuff hardens enough for us to chip off?" Ginny asked.

"No. but I also don't want this lot to see what's under my shirt."

"Truthfully 'Mione…it's nothing I haven't seen before." Ron said.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed.

"He means that while I thought the boys were busy packing in their rooms, I came down looking for a clean shirt from the laundry with just the undergarments and Ron was in the kitchen." Ginny admitted with a giggle. "Asked me where I got them."

"You didn't have to add THAT!" Ron told his sister going Weasley red.

With a sigh, the trio carefully slipped out of their shirts and stood up earning wolf-whistles from the twins.

"Shut up!" the trio chorused as Ginny eyed them.

Ron and Hermione were trying to eye each other without looking at each other so that they wouldn't be caught, but Ginny knew her brother and her best friend well enough to know that they both had the hots for each other and were liking what they were seeing.

Hermione wasn't too thin, but was in pretty good shape while Ron…well…looked as if he played Quidditch all his life and had some fairly decent abs. Nothing the normal shallow girl would kill over, but enough to where the future Mrs. Ron Weasley would be a VERY happy woman.

Ginny then noticed Harry and saw that, while he was still pretty scrawny, years of Quidditch and last year was starting to pay off.

"We're going to go change and then we'll help chip off the stuff." Harry said.

After what seemed to be 15 minutes, the six students finished up the chipping off of the now hardened sticky stuff.

"Let's go tell the adults we're done and they can have the kitchen back." Hermione said.

The sixsome walked over to the living room and knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Mad-Eye and the kids entered to see the adults gathered around the coffee table and Arthur was holding a book. Sirius was looking rather pale as if he had just stepped out of Azkaban.

"The kitchen's clean." Ron said. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"We were magically sent some books to read." Sirius said. "You guys are welcome to join us."

"Wow!" Fred and George gasped at the fact that they were allowed to join. Hermione's face had brightened at the word 'books' and Harry and Ron looked skeptical. Ginny looked scared stiff as she remembered the diary.

"It's okay Ginny. These books are only about magic. They're not magical" Arthur assured her.

"We've already read Chapter 1 which was pretty dull" Tonks said.

"Then why do you look like hell when you were fine earlier, Sirius?" Harry challenged.

"Just…a really bad flashback. By the way, Remus. Remind me to get my bike back from Hagrid."

"It's not like you can ride it" Remus said.

"I didn't say _I_ was going to ride it" Sirius whispered quietly so Molly wouldn't hear as he subtly pointed to Harry.

"Lily will come back to haunt you for that" Remus said.

"Should we explain or should I get started?" Arthur asked.

"Get started" Sirius said with a wink at the Weasley patron. The look on Harry's face was going to be classic.

Little did Sirius know, Harry wasn't the only one who wasn't going to like this chapter called 'The Vanishing Glass.'


	4. Book 1 Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass**_

Dumbledore handed Arthur the book and Arthur turned the page.

"The Vanishing Glass" he started.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Should we allow the kids to join?" Molly asked frantically

"Might as well. Whoever sent these wanted them to join us" Remus said "But let's not tell them immediately what these books are."

"I think Harry will figure it out since I'm seeing the name 'Dursley' on this page and the second and third word on the opposite page are 'Harry Potter'" Arthur said.

"Might as well then" Sirius sighed.

Moody unlocked the door and the six younger kids came in.

"The kitchen's clean." Ron said. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"We were magically sent some books to read." Sirius said. "You guys are welcome to join us."

"Wow!" Fred and George gasped at the fact that they were allowed to join. Hermione's face had brightened at the word 'books' and Harry and Ron looked skeptical. Ginny looked scared stiff.

"It's okay Ginny. These books are only about magic. They're not magical" Arthur assured her.

"We've already read Chapter 1 which was pretty dull" Tonks said.

"Then why do you look like hell when you were fine earlier, Sirius?" Harry challenged.

"Just…a really bad flashback. By the way, Remus. Remind me to get my bike back from Hagrid."

"It's not like you can ride it" Remus said.

"I didn't say _I_ was going to ride it" Sirius whispered quietly so Molly wouldn't hear as he subtly pointed to Harry.

"Lily will come back to haunt you for that" Remus said.

"Should we explain or should I get started?" Arthur asked.

"Get started" Sirius said with a wink at the Weasley patron.

"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed horrified at the first mention of the Dursleys.

"Did we forget to mention that these books are all about you?" Sirius teased.

Harry looked around for something and grabbing the seventh book, which was the thickest, went to slam the book into his forehead as if trying to knock himself out. However, Hermione had realized what Harry was doing and grabbed the book halfway through the swing.

"Don't make us body-bind you" Remus threatened since the kids didn't know about the no magic ward.

"It can't be that bad mate" Ron laughed.

"Start again Arthur" Molly said.

The teenagers and Bill and Charlie sniggered at this. Even Tonks had to giggle. Harry, on the other hand was doing the math. Ten years after he had been found…he hoped that this scene was after he got his first letter.

"Lovely" Ginny muttered sarcastically.

"Nope" Sirius whispered to the boy who was sitting close to him, only separated by Ron.

Harry groaned. It was PRE-first letter which meant that the cupboard was bound to be mentioned. Why did he leave his cloak upstairs?

"You TOUCHED one!?" the arachnophobic Ron exclaimed.

Arthur trailed off as he read the rest of the sentence and looked at Harry who really looked as if he'd rather be in Detention with Snape with Malfoy and Voldemort in the room than here.

"Why would you be used to spiders?" Ron asked obviously disgusted with the idea.

"Arthur?" Molly asked.

"Harry?" Arthur asked in a fatherly tone. "Why didn't you mention this to us?"

"It wasn't important" Harry said to the floor.

Tonks walked across the room and looked over Arthur's shoulder and her hand went straight to her mouth as her eyes widened and her hair turned from pink to black.

"Whoa! That bad Tonks?" Sirius gasped.

"What?" Remus asked.

"That's her REAL hair" Sirius told Remus.

"Just read it" Harry told Arthur figuring that it would be mentioned again so skipping would be pointless.

"WHAT?!" everyone except Arthur, Dumbledore, and Harry shouted at the mention of the cupboard.

Harry sank deeper into the couch hoping for a bit of accidental magic to make himself invisible like that spell Moody had used on him at the Dursleys this summer as everyone was screaming out some curse words or even curses to use on the Dursleys.

Harry then turned and saw that the headmaster was looking older than usual. From the look on his face, the Boy-Who-Lived figured that the headmaster didn't know either and the letters had been addressed by a magical quill.

For the first time in his life, Harry wondered if it was a good thing to keep quiet about the treatment he had undergone at 4 Privet Drive. Maybe…maybe if he had told Dumbledore the truth to begin with, he would never have gone back.

Harry then turned to Arthur who also hadn't reacted with yelling. The Weasley Patron looked astounded that ANYONE can do that to a child. Arthur noticed Harry being extra quiet and gave him a reassuring smile to inform the teen that everything was going to be okay and that Harry would ALWAYS have a home with the Weasleys. Harry returned the smile.

When everyone had shouted themselves hoarse,

"Now that THAT'S out of everyone's system," Arthur said before taking a breath to continue.

"One last thing." Sirius said turning to his godson. "We will discuss why I'm just now learning this later."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"That it?" Arthur asked.

Sirius nodded.

"LILY/THEY DID NOT DIE IN A CAR CRASH!" Snape, Sirius, and Remus chorused at the book angrily. Harry's eyebrows rose at the fact that Snape was with the Marauders on something.

Of course, Sirius and Remus were louder because they were also channeling their anger about the cupboard into that yell.

"That explains about your behavior in class" McGonagall said still a bit upset about the cupboard but figured that she would have a LONG I-told-you-so with Albus later.

Flitwick, Sprout, and even Snape had to agree with her. It was always clear when something was confusing the boy when it came to class, but he never asked a teacher for help. In fact, more often than not, it was usually dealt with by Hermione noticing what Harry (and Ron) was doing wrong and correcting him.

"Won't work" Remus said with a sad smile thinking of the few times James had actually MADE the effort.

"Potter trait" McGonagall said. "Your grandfather was the same."

"You knew my grandfather?" Harry asked.

"He was a year above me in school" she explained.

The younger crowd laughed hard at that as the adults chuckled softly.

"Didn't know you had it in you Harry!" the twins chorused.

"I had forgotten I used to call him that" Harry mused.

"His face fell for THAT?" Hermione asked stunned. "I don't think I've even received that many gifts for my birthday altogether!"

"You poor baby" Ginny said sarcastically.

"How old is this kid again?" Bill asked.

"Would you believe turning eleven at this time?" Harry answered.

"If any of my children acted that way, they wouldn't see another present until their wedding" Arthur interrupted himself giving his kids a pointed look.

"Don't worry Dad." Fred said.

"We're better than that git" George said.

"You and Mum raised us right" Bill added with a pleased smile at his parents.

Charlie, Ginny, and Ron nodded their agreement.

Though nobody voiced it, everyone was wondering what went wrong with Percy.

"Wish I knew she had been a squib." Harry muttered under his breath.

"But then you would have had fun and the Dursleys wouldn't want that" Ginny whispered having heard his muttering.

"True" Harry mused.

"Wasn't Marge the one…?" Ron asked his best friend.

Harry nodded.

"The one what?" Sirius asked.

"Long story." Harry said waving it aside.

"They've got it a bit mixed up" Ginny said trying to ease the tension that the Dursleys were causing "they're the ones that are no better than slugs."

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Molly and Sirius yelled at the book.

"Dinky Duddydums?!" Fred and George laughed.

"Evil conniving little brat" Tonks muttered before jerking her head up and turned to Sirius. "Hey Sirius. Mum once told me that Regulus did that. Is that true?"

"Oh yeah. He was a real Mama's boy" Sirius sighed. "But he only did that when family was around. When it was the two of us…at least until he reached the age of 9, he wasn't THAT bad. But he realized what a disappointment I was to Mother and…he did what he could to appease her, including promising to go into Voldemort's service."

"Of course. Can't have your best friend seeing what a baby you are" Ron muttered.

"He BETTER not have!" Molly threatened.

"Considering he spent Christmas at Hogwarts…" Ron told his mother.

"Ugh!" Tonks, Hermione, and Ginny made faces as they thought of the fashion disaster that must have been.

"Really?" McGonagall said before turning to Harry. "That's REALLY advanced magic Mr. Potter."

Harry just shrugged as if it had been no big deal. Snape gave Harry a look as if he was shocked that Harry hadn't drunk in the praise like James would have.

So far, it seemed that Harry's childhood was more like his than Snape had ever dreamed possible. Sure it didn't seem as if Harry had been treated as badly as the way he had, but the cupboard was pretty bad.

"Aw. Harry. He loves you" the twins chorused.

"In that case, makes one wonder what Professor Snape really thinks of me then" Harry said with a smirk in the Potions' master's direction that reminded Snape almost too much of Lily, he NEARLY fell out of his chair.

"Why did you say that?" Hermione asked her brother-in-all-but-blood.

"I was a 10 year old boy" Harry told her.

"We may have to check out these…cartoons" Fred whispered to George.

"As soon as we find out what they are" George whispered back.

"Harry. That's an insult to gorillas everywhere" Ginny teased.

THAT had done it as everyone burst into laughter at Ginny's comment. The cupboard was temporarily forgotten.

"With your luck mate, it won't last" Ron said.

The smile that had been on Harry's face from Ginny's comment about the gorillas faded. He looked around the room and wondered if Bill, Charlie, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and the real Moody knew about his…gift. Come to think of it, did Arthur and Molly know? He knew the teachers did as did Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, but wasn't sure about the rest.

"Smart move Snake" the twins chorused.

Harry looked at the floor as he felt his godfather turn to him.

Ron snorted as he kept from laughing.

"Ronald!" Molly scolded.

"Sorry." Ron apologized before turning to his mortified friend as one of his secrets was now completely out to those he cared about. "But this is MUCH better than the way you told it."

"Glad YOU like this" Harry said obviously not sharing the same joy as Ron.

"That must have been a sight" Tonks muttered.

"You made a whole glass window vanish?" Flitwick asked. "Then why is it you have a hard time with the vanishing charm?"

"It was an accident" Harry answered.

"Hmm." Flitwick mused, his Ravenclaw mind at full steam. "it seems to me Mr. Potter, That between the fact you learn better through application and the fact that knowing limits hinders you, you're a lot more talented than your grades make you out to be. In fact, I'm sure your relatives play a LARGE part in…"

Arthur decided to continue before McGonagall can accuse Flitwick of calling her Gryffindor a secret Ravenclaw.

"Wow" Fred said.

"A polite snake" George said.

"Why can't the Slytherins be like that?" Fred added.

George was about to respond but refrained after seeing the glare from the only Slytherin in the room.

"WHAT?!" Molly and Sirius once again chorused angrily. Even Remus was gripping the arms of the five-seat couch he was sharing with Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Sirius tightly and Arthur was squeezing the edges of the book praying that this story would get better.

"Not like your father in that respect, but I'm actually glad of that." Sirius said to Harry.

"I can't believe you remember that" Sirius whispered.

"Only when I strain" Harry said.

"It's quite logical Harry" Fred said.

"Aliens caused the crash" George said.

"There are no such things as aliens" Hermione argued.

"Exactly!" Fred said.

"There was also no crash" George explained.

Remus and Sirius both winced at this, but each had their reasons. Remus couldn't get through the wards until Harry was past the age of 13 when he would be smart enough not to tangle with a werewolf and Sirius had been in Azkaban.

"AGH!" Moody cried in frustration. "The laws of Secrecy, People!"

"That's not true anymore" Hermione said.

"Yeah. At school, you have us" Ron said throwing his arm around Harry's shoulder and grabbed Hermione, who was sitting on Harry's other side and pulled her arm towards Harry to indicate that she was there too.


	5. Book 1 Chapter 3

A/N: I own nothing in bold nor the characters

 _ **Chapter 3: The Letters From No One**_

"Who wants to read next?" Arthur asked.

"I will" Hermione said removing her arm from Harry's shoulder and grabbed the book. "The Letters from No One."

"Weird title" Ron mused.

"What did you do about school?" Hermione asked Harry.

"We're never going to get through this chapter" Ron groaned.

"Apparently I had a bad flu" Harry answered Hermione's question earning a growl directed to the Dursleys from Sirius, Remus, and Molly.

 ****

"Well, shame it doesn't work for another group we know" Ron whispered.

"Yeah. Harry whispered "Then Goyle would be the leader. Life would be so much easier."

Harry sunk into the couch at the angry flash in his godfather's eyes. ****

"No you won't" the younger group told Harry.

There was a moment of silence and Hermione placed the book in her lap and turned to her friend.

"Did you honestly say that?" she asked as Ron, Ginny, Tonks, the twins, and the Marauders roared with laughter.

Harry nodded looking quite pleased. ****

Sirius smirked but refrained from saying anything due to the stern glare the cat animagus was sending him.

Ginny and Tonks gagged.

"Good thing we don't get those" Ron said.

"Yes we do" Harry said. "They're called wands."

"But we don't hit each other with them" Hermione argued.

"Not with our real ones" Ron pointed out. "But those fake ones…"

He trailed off at the sight of his mother's glare.

"Please continue Hermione" Ron said.

"It WAS rather ridiculous" Harry recalled.

"Another good one" Fred said.

"Where's that wit now?" George asked.

"He's actually making Dudley DO something?" Tonks gasped. ****

The younger crowd laughed except for Hermione who cuffed her friend upside the head.

"What was THAT for?" Harry asked.

"So you know not to do that to me" Hermione said. "I don't appreciate smart mouths."

She leaned over and glared at Ron to tell him that it went for him too before going back to the book.

"That's not true!" Ron said. "Ginny wrote at least 50."

Harry laughed. Not at the information, but at the look Ginny was sending Ron. Something told Harry that had she been of age or if they were at school, Ron would be covered in greenish-brown bats.

"Well," Ginny said "Let's not forget the 20 you sent him yourself."

Harry rose his eyebrows at his blushing friend.

"Hogwarts" Sirius said proudly.

"I don't think Petunia's going to take this laying down" Snape told Sirius.

"I know!" Harry said when Hermione paused and turned to him. "I should have thrown it in my cupboard and read it in private. I was just so stunned that I got a letter, I wasn't thinking." ****

"Serves her right" Harry muttered.

Remus looked over having been the only one to hear Harry due to how quiet the teen was and the werewolf had superb hearing. However, he remained quiet figuring that an answer would come at a later time.

"That's it" Harry said with a chuckle when Tonks gave it a try with her metamorphmagus abilities. ****

"Sh**" Sirius swore. "Lily's temper."

"I thought we addressed that when we heard him yell at his friends when he came here" Remus said to his friend. ****

"We do now when the boy is there" Moody said. "At least MOST of us do."

Everyone knew he was referring to Mundungus.

"Won't work. If you ignore it, we assume the child DIDN'T get the letter" Sprout said. ****

Hermione froze and the temperature in the room dropped much like it had done for the cupboard revelation.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Harry. Stamping out magic is VERY dangerous" Hermione explained before Remus could open his mouth. "If they had succeeded, if you had survived…I don't want to THINK what could have happened to you."

Harry turned to the adults for additional information.

"If they had succeeded, there's a chance you'd be in a permanent 'spell' damage ward" Remus explained.

"I will DEFINITELY be having a word with the Dursleys" Dumbledore assured them.

Ron then nudged Harry. Harry turned to his friend and Ron whispered, "switch seats."

Noticing that Sirius was shaking a bit, Harry nodded and switched with Ron figuring that Sirius needed physical evidence that Harry had survived the abuse. When Ron and Harry were settled in their new seats, Harry gripped Sirius' hand. Sirius turned and slung his arm around Harry's shoulder and pulled the teenager closer.

"HE FIT!?" the twins, Bill, Charlie, and Tonks chorused.

Ron shuddered.

"THE FAT GIT HAD A SECOND BEDROOM!?" Hermione interrupted herself.

Ron leaned into Harry who leaned into Sirius. The kids that KNEW Hermione looked scared enough to wet themselves while the teachers gapped at the muggleborn witch.

"Miss. Granger!" Flitwick gasped.

"Sorry professor" she apologized before going back to reading while blushing brighter than any Weasley. ****

That earned a lot of eye rolls.

Sirius turned to Remus and they shared a knowing nod. Harry was going to get a LOT of Christmas and Birthday presents for the next few years.

"Aww. Ickle Dinky Duddydums didn't get what he wanted" the twins chorused in baby voices.

"This ought to be good" Ron and Hermione chorused jokingly.

"Hey!" Harry said indignantly. ****

"That's actually not a bad plan" Ron mused.

"Please be the walrus. Please be the walrus" Ginny chanted.

"Now Ginny. That's an insult to walruses everywhere" Harry teased getting a laugh from everyone. Even Snape's black eyes shone with humor as that was so something Lily would have said.

"There's that wit!" the twins chorused.

"Hermione. Whack him for me" Ginny said as she wasn't within reach of the Boy-Who-Lived.

Hermione reached over Ron and whacked Harry before she picked back up.

"NOW she gets it" Snape muttered.

"Thank goodness for that" Arthur said. ****

"ANOTHER image I could do without" Bill said.

"Another?" Ron asked his brother.

"Dumbledore blushing when Pomfrey complimented him on his earmuffs and a scar he has above his left knee which is a perfect map of the Muggle underground."

"We didn't need to know. Just stating that you learned some things about the headmaster would have been fine" Ron told him.

"But then you three would want to know what" McGonagall told Ron as she pointed to the Trio. "You three are too curious for your own good."

"Dare I ask what you mean?" Sirius asked.

"You'll learn in this book" McGonagall told her ex-student. ****

"Ginny, me, Ginny, the twins, Ginny, Mum, Ginny…" Ron listed who'd write before getting whacked by Hermione via the hardcover bookat Ginny's signal.

"Why?" Charlie asked. ****

"Why didn't you pick one off the floor?" Hermione asked.

"Seeker blood" Harry said with a shrug and felt Sirius' arm tighten a bit at the mention of the Qudditch skills. ****

"It's about time someone knocked some sense into that boy's head" Moody said. ****

"Poor baby" Fred teased.

"Some of us have NEVER blowing up an alien on a conpudder."

"Computer" Hermione and Harry corrected. ****

Molly went red in anger. That was no meal to feed a growing boy.

"Yep" Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Ron, Harry, and Ginny chorused. ****

"Expect a LOT of presents come your next one" Sirius told Harry.

"You don…" Harry started but Hermione interrupted before Harry's modesty could cause an argument. She was agreeing whole heartily with Sirius on the matter.

"WHAT KIND OF RATIONS ARE THOSE!?" Molly exclaimed.

Harry felt Sirius' arm tightening around him a bit as if trying to keep him warm. Harry decided it was probably safer just to humor Sirius as he laid his head on the godfather's shoulder trying not to grin at what was to come. ****

"Do it!" the twins chorused smirking at the idea of waking Dudley..

"HERMIONE!" the twins exclaimed while pouting.

"What?" she asked.

"You did it wrong" George said grabbing the book "it's supposed to be read, 'Three…two…one… _ **BOOM!"**_

"GEORGE GIDEON WEASLEY!" Molly exclaimed as half the readers jumped at George's explosion sound.

Hermione took the book back and picked up where she left off not bothering to correct her 'boom.'

"How bad was it?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Why don't I read next?" Harry suggested figuring it was safer to read now than when he would get into the mischief at Hogwarts.


	6. Book 1 Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Keeper of the Keys**

Hermione skimmed the next chapter before handing it over. She seemed to think it over and took a deep breath.

"Harry. Before you read…"

"I think I know what this chapter is Hermione" Harry told her.

"Just…I think you should read, as Fred and George put it, 'properly'. Yell loud at the right parts and stuff." Hermione said.

"There a reason?" Harry asked.

"Just trust me." Hermione said.

"Fine" Harry said taking the book. He looked at the title and smiled hoping he could do Hagrid proud. He figured he'd leave a bit of a suspicion and tell them the chapter title later.

Sirius and Ron, not to mention everyone else in the room, jumped at how loud Harry had done it.

"THAT'S more like it" the twins said.

"HE BROUGHT A RIFLE!?" Hermione exclaimed.

"What's a rifle?" Molly asked.

"Let's just say if used properly, it's a more painful form of the killing curse for muggles" Hermione said.

Molly went white.

Harry held the book away from his worried godfather who was trying to get a sneak peek. ****

Sirius relaxed. It was only Hagrid. ****

"Only Hagrid" Dumbledore chuckled fondly.

"This is weird, reading about myself in third person" Harry said before continuing. ****

"The first time I ever heard that." Harry sighed fondly though now he was getting tired of it. He went back to reading.

"GO HAGRID!" the Weasley boys and girl chorused.

"That was sweet of him" Molly mused.

"Even if it IS Hagrid's cooking" Charlie muttered to Bill.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

McGonagall rolled her eyes as did Sprout.

"The remains of his wand are in his umbrella, aren't they?" Flitwick asked Dumbledore.

"I am not at liberty to say" Dumbledore said, blue eyes twinkling. ****

"Thank you! SOMEONE gets it!" Ginny sighed.

"Hagrid's not going to like this" Remus whispered to Sirius who nodded. ****

"Of course not!" the twins chorused.

"But you don't know the important stuff" Ron said. "Like Chocolate Frogs and Quidditch."

Hermione whacked Ron for that.

"Like you can stop Hagrid from doing anything" Charlie snorted.

"Prima donna" Snape muttered under his breath.

"Dun, Dun, Dun, DUUUNNNN!" the twins chorused the first few notes of Beethoven's fifth.

"That's what I said" Hermione said.

McGonagall nodded in confirmation having been the one to inform the girl. ****

"All those questions and you ask that?" Sirius asked.

"It was the last thing I read" Harry said. "And considering it was that date, it seemed necessary."

"That poor bird" Charlie sighed.

Harry read this next sentence with the same tone he had used that fateful night as the rage towards them came back. The listeners looked at each other catching the rage in his voice.

Harry froze unable to repeat his aunt's insults about his own mother.

"Potter?" Snape asked.

"I'm okay." Harry said taking a deep breath and mentally told himself that it wasn't his mother though it was.

Sirius placed a hand on Harry's shoulder realizing it was probably hard for the boy to insult his late mother like this, even if he wasn't the original speaker. Especially since she had given her life for him. ****

Harry was completely unaware he was as white as he had been in the book as he once again read with the same rage he had felt that night.

Everyone else in the room jumped as Harry's imitation of Hagrid had been spot on at that point.

"I wonder what would have happened if I had" Harry wondered out loud as he took a deep breath.

"Probably would have thought you were mental" Ron said. "So…no different than what it is now" Ron teased.

Harry threw Ron a playful glare.

"You actually got Hagrid to say it?" Remus gasped. "I'm impressed."

"Of course they wouldn't have joined him!" Sirius exclaimed.

Snape sighed mentally agreeing with Sirius as he recalled how furious Lily had been when she had spotted the Dark Mark on him when she dropped by to introduce her son to him. Lily had made the combination of an angry Ginny, Molly, and Sirius look sane.

The potion master shuddered as he realized that the boy reading was proving more and more to have his mother's temper. Should the boy read or hear something to set him off the way Snape's Mark had set off Lily…if the yelling he had heard the night he got there was an indication, Grimmauld wouldn't be standing as Harry had just been a bit more than miffed at his friends that night. But truly angry…

Snape and Dumbledore exchanged a knowing look with Sirius who gave them a 'he would know if you would tell him' look.

Molly looked at the floor to hide her tears at the mention of her brothers and friends.

"You remembered that?" Sirius asked.

"It's fuzzy and I have to REALLY strain, but yeah" Harry confirmed before continuing decided against telling his godfather that the laugh was a bit more clear now that he heard it recently. ****

Harry paused at the sound of low growls being emitted from Sirius, Remus, and to his shock, Snape.

"You guys do know that I personally don't share this view right?"

"We're not mad at you Harry. But let me be the first to say that, Albus, I don't care. If I see that man again, he's getting the business end of my wand" Remus said.

"It gets better" Harry promised.

"Wish it stayed that way" Harry sighed miserably before continuing as he ignored the sympathetic looks from 89 percent of the room.

To Snape's shock and everyone else's amusement, Harry groaned and used the open book to whack his head. He made to do it again, but Sirius stopped him.

"If you're going to use this to do head damage, should I read?" Sirius asked.

"No. I got it." Harry said. "I just hate how right he was about that."

Snape frowned. This was going against everything he believed about the boy. Especially since he was nothing but truth in the boy's eyes at that moment which he had instantly recognized from spending all those years with Lily as a best friend.

"Um…before I continue, I would like to point out that Uncle Vernon says something REALLY, really stupid and that this is HIM talking, not me."

"It can't be that bad" Sprout said.

Harry gave his teacher a look before continuing.

Harry noticed that 17 jaws had dropped.

Mental that man" Fred said breaking the silence.

"Insulting Professor Dumbledore in front of Hagrid like that."

Dumbledore sighed having a feeling that this wasn't going to be pretty as the Heads of Houses were gripping their wands. ****

The room filled with laughter.

"BRILLIANT!" the twins chorused.

"I always knew I liked Hagrid" Ginny said. ****

"Bloody brilliant" Ron muttered.

"Harry. If you can find that out, my respect for you will DOUBLE" Sirius told him.

Harry and Ron shared a knowing smirk.

"Lovely" Molly sighed "May I read next?"

"Sure" Harry said handing over the book. "By the way, that chapter was titled: The Keeper of the Keys. I didn't say anything because it took away from Hagrid's entrance."

"So how do you feel?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked her.

"The yelling you did." Hermione explained. "Did it change how you feel?"

"Actually…yeah" Harry admitted.

"That's why you…"

"…shouldn't keep it all in" the twins said.


	7. Book 1 Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Diagon Alley**_

Molly took the book from Harry.

"This chapter is called Diagon Alley" she said before starting.

"Not a dream mate" Ron whispered to his friend."

"What did you think it was?" Fred asked.

"A pigeon?" George added.

"The little bronze ones" Bill explained.

"Whatever could have made the happy balloon pop?" Fred asked.

"Yeah?" George added "You're going to Hogwarts."

"It's not like you knew about Filch, Mrs. Norris, and a few other nightmare inducing…um…phenomenons we can name but dare not" Fred added after catching a glimpse at the sneering Potions' master. ****

"Honestly Harry?" Hermione gasped. "Where'd you think they kept their money? In piggy-banks?"

"Piggy-banks?" the pure-bloods asked.

"It's a muggle device used to store loose change. The traditional shape is in the shape of a pig, but I have one in the shape of a cat."

"Amazing" Arthur said "How…"

Molly started back up having her question answered and that was good enough for her.

"Birthday cake for breakfast? Lucky!" Ron said.

"Harry. You're acting like a parrot." Ginny teased.

Harry playfully stuck his tongue out at her causing Sirius and Remus to share a smile. Despite Harry's childhood, the teen still knew how to have fun.

They made metal notes to do something for the Weasleys and Hermione for helping out Harry in this way.

"That is true" Dumbledore confirmed. "With Hagrid I can always count on the task being completed."

"Though kept secret is another story" McGonagall added. ****

"How?!" everyone but Dumbledore asked. Even the teachers were shocked.

"The best way I can describe it is like the muggle story of Peter Pan" Dumbledore said.

"OH!" Hermione and Harry exclaimed in understanding.

"I thought you weren't allowed near anything magical?" Hermione teased Harry.

"One year Dudley and I had separate classes and during a rainy recess, the teacher played that movie." Harry explained.

"We'll explain later" Hermione promised Ron.

"Don't encourage him!" Hermione yelled at Harry.

"C'mon Hermione. Don't tell me you didn't jump at any chance to see whoever told you that you were a witch perform some magic."

"I DID have to use ten different spells before I managed to convince her" McGonagall confirmed.  
 **  
**

Charlie gave his older brother a glare as if just DARING that to be true.

Everyone growled at the mention of the paper.

"What else is new?" Sirius sighed. ****

"You're as bad as a four year old" Remus told Harry before adding after a pause. "Or Sirius on a sugar rush."

"OI!" Sirius exclaimed indignantly.

Charlie, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all shared a knowing smirk. Harry made a mental note to ask about Norbert once the dragon was introduced. But for now, he didn't want to deal with Mrs. Weasley chewing them out mid-chapter.

Snape gave McGonagall a look.

"I'm not a parent" she told him as if that was a loophole.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You'll understand later" Harry said wondering if his godfather knew just how long he had been on the team.

"Don't say it" Tonks said to Moody who had opened his mouth to say something about trusting strangers. ****

Harry groaned and buried his face in his hands. It was the start of the everlasting nightmare that was his fame.

The Order members (minus Snape) chuckled at this. Snape meanwhile was watching Harry go as red as Lily's dark red hair.

There was no way that blush could have been staged no matter how Snape looked at it.

"Foul, evil git" Harry muttered to where only Ron could hear him.

"Faker" Ron whispered back.

Molly paused and silently read that quote again.

"I think that might have been me" she said. "I remember going to Diagon Alley at the end of July to get some potions supply and the Dragon liver had gone up."

"Small world" Harry mused.

"The first time really was magical" Hermione reminisced. ****

"HAGRID!" McGonagall exclaimed exasperated knowing full well that between Lily's blood and James' blood, Harry's interest would be peaked.

"And yet we still had some first year detectives" McGonagall said giving the trio a stern look.

Harry just shrugged innocently.

"It BETTER not have been a dragon" Charlie told his older brother.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Dragons deserve to be able to fly. In the bank, they'd be too cooped up."

Ron and Sirius slapped their hands over Hermione's and Remus' mouths to prevent them from answering.

"Just need James back and we have the two generations of trouble-makers" Flitwick whispered to McGonagall who nodded fondly.

Harry sighed as he looked at the floor to avoid any eye contact with the Weasleys. He always felt bad when he was reminded that he had more money than them, yet they needed it more than him. And they wouldn't accept any from him. He had to bribe the twins to take the winnings after all.

"If only that way of thinking stayed" McGonagall sighed. ****

"He left you there?" Molly gasped.

"I was okay…considering the circumstances" Harry said before adding the after thought as he recalled what he had done to pass the time. ****

"Your first friend?" Tonks asked.

Everyone who knew just who Harry had met there (Ron and Hermione) laughed. HARD.

Snape, recognizing the speech, rose his eyebrow. No wonder his godson had been so keen to tattle on Potter.

"Not YET anyways" Harry whispered to Ron as the twins exclaimed in mock horrification how Harry Potter not knowing about Quidditch was comparable to Voldemort taking over Hogwarts.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Tonks, one of the resident Hufflepuffs, exclaimed, hair turning an orangey-red with rage. Even Professor Sprout clinched her fists. She was going to show Draco Malfoy this upcoming year that Hufflepuffs are NOT to be taken lightly.

"That was nice of him" Remus mused as Molly nodded in agreement. ****

Harry and Ron shared a secret low-five. After all, this conversation had been ONE of the reasons Harry hadn't taken Malfoy's offer on the train. ****

Snape clinched his fists knowing that his godson was talking about 'Lily's' sort.

"I wish you would have told him. I would LOVE to hear his reaction" Ron said.

"James' favorite" Sirius and Remus said to each other as they remembered.

"Really?" Harry asked loving to hear the trivial things about his parents as it made him feel closer to them.

Remus nodded.

"Almost forgot about that" Sirius whispered almost dreading to think about what other trivial things he had forgotten in Azkaban about his brother in all but blood.

"At least Hagrid remembered" Remus assured his friend. "Probably thought Harry had the same taste in ice cream."

Molly, sensing the guilt coming from Sirius that was usually from Harry, decided to start reading again.

"No it's not!" Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, and Sirius chorused.

"WHAT?!" Tonks exclaimed angrily.

"He just said that 'everyone' says" Sprout said. "I personally don't believe that Hagrid feels that way, but he's explaining the stereotypes. Such as how Ravenclaws are known for being brainy, Gryffindors for being reckless, and Slytherins for being evil, stuck-up snobs."

Everyone, including Dumbledore, resisted laughter at the death glare Snape was sending her.

"Not ALL Slytherins are evil" Snape said.

Sirius was tempted to say 'Name one,' but thought better as he recalled that had it not been for his parents' influences, Regulus would have turned out pretty decent as far as Slytherins went.

Not to mention that Lily had been friends with Snape before Hogwarts so there had to be a pretty decent guy (Sirius mentally gagged at that) buried _**DEEP**_ , deep down inside the Potion's master.

Of course, he would never say those out loud.

Snape gave Harry a raised-eyebrow look.

"So THAT'S where you got her" Sirius mused.

"She's the best" Harry said smiling fondly. "The shopkeeper said that nobody really wanted her. Said she was too flashy. She was so beautiful and I had never seen a snowy owl up close before and I had done a report on them at school a year before. When I reached out to touch her, the shopkeeper said that she had a bad habit of biting people as well as being too flashy. I whispered to Hedwig that both of us stand out but aren't really wanted and she let me stroke her feathers. I then opened the cage sensing she needed to stretch her wings and she flew right to my shoulder and nipped my ear affectionately the way she usually does. At that moment, I knew she was the one. Especially since the shopkeeper's jaw was on the ground in shock. She said the only logical explanation is that Hedwig knew I was coming since she got to the shop and was waiting for me."

"I guess in that case the owl chose the wizard" Tonks joked.

Harry chuckled but then frowned at the reminder of the special circumstance with his wand. Another secret he didn't want out was coming out.

"You sensed that?" Snape found himself asking.

Harry nodded before noticing all the adults looking at him in awe "What?"

The adults looked at each other as if scared to answer.

Hermione sighed and took the plunge.

"Harry. It takes a VERY powerful wizard to sense that type of magic" she explained.

Just as expected, Harry groaned. ****

"She was talented at charms" Flitwick reminisced "And Potions if memory serves me correctly."

Harry rose an eyebrow at Snape wondering if the teacher hadn't been such a git to him these past four years, would he be just as good in Potions?

The younger crowd nodded. ****

"Of course not!" Fred gasped.

"He wouldn't DREAM of it!" George added jokingly.

That earned a few eye rolls.

Ron nodded as he gripped his own wand as he compared how well this one worked for him compared to Charlie's old one.

"Nope" Harry said.

"He does enjoy tricky customers" Dumbledore chuckled.

Harry pulled his wand out and looked it over as he recalled the first time he had held it. Now he felt incomplete without his wand and wondered how he had gone through 11 years without it.

"What's curious?" Moody voiced everyone's question.

"The ONLY thing I don't like about this" Harry sighed as he held up his wand pointing it to the ceiling. "Despite the fact it recently saved my life."

There was a VERY uncomfortable silence.

"Was he complimenting Voldemort, or was that just me misinterpreting?" Sirius asked nervously.

"I believe he was just complimenting the magical skill" Dumbledore assured Sirius.

"It seemed like that to me too" Hermione assured him.

"Wait!" Sirius realized. "He didn't tell you how to get on the platform!"

"But you know he gets on" Remus assured his friend.

"Who's next?" Molly asked.

"I'll read next" Bill said.


	8. Book 1 Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters**_

"The Journey from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters" Bill read.

"Finally. Getting to the good stuff" Tonks said her hair back to hot pink.

"Was it ever?" Ron asked.

Molly clinched her fists. How can ANYONE ignore a child?

"You READ that?!" the twins chorused horrified as Hermione shot Harry an approved look.

"It's like I don't KNOW you anymore!" Ron gasped to Harry.

"Lily was the same way" Snape muttered under his breath.

Only Remus caught it, but he decided not to say anything. If Snape's old friendship with Lily was important to the story, it would be mentioned.

"That's more like it" Ron said as Hermione sighed at Harry's procrastination.

"What if they had refused to take you?" Moody challenged.

"We would have come get him before the sorting" McGonagall said.

"More like illegal as they're considered muggle items" Arthur said.

"But so are brooms" Hermione pointed out.

"Brooms muggles use and flying brooms are different." Harry answered.

Everyone starred at him shocked.

"I had to use a broom when I swept the kitchen and I wouldn't use that broom to fly nor would I use my Firebolt to sweep up after Dudley." Harry explained. "Racing brooms are MUCH nicer than cleaning brooms."

"Exactly Harry" Arthur said breaking from his shock that Harry understood something that most muggleborn or raised didn't (no doubt from playing Quidditch for 4 years (well, three, but he did do some flying last year despite the lack of Quidditch). "Racing broom are easily distinguishable from muggle brooms where flying carpets aren't different at all."

"Until they're 4 feet in the air" Tonks pointed out.

"Scotland" Hermione and Remus chorused.

"Yes there is" Everyone chorused.

"But it looks so GOOD on him!" Ginny joked.

"Smart move" McGonagall told him.

"What?! Petunia knows full well how to get onto the platform!" Snape and the two Marauders exclaimed.

"Professor." Harry said unable to hold it in any longer. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you knew my mother and my aunt."

"We grew up down the street from each other" Snape told Harry sharply.

"He's not the only one who thinks that" Harry whispered to Ron and motioned towards Snape.

"Staying calm is the first thing to do" Remus said. "I hope you run into somewizards soon though."

Harry and Ron shared a knowing smirk.

"Finally" Sirius sighed with relief.

"I wonder who that family is George?" Fred joked.

"I'm not sure Fred. They sound too good looking to be Malfoys" George added.

"Oh bloody hell!" Ginny swore as she buried her face in a throw pillow.

"Ginny!" Molly scolded.

The Weasley kids growled at the mention of their treacherous brother.

Molly glared at said twins who were high-fiving each other while everyone else laughed (minus Snape).

"What a charming description of Ron" Charlie joked as Ron glared at Harry.

"But it didn't come" Charlie said.

Bill paused, looked at Charlie and then the twins. Then with a wink towards the twins, he pretended to keep reading "CRASH!. Harry's trunks and belongings scattered all over the floor with his new pair of boxers landing on Hedwig's trunk. Ginny ran up to her new crush and…"

"BILL!" Ginny and Molly exclaimed angrily as everyone laughed at the obvious ad-lib. Even Harry was chuckling.

"Glad he did that." Ron whispered. "It'll make the next book more interesting."

"Please read correctly Mr. Weasley" McGonagall said when she managed to calm herself enough to successfully keep from laughing as she had been using every ounce of strength to not laugh.

"Neville" the Golden Trio and Ginny chorused.

"Lee!" the twins chorused at the mention of their best friend. ****

"Who knew you two could be nice?" Charlie teased his brothers.

"If we hadn't been in shock," Fred said.

"That would have been BRILLIANT!" George told Harry.

"You heard all that?" Ginny asked going white.

"Yeah." Harry admitted.

Ginny's face turned from white to red in 5 seconds flat with embarrassment as she recalled how she had reacted to the announcement.

"I take it you two knew?" Harry asked the twins.

"Of course." Fred said.

"We saw you" George said. "How'd you guess?"

"A certain gift that was confiscated before I got it" Harry hinted.

"Brilliant" Bill praised the twins.

"Molly." Remus groaned as both Molly and McGonagall shook their heads in exasperation "NEVER give a prankster ideas."

"How long did it take you to learn that lesson?" Sirius teased Remus.

"Not so sure anymore" Ron whispered to Harry **.**

Ginny curled up into a ball as if trying to make herself invisible as she avoided Harry's eyes.

"Yeah Ginny." Fred teased.

"Wait until he's asleep to stare at him" George said.

Those comments were responded by two throw pillows thrown at them via Harry and Ginny.

"Not at that moment, but give me ten months" Harry answered.

Ron went red remembering his first conversation with his best mate as he tried to find a loophole to keep him out of trouble. Between his comments towards Hermione, the troll, Norbert, the duel, the fighting, and Fluffy and beyond…he would be dead by the time they got to the last page.

"All my brothers were leaving me!" Ginny defended. "And I wouldn't be able to get away with anything!"

"I never did get it" Ginny said giving the twins a pointed look.

"You two should have known I wouldn't go!" Ron told them glaring as it was their fault he was scared of spiders. ****

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly scolded.

"You told THEM not to ask" Ron said pointing at the twins.

"I expected you to understand that it went for you too." She said pointedly.

"Bill. Read" Ron told his brother.

"Why is talking about us…"

"…gloomy?" the twins asked.

"Evil book" Ron said glaring at the book.

"I'm almost scared of the reaction when they find out about the Mirror." Harry whispered.

"We are leaving the room for that. Hell…let's leave the room with the troll and Norbert" Ron suggested.

Harry nodded in agreement.

"That's not true Ron" Arthur told his youngest son.

Ron glared at the book at the mention of Scabbers and even Remus and Sirius let off low growls while Harry clinched his wand as if expecting Scabbers to jump out of the book.

Molly gave Ron a pointed look at the mention that Harry's abusive childhood perked up her son. ****

The teachers…well, at least McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, and Remus…looked at each other trying not to smirk. In all honesty, they would say that Harry would be able to give Hermione a run for her money if he would only apply himself. Of course, with Remus, Harry HAD been the top of his class, but Hermione wasn't far behind. After all, Harry had passed Remus' exam with flying colors while Hermione had an issue with the boggart.

But they all silently agreed that Harry had James' study habits. And that prevented him from completely being his mother's son.

"Mars Bars?" Moody asked.

"Muggle sweet" Tonks said. "Dad loves them."

"Now I'm hungry" Ron said.

"You should have said something!" Molly told Ron.

"You were busy" Ron reminded her.

"Besides Mum" Bill said quietly to his mother. "It's Percy that likes corned beef. Ron likes chicken."

"The way to Ron's heart" Fred confirmed.

"Is through his stomach" George finished.

Hermione gave Harry a pointed look.

"I did. It wasn't pleasant" George said making a face at the memory of the jelly bean.

"Wish he did" Ron muttered.

"But then there'd be no hope to clear Sirius' name" Harry whispered back. "We need the rat alive."

To Harry, Clearing Sirius' name was top priority as that meant a real family.

"Someone's keen" Tonks giggled

"You know…that sounds a bit like you when I first met you, but your teeth are a bit smaller" Charlie told Hermione.

The twins laughed…HARD.

"I can't believe…you…fell for that!" George laughed.

"It COULD be because that wasn't a real rat" Hermione whispered as if trying to patch-up Ron's injured pride.

"He was a rat Hermione." Harry said, eyes flashing dangerously as he recalled what Pettigrew had done. "Don't forget what he did to my parents."

"I can never forget" Hermione assured him. "I won't ever forgive him for hurting you like that and then betraying you again."

 ****"Hermione . Try BREATHING once in a while" Bill said a bit out of breath from reading Hermione's quote.

"I was so relieved" Harry told Ron. ****

"Three books I have avoided even more than Hogwarts: A History" Harry admitted.

"You WILL read that. BOTH of you" Hermione declared to her boys. "Even if I have to strap you down and read it out loud."

"There a reason?" Sirius asked as he recalled a certain Redhead threatening to do that very thing to him and James.

"I'm tired of quoting it just to get these two to understand" she explained.

"RON!" Molly scolded as jaws dropped. Everyone knew that Ron and Hermione couldn't get enough of each other.

Ron went red as Hermione looked at the floor sadly as she recalled how much she wanted to be friends with the two, but now knew that she had gone about it all wrong and only caused them to hate her for two months.

"Yep" George confirmed.

"Why?" Arthur asked.

"It explains" Bill said before reading.

"We still would have loved you just the same" Molly told her youngest.

Harry tensed as he recalled his own sorting. He remembered admitting it vocally that the hat wanted to put him in Slytherin the next year. He made a mental note to ask his anti-Slytherin godfather about that.

"Really?" Charlie asked having been out of the country.

"Yeah. The goblins wanted to keep it quiet outside of Britain." Bill told him. "The vault had been emptied earlier, but the fact that they weren't caught really concerned them." ****

"The Cannons!" Ron answered.

"Ugh! No!" Ginny said making a face. "The Harpies are the best."

"Bill. Read" Hermione said knowing how heated Ginny and Ron could get on a Quidditch argument.

"I bet he was" Remus sighed. "Word was probably out that Harry was on the train."

"He just insulted the first friend my age I ever had" Harry defended his statement. "Not to mention what he said in Diagon Alley about Hagrid."

Snape looked at Harry and saw truth. He made a mental note to teach his godson proper tact. ****

Everyone in the room who hadn't been in that compartment jerked in anger. Even Snape couldn't believe those words came out of Draco's mouth as the Potion's master thought back on Lily as what Malfoy had said: _Unless you're a bit politer, you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either._

Snape frowned. In Malfoy's version of this, Draco had been the perfect little gentleman and left to avoid confrontation.

Snape leaned back on his chair and tapped one finger on the chair making a mental note to keep track of how many lies his godson had told him. If it was a lot more, he was going to start using legimency on the boy: school policy be damned. He would just use his role as the boy's godfather and thus guardian as a loophole.

He may not like Harry for being Potter's boy, but the fact that Harry was Lily's son counted for SOMETHING, if only a little.

"Sorry Wormtail, but if you're going to make up for selling out Mum and Dad, you'll have to do a LOT more than biting Goyle's finger" Harry said quietly.

"I was also hoping to restart our meeting and try again" Hermione admitted.

"He IS pretty easy to spot in a crowd" Arthur mused. ****

"It really is magnificent" Ginny sighed.

"Even moreso when you don't think you'd ever see it but you know of it" Remus added with a grateful smile to Dumbledore for allowing him to go.

"If I recall correctly," Snape said with a smirk in Sirius' direction. "Someone in our year didn't duck."

"Shut up" Sirius said with a glare.

"What happened?" Harry asked, his interest peaked.

"Sirius was looking for the squid and bumped his head and toppled onto me and Peter." Remus said. "And knocked James into the water."

"That's it. Who's reading next?"

"I will" Ginny said.


	9. Book 1 Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Sorting Hat**

Ginny took the book from her eldest brother and read "The Sorting Hat."

Harry mentally prayed it wouldn't repeat his conversation with the hat.

"You assumed correctly" McGonagall said.

"I see your welcome speech hasn't changed" Sirius told McGonagall.

Harry was impressed. Ginny had McGonagall down spot on. In fact, if he hadn't been watching, he'd say that it was a younger McGonagall herself reading.

"Won't work" Sirius teased Harry.

Molly glared at her son. A troll? Really?

"We would never expect that from a first year." McGonagall told Harry.

Fred and George's eyes sparkled with admiration and a look that Remus had seen only when James and Sirius came up with prank idea. It was as if Harry had given them an idea for a product.

"The question is…" Fred said to his brother.

"How to make it happen. Sweets are overdone."

"And it'll be risky as something to slip in a drink as it might change the drink's color."

"Maybe a hat. And have the charm IN the hat."

"Ginny. Read before they get any ideas" Molly told her daughter.

"Ever the pessimistic, aren't we Mr. Potter" Sprout spoke up having been listening patiently.

"What?" the concerned godfather and surrogate mother asked.

"NICK!" the Weasley boys chorused.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Snape groaned. "But that's a pretty good McGonagall impression Miss. Weasley."

The last time he had heard an impression so accurate was Lily Evans when she was trying to get him to concentrate on his homework instead of showing up the Marauders. He recalled falling out of his chair at the time as she had snuck up on him while he was glaring at the quartet at a nearby table.

"Thank you professor" Ginny said stunned that she got a COMPLIMENT from the greasy-haired git.

"You have me beat." Remus told Hermione. "I didn't read that book until second year."

"Why would you want to do that?" George asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Pull two out and leave them around the school to mate" Fred said.

Ginny sang as well.

Everyone in the room clapped at Ginny's singing though Harry's was more subconscious. He had no idea Ginny had such a good singing voice.

"FRED!" Molly scolded her son as the Golden Trio exchanged knowing smirks while ignoring the looks the Heads were shooting them.

"As well as everyone in that room, I'm sure" Sirius assured his godson remembering how he had felt.

"Hufflepuff" Ron, Fred, and George chorused.

"Can we put a silencing charm on them?" Hermione asked Dumbledore having a feeling they were going to do that all through the list.

"No magic may be used" Dumbledore explained. "We are also currently in a temporal pause."

"Huh?" the teenage boys asked.

"Time's standing still." Ginny explained before going back to reading.

Ginny had shouted too causing everyone to jump.

The Weasley boys stayed silent due to Hermione's glare.

"Are you going to shout at ALL of them?" Bill asked seated right next to her **.**

"if it's all caps and in quotes, yes" she said before continuing.

"I'll retract that statement when I meet a Slytherin that isn't unpleasant to me" Harry said to Snape after receiving a glare.

"OW!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione whacked him upside the head beating Molly to the scolding.

"We would never do that Mr. Potter" McGonagall told him. "The hat would have figured it out."

Harry groaned.

"No it's not" Sirius said as Harry paled as his fear came true.

"Ginny. Skip this part" Harry begged her.

"No way" she said before continuing in her Sorting-Hat voice which was amazingly accurate.

"You would not have been sorted into my house Mr. Potter." Snape said. "You're not Slytherin material."

While Snape was 'assuring' Harry, Ginny had read on ahead quietly and her eyebrows went up in shock. She resisted laughing as she read in her sorting hat-voice eager to see Snape's reaction to this.

It was hard to tell who looked more shocked at that. Harry looked mortified that the secret was out and everyone else's mouths had dropped (except Dumbledore's). Ginny would have to say that Sirius' and Ron's were tied for widest opened.

Snape looked ready to commit suicide at that. His dungeons would not be standing if Harry had made it to Slytherin.

Ginny decided to save them any embarrassment.

"Bloody hell Mate" Ron swore. "you were nearly a Slytherin?"

Harry stood up and left the room.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed as he made to get up, but Ginny was faster as she ran after him, book in hand.

"Harry! Wait!" Ginny said when they got to the hall.

"I didn't want that bit of information out" Harry admitted.

"Don't blame you there. But It's going to be okay" she assured him "You're still you and this was before you met Sirius."

"Everything okay out here?" Sirius asked making himself known.

"I didn't want you knowing I was almost a Slytherin."

"Actually Harry…that's not too much different than my own sorting" Sirius admitted. "I too asked not to be placed in Slytherin. I knew it was going against my parents' wishes, but I would rather be disowned than in a house I hated…however, the sorting hat agreed with me and put me in Gryffindor."

"So…you don't hate me?" Harry asked his godfather.

"Of course not!" Sirius said. "in fact, your paternal grandmother once told me that a well-rounded person has traits of all four houses. I also heard what else that hat said. 'Not a bad mind' is a Ravenclaw trait. And that loyalty you have for your friends… Hufflepuff if I ever saw one. Just remember that the hat put you in Gryffindor and that's where you belong."

Harry smiled and allowed his godfather to pull him into a tight hug. Ginny watched with a smile as she held the book to her chest.

"Shall we finish this chapter?" she asked.

The three of them went back into the living room.

"You okay Mate?" Ron asked. "You know I didn't mean anything by that right?"

"I know. It's just not a moment I'm proud of" Harry said "Mainly due to second year."

"Boys" Molly scolded as Arthur chuckled.

"What did the hat say to you two?" Harry asked his friends.

"Basically that I had a ripe mind" Hermione said. "Kept repeating the word 'Ripe' I thought I was a shoe-in for Ravenclaw."

"You would have done well, but you're definitely a Gryffindor" Flitwick told her.

Harry and Hermione then turned to Ron.

"It said 'Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you'" Ron said.

All the Weasley kids rolled their eyes at Percy.

"Interesting speech Sir." Sirius told Dumbledore.

"Thank you Sirius" Dumbledore said.

Harry blushed but Dumbledore beamed.

"The best of us are, Mr. Potter" Dumbledore told Harry.

"Where's that way of thinking now?" Charlie asked.

"OW!" Harry said as Ron whacked him.

"you've got me hungry now!" Ron said.

"Never ask that during dinner" Remus said. "Lily made that mistake. James had recognized Nick from his father's stories and Lily asked how that was possible. It was the one time Peter lost his appetite."

"He's not the only one who was almost unbearable" Sprout whispered to McGonagall as she motioned towards Snape.

"He never tells" Snape said. "Not even to the Slytherins."

"AGGH!" the now EXTREMELY hungry teenagers exclaimed.

"Can we PLEASE eat after this?" Ron begged his mother.

Snape frowned. He had been in Seamus' shoes, but apparently, Mr. Finnegan had taken it a LOT better than Tobias had.

"WHAT?!" Molly exclaimed horrified.

"Augusta WILL be hearing from me." McGonagall promised before glaring at Dumbledore "After I have a word with the Dursleys."

"What else is new?" Ron muttered to Harry.

Everyone laughed as Ginny had gotten the tones spot on.  
 **  
**

"Nice entrance Severus" Flitwick chuckled.

"We told you to switch shampoos." Sprout added with the teasing.

Snape sneered at them.

It was clear it was taking everyone from the Marauders younger not to burst out laughing.

Snape and Dumbledore both frowned. It was beginning.

"You think?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"The best way to fight it is to know it" Snape defended his knowledge.

Ginny started reading before anyone could retort though she would have loved to, but she knew that her brothers were getting hungry and it was past dinner time (at least according to their bodies).

So did Molly's, but they weren't twinkling.

"I remember when that was directed to me and James" Sirius mused fondly.

Ginny started singing again.

The twins opened their mouths to join in, but an interesting look and shake of the head from Harry stopped them.

Fred and George looked at each other with a smirk figuring that someone was finally realizing just how special Ginny was. As they owed Harry for the ability to REALLY start their business, they approved of him for their sister.

Harry, Sirius, and the twins chuckled at how good Ginny's imitation of Peeves was. **  
**

"Weird dream" Bill mused.

"I don't remember it" Harry said.

"That's it. Now the real fun begins." She said. "What now?"

"How about we take a dinner break?" Molly suggested.

"Sounds good" the teenagers said.


	10. Interlude 2 The First Lunch Break

2 The First Lunch Break

Everyone was leaving the living room to take a dinner break.

"Those were some pretty good impressions Ginny" Harry praised her for her imitations of the hat and McGonagall hoping she wouldn't revert to the Ginny Weasley he had to deal with in his second year.

"Thanks" she said.

"Harry" Fred and George chorused.

"Tell your Mum I'll be there shortly" Harry told Ginny before walking up to the twins. "What's up guys?"

"The fact that you…"

"…stopped our singing the school song" the twins told him.

"There a reason?" Fred asked.

"Not really" Harry said, his cheeks getting a pink tint to them though he was unaware of this as he thought of the look he had given them when they had attempted to join Ginny's singing the school song. "She has a good singing voice I didn't want drowned out."

"Sure" the twins said in a knowing tone.

"Well Harry" Fred said.

"You've always been like a brother to us" George said.

"So if you ever decide to date Ginny…"

"…you have our blessing."

"And if Bill, Charlie, and Ron don't like it,"

"Just let us know."

"And we'll deal with them."

"Me and Ginny? A couple?" Harry asked "She's just now being able to talk to me without blushing."

"Are you three coming or what?" a cold yet smooth voice they recognized as Snape came.

The three jumped and turned but saw Ginny laughing at them.

"You should have seen your faces" she laughed.

The four went to the kitchen and Harry made himself comfortable between Ron and Hermione.

"What was that about?" Ron asked.

"What? I can't be friends with the rest of your family?" Harry joked as Molly placed the cooked food on the table.

Everyone ate while discussing in various groups what they were thinking of the books.

"These books are evil." Ron said. "Nobody was supposed to know all these things."

"I agree. Imagine how I feel. These are MY thoughts and even then some are exaggerated." Harry agreed.

"C'mon guys." Hermione said. "At least this will help the adults understand what all we've been through. Maybe then they'll see us as more than children."

"You'll be on our side before long." Harry declared.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"You lying about the troll." Ron said.

"My first Quidditch match." He told her.

"Fluffy"

"Norbert"

"Need we go on?"

Hermione gulped as she eyed the group of professors who were having their own conversation.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, Flitwick, Molly and Arthur were gathered today having their own private conversation.

"Had I known Mr. Longbottom had such a hard time coming into his magic, I would have had more patience." McGonagall sighed.

"Well, we know there's hope for him." Flitwick said. "They say that the longer it takes for the magic to come in, the longer it takes for the full potential to show."

"How does THAT show hope?" Snape asked.

"Because Mr. Longbottom hasn't reached it yet." Flitwick said. "When he does, I believe we can see a vast improvement. Providing a certain someone doesn't keep scaring the boy, Severus."

"And it's not just your behavior towards Mr. Longbottom." Sprout added her two knuts. "You hadn't even spoken one word to Harry and already he knew you didn't like him."

"I honestly don't see where you see James in him other than looks." McGonagall said. "Now, maybe if he HAD been raised amongst wizards then perhaps more of James would be apparent. That boy is too modest for his own good."

"Which is why I placed him with the muggles." Dumbledore explained.

"Yes Albus. He may not have been spoiled but he wasn't exactly treated as part of the family either. Locked in a cupboard while his pig of a cousin had TWO bedrooms! The muggles tried to stamp out the magic! We're luckily he wasn't damaged anymore than he was. It's no wonder the boy is so skinny!"

"I admit that I probably should have listened to Arabella a bit more when she stated her concern about what was going on and at least made it look as if we were spying on them." Dumbledore said. "Especially when I had another person who reported a few concerns."

"You had other people spying on Harry?" Arthur asked.

"I didn't ask this person to." Dumbledore said looking over at Remus.

"Remus?" Molly asked.

"Unfortunately, due to the wards and his lycanthropy, he couldn't get too close." Dumbledore said.

In the group that Remus was in,

He, Moody, Tonks, and Sirius were in their own little group.

"I don't know guys. I get reading books 1 through 4, but 5, 6, and 7? They haven't happened yet."

"Exactly!" Sirius argued. "We could change a few details. Such as people dying."

"Maybe we can even find hints on how to clear your name." Tonks suggested.

"I like that." Sirius said. "Then I can get another place to live and get Harry out of this hell house"

"But what if the way to have a good result is for one of the bad actions to take effect?" Remus asked.

"That's why we read the entire series." Moody said. "When flipping through them, I noticed the epilogue for the seventh book is 19 years after the last event of the main plot for book 7. Long term effects will be seen."

"Scared you'll see something you won't like?" Sirius teased Remus.

"Yeah. Me biting one of the kids." Remus said.

Sirius groaned an banged his head on the table.

"You WON'T!" Sirius exclaimed. "Those kids know better by now. And those that weren't there will know by the third book's end. Personally, I'm interested in getting to know Harry better. Already I've learned a lot: he's had a crappy childhood he needs to redo, that damned hat nearly put him in Slytherin, and he, Ron, and Hermione weren't B.F.F's straight on the train."

"Not to mention that a certain someone was a fan girl." Tonks said smirking towards Ginny who was in a conversation with her brothers.

"That's another thing I'm looking forward too. Seeing Harry's love life."

Over at the table with the Weasley kids minus Ron,

"Perhaps a hat would be the best bet." Ginny told the twins. "You can have a band around it and that band could be the color the hair changes."

"Either that or mix it up a bit. Like a blue hat could hold pink dye. Just have them random." Charlie suggested.

"You know, if Mum knew what we're talking about, she'd kill us?" Bill stated.

"We know." His younger siblings chorused.

"Just making sure." Bill said. "You two also might want to talk to Harry about other accidental magic moments"

"But wait until we're done with the books." Charlie told the twins.

"Of course." Fred agreed.

"We're not stupid." George said.

"Harry's going to have more mood swings than Mum does during her time of the month when we're acting up and Harry's around."

"Are you comparing Harry to our mother?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we could have gone with Lupin and bringing up the mood swings he has as the moon changes." Fred said.

"But he's not nearly as dangerous as Mum."

"And the only other option was you and…"

"…as previously stated, we're not stupid."

"You have a mean bat-boogy hex."

"We know not to mess with our ickle Gin-Gin." George finished while pinching Ginny's cheek.

She grabbed his wrist and twisted it back

"Never. Pinch. My. Cheek. Again." She growled.

"Yes Mum" George gritted.

She kicked him in the shin for that.

Everyone turned to her at hearing George's cry of pain.

"Don't mess with the little sister." She said buffing her nails on her jumper.


	11. Book 1 Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: The Potions Master**_

When dinner was over, they went back to the living room.

"Where's Kreacher?" Sirius asked.

"I saw him earlier" Moody said. "He's frozen in time."

"Good" Sirius said.

Hermione opened her mouth, but Ron beat her to it.

"Who's reading next?" Ron asked.

"I believe I will" McGonagall said before picking up the book.

She opened the book and read. "The Potions Master."

"Snape gets a chapter all to himself!?" Sirius gasped horrified.

Snape winced as he recalled Harry's first Potions class. One of the teachers, if not all, was going to chew him out.

"UGH!" Harry groaned at the mention of his fame.

"That certainly explains why so many students were late." Sprout chuckled "Even the seventh years."

"it's hard enough without people starring" Remus confirmed.

McGonagall stopped reading and glared at the Marauders knowingly.

"Minnie!" Sirius gasped dramatically "How could you accuse innocent little us?"

"Since when were you ever innocent?" Snape challenged.

"I remember when he got that damned cat" Sirius muttered to Harry "Thing stalked me. I ended up having to go to a passage and transform to scare her away."

"I don't know." Sirius spoke up smirking at Remus. "The four of us were pretty well versed."

"I think all six of you are equal" Harry said with a wink in Fred and George's direction to tell them that a certain map was involved.

Fred and George exchanged an excited look that Remus and Sirius once had the map. They wondered if the two older men knew just who Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs were or if the mystery was still waiting to be solved.

The twins made a mental note that if it was the latter, set the 'Golden Trio' on the case.

All the students, past and present, nodded.

"Dumpy?" Sprout asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry" Harry apologized.

"Don't apologize for the truth" Flitwick told Harry with a very rare glint of mischief in his eyes.

"I'll remember that, Sir" Harry said thinking of all the descriptions of Snape he had used. ****

"There's been one class everyone paid attention to" Ron admitted. "When Hermione asked about the Chamber the next year."

"I bet if he got around to my story that would wake up a few people" Harry pointed out. ****

"I had looked up briefly at the name and thought I saw James again!" Flitwick defended as the adults laughed.

"One day I will make good my threat" she said to Snape as if warning him to get a better grip on his snakes.

"The last person to do what you did Miss. Granger, was James Potter" she explained before going back to reading. ****

"I think I preferred that over Lockhart's method of reenacting with me always playing the creature" Harry muttered.

"Why is that?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Took you until Friday?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Not everyone sneaks out under invisibility cloaks to get a better lay of the castle after hours Sirius" Remus reminded his friend. **  
**

The heads of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw all gave Snape a look.

"At least you had Hagrid" Sirius sighed longingly wishing he had been there for Harry.

"Could have fooled us" the twins chorused as McGonagall rose her eyebrows at the next sentence.

"That's more like it" the twins said.

Snape suddenly realized he was GROSSLY outnumbered. Luckily, Dumbledore was on his side, though a part of him wondered for how much longer. ****

"Was that necessary Severus?" Sprout asked as Dumbledore frowned.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and were OBVIOUSLY struggling not to smirk at the realization that they might get to watch Snape get chewed out.

McGonagall trailed off before gripping the page and reading the rest in a tight voice.

"It was a good speech" Flitwick told the Slytherin Head. "But it could have been better without that last sentence."

Snape stayed perfectly still and quiet. Especially since Molly looked ready to pounce him. Of course, so did Sirius, but Harry, who had moved between him and Remus was gripping their arms as if holding them back.

"What does fame have to do with Draught of the Living Dead?" Ginny asked. "And I only know that because Hermione told me before I had potions as she wasn't really on speaking terms with those two at the time and she was worried he might do it to my class."

"Why weren't you on speaking terms?" Sirius asked Hermione.

"Later" Harry said.

"Did those tips help?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. He gave that same speech and then we got to work on the potion" Ginny said causing everyone to glare at Snape. ****

"Is that even IN _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_?" Sprout asked thinking back.

"I don't know, but I DO know that beazors were studied in fourth year. Not first" Remus said growling at Snape a bit.

Harry was actually starting to feel a bit sorry for Snape as Dumbledore was giving Snape the same look he had given Harry after the car incident in second year. _ **  
**_ **  
**

"Okay. That's a TRICK Question! How could you expect him to know that if he didn't know the other two!?" Ginny shouted, her Weasley temper flaring.

"Hermione knows" Charlie decided to play with fire to see if Snape was in too deep.

"Well, that's Hermione. NOT Harry!" Ginny snapped.

Arthur, upon seeing Harry with his hands full trying to keep his Marauder guardians from killing Snape, stood up and gently forced his daughter back down. ****

In the room, everyone who knew Lily Evans (minus Snape) was also laughing.

"Lily's cheek" Remus told Harry.

Sprout opened her mouth to say something, but Dumbledore held up his hand.

"I believe that after this chapter, the professors will have a conference." Dumbledore said before motioning McGonagall to continue.

"Only a point?" Molly asked. "I thought with your reputation, you would have taken 10."

"I realized that after the matter" Snape said. "But the shock of Lily's cheek coming from a James Potter clone shocked me. It had seemed like Potter was channeling his mother at the moment."

Harry frowned. It seemed as if Snape had known Lily a bit more than if they had JUST been neighbors.

"Okay." Remus said unable to hold it in much longer. "I KNOW when I taught, I favored Harry, but even I didn't go THAT far. I just allowed friendly conversation and private lessons. I didn't put him on a pedestal. And don't give us that Draco's your godson Severus. Harry's my nephew in all but blood."

"Remus." Dumbledore said calmly to tell the werewolf that the matter WILL be discussed.

"That was uncalled for" McGonagall told Severus.

It was only from a look from Dumbledore that there was no explosion. Though the Golden Trio recognized that everyone else in the room wanted to.

Molly turned her glare from Snape to the twins

"And you're teaching why?" Tonks asked. ****

Charlie beamed.

Harry decided to break the tension that the Potions lesson had put them in.

"Yes. Hogwarts. Yes." He answered the three questions.

"It's getting late" Molly said. "How about we turn in for the night and pick this up in the morning?"


	12. Interlude 3 A Godfather and Godson Chat

**Interlude 3: A Godfather/Godson Chat**

"It's getting late" Molly said. "How about we turn in for the night and pick this up in the morning?"

"In other words," Ginny figured. "You lot want to have that talk about the lesson without us in the room."

"I will assure you Miss. Weasley. That only the professors will be involved." Dumbledore looking pointedly at the non-professor adults.

"I'm assuming this won't include the temps" Moody figured.

"Actually, it will" Dumbledore said.

"In that case, goodnight." Harry said getting up to go to bed.

"Hold it right there Mister." Sirius said.

Harry gave his godfather a confused look. He had NEVER heard that tone from Sirius. Read it certainly from when Sirius had written his response after Harry's one-on-one chat with Krum.

"Since I can't be there with the professors, the two of us are going to have a little chat." Sirius said.

Everyone who had never had the title 'Professor' left the living room and went up to their rooms. Everyone…except Harry and Sirius who went into the kitchen.

"Have a seat Harry" Sirius said.

Harry obeyed. A little too instantly for Sirius' liking.

Remus then poked his head into the kitchen.

"Just seeing how loud we can get" Remus explained "Will you two be long?"

"We'll see" Sirius said.

Remus nodded in understanding before leaving.

"What I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that conversation" Sirius chuckled.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked his godfather.

Sirius sighed.

"Well, reading these books made me realize just how much about you I don't know. And the way you and Ron tense at certain points made me realize that you're keeping secrets. Too many for my liking."

"It's not that I mean to" Harry said. "Just…some of the stuff I got into…those who need to know about it know. And the Dursleys wouldn't care so I learned a long time ago not to bother them with magical details. And I tell you things now. I just don't tell you stuff from before because it's long past and not important."

"It's important to me Harry." Sirius told his godson as he placed a hand on Harry's folded hands that were on the table. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you then, but I'm here now. And I would have wanted to know about the cupboard from you. Not Arthur reading from a book."

"I didn't think it was necessary" Harry said with a shrug. "I have my own room now."

"And the cooking? How long were you doing that?"

"It was just some meals" Harry assured his godfather before sighing and answering the question. "Since I was five."

"And how long were you in the cupboard?" Sirius asked as if scared of the answer.

"Not sure." Harry said with a shrug. "I'm sure I shared with Dudley for a while."

"Harry. I want the full truth." Sirius said. "How bad was it there?"

"It wasn't…" Harry started to deny, but Sirius interrupted.

"It takes a lot to 'stamp' out magic. I need to know what Vernon and Petunia did to you to know if it was done properly and if it could be fixed if it had been" Sirius said. "For the sake of your future health and my sanity, the truth Harry."

"I'm not sure if it'll do your sanity any good" Harry warned "I don't know where to begin. The only thing I can say is they hated me. Almost as much as Snape and Voldemort combined. You heard most of it in the book, but some of it was left out, but implied."

Harry starred off into nothing as he had flashbacks of his childhood.

"I was cooking since I was five and even then it was experimental. If it was done wrong, I was yelled at. I worked long hours doing chores on measly meals…if any. If I did accidental magic…you saw the typical punishment, but the length varied. I didn't know my parents' names until Hagrid told me let alone how they died. I didn't know what they looked like or what they did for a living…Uncle Vernon told me that Dad was unemployed."

Harry had tears forming in his eyes as he was oblivious to all but his flashback.

"I used to get so angry at them for dying on me like that…leaving me with the Dursleys… I knew that the cupboard wasn't typical. Dudley had two rooms and was obviously loved. When I was three I hugged Aunt Petunia…never did it again. She screamed…the same type of scream Ron lets out when he sees a spider. I used to wonder if anyone loved me…if my parents loved me."

Upon feeling Sirius' grip on his hands tighten a bit, Harry pulled back to reality and saw Sirius listening intensively with tears in his own eyes. Harry pulled one hand out from under Sirius' and dried away the tears that had formed against his will.

"Were you ever hit?" Sirius asked the question that had been on his mind since the cupboard was first mentioned.

Harry started to shake his head, but then remembered all the backhands and punches.

"Depends." Harry answered. "Who was throwing the punches?"

"Any of them? Mainly Vernon, but I need to know about Petunia and Dudley. I figured Dudley is a yes."

"The few times he caught me, yes" Harry confirmed. "Aunt Petunia would make to, but never follow through. And sometimes she would miss….there were days when I wondered if she would miss intentionally."

"And Vernon?" Sirius asked.

Harry looked at the floor thinking back on all the times Vernon was rougher than he ought to have been. Without looking up, he nodded.

Sirius' hand came off of Harry's and the table vibrated with a loud BANG as Sirius pounded on it obviously upset with the information.

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Once when I was seven. The Dursleys just laughed and told the councilor that I have an overactive imagination. The councilor didn't seem to believe them and said that he was going to send a social service worker over. They never came and the councilor…" Harry trailed off as if he had made a connection. He shook it away and continued "The Dursleys were a bit mean after they found out I told. Never brought it up again until now."

"Harry." Sirius said. "I don't care what Dumbledore says. Wards or no wards, you're NEVER going back there again…at least alone. Even if I have to live under the cloak."

"But…" Harry argued as he looked up at Sirius who looked…well…serious.

Sirius scooted his chair closer to Harry and placed both hands on Harry's shoulders. A concerned look crossed his face when Harry tensed.

"Reflex" Harry assured Sirius.

"Harry" Sirius said. "You didn't deserve that childhood. Your parents loved you more than anything."

"I know that now" Harry told him. "And I know if I have questions, I can just ask you or Professor Lupin…"

"Don't you forget that" Sirius said. "Out of curiosity, what did you say to the councilor?"

"Nothing much. Hinted about the starving and the hitting" Harry said. "I probably should have mentioned the cupboard. He probably would have brought it to Dumbledore. Now that I think back, I bet that 'social service worker' would have been Dumbledore."

"Maybe." Sirius said.

"Well, the next chapter should be a good one." Harry said changing the subject. "Should be my first flying lesson."

"You should have had THAT with James" Sirius sighed.

"Were you told what happens?" Harry asked.

"No. You're not the only one who's been quiet about your past." Sirius answered. "the Order told me the basics like the parseltongue and you told me about the weird dreams. So how much grey hair should I get tomorrow as we'll probably finish the first book?"

"Well, considering the events concerning Fluffy and Norbert, probably a good…FIRST book?"

"Yeah. There's a set of seven. One of each year of your schooling so you can get a head's up on your fifth, sixth, and seventh years. Maybe get a few sneak peeks at some OWL and NEWT questions…not to mention your love life" Sirius teased.

"Hermione's not going to like that" Harry declared.

"Get to bed" Sirius said. "We have a long day tomorrow."

"Good night Sirius" Harry said as they left the kitchen.

Harry headed for the stairs before a thought hit Sirius a bit too hard. Mainly because he had recalled what he had overheard the Weasleys saying to each other as he went to the kitchen as well as recalling the year he spent at James' place.

"Harry!" Sirius called after his godson.

Harry turned a confused look in Sirius' direction.

"I love you" Sirius said seriously.

It was as if Sirius had feared. For a BRIEF second, a shocked look came across Harry's face indicating to the Marauder that those three words were foreign to the teenager.

However, the shock look melted into a small smile.

"I-I love you too" Harry responded hesitating a bit which was a bit too much for Sirius' liking.

Nobody should have to hesitate with those words. Especially when the love was shining in the eyes.


	13. Interlude 4 Staff Meeting

**Staff Meeting**

While the conversation between Harry and Sirius was going on, in the living room,

"Severus. I don't know if I'm more disappointed in your behavior towards Mr. Potter or Mr. Longbottom" Dumbledore said "I don't mind the pop-quiz, but singling Harry out was uncalled for. Especially since you knew that he was raised muggle and wasn't aware of our world until a full month before coming."

"At least Miss. Granger had time to memorize her books" Sprout said.

"What _**I**_ don't get and would like an answer for, why did HARRY get the blame when NEVILLE'S potion exploded?

"He was working next to him and should have noticed" Snape said having a feeling that they wouldn't like the answer.

He was right.

"Paying more attention to his OWN Potions!" McGonagall exclaimed dangerously.

"Could the book have been exaggerating?" Moody suggested.

Figuring that the truth would be the only way to be let off relatively easy, Snape answered,

"No. It was correct with each quote." Snape said.

"It's no wonder Neville's terrified of you!" Remus gasped. "I figured SOMETHING was up that first lesson, but I didn't know it went back this far."

"And you didn't even GIVE Potter a chance to show you that he's more like his mother in personality." Flitwick pointed out.

"Severus, you came to me that afternoon complaining that Harry was 'mediocre, arrogant as James, a determined rule-breaker, delighted to find himself famous, attention-seeking, and impertinent'" Dumbledore said calmly quoting Snape. "However, from what it seems to me, some of those were yourself as well as what you wanted to see."

"Actually, some of it is a more accurate description of Mr. Malfoy" Sprout mused.

"Thank you for reminding me" McGonagall said. "Your blatant favoritism."

"You can't say you three don't show it" Snape said. "If I recall correctly, it was you, Minerva, who got Potter on the Quidditch team that year."

"WHOA!" Remus interrupted. "Harry got on his FIRST year?! I thought it was second."

"He didn't tell you?" McGonagall asked. "It should be discussed in the next chapter."

"Looking forward to that" Moody said.

"Anyways," McGonagall said turning to Snape. "I keep my Quidditch favoritism and my general favoritism separated. If you might recall Severus, that same year I took 150 points away from my Gryffindors." _And a fraction of that from your Slytherin, but I'm not going to say that out loud in front of Remus._

Remus rose his eyebrows. That was a good chunk.

"Then explain why Slytherin seems to loose the most points between the three of you" Snape challenged glad he had an edge with the general houses. He knew that arguing about Potter was a loosing battle. Especially as the fact that their childhoods were ALMOST mirror images was disrupting his image of the boy.

"When your Slytherins deserve the points they will get them" Sprout said. "I can't tell you the number of your snakes I have caught goofing off in my Greenhouses. Malfoy being the ringleader as of late."

"I understand your need to favor him Severus" Flitwick said. "Between being his godfather and having to be close to the family for your job with the Order, but it's as Remus here pointed out. There's a line on how to treat students that are family. Private lessons are fine as are friendly chit-chat. But to show him off to make the other students feel…insubordinate… it's no wonder Mr. Malfoy struts around the school like he owns it."

"He's gotten better about that" McGonagall pointed out "Especially since Lucius lost his place in the school governors."

"Sir?" Remus asked seeing the headmaster deep in thought.

A loud bang from another room that sounded like someone hitting a table hard woke Dumbledore from his thoughts.

"Sorry" Dumbledore apologized. "I was just thinking. When I was at school, the Slytherins weren't near as…what's a good term for it?"

"Pompous?/Idiotic?/Selfish?" McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick suggested.

"I feel the love" Snape said sarcastically.

"Prone to the Dark Arts" Dumbledore said giving his older heads a look. "I noticed that about when Tom Riddle started learning and gathering followers, THAT was when the major shift formed. There was always a bit of a shift from the time when Salazar Slytherin left the school, but it wasn't until Riddle joined us when the goal of unity seemed so unreachable. It's every headmaster's goal to establish unity in the castle…so that the houses are merely to lower classroom sizes and to have FRIENDLY competition. I've been toying with the idea of getting rid of the house cup for a trial period and instead of points, just detentions and whatever the teacher comes up with. I will see what these books show, especially the fifth, sixth, and seventh books before I make my final decision."

The teachers nodded.

"Now Severus," Dumbledore said. "About Mr. Malfoy…"

Snape held up his hand.

"I'm way ahead of you Headmaster" Snape said. "I wasn't too pleased about reading the truth in Draco's first real conversations with Potter. Especially as the one on the train as it went against what Draco told me. I'm keeping a mental tally of the times Draco has lied to me. When I reach the final count, I will decide how to react to my godson."

"Very good" Dumbledore said "Anything else?"

"I have a question" Remus said. "how bad is the rest of the book on my nerves?"

"Let's just say," Sprout said with a chuckle. "From what I remember, if this book doesn't make you as grey as Albus, you will be by the end of the series."

"Great. Now I have to deal with an overprotective Padfoot" Remus groaned.

"Before we adjourn for bed," Dumbledore said. "Remus. I would like to apologize for not believing you when you were a muggle school councilor."

"I should have filed for that muggle social service worker before I got fired for missing too many days instead of the magical." Remus said. "Thank Merlin Harry hasn't figured it out yet."

The teachers left the room to see Harry going up the stairs and Sirius turning to his godson.

"Harry!"

Harry froze and turned to his godfather.

"I love you" Sirius told the boy.

Remus smiled which dropped suddenly when he saw the shocked look on Harry's face. The shock melted to a smile before Harry responded.

"I-I love you too" Harry said hesitantly before going upstairs.

"Nobody should hesitate with those four words" McGonagall said after a few moments of silence.

"How much did you hear?" Sirius asked.

"Just the sappy stuff" Snape said.

Sirius turned to the other teachers.

"How much of that was sappy?" Remus asked his friend as Sirius had once teased James about being sappy.

"You'd be surprised" Sirius said.

"Before I forget," Dumbledore said turning to Snape. "You might want to mention to Mr. Potter JUST how close you and Lily had been."

Snape looked ready to kiss a basilisk before doing that.

"You don't have to go into why your patronus is what it is. Just to mention to Harry that you were the one who introduced Lily to our world and that you two were friends until you had a slip of the tongue."

"If the situation calls for it, I'll tell him. But not before" Snape said.


	14. Interlude 5 Sleep Break

**Sleep Break**

When Harry had walked into the room he shared with Ron, he found Hermione sitting at the desk with Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny listening to her as she told the story of Peter Pan.

"And when Jane grew up, her daughter Margaret took her place. In fact, there's a muggle movie called 'Hook' where Peter falls in love with Margaret and grows up with her and they marry, have two kids, and Hook kidnaps them so it's up to Peter to remember what he was and face his old enemy. It came out during our first year."

The room was silent.

"That is the CRAZIEST story I've ever heard!" Ron said. "Who ever heard that pixie dust can make people fly? Pixies don't even CREATE dust! That's fairies!"

"Hey! Leave Peter Pan alone" Harry said. "you wouldn't believe how many times I had wished he's swoop in and take me off. Of course, I didn't think he could what with there being no window in the cupboard."

"Harry!" The two witches and three wizards exclaimed as Harry had snuck in on them.

"How'd your talk with Sirius go?" Hermione asked.

"Okay." Harry said with a shrug as he joined Fred and George on his bed "Asked about my life with the Dursleys and wanted a head's up about the rest of the stories."

"StorIES?" Ron asked "You mean there's MORE that Mum's going to find out?!"

"It's worse than that Ron" Harry said eying Hermione wearily. "There's seven books. Three of which haven't really happened yet."

"This could change the future! It's dangerous!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Relax Hermione" Ginny said. "Maybe this is a case where we WANT the future changed. I for one wouldn't mind finding these books before my first years."

Ron placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulders knowing that she was talking about wanting a warning about Tom.

"We agree" Fred and George agreed with Ginny.

"If we had read about this lot's second year before…"

"…we would have ridden in the car with these two" George finished his twin while pointing at Ron and Harry.

"Well, the way Sirius pointed it out was that we could get a sneak peek at some OWL and NEWT questions and our love lives. Not sure I like the idea of Sirius finding out about Cho."

Now that Harry thought about his crush, he wasn't exactly sure WHAT he saw in the Asian girl other than her looks which he admitted WAS pretty shallow. But in times of war like now, brains were essential. However, Cho was in Ravenclaw.

"Well Harry," Ginny told Harry "Your love life will be the LAST thing your godfather worries about considering a question I asked Professor Lupin about basilisks year before last."

"What did you tell him Ginny?" Harry demanded going pale

"Relax. I was just asking how one can get a basilisk fang out of a mouth of one" Ginny said. "Granted, his first statement was that the person would die before they could even reach for it because of the glare, but I asked what if it was blinded or dead. You know what he told me?"

"What?" Harry asked dreading the answer.

"It needs to be embedded in something" she said giving him a look that told him that she saw the rip in his robes where the fang had sunk in.

"What'd you do Harry?" Ron asked "Use that bloody diary as a pad?"

"Can we discuss that when we get to that book?" Harry asked not really wanting to go into this. "We should have a game plan for tomorrow."

"Why?" Ron asked

"There's the troll…the reason WHY Hermione was in the bathroom that night, Fluffy, Snape presumably jinxing my broom, Norbert, detention for Norbert, the Devil Snare, the chess set, Voldemort making his grand entrance…"

"I still say we leave the room for Norbert and the Troll" Ron said. "Maybe Fluffy."

"Not a good idea" Hermione said "I was watching Sirius as we read and he's getting REALLY wrapped up in these stories. I think for the REALLY tough scenes, the ones you want to leave the room for, it's going to get worse and he's going to need you there Harry to remind him that you made it out okay. Especially with what happened when you were alone with Quirrell and You-Know-Who. But you're right Harry. We need a game plan. Harry. You should DEFINITELY sit with Sirius and Professor Lupin if only to hold them back since we spent most of that year blaming Snape. Ron. I think we should sit together because of how we acted before that Halloween as we're probably going to need to remind people that we WILL be on better terms."

Ron nodded.

"What about us?" Fred and George chorused.

"Depends. If you're brave enough, you two can sandwich your Mum and keep her pinned for the tough parts. Either that or Charlie for when his part with Norbert happens."

"We'll take Charlie!" they chorused sounding scared.

"And me?" Ginny asked.

"Whatever you want." Hermione said. "But for the book about second year, you MAY want to sit with your parents."


	15. Book 1 Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Midnight Duel**

Harry woke up to a really bad smell. It smelt a bit like the time he was in close proximity to Marge's dog Ripper. He opened his eyes and jumped at the fact his godfather's animagus form was hovering close to his face, it was as close as Dobby's had been last Christmas.

"Sirius!" Harry exclaimed "Don't do that!"

Sirius transformed as Harry reached for his glasses.

"Sorry." Sirius said with a laugh. "Just we figured you slept in long enough. Molly won't start breakfast without you."

"How long was I asleep?" Harry asked.

"No clue. Temporal pause remember?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yeah" Harry said with a pout as he remembered the books and how his godfather had learned about the abuse and the cupboard.

"Anyways, after breakfast, we're going to start reading again" Sirius said.

Sirius got off the bed and made to leave the room, but froze when Harry didn't move. "Harry?"

Harry was rubbing his arm just above his elbow subconsciously. He really WAS dreading Sirius finding out about the basilisk.

"Will we get to my second year today?"

"If we do, it probably won't be finished" Sirius said. "Why?"

"Just…if you think this one is bad,…of the four I've had, this one is my second best with the amount of danger in it."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked like a concerned parent.

"Well, Third year, the only dangers were dementors, Professor Lupin, and you" Harry said. "And you weren't REALLY a danger to me and Lupin was teaching me to handle myself against the dementors. And you know about last year."

"So your second year was the second worst?" Sirius asked frowning. That had been the year James had come up with the idea to become animagi and when they came up with their name. It was also when he and James got on the Quidditch team. It had been one of Sirius' favorite.

Harry nodded thinking about the fight with the basilisk and had it not been for Fawkes…

"How about we discuss this when we get there. "We're only halfway through your first and I have yet to see you're flying lesson."

The two went down to the kitchen where Molly had insisted that Harry take the first helping of breakfast. No doubt due to the starving she had found out about.

Once breakfast was over with, they moved back to the living room where, to EVERYONE'S shock, Ron picked up the book and opened to where they left off.

"Ron WANTS to read!?" Ginny gasped from her spot next to her mother and Bill.

Ron stuck out his tongue before reading.

"Chapter Nine. The Midnight Duel."

All the teachers turned to the trio with their eyebrows lifted. Nobody noticed the piece of parchment and quill in Snape's right hand.

"That does make sense." Hermione interrupted. "I mean, Dudley IS your cousin."

"I don't know about that Hermione" Sirius told her. "If I had to choose between Snape and Bellatrix for which I hated more, I'd go with Bella."

Everyone turned to Sirius in shock.

"You've actually seen her Harry" Dumbledore said seeing Harry's confused look "She was in that last memory when you fell into the pensieve last April."

"You mean the one with Crouch's son?" Harry gasped recalling just WHAT they had done.

Dumbledore nodded.

"That bitch" Harry cursed under his breath.

Figuring it was probably best to go on, Ron did, a bit nervous as he hadn't really heard his friend use THAT type of language before.

"More like the other way around" the twins chorused.

"WHAT?!" Molly and Charlie exclaimed.

"It was the Shooting Star you gave me" Ron defended.

Everyone couldn't help but to agree though the adults placed the blame on Augusta Longbottom for putting so much pressure on the boy.

Snape prepared the quill for his list of things Malfoy had lied to him about. ****

"It's from teaching you three and James Potter" McGonagall said pointing to the two Marauders and Snape. ****

"It can't be" Sirius gasped.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I'll explain in a minute if it does what I think it will do" Sirius said indicating for Ron to start reading.

Harry noticed that Remus was also at the edge of his seat and wondered if it had something to do with his father. ****

"What type of broom was it?" Sirius demanded of the trio.

"Harry's was a Cleansweep 3" Ron said.

"Knew it!" Sirius laughed at the irony.

"What?" Harry asked cluelessly.

"During our first flying lesson, that was the same broom your father used" Remus chuckled.

Harry smiled as he thought of what he had done on that broom.

"Interesting theory. I'm going to have to talk to Rolanda about that" McGonagall mused. ****

"Oh dear!" Molly gasped. ****

Snape gave McGonagall a look.

Snape sighed and started writing something on the parchment _Theft._

Snape continued to write _Was the first to break Rolanda's instructions._

"Natural" Sirius said proudly.

"He didn't" Snape gasped in shock. This was COMPLETELY different than what Malfoy had told him. It was bad enough Malfoy had said he had been a perfect angel and kept both feet firmly on the ground, but to have given Potter the MEANS to show off in front of Minerva?

He was going to have a LONG talk with the boy. ****

"WHOO!" Sirius cheered. "GREAT CATCH HARRY!"

"How about I show you the memory of that catch and then see what you have to say?" McGonagall said. "He about gave me a heart attack." ****

"Go easy on him Minnie" Sirius told the professor. "He was just doing it to help a friend."

"He has already been…punished for it" McGonagall said with a wink in Harry's direction as the twins were gapping at Sirius in awe at calling McGonagall 'Minnie' and lived.

"Ever the pessimist, aren't we" Tonks teased. ****

"Mr. Potter. I would never use physical means to discipline my pupils" McGonagall told him.

Sirius looked at McGonagall and Harry with the same look Wood had given them.

As did Sirius'.

"No bloody way!" Charlie exclaimed "His first year Professor!?"

"James BEGGED you to allow that and you told him to wait to try out!" Sirius exclaimed finding his voice.

However, NOBODY missed the pride in his voice.

To everyone's shock, Sirius frowned and got off the couch and left the room.

"Stay there" Sirius told Harry who made to get up.

A few minutes (or what would have been) later, Sirius came back down with something in his hand and he handed it to Harry.

Harry took it and looked at it to see a picture. It was him as a baby, probably about one, flying on a small broom about a foot or two in the air, being chased by his father with his mother laughing in the background.

"Your first birthday, I got you a toy broom." Sirius informed his godson. "Both your parents confirmed it was your favorite gift and you had nearly killed Lily's cat with it. So, you HAVE been on a broom. Just…you don't remember it."

"Thanks for the knowledge" Harry said handing it back.

Sirius sat next to his godson and refused the picture.

"It's yours" Sirius told him before motioning for Ron to pick up.

"Hey!" Charlie exclaimed indignantly before reconsidering "Well, maybe not on an ancient Cleansweep 3."

"Nope" Sirius confirmed.

"Different setting. That was me" Ron said before picking up.

"Only Quidditch can make Ron forget about food" Ginny laughed. ****

"We were worried about his sanity" George said.

"It was a scary sight."

"About as scary as Snape smiling."

"I'll try to remember that" Snape said sneering at them making a mental note to actually smile at them once just to see the twins' reaction.

Snape sighed as he wrote again _challenged a Potter to a duel._ Of course, he wasn't really one to talk, but part of growing up was learning from your mistakes and teaching the next generation what not to do.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly exclaimed recovering from her shock with Harry's dive. "YOU DID NOT JUST ACCEPT A DUEL FOR HARRY!"

"Sorry Mum" Ron said sheepishly before continuing. ****

"Pocket it and punch him" Moody said.

Snape made to say something about that it was his godson they were talking about, but refrained. Malfoy DID issue the challenge. Besides, knowing his godson, it wouldn't be Malfoy who would show up, but Filch or even himself. But from what he remembered of the night of the Gryffindor/Slytherin flying lesson, it would be Filch.

Jaws dropped. How'd these three become inseparable? ****

"Did I really sound like that?" Hermione asked.

"Yes" her two boys chorused.

"Should have listened" Hermione muttered thinking of meeting Fluffy.

"At least you care" Molly told Harry. ****

"It's become my signature move" Ginny bragged. ****

"He set you up" Sirius groaned with a glare at Snape who found a spot on the wall looking VERY interesting.

"Snape did the same thing to your Dad and Sirius" Remus whispered to Harry. "It's part of what led to Sirius telling Snape about the…you know." ****

"Run" Sirius suggested. ****

"Now ISN'T the time for an I-Told-You-So" Sirius said.

 ****"BIG mistake" the Marauders and the twins chorused.

"He won't tell" Sirius said relieved.

"He hates Filch more than he loves causing mayhem" Remus reminded his friend.

"Remember when we taught him that" Sirius laughed to Remus.

"You would think Filch would have learned his lesson" Remus chuckled.

"That was you two?" McGonagall said dangerously.

"Four" Remus corrected.

"Yeah? What?" Arthur asked.

Ron threw a nervous look at Harry and Hermione. He hadn't realized that this was the chapter they would meet Fluffy. He thought it would be the NEXT one with this one ending just before. Apparently he thought wrong. Gulping, he continued.

"Didn't you say something about a painful death?" Sirius asked the headmaster quietly going from Marauder to guardian. ****

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING DOING IN THE CASTLE!?" both Molly and Sirius yelled.

"I thought you liked dogs" Harry asked his godfather innocently.

"When they have one head and are smaller than the average 11 year old!" Sirius informed his godson.

"Read Ron" Harry said as he gripped his godfather's hand as Ginny did the same for her mother. ****

"Smart choice" Flitwick said speaking up as he had become speechless when he sat down to see Sirius, Harry, and Remus sitting together looking as if it was three of the more troublesome Marauders with the first and third having taken an aging potion.

"The floor?" Remus suggested.

"Too observant for their own good" McGonagall muttered.

"I think you have it mixed up" Tonks said. "Killed is worse than expelled."

"My priorities have been straightened out" Hermione said.

The teachers weren't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

"PLEASE tell me that's the last time you see that dog" Sirius begged his godson and friends.

"Don't worry Sirius" Harry said. "The next time we see that dog again, we know how to handle it."

"NEXT time?!" the two Marauders exclaimed.

"It's…" Harry said before grabbing the book and flipping the pages from back to front and stopping before going back and turning a few pages "The next to last chapter which is 16. So seven more before we SEE the dog again."

"And this was your second least dangerous year?" Sirius asked.

"Something tells me that if James and Lily had survived, Harry would have gotten more howlers than you and James put together" Remus told Sirius.

"I don't doubt that" Molly said remembering some of the letters SHE got from Dumbledore and being told that there was no need for further punishment.

"Is the next one any better on my nerves?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry checked the title and winced. Especially at the picture above the title's name which was of a troll.

"Actually….it's worse" Harry said truthfully.

Molly groaned at that.

"I'll read" Flitwick offered.


	16. Book 1 Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Halloween**_

"Halloween" Flitwick read.

The Golden Trio gulped nervously. Hermione was going to be called out for lying to a teacher, Ron was going to have to deal with the reactions of everyone learning WHY Hermione had been in the bathroom, and Harry was going to have to deal with the fact that it was HIS idea to go get Hermione. Not to mention his action of jumping on the troll's back.

"Or both" Ginny pointed out. ****

Ginny blushed as the twins sniggered. ****

"At least one of you had some sense" McGonagall sighed. ****

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"That changes soon" Harry assured his godfather.

"Thanks Minnie" Sirius said.

"Don't call me that Mr. Black" she said.

Snape prepared his quill for the list of things that didn't match Malfoy's stories. ****

The younger Weasleys, Arthur, Tonks, and Sirius laughed as Remus and the others teachers stiffened their own chuckles.

"I'll let that one go" Snape said putting down the quill.

"How the bloody hell are you three friends?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie!" Molly scolded.

"It will be explained later" Harry assured him. ****

"Huh?" the purebloods asked.

"I'll remember to buy some next time I'm in the muggle world to show you" Hermione said.

"You could just go out and get some now. Since time's stopped," Ron suggested.

"Ron! That would be stealing considering we're the only ones who can move freely!" Hermione scolded.

"Besides," Bill added. "I checked last night and we're locked in." ****

"Where have I seen that before?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"Your father was always the first to Quidditch practice" Sirius explained. "And by the time the rest of the team was on the field, he was already up in the air. He was that way since his first try-out." ****

"The best spot" Ginny and Bill said.

"The beater/seeker/keeper is!" Sirius, Fred, George, Charlie, Harry, and Ron argued.

"When did you ever play?" Ron added to his sister.

"Please continue Professor" Ginny said avoiding the question eyeing her mother and brothers wearily.

"What's basketball?" the Weasleys asked.

"Muggle sport" Hermione answered "But with five players and two hoops." ****

"The spot I usually get" Ron said fondly. Growing up with the sport, he'd grown to love the Keeper position and was hoping to try out for the team this upcoming year now that Wood was gone and there was nothing to cancel the Quidditch Cup.

"He's not!" Sirius gasped realizing what Wood was up to.

He was going to release a Bludger on Harry. Without telling Harry what they did. ****

Sirius relaxed only a little bit. At least Harry was semi-warned. ****

"Not bad" Sirius said impressed. "It takes skill to handle a Bludger."

"Thanks. But the seeker is still the best position" Harry said with a smirk.

"Chaser/Keeper/Beater/Exactly Harry!" the Weasleys chorused. ****

"If only you can learn your school lessons that quickly" McGonagall muttered. ****

"Would you count what happened second year the worst now?" Hermione mused.

"That wasn't Quidditch" Harry said. "That was a certain someone's incompetence."

"Dare I ask?" Sirius asked.

"Later" Harry said motioning for Flitwick to pick up.

"Too true" the twins sighed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I think I'd rather you play for England" Molly told said seeker.

"I like my job" Charlie defended. "Quidditch is fun on the side, but not as a profession."

Harry smiled. He still thought of the castle as his home.

"This ought to be good" Tonks whispered to Remus. ****

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly scolded.

Even McGonagall's eyebrows shot up.

"It's all in the past and everything's forgiven" Hermione spoke up.

"I heard THAT too" Hermione whispered to Ron who was looking very much like Harry had at the mention of the cupboard.

"At least now we know where you were all day" Sprout told the muggleborn witch.

Flitwick paused and then looked at those that hadn't known about the troll.

Remus knew instantly Sirius was beyond worried. After all, typically Sirius would have asked if Snape was at the feast because if not, then Quirrell could have just mistaken Snape for a troll. Either that or mention that the troll needed a potion to deal with the smell or looks.

But Sirius was instead turning dangerously pale as if he KNEW what was going to happen. Remus certainly did.

Harry was going to have a run in with it.

"The troll IS dealt with right?" Remus asked the other professors. "Quickly?"

"Well, it IS dealt with." McGonagall confirmed.

"Shall I continue reading so we can find out just how?" Flitwick asked.

"You mean you don't know?!" Molly and Sirius chorused before looking at each other.

If the teachers didn't know, then that meant that the kids were left to deal with that thing alone. ****

"Not even Peeves is THAT crazy" Remus said turning to Harry who had his arm wrapped around Sirius as if to remind the godfather that everything turns out okay.

"WHAT?!" Molly and Sirius exclaimed.

"We were just going to the Girl's bathroom to tell Hermione that there was a troll in the castle and we needed to get to the tower" Harry informed them.

"So you two didn't plan on meeting up with it?" McGonagall asked.

Harry started to state that 'contrary to popular belief, I do not have a death wish,' but refrained from saying that as he recalled his roll in the defeat of the Mountain Troll.

"You meet up with it?!" Molly exclaimed.

"Read Professor" Ron begged wanting this over with.

Sirius turned to Snape.

"I was heading off whoever let the troll in to the Third Floor corridor after I realized that it was a diversion" Snape explained to those who didn't know.

"He's telling the truth." Harry said quickly remembering how quickly he had jumped to the conclusion that Snape was heading to the corridor for his own gain.

"Eew" The younger crowd said making a face. ****

"Sirius. It's okay" Harry whispered to his now dangerously pale godfather.

Remus frowned at the confused looks the teachers were sending Harry and Ron telling the werewolf that it wasn't what they remembered. It had been a good plan, but then incorporate Harry's luck…

It then hit Remus.

The Girl's bathroom.

"That was…" Fred said.

"…too easy" George said as they realized that SOMETHING was up.

Molly gasped as Hermione glared at her two boys. ****

"Going to a teacher" Molly started.

"The troll would have killed Hermione by then" Ron defended before turning to Harry. "and we didn't need ANOTHER ghost haunting a toilet."

Hermione whacked Ron though knew he had only said that to lighten the mood.

Harry had moved Sirius' arm around him as he attempted to remind Sirius that this had already happened. Luckily, the movement turned Sirius' attention to him. Harry felt Sirius' arm tighten around him.

The Weasleys gasped as they realized just how much danger Ron had been in. ****

"Now isn't the time to freeze up!" Tonks said.

"What would you have done as a 12 year old with no friends facing a 12 foot troll after reading how vicious they are?" Hermione challenged.

"You were 12?" Charlie asked.

"My birthday's in September." Hermione explained. ****

"RON!" Molly screamed.

"Right here Mum." Ron said bringing her back to reality. ****

"What else is new?" Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the teachers chorused.

"Oi!" Harry exclaimed defensively as he leaned into Sirius' embrace for his godfather's sanity's sake.

"Yuck!" the younger crowd exclaimed making a face. ****

"Nope" Harry said turning to Ron confusing Remus who was watching.

"You can't even do the spell properly!" the twins exclaimed as Ginny watched Harry as if to remind her that he makes it out okay.

The room was silent as everyone turned to Ron.

"That's one way to beat a troll" Ron attempted some light humor.

Fred and George then turned to each other and paled.

"EWWWWWW!" they chorused.

"Took you two long enough to figure it out" Harry laughed.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Well, after we got back to the common room, I started cleaning my wand." Harry explained. "Then those two came up and asked why. I told them to feel my wand which was still sticky."

"Sounds like there's a bit of a Marauder in you" Remus praised Harry for the joke on the twins.

"Wimp" the students that had him chorused.

Hermione was looking at her lap as everyone in the room turned their attention to her now that everyone knew she had lied.

"Only five?!" the twins exclaimed.

"They're lucky they didn't get a detention" Molly said glaring at the trio.

"Um…Professor?" Harry asked "Now that you know the truth, out of curiosity, if we had told you what really happened…well…what would have happened?"

"I'm not sure right now Mr. Potter" McGonagall said looking like she needed a scotch on the rock.

"She might not have needed saving if you hadn't insulted her to begin with" Ginny reprimanded her brother.

"Twice in one chapter!" the twins laughed.

"So THAT'S how it happened!" Charlie realized.

"Shame it doesn't work that way with werewolves" Remus said giving Snape a look.

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"James HADN'T been involved in that prank" Remus said before turning to Sirius.

"So…how bad is the next one?" Sirius asked Harry.

Harry turned to Flitwick who had the book. The Charms instructor turned the page.

"Your first Quidditch game" Flitwick said.

Sirius relaxed, but Remus didn't upon seeing everyone who had witnessed said game tense and scoot away a bit from Molly and/or Sirius.

"Oh no" Hermione whimpered as she recalled JUST what she had personally done.


	17. Book 1 Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11: Quidditch**_

"So, who's going to read this chapter?" Flitwick asked as he held the book out to the group.

"I will" Sirius said.

Remus and Tonks gasped dramatically while the four heads of houses' jaws dropped.

"Sirius Black? WILLINGLY reading out of a book?" Remus teased.

"Shut up" Sirius said "I have my reasons."

"This I GOTTA hear." Tonks joked.

"It's Harry's first QUIDDITCH game! The title is Quidditch. That's safe enough."

"Not at Hogwarts" the teachers chorused.

"I'd say the mattress would be worse" Tonks said. ****

"Too observant for his own good" Snape muttered as Sirius smirked when he read.

"You just can't leave well enough alone, can you Severus?" McGonagall sighed.

"That's not a rule!" everyone but the trio, Dumbledore, and Snape chorused.

"Well, they were breaking a rule anyways" Snape defended.

"But the rule is no magic in the corridors." Harry pointed out.

"We were outside" Ron stated.

Snape just sneered at the two as the other teachers and Remus chuckled as Sirius gapped at the two boys.

It was himself and James all over again.

"RON!" Molly scolded having finally recovered from the troll incident.

"Great." Sirius sighed "All you need now is the urge to prank, Hermione to be a werewolf and you two boys to be animagi for you to be an exact replica of our group."

"DON'T ENCOURAGE THEM!" The teachers and Molly shouted frantically. **  
**

The LAST thing they wanted was the Marauders to return. It was bad enough with Fred and George.

"You're a prankster?" Fred asked intrigued.

"Sirius. Read" Remus said reaching over Harry and whacking Sirius' head.

"Isn't any scene with Snape horrible?" Ginny asked.

Snape sneered at her, but she just glared back at him. ****

"Is this going where I think it's going?" Bill asked.

"No it's not Weasley" Snape answered remembering this moment as he glared at Sirius who was reading with a Marauderish smirk on his face.

"EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!" the younger generation exclaimed at the way Sirius was reading to make the implication.

"I didn't know you swung that way Severus" Remus teased.

"Madame Pince can't be too happy with you" Tonks added "I heard she and Filch have something going on."

Snape turned to his colleagues for backup but the fact that the other four teachers were covering their mouths and shaking as if struggling not to laugh made him realize he was alone.

"Read Black" Snape said.

"Mental images are still there" Charlie admitted.

"Not sure we'll be able to…" Fred started.

"…pay attention in Potions ever again" George added.

"You never did to begin with" Snape reminded them causing Molly to glare at her sons.

"Smart move." ****

"You should have told us the way Sirius did" Ron said still chuckling from Sirius' implications.

"The pranks we could have done" the twins sighed. ****

"Good thing I didn't" Harry said shooting Snape an apologetic look for suspecting him.

"Don't feel bad about it Harry" Ginny said before shooting Snape a death glare. "he didn't give you a reason TO trust him."

"You need to eat Harry." Molly said. "If not for your strength during the game, to make up for the times that aunt of yours didn't feed you."

She then turned a death glare at Dumbledore.

"I really appreciated it" Harry told his friends. ****

"And women." Fred said.

"This is it" Harry joined.

"The big one" George added.

"The one we've all been waiting for" Charlie added recognizing the speech from his own days which apparently Oliver had borrowed a bit of.

"This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years" Fred added.

"We're going to win. I know it" Harry continued.

"Or else" George said.

"Right. It's time. Good luck, all of you" Charlie finished.

Sirius was reading silently as the four players who had played with Oliver Wood did the speech.

"Sirius?" Remus asked.

Everyone was looking at the four Gryffindor Quidditch players in awe.

"It's as Fred said. We know Oliver's speech by heart" Harry said before turning to Charlie. "But how did you know it?"

"Some of it came from my speech. The next year when Oliver made Captain, he owled me and asked if he could use my speech for the team pre-game pep-talk." Charlie explained. "I told him yes and he could make any changes he wanted to. In all honesty, I was just using words from my own speeches when I joined you three."

Sirius chuckled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Just…when I was on the team, I memorized your father's speeches and did what Fred and George did." Sirius said. "Of course, it was easy when he'd practiced them in front of the mirror before game-time."

"Read Black" Snape said wanting to get this over with. **  
**

"Not with the Slytherins around!" Ron, Fred, and George chorused.

"We need to remember to tell Dean that. It was his idea" Hermione whispered to Ron. ****

"Does Jordan seem familiar to either of you?" McGonagall asked the Marauders.

Remus gulped and shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"What happened?" Harry asked hungry for more stories about his parents and godfather's school days.

"When it wasn't a full moon, I was doing the commentary" Remus admitted "And…well... remember who my friends were?"

"I would LOVE to have seen what you did Professor" Ron said

"Ron. I've told you. It's Remus now" Remus sighed. ****

"SIRIUS/BLACK!" Everyone but Dumbledore shouted as Sirius had yelled that last bit.

"Smart" Sirius praised.

"I'd prefer not attacked at all" Molly huffed.

"NEVER wear gold in a Quidditch game!" Sirius lectured the twins seriously.

"Sorry." The twins chorused.

"We forgot" Fred explained.

"We wore them out of habit."

FOUL!" all the Quidditch fans and players exclaimed.

"Huh?" those that weren't there asked.

"Sounds like a jinx" Remus mused. He looked over at Snape, but then felt Harry's hand on his arm giving him a warning look.

"Would someone notice him already!?" Ginny exclaimed. ****

Molly gasped and clutched a pale Arthur's arm. Sirius, who had suddenly went pale again, turned to Harry as if to confirm that the boy was alright. Harry gripped Sirius' arm as if trying to hold him back.

It was Sirius' turn to look at Snape.

"Sirius. Read." Harry instructed.

"No. I was COUNTER-jinxing it" Snape spoke up at the fact he had every eye on him that DIDN'T know what was going on.

"Should have called a Time-out" Charlie mused. ****

Silence.

"That was YOU?" Snape demanded of the blushing muggleborn as the Weasley kids cheered earning death glares from their mother. Even the Marauders were smiling and Tonks was giggling. The other teachers didn't know whether to laugh, be impressed by the advanced magic, or disappointed that Hermione set a teacher on fire.

"You never gave us a reason TO trust you" Hermione said repeating what Ginny had said earlier.

"Constant vigilance Severus" Moody said with a smirk extremely impressed that Hermione caught an ex-Death Eater on fire.

"Wrong" Snape said sneering at Hermione.

"How was I to know we'd find a bunch of books about Harry's school years?" she asked.

"You poor dear" Molly said sympathetically.

"Wait. What?!" Those that weren't there asked.  
 **  
**

"You caught the snitch…IN YOUR MOUTH?!" Charlie asked as the Marauders turned and gapped at the boy between them.

"Yeah" Harry said. "It was just after a jerk and my mouth opened to yell and it flew right in. Luckily, that was the last jerk so I climbed back on and flew to the ground."

"Amazing" Charlie mused. Maybe this kid WAS better than him.

Sirius stopped and looked at the sentence again as those that didn't know the name of the dog gapped.

"FLUFFY!?"

"We should have known" Remus sighed running a hand through his hair. "With Hagrid, the cuter the name, the deadlier the creature."

"HAGRID!" the heads of houses exclaimed.

"So's Quirrell" Harry muttered under his breath so that only Remus heard with his super-hearing.

"Of course, you have to do the same for counter-jinxes" she added sheepishly.

"HAGRID!" the heads exclaimed again as Dumbledore sighed. He trusted Hagrid with his life… but maybe life and secrets should be considered separate categories.

"I should hope so" McGonagall huffed "We're dealing with the son of Lily Evans and James Potter. BOTH who were far too curious for their own good!"

"Tell me about it" Snape and Remus chorused as Snape recalled Lily's CONSTANT questioning when they first became friends and Remus remembered how it had been James' idea to figure out why Remus was absent every month.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore answered.

"Both of your parents were highly inquisitive. Sometimes to the point where they would obsess over a mystery."

"So THAT'S where he gets it!" Ron and Hermione chorused.

Harry reached over Remus, grabbed a throw pillow, and threw it over to his friends.

"Your father worse than your mother" Remus added.

"Then you must not have seen Lily following you four in the library and checking to see what books you lot were looking at JUST to find out what you four were up to" Snape responded "For at least 6 years."

"Who's next?" Sirius asked as the conversation was starting to hurt.

"I'll read" Professor Sprout said.


	18. Book 1 Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12: The Mirror of Erised**_

"The Mirror of Erised" Sprout read.

"What's that?" Sirius asked.

"Let me read Mr. Black" Sprout said as Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"But before that," Sirius said turning to Harry. "How will this be on my nerves?"

"Are you going to ask that EVERY chapter?" Harry asked.

"I think I might" Sirius said.

"I'd like that answer too" Molly said giving Harry and Ron a look.

"I'm not in any PHYSICAL danger" Harry said.

"Then why are you shifting uncomfortably?" Remus asked.

"Because the Mirror shows my weak point!" Harry admitted as he leaned back and pulled his legs up and wrapped his arms around them.

"It's not a weak point Harry" Dumbledore assured Harry.

"Read" Sirius told the Herbology teacher wondering what Harry meant by that.

Hermione gasped horrified as she realized what that meant now as Harry and Ron laughed just as Molly was about to scold the twins but stopped at the weird behavior of the Golden Trio.

What?" the twins asked.

"You'll see in the last chapter." Harry promised wondering how they would react at the news that they had thrown snowballs at Voldemort.

"It's called a heating charm Severus" Flitwick told the Potions instructor. ****

"Who would?" everyone but Dumbledore chorused.

"I was going too!" Ginny exclaimed with a pout.

"All I knew about you was from those few minutes on the Platform. It's not like Ron talked about you."

Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say because all that got was Ginny whacking Ron with a pillow causing Ron to send him a death glare.

"Ginny. Sit back down" Molly instructed.

Ginny went back to her seat and pouted. Harry gulped as he wondered just how she was going to take the next book. ****

"Ron?" Fred asked.

"Asking to help?" George added.

They turned to each other.

"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed before diving out of the loveseat between the couch that Ginny was sitting on with their parents and the five-seat couch Hermione was sharing with Ron, Sirius, Harry, and Remus and dove under the table.

"What?" Ron asked indignantly.

"It's the end of the world!" they chorused.

"Guys. It was the end of the world when Sirius offered to read" Tonks said.

Sirius tossed a throw pillow at her and reached over Harry to whack the laughing Remus upside the head.

"Actually, it was the end of the world when Lily dated James" Sirius said remembering what Lily had said that day she and Snape fell out.

"Huh?" Harry asked confused.

"They used to detest each other until James deflated his ego a bit" Remus said. "When he was your age, he had a big head."

"I'll tell you what's the end of the world." Ron said. "It's the day when Tonks and Lupin marry, Harry crushes on Ginny, Hermione kisses me over my agreement with Spew, Dumbledore dies, and Snape earns Harry's respect…what are you writing Professor?"

Dumbledore had pulled out a quill and parchment from the nearby desk.

"Just a few notes" Dumbledore said having written down Ron's assessment so that they could remember this for future reference.

"If you had taken points from Malfoy for provoking the fight, I'd call it fair" Sprout told him.

"I have noticed that he provokes many of the fights" Flitwick added.

"He'll be punished for lying to me and any other instigations he pulls" Snape assured them.

"I'll believe it when I see it" Ron muttered.

"Ron?" Fred asked.

"In a library? George added.

"WILLINGLY!?" they chorused.

"Christmas IS a time for miracles" Ginny joined with the teasing.

"When is 'Pick-On-Ron' time over?" Ron sighed. ****

"Oh" the twins said "That's okay then."

"It DOES sound familiar" Remus mused.

"Wrong answer" Tonks said. ****

"Not possible" Sirius said with a sigh remembering that the main reason it took so long to perfect the transformation was searching for the right books. Somehow, James had found the right title and managed to get McGonagall to approve of the book to check it out by telling her he was looking to give it a shot when he got out of school. When Sirius had asked how he got the book title, James had merely smirked.

"At least," Remus added having caught James getting the book title due to his senses. "Not without a certain cloak."

"He used the cloak!? Why didn't I think of that!?"

Snape started to say something, but refrained as he had done the same thing about the Marauders.

"It is fun to talk about" Sirius confirmed with a look in Snape's direction proving to the Slytherin that he wasn't the only one plotting someone's expulsion. ****

"So you suck at chess?" Sirius asked.

"Big time" Harry said glaring at Ron.

"We should play" Sirius said causing Remus to laugh hard "It's not that funny Remus."

"We missed the joke" Tonks said.

"Sirius also sucks at chess" Remus explained. "And apparently Harry got James' talent for that game too. As for it being funny, Sirius, remind me to show you and Harry a memory of you and James playing."

"How bad was it?" Ron asked.

"One game ended with only one piece left each: both the king" Remus said.

It was Ron's turn to laugh hard.

"Maybe I stand a chance against you" Harry told his godfather. "when we're done with the books."

Those laughing at the state of Harry, James, and Sirius's chess skills sobered up quickly.

"Maybe if you had told me the whole truth about those relatives, I would have been more understanding" Ron said.

Sirius smiled at Hagrid's generosity as did Remus. ****

Molly slapped her forehead as Ron's brothers and sister, joined by Harry and Hermione laughed as Arthur turned red, but had a proud smile on his face.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Hearing this again," Harry explained. "You know who you JUST sounded like?"

"Who?" Ron asked.

"Your Dad" Hermione answered.

"Like father, like son" Arthur said proudly.

"What do you mean 'oh no'?" Molly demanded of her red-faced son unaware of the grateful smiles the two Marauders were sending her.

"I didn't think you'd go THAT far!" Ron explained. "the extra knitting that is."

"Okay Ronald. First, it was no trouble. I'm GLAD to do it. And second…"

"MUM!" Ginny interrupted frantically and gave her mother a look that read: remember your promise.

"And second I had plenty of material left" Molly continued giving her daughter a 'don't worry' look.

However, Hermione knew Ginny better than that and realized that it had been GINNY who made Harry's first Weasley sweater, but due to her crush on Harry, she didn't want him knowing it.

As did the Marauders.

"The Potter family's greatest treasure" Sirius said "it's been in your family for…how long did he say, Remus?"

"Twelve generations at LEAST" Remus answered.

"That can't be right" Moody said. "No invisibility cloak can last that long."

"There IS one out there" Dumbledore pointed out.

"That's just a children's story though Albus" Molly argued.

"I don't know Molly" Arthur said. "Remember the title of the seventh book?"

"Can we get there when we get there?" Sprout asked.

"Sorry" Sirius said. ****

"Remember the first time we saw James put it on?" Sirius laughed.

"He had that thing in school?!" Snape asked.

"Of course" Remus said "How do you think we pulled off so many of our pranks without being caught red-handed?"

"You pranked too!?" the twins chorused.

"Why do you think I never fell for any of your gags?" Remus asked.

"We thought it was your werewolf super-senses" Fred admitted as George nodded.

"They helped" Sirius admitted.

"About Dad's first time?" Harry asked.

"I was planning a prank and Remus here mentioned that Filch could catch us and your Dad said that he had a way around Filch. He then pulled out the cloak."

"I'll never forget what you said" Remus chuckled. "'How's the bloody hell is a silver cloak going to help us?'"

"Then he said 'Fine. Be that way. I'm going to the kitchens'" Sirius continued. "he then put on the cloak and vanished causing Peter to fall off his bed in shock and then the door opened and closed by itself."

"Then you said 'He has an invisibility cloak?'" Remus continued "and raced after him only to crash into him as he hadn't left the room because he wanted to see your reaction."

"Who besides you two would James Potter trust with that?" McGonagall asked the Marauders.

"I had asked to borrow it to examine why such an old cloak survived almost 13 generations" Dumbledore said.

"THAT WAS YOU!?" Snape, McGonagall, and Molly chorused.

Fred and George pouted. ****

"Out of curiosity," Harry asked. "Were you two even wearing the right sweaters?"

"He knows us so well" Fred said with a hand over his heart dramatically to his twins.

"That he does. We went right with him at least" George added with a proud look on his face. **  
**

Ginny went red with embarrassment. She had put so much effort in that sweater due to her crush she hadn't realized it was looking like her mother would favor Harry.

"No he doesn't" Harry, Hermione, and the other Weasley kids chorused.

"He doesn't like public affection" Ginny added to her mother "And the sweaters show it."

"It's a teenage boy thing" Arthur explained.

Molly slapped her forehead and muttered something along the lines of how she gave birth to her brothers.

The Weasleys frowned at the mention of Percy.

"One of the things I miss." Sirius sighed. "Christmas at Hogwarts."

"Don't worry Sirius" Harry assured his godfather. "This Christmas, we'll have a party here very similar." ****

"MINNIE!/PROFESSOR!" Sirius and Remus gasped in shock.

"During the holidays I can indulge myself if I want to" she stated before muttering again that Harry was too observant for his own good. ****

"I miss those days" the twins chorused. ****

"You just HAD to give him that chance, didn't you?" McGonagall sighed to Dumbledore.

"James had asked me to give it to Harry when he got to Hogwarts should something happen." Dumbledore explained "I had figured that Christmas was a good a time as any."

"So you respect James' wishes about the cloak but not his and Lily's wishes about where to leave Harry?" Remus asked.

"Professor Sprout. Please" Harry begged.

"That makes sense" Ron pouted still a bit upset he didn't get to go with Harry on the first run, but understood that it was a family thing. ****

"Your first run and you go to the LIBRARY?!" Sirius gasped. "I at least went to the kitchens." ****

"Defense mechanism" Flitwick explained.

"PLEASE tell me you don't run into Fluffy again" Sirius begged.

"Not quite" Harry said.

"Huh?" Everyone who didn't know what it was asked.

Remus got up and walked over to the sofa with the heads of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff.

"Can I see Professor?" he asked.

She held it out to him and he examined the writing. Dumbledore then handed Remus a piece of the parchment with Ron's earlier Apocalypse prediction and the quill. Remus wrote down the inscription and motioned for her to continue while he tried to use his Ancient Ruins background to figure out what it said.

"I thought you said you weren't in danger" Sirius demanded of Harry.

"I'm not" Harry said pulling his legs back up and hugged them as he closed his eyes and pictured the image he had seen.

"Huh?" Everyone but Dumbledore, Harry, Hermione, and Ron asked. ****

"Lily" Everyone who knew Lily Evans Potter gasped.

"James" Sirius whispered as he turned to Harry.

Remus checked the copy of the inscription again and then realized something.

Erised was 'Desire' spelled backwards…or mirror imaged.

He then copied the longer inscription backwards.

 _Ishow no tyo urfac ebu tyo urhe arts desire._

 _I show not your face but your heart's desire._

Remus turned to Harry and realized just how alone the boy had been all these years if his heart's desire is to see his parents again.

"Mate?" Sirius asked.

"If it's not explained, I'll explain" Remus said before wrapping an arm around Harry.

Sirius scooted a bit closer to Harry and formed a bit of a group hug with the teen and the werewolf.

"I don't think that's a good idea" Moody said.

"Give us a break" Harry said. "We were 11 and had no idea what the dangers were."

"What dangers?" Molly asked.

"It's explained later" Dumbledore assured her.

"How was I to know that's not how the mirror works?!" ****

"Ron!" Molly scolded.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Molly scolded again joined this time by Hermione.

"You lot should know by now that I'm not known for my tact" Ron defended.

"So THAT'S the danger" Sirius realized. "It's a distraction."

Remus tilted the parchment a bit so that Sirius could read what the inscription truly said.

"I show not your face but your hearts desire" Sirius whispered before hugging Harry a bit closer.

"WHAT?!" the twins chorused mortified.

"Don't worry Ron!" Fred said.

"We'll cure you!" George said. "Fred. We need the extendable ears and those new canary creams STAT."

"Maybe some dungbombs too."

"There is nothing wrong with being Head Boy" McGonagall said

"I was one. Remember?" Bill said shooting his brothers a warning look.

"And so was James" Remus said.

"Stunned everyone" McGonagall added.

"It was a last attempt to teach James to show responsibility publicly. I figured he showed it privately but he still needed a few lessons that only being head boy can teach."

Molly and Arthur exchanged a look before turning smirks to the twins.

"NO! WE REFUSE!" Fred and George exclaimed horrified figuring that their parents could be thinking about recommending one of THEM for the position.

"This year's has already been chosen" Dumbledore said.

"Can I continue now?"

"Of course" Dumbledore told the Herbology teacher.

"I'm going to the loo" Ron said making a break for it.

"Sit down" Hermione said.

"If I have to endure this, so do you" Harry added.

"That's better" the twins said. ****

"Oh dear" Molly gasped as she too realized the danger of the mirror.

"Finally showing some sense" Hermione sighed.

"What's wrong with that!?" Hermione demanded.

"There's ALWAYS an 'except'" Sirius sighed.

"Whew" Everyone relaxed.

Said brothers turned to Ron who was red in the face and sinking lower into the couch wishing he had Harry's cloak. The older Weasley boys looked at each other and decided that when lunch time came around, they were going to have a brother-to-brother chat with the youngest.

"That's personal!" Hermione reprimanded.

As did everyone else in the room as Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, we know better for this Christmas" Sirius said.

McGonagall rolled her eyes knowing the truth. She had helped Dumbledore move the mirror to the new location and had caught him fingering his reflection and whispering the name 'Ariana.' At the time, she had believed her to be an old lover until she had a chat with Aberforth a couple of years later and saw the picture of the girl in his office. Of course, all Aberforth would say on the subject that she had been their sister who died a few years before Albus defeated Grindelwald.

"Okay" Sprout asked. "Who's next?"

"Actually, I'm a bit hungry." Charlie said with a wink towards Bill "Can we break for lunch?"

"Of course" Molly said as she went to the kitchen to make lunch.


	19. Book 1 Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: Nicolas Flamel**_

At Lunch,

"Hey Ron?" Bill asked sitting by his brother.

"Yeah Bill?" Ron asked.

"You DO know now that no matter what Mum and Dad say, we'll be proud of you right?" Bill asked.

"Head boy and Quidditch captain or not" Charlie added.

"Yeah. I know NOW" Ron said. "I was eleven and stupid."

"Still." Fred said.

"If you EVER feel left out…"

"…or unappreciated…"

"let us know" George finished.

"Are you lot going to give me that lecture every time I feel inferior in these books?" Ron asked nervously.

"We'll see" Bill said rustling Ron's hair making it as messy as Harry's.

When lunch was over, Snape decided to take this chapter.

"He was!" the twins exclaimed earning a glare from Snape.

This time, the twins just stuck their tongues out at Harry who to Remus' amusement, gave them a glare worthy of Snape.

"Were you okay?" Molly asked her son.

"Yeah" George said. "Just couldn't take the taste of mud out of my mouth for the day." ****

"I have to ask." Sirius said. "WHY were you refereeing?"

"So that should Potter's broom start bucking again, I could be closer to him" Snape said before glaring at Dumbledore. "At least that was the theory before a certain someone showed up as nobody would attempt anything with him around."

"Hermione? How about a game?" Fred offered.

"Shut up" she said whacking him. ****

"It wasn't sinister" Snape said.

"I know that NOW" Harry defended. ****

"RON!" Molly scolded. ****

Snape made a mental note to jot this down at the end of the chapter.

"He should have reported him" McGonagall sighed.

"I can see that now" Ginny huffed. "'Professor McGonagall. Malfoy cursed me.'; 'Detention Mr. Malfoy'; 'Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall gave me a detention for no reason'; 'Punishment revoked.'"

Harry was impressed. Ginny got the voices down pat.

"That wouldn't happen as it will later state" Snape told her.

"Malfoy gets detention?!" the twins gasped as if Christmas came early.

Harry shifted uncomfortably. The twins hadn't been too pleased at the time it happened.

"That's not what I meant!" Ron announced before his mother could open her mouth. ****

"Well said Harry" the twins praised.

"Sirius?" Harry asked when he saw a pained look on his godfather's face.

"James said that to Peter once" Sirius explained.

"The only difference is that Neville won't turn dark" Harry assured his godfather figuring that Sirius saw Peter in Neville.

"How do you know?" Remus asked.

"Because…it's not my place to say" Harry said remembering the promise he made not to mention what Death Eaters did to Neville's parents.

"It will be explained in the fourth book if I'm not mistaken" Dumbledore said.

"What?" Tonks asked. ****

"On Dumbledore's Frog card?" Sirius asked.

"Of course!" Remus exclaimed as he slapped his forehead. "Read on Severus."

"Didn't the book say it was 'enormous'?" Tonks asked.

Harry reached for the coffee table and took the stack of books 1-7 and turned them over and held his hand a couple of inches over it.

"That thick" Ron announced.

"LIGHT?!" everyone asked turning to Hermione in awe causing her to blush.

"OH!" Fred said.

"The book title!" George added.

"Wicked" The twins chorused.

"Absolutely NOT" McGonagall, Snape, and Molly chorused. ****

Snape opened his mouth to say something, but Harry beat him to it.

"We're going to be blaming you for the rest of the book so you might want to save your breath Professor" Harry informed him.

"I'm not THAT bad" Snape said.

"YES YOU ARE" Everyone in the room argued.

Snape turned to Dumbledore for back up but Dumbledore just shrugged. ****

"What is it with you and stalking Potters?" Sirius asked.

"I was TRYING to keep this Potter from getting into too much trouble."

"Didn't work" Harry said.

Snape resisted a sigh at being found out. In truth, he HAD known through legimency though he couldn't act as it wasn't really legal to use it on students. The reason he had been so horrible was that he was angry that he was the number one suspect.

"Constant vigilance!" Ron and Hermione said as Moody made to open his mouth.

"Right" Moody said proudly.

"What?!" Harry and Snape asked turning to the two in question who were blushing.

"Just as a precaution" Hermione declared. ****

"George!" Molly scolded.

"I was hoping I could make it look like just a part of the game" George admitted before leaning towards Ginny "But it was aimed."

Ginny covered her mouth to stiffen a giggle.

The Weasleys growled.

"Remind me to send a bludger the ferret's way next game" Fred whispered to his twin.

"THAT was uncalled for!" McGonagall said. ****

"Would someone PLEASE hit that boy?" Tonks said, her hair turning red.

"Maybe the snitch?" Charlie suggested.

"And HE'S the Slytherin seeker" Harry muttered under his breath. "Can't tell a snitch from a galleon. ****

"RON!" Molly scolded as the brothers and sister cheered "GO RON!"

Ron went red but caught a proud smirk on his father's face.

"When I see that snitch, nothing is around" Harry admitted "Until the last second."

"How long?" Sirius asked.

"Five minutes and 6 seconds" McGonagall said proudly.

"And you were a first year?" Charlie asked Harry.

"Yeah" Harry said.

"You ARE better than me" Charlie admitted with a pout. ****

"You followed me didn't you?" Snape accused.

"You know me so well Professor" Harry admitted.

Snape sighed. Well, maybe Potter would realize at this point he wasn't the bad guy. ****

"Damned owl" Snape muttered as he had originally said 'Don't think Dumbledore and I don't know about your little bit of hocus-pocus.'

Molly glared at her sons.

"Finally" Sirius sighed. "A chapter that didn't grate my nerves."

"Speak for yourself" Molly argued. "My son got into a fight!"

"Now Molly. Boys will be boys" Arthur assured her.

"You aren't one to talk Arthur Weasley as I distinctly recall a VERY similar brawl that happened at a certain bookstore later on that same year." Molly said.

"Can I read the next chapter?" Charlie asked.

Snape reached over Moody's corner chair and handed it to Charlie.


	20. Book 1 Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14: Norbert The Norwegian Ridgeback**_

"What's this one named?" Sirius asked having forgotten about the nerves question last chapter.

Charlie turned and paled.

"That bad?" Molly gasped.

"Norbert" Charlie said shifting a bit uncomfortably as he recalled the role he himself played. He decided to avoid stating the rest of the title so that the other adults won't blow their tops just yet.

The trio tensed with recognition and gulped.

"Sounds like a Hagrid pet" Remus mused. "Not as bad as Fluffy though."

"What's this one?" Bill asked "A Chimera?"

"No. If it was a Chimera, it would be named Twinkle" Charlie joked.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione exchanged a look. Why was Charlie joking around when he was involved?

"Wish we hadn't now" Harry muttered.

"You're not six hundred years old" Sirius told the girl.

"The same thing that got into me Hermione. You made friends with trouble-makers." Remus said.

"What IS he doing in the library?" Sirius asked. ****

"In a way, you did" Flitwick muttered.

Snape rose an eyebrow. Lily had done the same thing when the Marauders researched werewolves. ****

"Why would he want…" Remus started to ask before it fell into place. The title of the chapter, the books on dragons, Hagrid's earlier statement about always wanting a dragon, the shiftiness of the trio. "He didn't!"

"He didn't what?" McGonagall asked.

"Keep reading Charlie. I pray that I'm wrong" Remus said.

"Yes there are!" Charlie declared.

"Is Hagrid having a cold flash?" Sirius asked. ****

McGonagall slapped her forehead knowing the two ways to get Hagrid to talk: flattery and drinks.

"So was Quirrell" Harry muttered.

"WHAT!?" everyone except those that knew and Dumbledore exclaimed.

"And with those books…" Sirius gasped before crossing his fingers and chanting. "PLEASE let it have been misidentified. PLEASE let it have been misidentified.." ****

"If it's what I think it is, so would I" Remus sighed.

"I wouldn't mind one these days with my status" Sirius admitted.

"Then why are you hoping it's not a dragon?" Harry asked.

"Because I don't want my 11 year old godson who JUST re-entered the magical world near one" Sirius said. "Besides, just because I want one now, doesn't mean I'm going to let YOU near it."

Molly raised an eyebrow at just how responsible Sirius was acting…in a weird way.

"Wait a minute!" McGonagall realized before turning to the trio. "You mean to tell me that Mr. Malfoy was telling me the TRUTH?!"

"It's explained…hopefully" Harry said sheepishly.

"Charlie. You don't seemed too excited about this chapter" Bill pointed out suspiciously.

Charlie just continued.

"I wouldn't let anything happen" Dumbledore assured the trio. "Had this been brought to my attention, I would have sent the dragon to a reserve and nobody would need to know it was on Hogwarts' ground. Should anyone find out, I would explain that it was sent to Hagrid as a gift anonymously." ****

"I wonder that EVERY day" Harry sighed.

"With my job, every year for a week" Charlie answered.

"Aww. Cutie" Charlie cooed.

"You sound like Hagrid" Ron told his brother.

Once again, McGonagall slapped her forehead as Sirius and Remus exchanged disturbed looks. ****

"He's finally cracked" The twins chorused.

"Now you're getting your Weasleys mixed up?" Fred asked as Charlie gulped quietly. **  
**

"WHAT!?" Molly exploded. "Charles Septimus Weasley! Do NOT tell me YOU got involved in this mess!"

"Okay. Where as I disagree with dragons being the most horrible animal…"

"That's changed" Ron said thinking of Aragog.

"What can be worse than a dragon?" Arthur asked.

"You'll see" Ron said "Continue Charlie."

"You REALLY should have gone straight to Pomfrey" Charlie said not really wanting to say in front of his mother that Ridgebacks are poisonous. ****

Charlie avoided eye contact with everyone.

Molly gasped.

"I'm FINE Mum" Ron told her. "Norbert was too young to do much damage."

"It's true Mum" Charlie said. "The venom isn't deadly until the Ridgeback is six months."

"Ron!" the twins chorused.

"Teddy won't last long" Ginny muttered.

"Smart move" Remus said.

Snape snorted at the recollection. When he had been woken up that night, he had thought that Malfoy was lying.

"Hermione!/Miss. Granger!" Molly and the Professors exclaimed.

"That's another we corrupted!" George cheered as Fred hugged the girl.

"Don't ask that!" Sirius exclaimed. ****

The four pranksters slapped their foreheads.

"The prank, or whatever it is, isn't over until you are back in the common room" Sirius informed his godson.

"Where was this information May of my first year?" Harry asked.

"Um…Now that it's revealed that I was involved, I can give you three an update on the Ridgeback."

"Might as well" Harry sighed not feeling particularly fond of the dragon at the present moment.

"It's been re-named to Norberta" Charlie said.

"NORBERT'S A GIRL!?" everyone except Dumbledore chorused.

"Yeah" Charlie said.

"How can you tell?" Hermione asked.

"Females are more aggressive."

"That explains so much" Fred said.

"I think it might be true for humans" George added.

"Either that or redheads" Harry whispered to Sirius very quietly while thinking of the differences between Arthur and Molly or even Ginny vs. her brothers.

"I'll read next" Remus said.


	21. Book 1 Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15: The Forbidden Forest**_

"Okay Mate. What's going to be the damage to Molly's and my nerves this time?" Sirius asked.

Remus took the book and looked at the chapter title.

"Well…not sure what you would think, but terror for Molly." Remus said. "The Forbidden Forest."

"WHAT?!" Molly exclaimed as Sirius jerked in shock. Molly then turned to the trio. "What were you three doing in the forest?"

"I didn't go in there Mum" Ron said.

"Not that year at least." Hermione whispered.

"You were first years who didn't know the true value of the cloak" Sirius answered "Luckily, it seems that you got it back." ****

"They were snogging" the twins chorused.

"EEWWWWWWWWWW!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed making a face after looking at each other.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked.

"Bill. Me snogging Hermione is like you snogging GINNY!"

"Ditto" Hermione said before turning to Ginny. "Ginny. Harry is all yours."

Ginny went bright red.

McGonagall sighed now that she knew the truth. It really wasn't as simple as she made it seem to be. Maybe she SHOULDN'T have based it on what James would have done.

"Yes you have!" Sirius and Remus told her.

"Well I wasn't about to give Mr. Potter the idea that his father and his three friends were out every night thus getting him to follow in his footsteps" McGonagall pointed out.

"Oh no" Sirius realized. He and James had once lost 30 points and when James tried to argue, she added a simple 4-letter word: each.

Fred and George looked at each other as they recalled that time and gulped. ****

"Thanks for that" Sirius whispered to Ron who was sitting next to him. ****

"I give it a week" Fred said.

"24-hours" George said.

"Two weeks" Ginny added.

"YOU CAN'T RESIGN!" the twins exclaimed. ****

"Why?" Charlie asked. "Flying a good stress reliever."

"Back up" Ginny said growling dangerously as she turned to the twins. "The REST of the team? Doesn't that include the beaters?"

"Professor."

"Read" the twins beseeched.

"Actually, I'm interested myself" Molly said looking past her daughter at the twins.

"It's okay guys." Harry said.

Remus started to say something, but Dumbledore interrupted.

"This is the past and cannot be changed." The headmaster stated. "What is done is done and if I'm not mistaking, Mssers Fred and George Weasley have more than made up for their behavior during that time. Am I not correct Harry?"

"You are sir." Harry said before winking at the twins and mouthed 'Marauder's Map.'

"Won't last long" Hermione stated.

"Um…Professor?" Hermione interrupted. "Just WHY were we given this specific detention?"

"A certain authority figure above me recommended it." McGonagall said glaring at Dumbledore. "In hindsight, I think he KNEW about the dragon and wanted to be a bit lenient with you four."

Dumbledore just popped a lemon drop into his mouth.

"Not with what Minerva just said" Arthur assured his paling wife. ****

"The forest?!" Tonks gasped.

"There haven't been werewolves in that forest since 1978" Sirius said.

"I think Hagrid's a bit pissed at Malfoy for blabbing about Norberta" Charlie chuckled.

"Hear that Harry?" Ron teased.

Harry stuck his tongue out at his best friend.

"Unicorn Blood?" Everyone but Dumbledore and the trio asked.

"Not fast enough" Sirius answered with a smirk as he recalled some of the races the Marauders ran. Prongs had always won. ****

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked horrified as Molly gripped Arthur's hand.

"What is it with you and werewolves?" Sirius asked his godson.

"It was fresh in my mind and it was more or less confirmed that there WERE werewolves in the forest. This was before I met Professor Lupin, remember? So I had no idea that werewolves were just humans with a medical condition." ****

"A centaur" Sirius sighed "Not the safest when angered, but there's more dangerous creatures."

"Dare I ask what you did to anger them?" Flitwick asked.

"We MIGHT have walked in on a few of them mating" Sirius admitted rubbing the back of his neck.

"Made me wish you lot weren't there for me to keep my mind. I could have lived my whole life happy not knowing I saw that" Remus added with a glare at Sirius.

"They're more useless than anything" Sirius added

"A bit?" Bill asked the Ravenclaw of Gryffindor.

"It was my first time seeing a centaur let alone meeting one" Hermione defended. "Sorry for being a TAD overwhelmed." ****

Remus frowned. He knew Mars was the Roman god of war. Which meant that if the planet was bright to the centaurs, then war was coming and soon.

And last June, he had ran into a centaur who said that Mars was bright. A week later, Harry went through that maze.

"Mate?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry" Remus said. "Just thinking of a conversation I had with a centaur two months ago."

"Oh no!" Molly shrieked as the other professors gasped.

"Why?" Bill asked.

"WHAT?!" Molly yelled as Snape wrote this on his list of things to talk to Malfoy about. ****

"What?" Sirius asked. ****

"It is a beautiful creature. We've seen a fair few on our outings" Sirius said. ****

"Oh Merlin" Arthur gasped as everyone paled. Even Dumbledore looked concerned. When he had suggested this specific detention, he didn't think that Voldemort would be out THAT night. ****

"What IS it with you guys freezing in fear?!" Charlie asked.

"Is there a penseive so I can show you lot just WHY we were frozen?" Harry asked thinking he could spare Hermione some grief by showing the troll.

"Probably later" Dumbledore said.

Jaws dropped.

"Read Professor" Harry said already knowing how rare it was for a human to ride a centaur based on Bane's reaction. ****

"No. He doesn't know." Ginny answered.

"It's not worth it" Ginny whispered.

"You mean…that was…" Sirius asked going pale as was everyone else in the room.

"When aren't you thinking about Quidditch?" Hermione asked.

"Two times" Ron defended. "When Harry's in a life-threatening situation and when I'm eating."

"Nice to know I'm worth more than Quidditch and on the same level as food" Harry teased.

"Well…then again, my mind DOES turn to the team" Ron joked.

Hermione whacked him even though she knew he was teasing.

"Fear of the name only increase fear of the thing itself Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore explained. ****

"You stayed up ALL NIGHT?!" Molly exclaimed.

"I slept for a few hours until Harry woke me up" Ron defended.

"Now what?" Sirius groaned as Remus smiled. ****

"Thanks for that" Harry told Dumbledore.

"Two more chapters" Remus announced.

"How bad?" Sirius asked.

"Not pretty" Harry said.

"I'll read then" Tonks said. "I doubt I'd be as affected as you lot."


	22. Book 1 Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16: Through the Trap Door**_

Tonks took the book and started,

"True." Harry muttered under his breath.

"It's like they don't trust us!" Fred and George chorused. ****

Everyone shuddered at that.

"Hermione." Remus said. "You don't need to learn about the Werewolf Code of Conduct until 3rd year and the uprising of Elfric until 5th."

Sirius and Remus exchanged fond smiles as they remembered doing that with James and Peter all those years ago.

The Weasley kids (minus Ron) gasped in shock.

"Shut up" Ron said before they could say anything.

"Not intentionally at least" Harry muttered. ****

"Yeah. Where?" Sirius agreed with the 12 year old Ron.

"Good points Harry" Remus mused. That issue had been playing in his mind for a while, but he couldn't see the connection until Harry had muttered that Hagid would never INTENTIONALLY betray Dumbledore.

Remus, Sirius, and Tonks were looking that way too as Moody slapped his forehead.

"It's usual for the Hog's Head" Sprout explained. **  
**

"Oh no!" Arthur groaned knowing that getting Hagrid drunk was a surefire way to get information from him. And the figure knew that too.

"HAGRID!" most of the adults shouted as Dumbledore just shook his head making a mental note to have Aberforth keep a closer eye on the guests that are around a drunk Hagrid.

"You don't know?" Sirius asked "Your Dad and I found that out our first MONTH."

"Well, I'm a bit more well behaved than you and Dad" Harry said hoping to ease the tension in the room.

"No" Remus answered. "You just have valid reasons for breaking the rules."

"Wrong answer" Sirius said. ****

McGonagall sighed as she leaned back on the couch she was sharing with Flitwick and Sprout.

After Dumbledore came from the dungeons with the unconscious Harry, McGonagall and Dumbledore had a talk. Apparently, everyone at the Ministry had been stunned to see Dumbledore rushing in only to turn around and leave again when he saw that nobody was expecting him. It was at that moment that the school and the students came first and foremost and the Ministry would only bother him during the summer hours. That way, this wouldn't happen again.

Or so the theory had been. ****

"I SO would have loved to see the look on your face!" Sirius laughed at McGonagall.

"Minerva" Sprout teased. "You should know that NOTHING is kept secret at Hogwarts." ****

"I should have known" McGonagall sighed. ****

"How much had you heard?" Hermione asked.

"Only up to when Potter mentioned that apparently _I_ found out all I needed." Snape said. ****

"You more or less threaten him and expect him to have a good day?" Tonks interrupted herself.

"Just read" Snape said. ****

The Weasley kids laughed.

"She's taken more" Sirius confirmed.

"Quite the speech" Flitwick stated as McGonagall was smiling proudly. The boy was a true Gryffindor…like his father. ****

"Did you not hear yourself?" Bill asked Harry.

"It's his hero's complex" Hermione answered "If he gets hurt, killed, or in trouble, it's fine. But if someone else does, it's the end of the world."

Harry grabbed a throw pillow and threw it at her.

"Good. You're not much of a singer anyways" Ron teased.

"I'm better than you" Harry joked back. ****

"That was fast" Arthur said.

"Not to them" the twins chorused.

"On hindsight…" Harry said. "We MIGHT have wanted him tagging along. He might have been a bit faster with…Sprout's obstacle."

Hermione threw back the throw pillow knowing that was a crack on her 'There's no wood' line. Unlike her two best friends, she was NOT looking forward to that part. ****

"They'll be other times Ron" Sirius said ignoring the death glare from Molly. ****

Everyone's (but Harry's, Ron's, Hermione's, and Dumbledore's) jaws dropped.

"Bloody brilliant" the twins said.

"We would just curse him" Sirius added.

"What did you think we were doing? Escorting you?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Ladies first" Ron said sheepishly at the looks he was getting.

"That's awfully dangerous" Molly said nervously as she gripped Arthur's arm.

"Why am I not surprised?" Remus asked. ****

"Isn't there a pebble or something you could throw down?" Arthur asked.

"Didn't think of that" Harry admitted sheepishly. ****

"You should have done THAT in the first place!" McGonagall told him.

"He didn't get it anyways" Harry argued.

"Not helping Ron" Sirius said looking nervous at Sprout's nervous look. ****

"That was too easy" Remus said.

"Very close, but not quite" Sprout admitted.

"That's a big drop" Ginny gasped. ****

"What's wrong?!" Molly and Sirius chorused.

"Devil's Snare" Remus gasped.

Just as Harry expected, Sirius gripped his arm as if to remind himself that Harry got out of this alive. ****

Silence.

"Did HERMIONE just say that?!" the twins chorused as Hermione blushed redder than any Weasley.

"Especially since fires are her specialty" Ginny added smirking at Hermione.

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Ginny.

"It makes some sense" Remus said going to Hermione's rescue. "Hermione had spent the first 10-11 years of her life living as a muggle and a year as a witch. It's the same reason why she wasn't the one to levitate the club from the troll. At the sight of her friends in danger, she had temporarily forgotten that she had the capability as magic was relatively new to her."

"Anyways," Tonks continued. ****

"I wasn't going to make it THAT easy" Flitwick said. ****

"NEARLY Mum" Ron said upon seeing the horrified look on Molly's face at the knowledge of his near crash with the keys. ****

"No offense taken" Harry said.

"Speak for yourself" Hermione said with a pout. "I didn't take offense at the time because of the situation."

"His favorite piece" Ginny teased. ****

Harry winced as Sirius' grip tightened on his arm. He wrenched his arm away and threw Sirius' arm over his shoulder and leaned against his godfather hoping this way, he wouldn't loose any circulation in his body. If this worked for the upcoming scene, then he would do it again for the Chamber…maybe the graveyard scene from fourth year, but Sirius already knew the details for that.

"NO!" everyone in the room (except the teachers and the trio) shouted.

Harry and Hermione looked at Molly and then at each other. Harry then leaned towards Sirius' ear and whispered "Help Hermione pull Ron up and gently push him towards Mrs. Weasley."

Sirius snapped back to the present and saw the horrified look on Molly's face. He then grabbed Ron's right arm as Hermione grabbed Ron's left and the two pushed him up and gently towards Molly.

Ron, realizing what they were doing, rolled his eyes and joined his parents on the couch they were sharing with Ginny. As soon as he sat between Arthur and Molly, Molly had wrapped her arms around her baby boy. ****

"At least you didn't have to fight that one" Molly sighed with relief.

"But thanks to Ron, we knew what to do." Harry pointed out.

"It even smelt worse than the other one" Harry added. "I think it was the blood."

"I know I would be" Sirius admitted as Charlie, Ron, Fred, and George nodded. Bill looked considerate, but unsure.

Snape smirked.

"I know" Snape admitted to Sirius. "I based my obstacle off something I knew YOU and James Potter wouldn't pass."

Sirius stuck his tongue out at Snape as Remus rolled his eyes.

"You're going alone, aren't you?" Remus sighed at Harry.

"I think the one time I didn't go alone was Third Year" Harry said before clamming up wanting to keep the time traveling as quiet as possible. Maybe, with any luck, the third book wouldn't cover that.

But then again, since when was his luck good?

Snape pouted. A first year got through his obstacle. ****

"That's the end of the chapter" Tonks admitted.

Ron's jaw dropped.

"No Fair!" Ron exclaimed. "That chapter was a cliffhanger! Why couldn't the chapter I read be one with seeing Fluffy being the first part of the next one?!"

"Who wants to read next?" Tonks asked.

"I will. Hand it over Nymphadora" Moody said.

"Don't call me that Mad-Eye" she said, hair turning back to red.


	23. Book 1 Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17: The Man With Two Faces**_

"Don't tell me" Sirius said before Mad-Eye could begin. "This is going to be hell on my nerves."

"You must have gotten at least an A in Divinations" Harry told his godfather.

"I got a T" Sirius admitted before signaling Moody to go on.

"The Man with Two Faces."

"Isn't that the truth" Flitwick whispered to McGonagall thinking of how Quirrell had been a Death Eater all that time.

"He was FAKING?!" Fred asked stunned.

"Class was torture due to that stutter!" George added.

"It's worse than that" Harry admitted.

"Do I WANT to know?" Molly asked frantically.

"You're going to learn anyways" Harry said before signaling Mad-Eye to continue.

"It is shocking" Remus admitted earning a look from said Potions' Master.

"Mirror?" Everyone who hadn't been there or heard the story before asked. ****

"How?" Remus asked Dumbledore.

"It's explained" Dumbledore assured the werewolf.

"Odd" Sprout said turning to Snape. "I thought You-Know-Who's follower's called him 'The Dark Lord.'"

"Quirrell had been a recent recruit." Snape explained. "My guess is that the Dark Lord let him get away with this because he was weak at the time. Should he have regained strength, he would have informed Quirrell while Quirrell was under the Cruciatus curse." ****

The two Marauders and Harry all turned to Snape who was watching Mad-Eye read while the magic eye trailed between the four. Snape didn't realize he was nodding in agreement with Quirrell at the fact he never wanted Harry dead. Being Lily's son counted for SOMETHING.

"Please say no. Please say no" Molly chanted quietly.

"HE WAS IN THE SCHOOL!?" everyone but the trio and Dumbledore shouted.

 **"I met him when I traveled around the world. A foolish young man I was then, full of ridiculous ideas about good and evil. Lord Voldemort showed me how wrong I was. There is no good and evil, there is only power, and those too weak to seek it...**

"Professor?" Harry asked seeing Snape's fists clinch.

"It's nothing Potter" Snape said.

However, it was everything. The way Voldemort had gotten Quirrell to join his cause was the same way he had gotten Snape. However, Voldemort had used his first followers' children to recruit at school. A group that had pried Snape from Lily's friendship causing him to take her for granted thus resulting in his loosing her to his arch rival.

"Oh bloody hell. He's in the room" Sirius whispered as he tightened his grip on Harry.

"It won't work with HIM in the room" Snape stated. ****

"Wait. Where are James and Lily?" Remus asked confused.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"HUH!?" Everyone except the Trio and Dumbledore asked. ****

"On hindsight, I probably should have mentioned what I had originally seen that Christmas" Harry mused under his breath "That might have been more believable to Voldemort."

Remus turned to Harry quickly having heard. So Voldemort had found out Harry had lied.

"No" Sirius said. "As much as I want you out of there, he'll know something's up if you make a break for it."

"Sirius. This happened four years ago" Harry said.

"Technically three." Hermione stated.

"Not helping" Harry told her. ****

"NO!" Molly and Sirius chorused. Shocking to Harry, they had been joined by Remus, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Tonks, the other Weasleys, and even Snape.

"A good question" Charlie said.

Molly looked ready to faint.

Harry chanced a look up at Sirius and gently shook his godfather who seemed to have forgotten how to breath.

"Sirius. I'm okay" Harry assured his godfather. "On hindsight, he was more ugly than terrible."

Remus reached over Harry and cuffed Sirius upside the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"To bring you back out of 1992 and into 1995" Remus said.

"Wait a minute!" Fred exclaimed.

Everyone turned to the twins who were gapping at each other.

"That Christmas" George whispered.

"The snowballs" Fred realized.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"We were throwing snowballs…" Fred explained.

"At You-Know-Who…"

"And LIVED!" the twins said before high-fiving each other.

Molly gave a small scream as she covered her mouth in horror. If Voldemort remembered that (had he had known it was her boys), Fred and George were DEAD! ****

"LIAR!" McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Remus, Sirius, and to Harry's shock, Snape, all exclaimed. However, Snape's was more for Lily.

"Of course he did" Remus whispered "He wouldn't have gone any other way."

That caught Snape's attention. So Voldemort HAD taken his request. However, that didn't change his loyalties. Voldemort could have EASILY stunned her. He didn't need to kill her. But then again, Snape knew that it wasn't in Voldemort's nature to simply stun.

"Huh?" Arthur asked.

"It's explained later" Harry assured him. ****

"NO!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius. If he did, I wouldn't have been in the shack that night we met" Harry reminded his godfather as Sirius' grip got tighter by the second.

"What happened?" Molly asked.

Harry chanced a look over to her and couldn't help but to smirk. Molly had been hugging Ron as a life-line and his best mate had been turning blue from lack of oxygen.

"You might want to read Professor. Before Ron passes out from lack of oxygen and Harry's arm bruises" Hermione said having seen the look on Ron's face and just how tightly Sirius was gripping Harry. ****

"Huh?" Sirius asked confused as Remus turned to Harry.

"You just had a near death experience and you're worried about catching the snitch?" Remus asked Harry.

"Instincts" Harry said.

"Thank Merlin!" Molly and Sirius sighed with relief as they released their children who also let out breaths of relief, but theirs were for just getting air in general or out of a tight grip that was hurting and feeling like it was going to bruise. ****

"At least you were down to business" Bill said shaking his head.

"I would so love to see that" Ron muttered under his breath. ****

"Looks like you're Mr. Popular again" Tonks teased Harry.

Molly's jaw dropped as Harry turned to the twins.

"Thanks for the thought though" Harry told them.

"No sweat" they said.

"I thought I told you two NOT to blow up a toilet!" Molly lectured her boys.

"We didn't blow it up" Fred said.

"We made it a fountain" George said.

"Through the use of explosives" Fred added.

"So you sent HIM a toilet seat when you promised ME one?!" Ginny exclaimed to her brothers.

"We figured you and Harry…"

"…could share it when you two…"

"…got married."

That got the needed chuckled to ease the tension as Ginny and Harry blushed bright red.

"He still could have used you" Sirius muttered. ****

 **"You got there. You got Hermione's owl."**

There was a very awkward silence as Harry once again felt his godfather's arm around him.

Harry noticed Ron, and the other Weasley kids, looking a bit uncomfortable. Instantly he knew what was wrong. They, or at least Ron, were very uncomfortable with their financial situation and would very much like to have the type of fortune he had. However, to hear Dumbledore say that money was one of the things that is worst for humans was a bit of a wake up call.

Those that used the name all gave a pointed look at those that didn't.

"I wish" Harry pouted.

Sirius' and Remus' jaws dropped and gave Dumbledore a pointed look. Here he had been giving the PERFECT opportunity to tell Harry about the Prophesy around the time when James and Lily had WANTED him to know about it so he could use his time at school to train.

"I'm older now, Sir" Harry said.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Molly argued before anyone could say anything.

Sirius opened his mouth, but Remus caught his attention and pointed to the books.

Sirius nodded understanding. Chances were that the prophesy would be mentioned in at least one of the books.

Moody had ready that sentence pointedly at Harry. He was on Sirius' side with Harry's knowing the Prophesy, but also knew that it was pointless to argue with Molly. Besides, he had seen Remus' and Sirius' silent conversation with his fake eye. ****

"That is a good question" Flitwick said.

Snape couldn't help but to nod. It was why he hadn't gone to Lily's wedding. He hadn't trusted himself not to speak up, but knew that Lily, for SOME unknown reason, was happy with James Potter. And her happiness came first no matter how painful it was for him.

"That's deep magic" Remus whispered.

"Nope" Sirius said smirking. The cloak had been mostly used to get out of the prank scene closely followed by trips to the Willow.

Everyone laughed as Snape rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you told him" Snape said glaring at Dumbledore.

"When?" Tonks asked.

Sirius went beet red.

"Fifth year" Snape said glaring at Sirius and Remus.

"For the umpteenth time Snape" Sirius sighed. "I was the only one involved in that. And maybe I wouldn't have been tempted to do that if you hadn't used that curse on MacDonald who, I might add, had been Lily's best Gryffindor female friend."

"What happened to her?" Harry asked.

"Not sure. Lost touch with her after James and Lily died" Remus answered. "Last I heard she was dating Reg Cattermole."

Everyone, even Snape, rolled his eyes at that. However, Snape was grateful that Dumbledore didn't tell the whole truth. If Harry Potter learned that Snape had been watching over him as a favor to Lily…he'd jump off the astronomy tower.

"Good one" Bill said.

The younger group laughed as the adults rolled their eyes.

"You got her to cave!" Remus gasped remembering the number of times he had begged her to let his own friends visit.

"You had looked so fragile" Hermione said. "I actually was afraid I would break you." ****

Ron blushed as Molly gave her son a look, but Dumbledore didn't seem to mind.

"The best of us are, Mr. Weasley" Dumbledore said. ****

"He BETTER not have!"

It was all Harry could do not to let his jaw drop open. It hadn't been Molly to say that. Nor had it been Sirius.

It had been Remus. And he was giving Dumbledore a pointed look.

"I agree with my past self" Harry spoke up seeing all the accusing looks being shot at the headmaster. "This run-in with Voldemort gave me a better idea of what I was up against last June. There weren't any REAL times between that June and this past June. And I did face him when he was weak my first year. It made me realize how important Defense Against the Dark Arts is and inspired me to pay more attention in class…until I found out what a nut job the next year's professor was, but we'll get to that next book."

Harry then turned to Dumbledore.

"I don't, nor will I ever, resent you for that had my 11 year old self been right" Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled at Harry as everyone gapped at the 15 year old.

"I know another one like that" Charlie whispered to Tonks while looking at Harry. ****

"Yeah" Ron joked sarcastically. "Eating is a real risk to your health."

"You should know. You do it enough" Ginny teased her brother.

Ron stuck his tongue out at her.

"At least he knows he messed up" Sprout muttered.

"So THAT'S what he wanted those for" Remus mused "Had I known, I would have helped him make the album."

"When we're done," Harry suggested "Maybe you two can go through it with me and tell me the stories behind the pictures."

"Of course" Sirius said with a smile.

"Did you have to do it publicly?" Snape asked Dumbledore.

"Consider it making up for the points you neglected to award and take away and all those other wrongfully taken away points" Flitwick answered. ****

Ron glared at Harry playfully. ****

Ron frowned at the memory. He had been so happy to hear Percy say that at the time. And now Percy wanted nothing to do with him.

"I did not!" Hermione declared.

"What DOES happen in the event of a tie?" Remus asked.

"They share it" Dumbledore answered.

Flitwick and Sprout looked between Snape and McGonagall before bursting out laughing.

Harry nodded. That feast was a memory that could create a decent patronus. ****

"Maybe if you didn't scare the poor boy so much" Molly told Snape.

Everyone frowned at the reminder of the Dursleys. ****

Of course not" Ron said sarcastically.

Ginny blushed as everyone laughed at her expense.

"I'll say" Molly muttered now knowing the full details.

"That sounds promising" Sirius said with a smirk that matched Fred and George's. ****

 **THE END**

Moody closed the book.

"Aw!" Fred said.

"We didn't get to read!" George said.

"You two can read the first two chapters of the next book" Remus promised them.

"Should we start now or later?" Arthur asked.

"Let's break" Harry suggested "Sirius, Lupin, and I can go through that album while dinner cooks."

End Part I


	24. Interlude 6 Photo Album

_A/N: As a special Halloween treat and an apology for not continuously updating, I'll finish posting the in between stuff for Book 1. Which means if you do what I do for new chapters and skip right to the next page, Go back two chapters. There is also an update for the Wattpad version in which I placed two more chapters._

 _Happy Halloween_

 **Photo Albums**

After the end of the first book, Harry went upstairs to get his album he had promised to show Remus and Sirius. He then went back downstairs to join Remus and Sirius as the rest of the Order had decided to leave the trio alone.

However,

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked Remus.

"He wanted to get something." Remus told him.

Sirius then entered the room with the shoebox.

"Where on Earth…" Remus gasped as he recognized the box.

"Andromeda took custody of my belongings after I was arrested and Tonks returned them after telling 'Dromeda what Dumbledore told her about my innocence." Sirius explained. "We'll go through these when we're done with yours Harry."

Harry smiled as he sat between his godfather and werewolf mentor and opened the book

"You were six months old when this was taken." Remus said smiling at the picture of Lily and James holding Harry between them and helping him wave to the camera while the baby had a 'what the hell is going on' look.

"But why?" Harry asked. "Nothing special seemed to be going on"

"Lily and James didn't need a reason." Sirius said. "They loved you so much, James was talking about strapping a muggle video camera to his head and have it run 24/7. Lily managed to talk him out of it."

Harry chuckled at the mental image before turning the page.

"Their wedding." Sirius said. "Merlin I look good."

"Shame about what Azkaban did." Remus said half-teasingly.

Sirius whacked Remus upside the head

"I'm looking better now." Sirius argued

"They look so young." Harry said. "how old were they?"

"Nineteen." Remus answered. "They were engaged straight out of school, but both sets of your grandparents died that year. Lily's parents were murdered by Death Eaters because James was from a wealthy pure-blood family with the same prestige as the Malfoys and the Blacks, but different morals. The Death Eaters didn't take kindly to the engagement even if James WAS a 'bloodtraitor' based on views. Your grandmother on your father's side died from a bad bout of Dragon Pox."

"She was old." Sirius added. "Her immune system wasn't what it had been, but Merlin, she was wonderful."

"She was to Sirius what Molly is to you." Remus explained to Harry. "Literally. Best friend's Mum, felt that he was her son even if it wasn't by blood, treated him as such…"

"Took me in when I left this dump." Sirius recalled. "Had those she knew eating out of the palms of her hands because they were too scared to cross her."

"They say you marry your mother." Remus chuckled. "And that's JUST what James did, other than heritage issues."

"She was a redhead too." Sirius told Harry before winking at the boy who blushed knowing the hint.

"Ginny's JUST a friend!" Harry declared "So what happened to my grandfather?"

"Depression did him in." Remus explained. "He loved her so much, he was dead within three months of her death. Wouldn't eat… couldn't sleep… got weaker by the day. James tried to keep him with us which was why the wedding was postponed, but…Andrew wanted to be with Elizabeth."

"In fact, little known fact, but Tonks was named after James' grandmother to an extent."

"Really?" Harry asked confused.

"Both have the nickname 'Dora'" Remus explained. "Tonks' real name is Nymphadora and your great-grandmother's name was Dorea"

"Dorea Potter was actually my mother's aunt." Sirius continued. "Bloodtraitor, but married a wealthy pureblood so it wasn't enough to get blasted off the tree."

Harry smiled at the family history lesson.

"What else?" Sirius asked turning the page. "Remember this Moony?"

Remus cuffed his friend upside the head.

"You KNOW the Order doesn't want us using our nicknames." Remus said

"Why not?" Harry asked

"Molly doesn't want the twins knowing so we won't give them any ideas…at least they'll take seriously and don't you say a word Black."

"I wasn't!" Sirius declared.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked

"Sirius was known for his lame Sirius/serious jokes."

"They weren't lame!"

"Yes they were. Even James and Peter thought they were."

"What happened in this picture?" Harry asked pointing to the picture of his parents in front of a fountain on what seemed to be a chilly autumn day.

"Your mother charmed a camera to take a picture by itself" Remus said quietly. "They had just returned from their honeymoon about two weeks before and they had just moved to Godric's Hollow."

"This was taken the day your mother told your father she was pregnant with you." Sirius added with a fond smile.

Harry starred at the picture of his father wrapping his arms around Lily. The two looked so much in love.

Now he knew that in a way, he was in the picture too.

"I remember when James told us." Remus chuckled.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly, you said 'Merlin James, you work FAST'"

"No. That was you…after you recovered from fainting"

"You FAINTED?!" Harry laughed at his godfather.

"I did not!"

"Right, so you just fell asleep on your feet and gravity took over when James said that there was 'going to be a little Prongslet running around in nine months'." Remus teased.

Harry laughed at the look on his godfather's face as they continued with the pictures. He felt more at home now than ever before.

End Part I


	25. Book 2 Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. Writers Block, my imagination, and Life are the culprits as they have been holding me hostage. Now, for this next paragraph, please read.

Due to some requests, I'm trying a different format for Book 2. I will be having a poll on my profile about it. Where you see the 22, that indicates the characters are reading from the books. The poll will be if you prefer this new format that tells you when the reading commences. If so, Book 3 will have 3 3's, Book 4 will have 4 4's, and so forth. You will have until the Anniversary of the 35th anniversary of the deaths of James and Lily Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything created by J.K. Rowling.

 _ **Busted Part II: Chamber of Secrets**_

 **Chapter 1: The Worst Birthday**

After reading the First book, the readers decided to have an extra long break to get over the events. Then, what would have been the next morning had it not been for the fact that time had stopped, they ate breakfast and went to the living room to start Book 22.

"Out of curiosity," Tonks asked. "How bad will the next one be on Molly and Sirius' nerves?'

"Considering the title?" Harry said picking up the book "Pretty bad. And not just on their nerves. Ginny and Ron will be affected too as will probably the other Weasleys."

"How so?" Ron asked

"Remember that little nighttime stroll we took when we followed Hagrid's advice after Dumbledore was suspended?" Harry asked innocently as he showed Ron the title.

Ron paled as he remembered that eight legged Monster.

"So?" Harry asked the twins. "Who wants to read first?"

Fred and George looked at each other and Fred took the book.

"The Worst Birthday" Fred read

"Please tell me that it only goes uphill" Sirius begged

"Give it a couple of chapters." Harry hinted.

 **22**

"He CAN'T get rid of Hedwig!" Ginny exclaimed

 **22**

"She's not allowed to fly?!" Charlie gasped

 **22**

"Yes" Fred and George answered

 **22**

"Yeah." Bill said. "Your house will be covered in dead mice and owl pellets"

 **22**

"Whatever happened to 'excuse me'?" Hermione asked

"We're talking about Dudley Dursley Hermione." Harry said. "he'll never be polite or say a single nice thing about anyone. Especially to their face"

 **22**

"How big is this kid again?" Sprout asked

"It's described" Fred said reading ahead a bit and making a face

 **22**

"That's DISGUSTING!" Ron said making a face

 **22**

"Harry. Has Dudley ever said it before?" Hermione asked. "Because, if not, what makes you think he'd say it now?" ****

**22**

"Just for telling their son to have some manners?" Arthur asked ****

 **22**

"Harry didn't say 'Mudblood'" Bill said

 **22**

"How is asking to hear the word 'please' threatening?" Flitwick asked

"Fred. Read." George instructed his twin

"Say the magic word" Fred joked

"MUM! Fred's threatening me!" George tattled teasingly

Harry had to chuckle. When it had first happened with the Dursleys, he had been grateful he had gotten off with a warning. However, now that the twins were putting it into perspective, it was rather ridiculous.

"Cut it out and read. Considering that the title of the book is 'The Chamber of Secrets' I want this book over and done with as soon as possible" Molly said

"I second that" Ginny said squished between her parents knowing that she was going to be teased mercilessly.

 **22**

"Don't remind me" Harry pouted

 **22**

"Harry!" Fred gasped

"Why didn't you tell us?" George joked

"Doesn't that mean you can do nifty things that are magical?" Fred asked jokingly

"Oooh. You said the M-word" George told his twin

"Why do I feel that they're going to do this through the whole book?" McGonagall sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"It's the way of the prankster" Remus explained. "They know that this book, for some reason, will be hard on everyone so they're trying to keep the mood light"

 **22**

"Here Here!" the students agreed.

"I AM right here" Snape spoke up.

 **22**

"Whoo Hoo!" The Quidditch players (minus Harry who realized what was coming up) cheered.

"Wait a minute!" George said.

"What is that my dear twin brother?" Fred asked.

"The castle, the passageways, ghosts, classes minus Snape, the mail, the banquets, the dorms in the tower, Hagrid, and Quidditch. I didn't hear ANYTHING about missing two VERY dashing pranksters."

"I had missed you guys too" Harry said. "If the list continued with the full extent, it would be longer than the book."

"Nice sucking up Harry" Fred said.

"We'll make a prankster out of you yet" George said.

McGonagall, Molly, Hermione, and Snape groaned.

 **22**

"THAT'S BROOM ABUSE!" the Weasleys shouted.

 **22**

"And that's animal abuse" Ginny pouted.  
 **  
22**

"Harry! You have a mysterious past?" George gasped.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Fred asked.

"I don't have to tell anyone EVERYTHING about my life."

"We noticed that with the cupboard" Hermione said glaring at her friend.

"Though it would be greatly appreciated if you did tell one person, namely your godfather, everything about your life" Sirius said giving his godson a look.

"I'm not the only one who's been keeping quiet Snuffles" Harry said motioning around the room indicating the Slytherin themed house and the Order that's been keeping secrets from him. ****

 **22**

"Didn't we learn all this last book?" Ron asked.

"It's probably just a recap in case someone hadn't read the first one in a while and then picked up this book without re-reading the first." Hermione explained. ****

 **22**

To everyone's shock, Remus started chuckling as Sirius pouted.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked his father's two best friends.

"Let's just say it involved dragon manure, a certain dog, me, James, Peter, your Dad's place, and a washtub of soapy water." Remus explained.

"And my so-called friends asking Mrs. Potter to body-bind the poor innocent dog so they could give him a bath and her asking where I was and why there was a mutt covered in her fertilizer."

 **22**

"They actually remembered?" Tonks asked.

"What do YOU think?" Harry asked.

 **22**

"Of course" Hermione said sarcastically. "Gotta make enough money to feed your son who has already eaten enough to feed 10 third world countries." ****

**22**

"You're kidding" Sprout gasped. "They SCRIPT-OUT their dinner parties?"

 **22**

"And this was your BIRTHDAY?" Sirius asked his godson

"They had to make sure I wasn't around to do magic" Harry said before turning to the twins. "DON'T start."

The twins were pointing at him looking ready to tattle about Harry using the M-word.

"You'll have plenty of things to tease me about later" Harry said.

"And me" Ron pouted remembering all the time he had spent in the girl's toilet.

"And me" Ginny added thinking of her Valentine to Harry. ****

 **22**

"Ooh!" George said jumping in his seat. "you should put on your invisibility cloak, sneak downstairs during drinks, and turn off the oven so that when 8:15 rolls around, dinner WON'T be ready!"

"only one small problem" Harry said. "The cloak was in my trunk which was locked in my old bedroom"

"That wasn't a bedroom Harry" Hermione said.

"More of a torture chamber" Tonks added.

"Just wait until later" Ron said remembering the bars.

 **22**

"And how did you hear of him before?" McGonagall asked with an eyeroll as the students laughed at how ridiculous Dudley (read by Fred) sounded

 **22**

"At least you don't mmph!" Sirius started before having his mouth covered by Remus who was leaning over Harry.

"Don't say it Sirius" Remus said. "You'll jinx it"

"Professor. You know my luck by now. You KNOW what's coming"

 **22**

"That's so sad it's pathetic" Bill said.

"I've been doing it since I learned the song. Just…the year before, I had been a BIT preoccupied with the half-giant knocking down the door to tell me that I was a wizard" Harry said. ****

 **22**

"What about us?!" Fred and George exclaimed indignantly.

"And we blew up a toilet for him" George huffed.

 **22**

"And why is that?" Sirius said glaring at said friends.

"There was a reason which will be explained either this chapter or the next" Harry assured his godfather.

"Yes" Arthur added. "Ron wrote so many letters, we ran out of parchment three times."

 **22**

"Wow that's desperate" Tonks muttered.

 **22**

"I'd hate to hear this summer's nightmares after seeing him come back" Sprout said

"Not pretty" Ron said. "I lost track of the number of times I've woken up to him screaming OW!"

Harry had thrown a throw pillow right at Ron's face who had been separated from his best friend by only Sirius.

"Nice shot. You'd make a fair chaser too" Ginny praised "Especially at that angle."

 **22**

"Is it anything dangerous?" Molly asked

"Depends on your definition of dangerous" Ron said as Sirius turned for an answer for himself

"It's explained later" Harry said. "It's not…TOO dangerous. Heart's in the right spot…weird way of showing it. Say…I wonder if we can bring him here to listen to these stories with us"

"I can hear it now" Ron said before fake sobbing. "Dobby is not worthy of listening to the Great Harry Potter's life story!"

Hermione grabbed the throw pillow Harry had thrown earlier and whacked Ron hard in the face with it.

"Ooh!" Everyone winced at Ron's yelp of pain.

"Looks like Hermione would…"

"…make a fair beater herself" the twins pointed out.

"Thanks Hermione" Harry said.

"I dink you boak my nose" Ron said.

"Let me see" Molly said getting up and examining her son. "Nope. Just bruised"  
 **  
22**

"And he's 122?" George asked.

"We learned that when we were…what? Four?" Fred asked.

 **22**

"Incendio" Flitwick said.

"I was just freaking him out" Harry said. ****

 **22**

"Huh?" the purebloods asked as the muggleborn and muggleraised laughed.

"Lame 'magic spells' Harry" Hermione said.

"For the Dursleys, any weird word is considered 'magical'" Harry said.

"So 'Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious' would be considered 'magical' to them."

"Maybe not magical" Harry said as he had heard it on the playground when he was younger and knew what she was talking about. "But trouble was involved if it was said."

"And here I thought it was supposed to keep you OUT of trouble" Hermione sighed.

 **22**

"WHAT!?" all the adults (and everyone else but Harry and Dumbledore) shouted.

"She missed" Harry defended as Dumbledore looked highly concerned.

"It's the intent that counts" Hermione said.

 **22**

"That's not true Harry." Hermione said "You'll always have friends at Hogwarts whether it's me, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, and Neville. Maybe even Dean and Seamus. Not sure about Pavarti after the Ball incident."

"And I'm sure you and Luna would get along well" Ginny said.

"Luna?" Ron asked.

"My Potions partner, Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw" Ginny said.

"You have Potions with Ravenclaw!?" Ron gasped. "No fair!" ****

_**22**_

"Actually," Hermione interrupted "It might do the world some good. I mean, it shows that you're just like everyone else and you don't get special treatment."

She said that last part with a look towards Snape.

 **22**

"All that work for bread and cheese?" Ron gasped. ****

**22**

"Who?" Charlie asked

"Let's find out." George said taking the book "Dobby's warning"

"I guess we'll find out who this Dobby character is" Remus told Sirius who was still seething about the Dursleys' treatment of his godson.


	26. Book 2 Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Dobby's Warning**_

"Okay. Maybe we'll be in this one" Fred said. "Dobby's Warning."

 **22**

"So a house-elf" Remus recognized. ****

 **22**

Fred, George, and Ginny pretended to gag.

 **22**

"Well, at least it answered your 'what' question" Tonks pointed out.

"But that leads to the question of WHY is there a house-elf at a muggle home?" Remus said.

"Yeah. Sure doesn't sound like Spunky" Sirius said.

"And it's been pointed out that this elf's name is DOBBY" Remus reminded his friend.

"Who's Spunky?" Harry asked.

"The Potter family elf" Sirius said as if it was no big deal.

Harry winced as he felt Hermione's eyes bore into him in a deadly glare.

"You are to meet him after you graduate" Dumbledore explained.

"I'll talk payment then" Harry said more to Hermione than anyone else. ****

 **22**

Those who had little to no experience with house-elves looked confused.

 **22**

"So a 'Dark' family" Sirius realized knowing that typically families like his treated their elves like crap. The only reason he did personally was because his elf hated him and constantly insulted him (even during childhood) so there was no love. When Sirius had been in school, the relationship between Sirius and Kreacher was a you-ignore-me-and-I'll-ignore-you.

In fact, now that Sirius thought about it, the only one to treat Kreacher nicely in the Black Family had been his brother, Regulus.

 **22**

Harry started chuckling.

"Harry!" Hermione scolded. "It isn't funny!"

"Sorry" Harry apologized. "I know it's not, but…just…hearing this happen again after so long…it brought back the memory and…it was a funny sight. Especially when it came from nowhere."

 **22**

"What?" Sirius gasped. "I may have no love for Kreacher, but I would NEVER do something like that. These people must be worse than my family. And that's saying something."

"Can't be the Lestranges" Remus mused. "They're in Azkaban."

"But they're evil enough" Sirius added. "I wonder if it's Malfoy."

"How about I hint?" Harry offered.

"Okay" Sirius said having a background in learning which families would sympathize with Voldemort.

"You'll learn later on in the book" Harry said. 

"That doesn't help" Sirius said. ****

 **22**

"OW!" Ron exclaimed after Hermione whacked him for nodding in agreement jokingly.

 **22**

"It is for most everyone" Fred stated.

"OI!" Ron exclaimed before pouting half wishing Percy was here to give the twins a different target.

Percy was their favorite and Ron was their second favorite target for teasing and pranks. ****

 **22**

There was a silence.

"Did that elf just say that Harry shouldn't go back to Hogwarts?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes." Snape answered.

 **22**

"You should have mentioned this to either me or the Headmaster, Potter" McGonagall said.

"I didn't think I should take him seriously" Harry said. "And by the time…well, I…I didn't think to."

McGonagall was able to read between the lines and made a silent promise to talk to Harry about it.

 **22**

"Oh Merlin Harry. Don't even SUGGEST that!" Sirius gasped. "One's bad enough."

"Yeah. Might make certain people even more paranoid" Tonks said motioning her thumb towards Mad-Eye.

"Meaning?" Moody asked glaring at her.

 **22**

"Oh no" Ginny gasped.

 **22**

"Wait…How did he know?" Sirius asked suspiciously. ****

 **22**

"Uh oh" George said.

"Harry got mad" Fred said.

"RUN FOR COVER!" the twins shouted.

"You shut up" Harry said pointing at Fred before pointing at George. "You read out loud." 

Fred and George looked at each other and sighed.

"He figured out how to work us."

"I'm so proud."

 **22**

"This explains the hover charm I heard so much about" Arthur mused. ****

 **22**

"If he lays a hand on you, I'll commit one of the muggle murders I was wrongfully imprisoned for" Sirius said.

"Sirius" Dumbledore warned giving the godfather a look.

The two sat in silence as if talking mentally and Sirius sat back with a pout.

If Harry didn't know any better, he'd say that Dumbledore had told Sirius he was going to deal with Vernon himself.

 **22**

"There's got to be a way to fix the trace so that it can detect just WHO did the spell" Flitwick muttered as he realized what had happened.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"The way the trace is set up" Remus explained. "You see, if an underage wizard is living in a muggle community where no other witches and wizards are present, then it's assumed that it was the underage wizard that used magic and the Trace detects it and alerts the ministry."

"And if you live in a pureblood home?" Hermione asked with an edge of danger in her voice causing those around her to back away slowly.

"It's the parents' responsibility to make sure that the underage wizards abides by the rule. Otherwise, those watching the Trace assume that the magic is done by parents or older siblings" Arthur explained.

"So Purebloods who parents don't care are allowed to practice while Muggleborns and Muggleraised are stuck having to practice ONLY eight hours a day during the school year with the exception of practicing spells for homework!?" Hermione exclaimed. "That's not fair! It's discrimination against muggleborns!"

Ron and Harry just gave Arthur a glare as they will no doubt have to deal with this for the rest of the school year on top of SPEW and OWLs.

 **22**

"I don't get it" Ron said. "If he hates you, then you going to school would get you away from him and he wouldn't have to deal with you, right?"

"True, but Harry's also learning magic and Dursley doesn't want Harry learning magic. Besides, I think making Harry miserable trumps having Harry out of the house" Hermione answered.

"But last summer…" Ron started.

"There's a difference between last summer and the summer before second year" Harry said with a smirk.

"And what is that Potter?" Snape said.

Harry leaned his arm on Sirius' shoulder with a smirk.

"I have a mass murdering convict for a godfather who likes to make sure I'm happy."

Sirius ruffled Harry's already messy hair glad he could help put those muggles in their place.

 **22**

"WHAT?!" Molly and Sirius exclaimed.

Molly then turned to her three youngest boys.

"I thought you three were exaggerating with that!"

"You know Molly," McGonagall spoke up. "I think from now on, anything we hear about Potter's well being, we should take seriously and don't you start with that old joke Mr. Black."

"I had almost forgotten about that. Thanks for reminding me Minnie."

If looks can kill, Sirius would be joining James and Lily in the afterlife.

 **22**

"So what if you had to go in the middle of the night or the middle of the day?" Tonks asked.

"I learned to hold it" Harry answered.

"That's not good for your bladder" Hermione said.

"Well, it's not like I could change into a cat and go out the cat-flap" Harry argued.

He was too busy glaring at Hermione to see the thoughtful look crossing between Remus and Sirius.  
 **  
22**

"If I EVER get my hands on that woman…" Molly threatened.

"Get in line" Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Arthur, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and Ron chorused. ****

 **22**

"Of course" McGonagall said making a mental note that if the Dursleys did this stunt again either next year or the year after, she was going to set Hagrid on them again. Maybe join him herself for good measure. ****

 **22**

"Again. Weird dream" Bill said.

 **22**

"I wonder who THAT could be" Sirius said sarcastically as he smiled at Ron.

 **22**

"Forgetting someone?" George asked.

"Namely two dashing pranksters" Fred said.

"I was in Azkaban and Remus was….where WERE you the year before you taught?" Sirius said.

"Teaching at a muggle school in Yorkshire" Remus answered "Preparing for the upcoming year when this happened."

"We knew we liked you" George said to Sirius smirking.

"I saw Ron before I saw you two" Harry informed the twins. "I'm sure you're mentioned next chapter."

"HEY!" Fred exclaimed after doing a quick count. "You were interrupted less times than me!"

"Who wants to read next?" George asked.

Ginny made to grab the book, but froze.

"What's the chapter?" she asked.

"Uh…the Burrow" George said turning the page.

"Maybe later" She said changing her mind for some reason.

"I will" Molly said taking the book from her son.


	27. Book 2 Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Burrow**

 **22**

"FINALLY!" Fred and George exclaimed. **  
**

 **22**

"Hogwarts isn't the only place where secrets aren't kept" Arthur said with a smirk "At least…that's what Fudge thinks."

"We are doing a good job keeping the fact that we're in the Order from him" Tonks admitted.

"Don't jinx it," Arthur told her.

 **22**

Molly sent her husband a glare at the reminder but continued to read.

 **22**

"You HONESTLY thought they drove from Ottery St. Catchpole just to CHECK on you?" Hermione gasped at her friend.

"I didn't think there was anything they could do. I didn't do a lot with Fred and George first year so I wasn't sure what ALL they were capable of."

 **22**

"That is one smart owl" Charlie said.

"Has she ever been checked for being an animagus?" Moody asked remembering hearing about Scabbers when Dumbledore told him that Pettigrew was alive and Black was innocent. "She seems a little too intelligent."

Harry wanted to speak up in defense of his owl, but remained silent as he remembered how fondly Ron had thought of Scabbers when they had believed that Hermione's cat had eaten him. Moody did have a point.

"I made a point to go up to the owlery before resigning" Remus admitted before turning to Harry. "Sorry Harry. I was going to tell you if something came up."

"Couldn't you have checked the…you know?" Ron asked.

"I wanted to be certain" Remus said. "Peter had been too close to Harry for comfort and he hadn't been seen on It when Harry got it."

"As much as I love Hedwig, I'm glad you did" Harry said "At least I can rest easily now knowing that my owl isn't out for my blood."

"More like ours" Ron whispered to Hermione. His fingers were STILL a bit sore from all the pecking Hedwig had done to him.

"Did we miss something?" Ginny asked.

"You'll learn in the next book" Harry said.

 **22**

"James felt the same way" Sirius praised "I just charmed my knife to be able to pick any lock. That way we wouldn't have to keep stealing hairpins. Mrs. Potter had noticed that her stash had been 'mysteriously' vanishing."

 **22**

"HARRY!" Hermione and Ginny scolded.

"It was a brief slip of the mind." Harry defended "Something was telling me I was forgetting something just a second before she screeched."

 **22**

"He's really intent on making you miserable" Flitwick observed.

"Sounds like a few others we know" Sprout whispered to her Ravenclaw and Gryffindor colleagues while sniggering at the Slytherin one.

 **22**

Everyone in the Old Order and the teachers (minus Snape who had closed his eyes trying to fight the grin and Dumbledore who was chuckling fondly) burst out laughing.

"I think we missed something" Tonks told Harry who nodded.

"Sorry Harry" Sirius apologized for laughing without a reason. "Just…"

Sirius fell into pearls of laughter again

"It was something Lily would have said" McGonagall said.

Harry smiled at the small connection between him and his mother. One good thing about reading these books was that some of the things he did that reminded the others of his parents led to small stories about them which he loved. ****

 **22**

"Interesting how you suddenly suspect Mr. Malfoy" Snape said.

"Get used to it Professor" Harry told his Potions instructor. "We do it up until Christmas."

"Why then?" Sirius asked

"You'll see" Harry said

 **22**

"No you weren't." Moody said "Constant Vigilance is the key. Always suspect a trap."

"Wish we knew that then" Ron said leaning over Sirius to whisper to Harry.

"And why is that?" Sirius asked.

"You'll find out" Harry said. "Let's just say it involves our favorite tree on the school ground."

Remus was about to suggest the old oak by the lake that he had caught the trio sitting under every so often on nice days when they were allowed outside. But then he realized that Harry's voice was drenching in sarcasm.

He wasn't sure he WANTED to know what Ron and Harry were talking about. ****

 **22**

Molly looked up at Arthur with tears in her eyes.

"Do you think that this was when we went wrong with him?" Molly asked. "Allowing him to shut himself out."

"I don't know Molly. I don't think so" Arthur admitted "Percy was getting along splendidly with Harry when he DID emerge."

"I think Percy took the different path when he was assigned to Crouch." Remus spoke up. "When I taught Percy's seventh year, he was a bright boy. But I noticed that he was too focused on the rules. Basically what I would have been if James, Sirius, and Peter hadn't befriended me. I also noticed that he was as ambitious as a Slytherin. Unfortunately Crouch was just as ambitious. And when you put two ambitious people together…it's as dangerous as putting two pranksters together. Especially when one has more experience."

"What do you mean?" Bill asked.

"It'll probably be explained in the fourth book" Sirius said. "But during the first war, Crouch was on a roll. He had the chance to be Minister because he was taking down so many death eaters. Sure the aurors caught them, but it was his say whether they stayed in jail or walked. It got to where he would just look at a guy or their name and just chunk them into Azkaban…like he did me."

"You were sent without a trial?" Molly gasped.

Sirius nodded.

"The knowledge I was innocent kept me sane" Sirius said. "Anyways, the only reason Crouch lost his standing for Minister was that his name was tainted when his son was proven to be a Death Eater. You know the rest."

"My point is," Remus said. "Crouch must have recognized the same…spunk in Percy as what he had when younger. So…he taught Percy the ways of the corrupted Ministry. And since Percy was so intent on following the rules…he ran with the crowd."

Molly sighed as she realized at least ONE thing she could have done differently: she could have let the kids get away with a few pranks or mischief making rather than screaming at them for every explosion or crash.

"No parent is perfect Molly" Dumbledore assured her knowing what she was thinking as he thought of his own parents: his father attacking those muggle boys who attacked Ariana and his mother for locking his sister up.

"You went right with six of us" Ron assured her.

"And Percy will come around" Harry said "Maybe not soon, but eventually."

"I hope so" Molly said before continuing to read. ****

 **22**

Bill and Charlie laughed as did Sirius.

"What?" Ron asked Sirius.

"Your mother reminds me just too much of James' Mum. And we couldn't get away with anything no matter how many times we cleaned up. I think the ONE thing we got away with was our transformations."

"Well…" Remus admitted sheepishly.

"You didn't tell her did you!?" Sirius gapped at his friend.

"No. She approached me at graduation" Remus said. "She told me that she knew about my condition and what you lot did to help me with and that she was proud of us for sticking together."

"Why didn't she say anything?" McGonagall asked.

"She thought James and Sirius were going to register when they got jobs" Remus explained "Couple of months later, she was dead, so she never got a chance to know if they registered."

 **22**

"It's not that boring" Arthur said. "Much more exciting than the Department of magical transportation where you do the same thing everyday. At least with the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, there's always something different."

 **22**

"My thoughts exactly" Sprout admitted.

 **22**

"That it does" Molly sighed.

 **22**

Harry smiled at the description of his second home.

 **22**

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked.

"I know EXACTLY" Remus said with a smirk. "An angry, worried, redheaded mother."

 **22**

"Really?" Molly asked, eyebrows raised completely unaware of just how formidable she really was. She knew that an angry her scared the kids, but wasn't aware of just how much.

"Keep reading" Sirius said leaning forward attentively "And read your part the way you had said it when this was happening originally."

"ARE YOU MAD?!" Fred, George, Ron, and Harry chorused.

 **22**

Harry turned to his godfather wondering what Sirius was thinking asking Molly to act like she had. He found his godfather deep in thought as he nodded.

He then turned to Remus who seemed to understand, but gave Harry a hold on signal.

 **22**

"Mum." Bill sighed. "First, Fred, George, and Ron AREN'T us. Second, we didn't have a friend who wouldn't respond to our letters when we suspected abuse."

"I was just frustrated at the time." Molly informed her son before turning to her three younger boys. "When you children become parents, you'll understand."

 **22**

"Not quite, but pretty close" Sirius finally said.

"Huh?" everyone asked.

"Comparing Mrs. Weasley to Mrs. Potter" Remus explained. "Sorry Molly, but Mrs. Potter once was as angry as you had been and…well…Peter wasn't the only one to wet himself."

Sirius whacked his friend making Harry and Ron realize the hidden message and sniggered.

"Lily was just as formidable" Sirius added to Harry.

Molly was a bit glad for this distraction because rereading her lecture made her realize what was being said. Most of what she had said was well deserved except for the comparison between the three oldest brothers to the three youngest brothers.

It was no wonder Ron had an inferiority complex.

She made a mental not to stop that.

 **22**

"Wow. Talk about a mood-swing" Tonks muttered.

 **22**

Sirius frowned. The Potter home in Godric's Hollow was as magical as any pureblood home. After her last fight with Petunia during the Evans' funeral, Lily had decided to leave the muggle world behind with the declaration that she was a witch and she was going to live as one.

"That I remember" Harry added for his godfather's sake figuring that his home with James and Lily might have been as magical as the Burrow. ****

 **22**

"I honestly thought you boys were exaggerating" Molly sighed.

"It's okay Mrs. Weasley" Harry said. "Their track record was against them. And I should have said something, but I didn't think there was anything you could do."

"Harry" Molly said. "What they did to you is not okay. But if for some reason you do go back [she glared at Dumbledore] and they treat you just as badly, I want you to tell two people: your godfather and someone who can legally do something about this like Arthur or even Professor Dumbledore."

 **22**

"Who the hell was that?" Charlie asked.

"It couldn't have been Percy. The book said 'small redheaded figure in a long nightdress'" Bill added confused.

"Shut up" Ginny pouted.

"HUH?!" Her two oldest brothers exclaimed in shock.

"What's the matter?" Tonks asked.

"Ginny is NOT this shy" Charlie said. "You remember when you came over."

"Oh yeah" Tonks recalled as she remembered a small five year old who came down and pelted her with questions.

"I'll tell you what guys. When Fleur and Fiona show up unexpectedly and you two are in your nightwear, we'll talk" Ginny said.

"And just who are Fleur and Fiona?" Molly asked as Fred and George perked up.

"Nobody Mum" Bill said blushing red.

"Fiona MacFusty is the eldest daughter of the MacFusty clan that breeds Hebridean Blacks." Charlie said. "Basically what Ginny said is her showing up then for me is the equivalent to Harry showing up at the Burrow for Ginny. Remember Ginny's fifth Christmas gift?"

"CHARLIE!" Ginny shouted dangerous as her brothers laughed at the memory.

"I think we missed something" Harry called over to Hermione over Ron's laughter.

"YOU missed something" Hermione said with a smirk. "I saw what Charlie's talking about last summer."

"Hermione Granger! Don't you dare tell him!" Ginny yelled.

Molly decided to spare her children. ****

 **22**

Everyone who knew the truth about Lockhart groaned (except for Dumbledore, but including Snape).

"Did we miss something?" Tonks asked.

Molly shrugged.

"Gilderoy Lockhart?" Sirius asked before turning to Remus. "That blond Ravenclaw kid a year above us who tried to take credit for some of our more complex pranks."

"Yeah. He went into the defense field. Though I don't believe half of what he writes" Remus said.

"Why not?" Arthur asked.

"I read _Wandering With Werewolves_ for kicks" Remus said. "Anyone who can do what he did and still come out with a pretty face HAS to have exaggerated some."

"Maybe he's just that good" Molly argued.

Harry and Ron shared a knowing smirk. By the end of the book between the pixies, the arm incident, and the fact he tried to back out of saving Ginny, Lockhart would not be one of Molly's favorites.

"You've never been close to a werewolf in wolf form have you?" Snape asked remembering his close call.

 **22**

"And how do you feel about this Arthur?" Tonks asked amused.

"It's fine" Arthur said much to (most) everyone's confusion.

"Really?" Moody asked.

"As long as she looks and doesn't touch" Arthur said. "It's an unspoken rule between us. If a hot girl comes up to me, I can look and drool all I want. I just can't touch. Same rule applies to her."

"REALLY?!" Remus asked even more stunned remembering all the small whacks both of his parents got from each other for looking at someone.

"It's one thing for young couples." Molly explained. "But when you've been together for as long as Arthur and I have been and have had as many children as we have, there are some things that are unspoken such as the fact that even though I might be infatuated with Lockhart, it's Arthur who holds my heart."

"It's just a matter of trust" Arthur continued. "I trust Molly not to do anything with Lockhart that she would do with me."

Ginny nodded hoping that one day she could have that same bond her parents had with each other with a certain black-haired boy sitting cattycorner from her.

 **22**

Ron leaned over Sirius' lap to Harry who also leaned for the whispering conversation.

"What do you think Lockhart would have done when faced against a troll before your luck rubbed off on him?"

Harry whacked his friend.

"Ran screaming" He answered.

 **22**

Sirius laughed loud and hard at that.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Your father's record was 45" Remus explained with his own chuckle. "He probably rolled in his grave when you beat him…and you're a seeker. Not a chaser."

"Is there ANY position you're not good at?" Charlie asked.

"He's not that great of a Keeper" Ron told his brother with a smirk.

"I can't be good at everything" Harry said sticking out his tongue at his friend.

 **22**

Molly glared at her husband.

 **22**

"Dung and his contraband." Arthur sighed.

 **22**

"You walked right into that Arthur" McGonagall chuckled as everyone had jumped since Molly had once again read as she had originally done.

 **22**

"First one to ever say that" Harry said.

"And last" Ron added.

Harry pouted at the reminder of his fame.

 **22**

The Marauders, Weasley boys, Ginny, Tonks, and even Moody and Dumbledore laughed (or chuckled in Dumbledore's case).

 **22**

"Sheesh Harry. It's no wonder you like the Weasleys so much" Remus said.

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked the question Harry was about to ask.

"That would have been something James and Mr. Potter would have said" Sirius said. "The fakeness of the lecture, the underline hint of pride…reminds me of when I got my bike."

 **22**

Ron breathed a sigh of relief at hearing that Harry didn't catch the _Adventures of Harry Potter_ comics that had been under the _Martin Miggs_. ****

 **22**

"I'm glad you like our home Harry. It's a shame we couldn't be there this summer" Molly said closing the book indicating that was it for the chapter.

"We're at least safe and hidden here." Harry said "And together…for the most part."

"How much longer are we going to read until a break?" Bill asked.

"Let's go until halfway" Flitwick said. "Molly? How many chapters are there?"

Molly opened to the last page.

"Eighteen" she answered. "We just finished chapter 3 so six more and then we'll break for bed. However, I believe we should break for a meal. All those interruptions are taking up time."

"We're in a timeless space!" Fred and George chorused.

However, everyone decided to break for food. But there were a few people who would rather talk than eat.


	28. Interlude 7 Confrontation

**Confrontation**

After everyone went their separate ways, McGonagall picked up the book and flipped to Chapter 9 which was the halfway mark. When she read the chapter title, she decided to wait to have her conversation with Harry later.

"Is everything alright Professor?" Sirius asked as he had doubled back after noticing they were one reader short.

"I just need a word with Harry at the halfway point" McGonagall said. "I'm feeling that most of this could have been prevented if I had believed him about the Stone."

"You're not the only one who underestimated him" Sirius said. "Look at how Molly initially reacted to the bars. You at least made an attempt that night to keep Harry out of that environment."

"Not hard enough" she sighed.

Meanwhile,

Bill and Charlie looked at each other, nodded, and then approached their mother who was cooking a LARGE lunch.

"Mum? Can we have a word?" Bill asked.

"There's no need" Molly said turning to her two eldest boys. "Reading what happened has opened my eyes to my mistakes. Maybe if I hadn't compared you boys to each other so often Ron wouldn't have his inferiority complex and Percy might still be with us."

"Well, you're right about Ron, but Percy's just too ambitious." Bill said. "I don't know WHAT that hat was thinking putting him in Gryffindor."

"But look at Neville. He's a Hufflepuff if I ever saw one." Charlie argued. "And Tonks is just as Gryffindor as I am and she was in Hufflepuff."

"Maybe it's as Harry says. Maybe Percy will return."

"That'll TAKE Gryffindor courage" Bill muttered before sighing. "So do you think it'll be possible to just…let Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny make their own paths?"

"Yeah" Charlie agreed with his brother. "Fred and George are REALLY good at inventing their products and they're business savvy. And we can use the laughs these days."

"We'll see" Molly said. "I'm still not sure this shop is a good idea. But I have a feeling they're going through with it whether I want them to or not. So…I've decided to finish these books before I make ANY decision on the matter. If books five, six, and seven have good things concerning that shop, then I'll back off and let them at it. But if not…well…maybe it'll convince them to do something else."

"All we ask Mum," Bill said. "Is not to base what the younger kids do on us. It's not fair to them and they need to make their own names."

"I appreciate you coming to me about this" Molly said proudly.

0000

Later at lunch,

"So Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry?"

"What's this big secret of yours that everyone seems to know about?"

"I'm really looking forward to the end of this book, aren't you Hermione?" Ginny said innocently as she went back to her mashed potatoes.

"C'mon Ginny. It can't be any more humiliating than the butterdish."

"Harry? Can you pass me a roll please?" she asked

Harry did.

"C'mon Ginny. I won't laugh." He promised.

"Thank you." She said as she took a roll.

"You're not going to get it out of her Mate." Ron said with a chuckle

"So you tell me." Harry told his friend.

"I wouldn't Ron." Ginny threatened.

"Why not?" he asked.

"M. B." she stated clearly sending her brothers in a fit a laughter.

"She'll do it too." Bill told Ron who went red.

"I'd rather not say." Ron told his best friend knowing that his sister was going to tell Harry and Hermione about Mr. Blanket if he blabbed about her Harry Potter rag doll their mother made her for her fifth Christmas.


	29. Book 2 Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: At Flourish and Blotts**

After lunch, everyone gathered back in the living room and Arthur picked up the book.

"Chapter 4…At Flourish and Blotts" Arthur started.

Molly groaned as she remembered what had happened that day.

 **22**

"The first explosion!" Ron laughed loudly.

"Shut up" Harry pouted.

"What happened?" Sirius asked confused.

"He means you should have seen the look on Harry's face the first time he heard it" Fred said as he and his twin joined their brother in the laughing.

"Came running in asking if we were alright" George added.

"You'd think he'd seen a boggart!"

 **22**

"I think my favorite was when you asked what the function was for a rubber duck" Harry admitted to Mr. Weasley.

"What IS the function?" Moody asked "Sounds sinister."

"The function is bath time amusement for young children" McGonagall told him.

"Ginny's Harry Potter rag doll is more sinister" Bill added.

The temperature dropped about 30 degrees and Harry noticed that Ginny looked ready to kill.

Harry turned to Ron who smirked and winked at Harry indicating that the doll was the present mentioned before as Ginny had kept changing the subject whenever Harry asked at lunch.

"Read Dad" Bill begged. ****

**22**

"Wow. First shy now clumsy? Where's my baby sister?" Charlie asked.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight" Ginny warned.

 **22**

"Wow. Lockhart's been busy since I went to Azkaban" Sirius said. "His courage must have shot up."

"What do you mean?" Snape asked.

"Remember that time in sixth year when a loud girly scream filled the entire castle?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah?"

"A rat crossed Lockhart's path" Sirius said with a smirk before frowning at the memory of how excited Wormtail had been.

 **22**

"We wish" Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and even McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape chorused.

 **22**

The Weasley boys laughed at their sister's expense. Even Harry cracked a smile.

"It's not funny!" Ginny declared.

"It's just the memory of how hard I tried to have a civilized conversation with you and you could barely string two words together" Harry explained. "Now you're so much easier to talk to."

Ginny blushed a bit.

Hermione shot Ginny an I-told-you-so look.

 **22**

Any remaining laughter at Ginny stopped at the mention of the outcast Weasley. ****

 **22**

"If we had the money, we'd get another and just keep Errol around the house" Molly sighed before turning to Ron. "We were lucky when you mysteriously got Pig."

"Mysteriously?" Moody asked suspiciously.

"Relax Professor. It's explained in the next book" Harry said. _ **  
**_ **  
22**

"You DO have summer assignments Mr. Weasley" McGonagall reminded him.

"Hermione would have had that done by the first day of vacation!" Ron argued. 

_**22**_

"There's no shame!" McGonagall scolded.

"Says any authority figure" Fred said.

"Actually," Sirius said. "I once thought that way, but then James got the badge. Best thing to ever happen to us."

"Do I WANT to know?" McGonagall asked.

"Not really" Remus interrupted.

"oh come on!" Sirius said before turning to the twins. "Head Boy gives you the password to his quarters, he keeps Head Girl busy…if you think the Prefects' bathroom is nice, it's NOTHING compared to the Head Boy's."

"Dare I ask what you did in there?" Sprout asked.

"Just….took a few baths" Sirius said sheepishly. "slept on those VERY comfy couches in their common room as well."

"If memory serves me correctly, as did McDonald, Jones, McKinnon, Meadows, Burba…"

Sirius slapped his hand over Remus' mouth as McGonagall slapped her forehead.

"James is REALLY lucky he's dead" Flitwick mused.

"And Jones isn't here" Sprout added.

"Sirius!" Molly gasped.

"I was a wild teenager with rampant hormones. Some kids get angry. Some like to…have fun" Sirius said.

"What about Dad?" Harry asked.

"Only had eyes for your Mum" Sirius answered. "So, I kept the broken-hearted girls busy."

"I seem to remember a time when you hexed Miss. Jorkins for interrupting one of your…condolence sessions over by the greenhouse" Dumbledore said.

"Arthur. Just read" Sirius said.

 **22**

"Good. They don't deserve any" Tonks said. ****

 **22**

"I honestly was wondering what you were doing" Harry admitted. ****

**22**

"Escalators" Hermione corrected.

 **22**

"Looking back, I probably should have been a bit more worried about explaining it to the teachers" Molly realized.

"Snape would have gotten a kick out of it" Ron argued.

Harry nodded in agreement.

Snape gave them a look. But he had to agree. He would have found it immensely amusing between the fact that Potter's son couldn't use the floo and the fact that Lily's first trip…well…she had said 'Flourish and Blotts' and ended up, somehow, at the Longbottom home."

 **22**

"That's not good" Sirius said nervously.

"You know what's going to happen?" Tonks asked.

"No…just…with Harry's luck…I don't like it" Sirius said before wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulder more to remind him that Harry gets out of this mess okay.

"Between the fire, the information and the soot, it's a miracle I got as close as I did" Harry admitted. ****

 **22**

The last time Harry had seen his godfather this pale was when he had entered the Headmaster's office after the third task.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"You get out of there fast, right?" Sirius asked.

"You've been there?" Fred and George asked.

"Mum used to take me and Reg all the time" Sirius admitted. "I HATED it in there. Mum was always going into that shop to see if some kid she went to school with was there. Tim Rikkle or something like that."

Dumbledore's eyebrows shot up as Harry and Ginny exchanged a confused look as they recognized the name.

"Did you ever meet him?" Dumbledore asked.

"Nah. Never returned…at least until I ran away" Sirius said. "Harry? Ginny? You two okay? You look a little peaky."

"Was the name Tom Riddle?" Harry asked his godfather.

"I think that's it" Sirius said. "Why?"

"It'll make sense later" Harry said "So your Mum had the hots for him?"

"Big time. But Dad asked Grandpa Pollux for Mum's hand first" Sirius said.

Harry decided to keep his mouth shut. ****

**22**

Snape subtly pulled out his list. ****

 **22**

"I'd change that fact with ANYONE just to have my parents!" Harry exclaimed what he had wanted to say, but didn't dare for fear of getting caught.

 **22**

"Well, Malfoy sure didn't get his brains from his father" Ron said.

 **22**

As did everyone else in the room (felt a surge of anger). ****

 **22**

"Shit" Sirius pouted.

"Sirius!" the women in the room (minus Tonks) exclaimed.

"Sorry. It's just…I had wanted that too so I could sneak out of the house at night but Mum said no" Sirius said. "Can't believe I have the same taste as my cousin-once-removed."

"PLEASE don't remind me that you're related to Malfoy" Harry begged.

"You can't help your family Harry. Look at you and the Dursleys" Sirius pointed out.

 **22**

"The only reason Miss. Granger is considered a favorite is because she does her homework and…more or less…does what she's told" McGonagall said. "And the few times she does break the rules is with good reason."

Hermione blushed at the praise.

"And if Mr. Malfoy would pay attention in class, do his homework, and not lollygag around bullying other students that CAN'T fight back, he might have potential" Sprout added more to Snape.

Snape jotted that down trying not to blush a bit at the crack.

The night before, he had been doing some serious reflecting and realized that one of the reason he had been picked on by the Marauders was because of what Slytherin represented to Sirius (you try spending a night at Grimmauld Place and not sympathize with him) and what Snape had done with his Death Eater to-be friends. And when the Marauders picked on him, he could have fought back if he tried.

And Neville was next to hopeless with a wand.

 **22**

"Good thing I got that anonymous lead on that secret room" Arthur said with a smirk.

Ron tensed and paled as he remembered just HOW his father had gotten that lead. He wasn't sure if Arthur would like how his son managed to fool a Malfoy or if he'd be upset with the number of rule breaking. Not to mention all the time in the girl's toilet. ****

 **22**

"You THINK!?" Ginny exclaimed.

 **22**

"Get the hell out of there" Sirius whispered. ****

**22**

"You read with the right accent right?" Remus asked Arthur.

Arthur nodded and Sirius relaxed. Harry was safe with Hagrid.

 **22**

"Someone's excited" Fred chuckled.

"Yeah. I just saw one of my best friends for the first time in over a month" Hermione said.

 **22**

"With good reason" Sirius said. "I'm all for breaking rules, but there are some rules you don't break no matter what." ****

**22**

"Sorry Arthur, but depends on the battle" Sirius said. "Fist fight, sure you are. But Magical duel…he knows too many Dark spells and as a Death Eater, he's not afraid to use unforgivables."

 **22**

"So did Crouch" Remus recalled. ****

**22**

"Can't you get the books at 4:31?" Sirius asked.

"I wish we did" Harry groaned.

Remus suddenly remembered reading one day that year in the Daily Prophet how Lockhart was going to teach and had seen a picture of Lockhart with Harry who had looked as if he would rather be the same room with Snape, Voldemort, Malfoy, and Vernon.

 **22**

"Remember Mum. Look" Fred joked.

"Don't touch" George added.

Molly blushed as everyone else laughed.

 **22**

"Thanks a lot Ron" Harry said glaring at his friend.

 **22**

"From what I remember of seeing that picture in the Prophet, you were NOT smiling" Remus chuckled.

"I would have rather be in detention with VOLDEMORT than there" Harry said.

 **22**

"For fire fuel if I did want it" Harry muttered.

 **22**

"You POOR kids" Sirius said.

"Why?!" Tonks gasped. "I would have LOVED to have Gilderoy Lockhart teach me defense."

"Tonks." Moody said. "Remember first day of training when I mentioned an aspiring auror who ran when a Snidget got loose in the office?"

"Yeah?...You're JOKING!"

"Nope." Sirius said with a smirk. "I was in the office that day with James turning in a Death Eater…can't remember who…anyways, when we heard this scream that was louder and girlier than the rat incident"

"Well, he was young" Molly argued. "And inexperienced."

"Let them believe" Harry said to his godfather who had opened his mouth to speak up.

 **22**

Harry noticed Ginny tensing a bit. He remembered just WHERE Ginny had gotten that foul item and suddenly recalled that she had found it in her Transfiguration book.

At some point between now and when Malfoy leaves, Ginny was going to get the dreaded object ****

 **22**

"You know, I think instead of following through with Peter, I'm going to use Malfoy to take the place of the wizard I supposedly murdered" Sirius said angrily.

 **22**

"Huh?" those who weren't there (minus Dumbledore) asked.

 **22**

"YES!" Sirius said.

"GO DAD!" Bill shouted.

"WHOO-HOO!" Charlie cheered .

 **22**

"Honestly Arthur" Molly sighed to her husband "What were you thinking?"

Harry looked around and it appeared that between everyone commenting on the fight, nobody was noticing how green Ginny was looking.

She then ran out of the room.

Harry turned to his godfather and found him telling Ron of a fight he had been in himself with Malfoy Sr. So, Harry took the opportunity to go after Ginny.

"OI!" Moody said loudly.

The room fell silent.

"While you lot were talking about the fight, Potter and the Weasley girl snuck out."

Everyone turned to the two empty seats.

"Merlin, that boy is sneaky." Sirius said amazed he didn't see Harry sneak by.

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look.

"This obviously has something to do with the events." Hermione whispered. "I'll go check it out."

She then turned to the adults.

"Ginny's probably still affected by the events in the book. I'll go make sure she's okay."

"I'll go too." Ron said.

The two left the room.

Meanwhile,

Harry found her throwing up in the bathroom with the door wide open. Instinct took over and Harry ran in there and held her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned as Ginny continued to puke to see Hermione looking concerned.

"You two ran out so quickly" Hermione said "Moody quieted everyone down and pointed out that while everyone was talking about fights you two slipped out. I volunteered to go as I was involved in most of the book and have a better understanding of what's going on plus I wouldn't overreact if something else was going on. Is everything okay?"

"When Malfoy put the book in the cauldron" Harry explained. "That was when he slipped Ginny the diary."

"Oh Ginny" Hermione sighed knowing that even though the air was clear between them, she knew that Ginny had never fully forgiven herself for what happened that year.

She grabbed a cup, filled it with water, and handed it to Ginny who had stopped throwing up.

"Thanks" she said taking it. "I'm not sure how I'm going to handle this story. If I act like this for something as simple as getting the damned diary…what am I going to do when the attacks come?"

"By the time that happens, your parents will be able to comfort you" Hermione said. "They were just too distracted by the fight."

"We're going to get through this Ginny" Harry assured her. "After all…you saw that thing I had to fight to save you. Imagine how Sirius is going to react."

"I'd be a TAD bit more worried on how McGonagall's going to react" Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I overheard her talking to Sirius before lunch. She feels a bit guilty that you couldn't go to adults for help because she didn't believe us about the stone. When she learns that you went into the chamber without an adult…"

"I did too have an adult with me!" Harry said indignantly. "We had Lockhart."

"Why?" Hermione asked having been petrified at the time.

"To tell us if the basilisk was anywhere near" Harry said "If he dropped dead, the answer was yes."

"I mean COMPETENT teacher" Hermione said.

"Hey" Ron said peeking in. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just…that was when Ginny got the diary" Hermione said.

"Oh." Ron said realizing that his sister was still having issues. "Would you rather sit with us?"

"No" Ginny said standing up using Harry as a support. "Considering a few other things to remind everyone on my once-crush on Harry, I don't think sitting near him would be a good thing."

"You can sit between me and Hermione" Ron said.

"No Ron" Ginny said smirking. "I seem to recall all those spiders crawling around. They're bound to be mentioned and I don't want to be separating you from Hermione."

"Well, if you change your mind about sitting with any of us, just come over to our couch" Harry told her.

The group walked back into the living room.

"Is everything okay?" Sirius asked concerned.

"Yeah" Harry said waving it aside. "It's explained near the end."

"Considering what you told us," Molly said as Ginny sat between her parents. "I take it THAT was when you got…IT?"

Ginny nodded.

"I could kill Malfoy" Arthur growled realizing that it had been Malfoy who had done this to his baby girl.

"Can we read so that we would know whether to stop or join you?" Sirius asked.

"Sure" Arthur said picking the book back up and scanned for where he left off.

"The Malfoys had left the building" Remus said.

Hermione giggled at the muggle reference.

"Huh?" Ron asked wondering what the joke was.

"Muggle thing" Harry explained. ****

**22**

"Still not, but I like it better than portkeys" Harry said.

"Yeah. Your father didn't like floo either because of the glasses issue." Sirius said.

"So who's reading next?" Arthur asked.

"I will" Remus said taking the book and turned to the next chapter. He paled at the title.

"Remus?" Sirius asked.

"The…The Whomping Willow" Remus started.


	30. Book 2 Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: THE WHOMPING WILLOW**_

 **22**

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Have you not been listening to all that went on with the Dursleys?" Harry reminded his friend.

 **22**

"Mass chaos." Molly muttered under her breath.

 **22**

"And that is why you pack the night before" Tonks said. "Mum used to make sure I had everything in my trunk before I was allowed to head to bed that night."

 **22**

Arthur shifted uncomfortably as Molly glared at him.

 **22**

"Actually," Flitwick said. "That's a practical use of magic. Especially with your family Arthur."

"I took that into account when I did the charm" Arthur confirmed.

 **22**

"Apparently not as much as I thought" Molly said still glaring at her husband.

 **22**

"Should have left the damned thing behind" Ginny muttered under her breath, but loud enough to be heard thus confusing all but those few who knew.

Harry couldn't help but to mentally disagree with her. If she had left the thing behind, the basilisk would still be in the castle and Tom would have used the summer holidays to possess her. At least he had been able to destroy it for her.

If only the price hadn't been so high.

 **22**

"So if it was the middle of the night?" Fred asked his mother.

"We would be in bed and have no reason to fly" Molly answered.

 **22**

"I thought we agreed to read correctly." Sirius stated "That wasn't funny Remus."

Remus showed Sirius the five letter word in all caps.

"They really did crash." Remus informed him.

"They still had a minute though." Tonks argued. "Why'd the barrier close?"

"It's explained later." Harry said.

 **22**

"We could apparate from the platform" Arthur told his son.

 **22**

"They gave you pocket money?" Tonks asked

"People were watching" Harry explained.

 **22**

"That's what you should have done" Arthur told the two.

"Should have?" Sirius questioned as Remus read ahead a bit and resisted a laugh.

This was SO something James and Sirius would have done in their spot.

 **22**

"Yeah? What about it?" Charlie asked

 **22**

"WHAT?!" those who hadn't been there exclaimed (except for Remus).

"You're twelve at the time!" Bill pointed out. "Most MUGGLES don't learn how to drive until they're 15-16 years old!"

"Fred and George were 14 at the time" Ron argued.

"Leave us out of this" the twins chorused.

"You know, looking back, I seem to recall reading something in the _Prophet_ about a flying car in London about that time." Tonks mused.

"Same here." Remus said. "But I just figured it was some other kid. I should have known though."

"How so?" Sirius asked.

"That was the same kind of stunt you and James would have pulled!" Remus told his friend.

"So…no harm?" Harry asked his godfather innocently.

"We'll see." Sirius said. "I'm not liking the fact the Willow is in the title."

 **22**

"It would have had a better chance of being condoned if neither of you had an owl." McGonagall said giving Harry a stern glance.

"It hadn't crossed my mind due to the lack of letters I had sent the past year." Harry defended himself.

 **22**

"Odd." Arthur mused.

"Don't even think it" Molly warned him.

 **22**

Hermione couldn't help but to giggle.

"What?" Charlie asked her.

"Just…the image of passengers' faces if they looked out the window and saw a flying car being driven by a twelve year old with another twelve year old in the front seat." Hermione said.

 **22**

Sirius and Remus couldn't help but to grin at that as Fred and George playfully glared at their younger brother and his best friend. They knew from experience the sensation what Ron and Harry had gone through.

Granted, it wasn't from flying an illegal car to school, but it was the same feeling they had as they waited for a prank to go off.

Of course, Sirius put the experience in a different time. It was the feeling he had when he had completed his animagus training. The prospect of going out at night with a werewolf with his friends…

 **22**

"That is a good question" Sprout stated.

 **22**

"It's a CAR!" Hermione reminded him.

 **22**

Everyone (expect Harry and Ron) gasped.

 **22**

Harry felt his godfather grip him tightly as the man had done in the last chapter of the last book.

 **22**

"Brilliant spell" George joked half-heartedly.

 **22**

"Were you okay!?" Molly and Sirius both asked Ron and Harry.

"We were fine" Harry said.

"For the most part." Ron added thinking of his wand.

 **22**

McGonagall was starting to wonder if she should have been more forceful to send them to the Hospital Wing. But then again, SNAPE should have taken them to the hospital wing rather than his office.

 **22**

"Why didn't you tell us!?" Molly demanded of her son. She had learned that her son's wand had snapped when the boy had returned with Ginny and Harry from the Chamber and had believed that the wand had broken down there.

"It's explained later" Ron admitted.

 **22**

"You crashed into the Willow didn't you?" Sirius asked with a groan.

 **22**

"I'd be more worried about Mum killing you" Bill said earning a look from his mother.

 **22**

"At least we don't have to hear you sing, Mate." Sirius teased his friend.

Remus whacked the ex-convict.

 **22**

"Who wears THAT?!" Charlie asked.

 **22**

"Looking for you" Snape answered.

 **22**

"Hopefully?" Molly asked her son sternly.

"Hey! You saw how he acted last book."

"Saving the life of your best friend I might add." Molly reminded him

 **22**

"Not likely." Snape told Harry.

 **22**

"He was standing right behind you wasn't he?" Sirius asked seeing the eyeroll Snape had just performed as if the man wasn't hearing this for the first time.

 **22**

"You really should have taken them to McGonagall's office or even the Hospital Wing considering it mentioned that Harry hit his head." Flitwick told the younger professor.

 **22**

Sirius couldn't help but to notice that Harry and Ron had tried to tell someone about the barrier, but had been interrupted. It was no wonder the kids wouldn't come to adults for anything.

 **22**

"You take too much pleasure in torturing Gryffindors" Sirius told Snape protectively.

Snape was about to respond with his own retort, but realized that everyone in the room looked as if they agreed with Sirius on this one.

 **22**

"It's too cold in that room" McGonagall told Snape.

 **22**

"One word sentences. Not good." Sirius said with a wince.

 **22**

"You probably would have been better off reminding us you're still getting used to our world" McGonagall informed Harry.

 **22**

Remus instantly recognized the amount of respect the boy had for the headmaster at the time and how much the man's approval meant to the kid. The werewolf wondered just how much of that was lost this summer with all the secrets.

Dumbledore was wondering the same thing himself.

 **22**

"You take Snape too seriously" Bill said.

"As he should" Snape said.

"The only authority you have over them are points and detentions and even I can override that." McGonagall said. "And after as many overrides you've done concerning Mr. Malfoy…"

Remus decided to keep reading. The heads could argue during the next break.

 **22**

"I wonder how the Dursleys reacted when they got the letter saying I flew in an enchanted car to school and nearly got killed by a tree." Harry mused.

"Well, if I had gotten that letter, you could expect me to have shown up to see if you were alright first hand" Sirius informed his godson.

 **22**

Everyone looked at the headmaster wondering why the two boys were still in school. They had OBVIOUSLY broken rules since then. How could they not?

"And I believe that since then neither of them had missed the train" Dumbledore stated almost proudly.

 **22**

The Weasleys (minus Molly) laughed. Even Sirius had to chuckle a bit at the visual.

 **22**

"Unless there was another werewolf in the school, that tree was NOT valuable." Remus interrupted himself before going back to the book.

 **22**

"I'm still under the impression you said that last bit to torture us" Ron told the Headmaster.

"Whatever helps you to understand the severity of what you had done."

 **22**

"Should have been more forceful" McGonagall muttered.

 **22**

"And what would you have said if I had been in Slytherin?" Ginny asked her brother.

"I…"

"Probably would have fainted from shock and hunger" Harry teased his friend before positioning himself so that Sirius was blocking any attempt from Ron.

 **22**

Harry felt his godfather tense.

"That's pushing it Harry" Sirius warned. "That's about as bad as arguing with her about the number of points taken away and the last time you did that…"

 **22**

"I'm beginning to wonder if you're letting him get away with everything now!" Sirius told McGonagall.

"Actually, upon hindsight, I wish she had taken points rather than what's coming up." Harry said remembering his detention.

 **22**

"Actually," Fred said.

"It's still told in the Common room" George said.

"The first years LOVE the story" Fred added.

 **22**

"They did crash a flying car" Tonks stated.

 **22**

"Should have ignored that" Hermione muttered.

 **22**

McGonagall shook her head as the younger crowd laughed at the reaction of the student body.

 **22**

"Thank Merlin you didn't" Molly said not knowing how she would have taken hearing that two more of her boys had been involved in the crash.

 **22**

"I know the feeling" Sirius said. "Whenever they weren't the victims and it was a good enough prank, our house mates would do that for us."

 **22**

"Of course you did." McGonagall said. "You're so much like your parents."

Harry smiled.

"I guess I'll read next." Ginny said taking the book from Lupin.

Ron paled. The next chapter would HAVE to have the howler in it. And with Ginny reading like she did…

He caught Harry's eye and noticed that Harry was looking just as nervous.


	31. Book 2 Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6: GILDEROY LOCKHART**_

Ginny frowned as she read the title.

"Gilderoy Lockhart."

"This ought to be good" Tonks said thinking that Molly may have had a point about Lockhart getting braver.

However, she wasn't holding her breath at the eyerolls those who had been taught by the man were giving as well as the other teachers.

 **22**

"Errol" the Weasleys chorused with recognition.

 **22**

"A red envelope?" Charlie asked with a gulp as Ginny had a mischievous smirk on her face.

 **22**

"It's scarier than a dead owl Hermione" Bill said.

 **22**

Sirius winced. He had gotten his more than fair share of them from his own mother. And technically, still got them whenever her portrait was unveiled.

Remus smirked as he remembered the number of howlers Sirius had gotten in school ranging from being sorted into Gryffindor to pranking the Slytherins.

 **22**

Harry and Ron quickly stuffed their fingers in their ears. For a brief second, everyone wondered what they were doing, but that question was QUICKLY answered.

 **22**

"I had thought some muggle had stolen it and when there had been no sign of the boys, I feared kidnapping" Molly explained as her daughter did a PERFECT imitation of a howler, volume included.

 **22**

Sirius shook both boys to tell them that it was over.

"It could have been worse." Remus told them before turning to Sirius. "Remember those three your mother sent me, James, and Peter at the same time for being 'bad influences' on you?"

"Everyone went running" Sirius chuckled. "Best howlers ever."

"No. The best was what we did in retaliation" Remus said.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well, you've heard my mother." Sirius explained pointing out to the hall and then to a book. "And you know what a howler does to a voice. Well, triple that."

Everyone winced, the teachers more out of memory of that day.

"Nobody could stand the sound so they cleared out of the Great Hall providing us with the opportunity to do a few spells in the Great Hall." Remus continued. "So, the four of us sent Mrs. Black a howler thanking her for the pranking opportunity."

"Since it was done at Christmas…" Sirius added. "Regulus got to hear it. Came up to me at school when he got back and told me off."

"When was this?" Hermione asked.

"Our fifth year" Sirius said. "Next summer I ran away from home."

 **22**

"Good to know" Sprout said.

 **22**

The twins pretended to gag.

 **22**

"Oh I would have SO loved to have seen him try." Sprout muttered under her breath. "He was just standing back while I did the work talking about the time he fought a Quintaped that now eats grass."

Molly and Tonks exchanged confused looks. Something was wrong with this picture. Was Lockhart just keeping Sprout company while she did her job as the Herbology teacher and took care of the plant?

 **22**

"I don't blame you after spending an hour with HIM" Flitwick told Sprout.

 **22**

"What was his fault?" Bill asked.

 **22**

"What did he have to do with the car?" McGonagall asked.

 **22**

"He said to the guy who runs at the sight of a camera and ducks behind people at the sight of reporters." Hermione teased.

 **22**

"Yes. We know his name is Harry!" Snape exclaimed.

"I'm just reading what it says Professor" Ginny said.

 **22**

Ginny paused and blinked. As did everyone else.

"Did he just call Harry Potter a nobody?" Arthur asked.

 **22**

"I never wanted it to begin with" Harry muttered through clinched teeth. "And I don't want any more of it."

 **22**

The younger crowd, minus Hermione, laughed at Ginny's too perfect an imitation of Hermione.

"I do not sound like that!" Hermione defended.

"Yes you do" Harry and Ron chorused.

The teachers nodded in agreement.

 **22**

Sirius laughed.

James had the same problem with Lily." He told Harry. "Though I think she did it more on purpose."

 **22**

"So what are you doing teaching them first hand?" Sirius asked the teacher.

"Do you not recall YOUR lesson with the Mandrakes?" Sprout asked Sirius with a smirk.

"Oh." Sirius said sheepishly as Remus laughed and even Snape smirked.

"What happened?" Harry asked eager for another tale from the Marauders' time.

"Someone didn't put his earmuffs on tight enough." Remus said. "And then Peter stupidly took them off to check on Sirius and HE fainted thus knocking over James who fell into me creating a domino effect."

"Your mother then fixed everything by using the silencing charm on the mandrakes so everyone could recover" Sprout finished the tale before smirking at Snape. "And then a certain Slytherin swapped out Black's earmuffs for the pink and fluffy ones so when he recovered…"

"Say no more. Please" Harry begged as he laughed at his godfather's expense.

"Glad we can amuse you" Sirius said messing up Harry's already messy hair.

 **22**

Sirius glared at Snape.

 **22**

"You can't just zap a werewolf" Remus sighed.

"Yeah. If a werewolf cornered me in a telephone booth…during the full moon and it was already transformed." Charlie said as he remembered he was in the company of one. "I'd probably be wetting myself."

"I think most of us would be Charlie" Bill said.

 **22**

"I feel sorry for her" Ron whispered to Harry. "Her whole view is based on what HE wrote about."

"As far as she knows, all wizards dress in turquoise and like lilac." Harry joked.

 **22**

"We wouldn't have said that" Molly told her son.

 **22**

"A picture?" Sirius asked as Snape rolled his eyes.

 **22**

Fred and George laughed.

"What?" Harry asked.

"People had made to go line up" Hermione explained. "You were just too preoccupied to notice."

 **22**

Harry clinched his fists. He never WANTED the scar in the first place. What must it take for people to see that?

 **22**

"Oh dear" Molly whispered.

"That's the worst thing about howlers." Bill said. "It gives your enemies ammunition. I know part of the punishment of a howler is humiliation, but kids can be cruel."

"Especially when both sides of the family have been in Slytherin for about as long as Hogwarts' been around" Sirius added. 

**22**

"He just HAD to hear that didn't he?" McGonagall whispered.

 **22**

"You'd have to put the Imperius curse on me to get my autograph" Harry said.

 **22**

"Yes he is" everyone in the room chorused.

"At least, at that point of time" Moody added remembering that nowadays, Harry wasn't Mr. Popular.

 **22**

Ginny shot Ron a death glare that would have put that basilisk to shame.

"Looks like you, Charlie, and Bill will be sleeping with your eyes open" Harry teased Ron.

 **22**

"There actually IS a Harry Potter Fan Club" Fred said.

"WHAT!?" Harry demanded as Ginny blushed. "Ginny. PLEASE don't tell me…"

"I didn't create it." She assured him. "But I did join it. If only to make sure none of them followed through with some of the ideas."

"What ideas?" Ron asked curiously wondering what a Harry Potter fan club could do.

"Let's just say…there's a reason you're not missing any underwear." She said.

"Thank you SO much for stopping them." Harry said as his friends chuckled.

 **22**

"I don't know. That smile scares me." George said.

 **22**

"We had no choice!" Ron argued.

 **22**

"So Harry and Ron will probably fail" Charlie joked.

"I don't know." Tonks said. "Common sense might help them out. I mean, it IS Defense."

"That's true" Remus agreed. "Harry and Ron have shown a specific talent for Defense. Harry more than Ron spells wise, but Ron's talent in chess shows a strategic mind which will be good for him if the war goes on long enough for him to join."

"Let's just pray it doesn't" Molly said not wanting her youngest son and daughter fighting. However, she was pleased to hear about Ron's talents being recognized.

 **22**

Luckily, Ginny had already taken the class and the test so she knew what to expect.

 **22**

"Wait, what?" Charlie asked.

"What does that have to do with Defense?" McGonagall asked.

 **22**

"Secret motives. That's reasonable." Moody said

"You haven't read his books, have you?" Remus asked knowing the so called 'secret ambition.'

 **22**

"I've heard of 'get to know the enemy' but this is ridiculous!" Sirius said. "I'm sure you didn't care if the kids knew that your birthday is March 10th, Remus"

"No and I still don't care." Remus said.

 **22**

"That's a LIGHT purple, isn't it?" Sirius asked mortified.

Tonks turned her hair the shade.

"Tonks. Please never use that shade again" Remus beseeched her.

"Even the dark purple Dumbledore wears isn't that bad for a guy." Ron said.

"I will take that as a compliment." Dumbledore told Ron.

 **22**

"Okay. I get the whole 'rid the world of evil'" Bill said. "But HAIR-CARE?"

 **22**

"Now we get to see the grown him in action" Tonks said eagerly.

It was all the students and teachers could do not to laugh at the excited looks on Molly's, Tonks', and even Arthur's faces.

 **22**

"That was…anti-climatic" Charlie stated.

"Start them off small" Molly said. "Pixies can be very tricky."

22

"He didn't" Remus gasped. No wonder half of the students had been horrible at defense at first.

 **22**

"Okay, as much as I believe in learning on the job, at LEAST give them instructions." Moody said.

 **22**

"Finally" Molly sighed with relief.

 **22**

Silence fell over the room.

"That's not even a spell!" Flitwick said.

 **22**

Molly gasped and turned to the trio.

"He was fine" Hermione said answering the unasked question.

 **22**

"He just left three 12 year olds alone in a room not knowing what they were doing?" Charlie asked.

"You're forgetting Charlie…" Ron said pointing to Hermione. "We had Hermione who knows everything."

 **22**

"Well, how else would he know how to do all that. He must have been having an off day." Molly said.

"Wow. Your Mum's stubborn." Harry whispered to Ron.

"She's start seeing the light after the game." Ron whispered back. "If not…at the end when he looses it."

Sirius turned to Remus not sure what to make of the whispering conversation.

"So who's next?" Ginny asked.

"I will" Snape offered figuring he'd go on and get his turn over with.


	32. Book 2 Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: MUDBLOODS AND MURMURS**

"This is just peachy" Snape said sarcastically. "Mudbloods and Murmurs"

"Oh the irony" Sirius chuckled.

"What?" Harry asked.

"It's nothing Potter" Snape said before beginning to read.

 **22**

"And here I thought James was obsessed." Sirius muttered. "He at least let us have breakfast first."

 **22**

"I want a copy of that." Sirius laughed. Then added upon seeing his godson's death glare "For the laugh."

 **22**

"And here I thought YOU had been obsessed with Harry" George teased his sister.

Harry was starting to wonder if any of the Weasley boys would survive the next sleep break.

 **22**

"No it won't!" the twins chorused.

"I was trying to get rid of him" Harry said.

 **22**

"You should have said something to me, Mr. Potter" McGonagall said.

 **22**

"It's like he doesn't care about us!" the twins exclaimed with fake hurt feelings.

 **22**

"My own personal stalker." Harry muttered.

 **22**

Fred and George hi-fived each other. Charlie, however, was glaring at his brother.

"You should pay attention. This is important!" Charlie said.

 **22**

"I like that one" Sirius chuckled.

 **22**

"A team shouldn't even PLAY without a seeker." Ginny said. "It's not fair to them because that's an easy 150 points for the other team."

 **22**

"Did you not see me looking at the food?" Harry asked his friends.

"We thought the twins had grabbed something for you guys." Ron defended.

"We were too tired to think about food." Fred said.

 **22**

"WHAT?!" McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Sirius, and Charlie exclaimed and all turned death glares to the Potions Master.

"That note was made for the day before this happened." Snape assured the other teachers knowing full well that when a team books the pitch, it's booked.

He made a mental note to discuss this with the Slytherin team.

 **22**

"It makes me wonder," Hermione said. "If Harry hadn't been on the team, would Malfoy had been on?"

"Yes." Snape answered. "He really does enjoy Quidditch, but he does better as a chaser."

 **22**

"We were worried." Hermione admitted.

 **22**

"Evil little git" Tonks muttered

 **22**

"Well said Miss. Granger" McGonagall praised smirking at Snape. "And that, Severus, is why brooms don't call the game."

 **22**

As he read the next three words, he was taken back to that fateful day when he lost the friendship of his one TRUE friend. He took a deep breath and repeated those very words he had said almost 20 years ago.

 **2**

"He did NOT just say that!" Arthur exclaimed dangerously.

"We are DEFINITELY keeping our ears open this year." Sprout declared.

As everyone was reacting to Malfoy calling Hermione that word, with Hermione giving a small modest smile at how much she was cared for, Snape was concentrating on keeping his mind off that fateful day.

"Perhaps we should continue?" Dumbledore suggested.

"Maybe we can set up a charm to automatically deduct points whenever that word is said." Flitwick finished his train of thought before indicating for Snape to continue.

"Are you okay Severus?" Remus asked as he too remembered that day almost 20 years ago.

"I'm fine" Snape snapped before going back to the book.

 **22**

Molly gasped in horror.

 **22**

"Ew" Ginny said making a face.

 **22**

"If the spell had worked properly he wouldn't be laughing" Tonks said angry at her cousin.

 **22**

"Yeah Colin" Fred said with an eye roll.

"We ALL want the permanent reminder of Ron belching up slugs." George said.

 **22**

"Run and hide!" Charlie told the book.

 **22**

"Nah. Much better looking" Ron joked.

"Well, you weren't exactly winning any awards while burping out slugs." Harry teased.

"My point exactly." Ron said before reaching over Sirius and giving his best friend a high-five.

Molly gave the boys a look, but Snape kept on reading to prevent any arguments. He wanted this chapter over with.

 **22**

"I think Hagrid knows what he's doing" Charlie said. "It's the what's a pet and what's not with him we should be worried about."

 **22**

Molly frowned indignantly.

 **22**

"Is it jinxed?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

Dumbledore considered before nodding.

"Yes. It was about a year before your parents started school and…someone came around to ask for the job. The position had been filled and he wasn't qualified enough so when I refused him, he jinxed it. He never did return to try again." Dumbledore said. "And I personally believe he had another motive for being in the castle, but we will get into that later. Severus, please continue."

 **22**

"Ronald!" Molly scolded.

"It's true!" Ron argued.

 **22**

She went that shade again as most everyone nodded in agreement.

 **22**

"He has a point" Arthur said. "As much as I am proud of you for sticking up for your friend, Ron. Malfoy just holds too much power. And as he was a school governor at the time…Merlin knows what could have happened."

Ron smiled at the praise he got from his father.

 **22**

"Harry. You should know by now not to eat Hagrid's cooking" Sirius told his godson.

"I was hungry! Wood made me miss breakfast and this lot," Harry said pointing at his friends, "Didn't offer me anything they brought out."

 **22**

"Hagrid!" Sirius exclaimed

 **22**

Sirius relaxed. He did not need Hagrid on Harry on top of Lockhart and the fans.

 **22**

"Bet he didn't like that" Ginny giggled

 **22**

Everyone laughed as Ginny blushed the color of her hair. When will she stop thinking what Harry had thought?

 **22**

"Should have known" Sprout muttered.

 **22**

"HAGRID!" Ginny shouted.

 **22**

"Undergoing severe, utter torture that should be illegal" Harry interrupted.

Snape snorted as he read the punishment.

 **22**

"I thought corporal punishment was prohibited." Harry said to Dumbledore.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Remus said.

"If I had to go back and do this over again, I would have been begging for SNAPE to oversee my detention."

 **22**

"I can see the torture now." Snape said without sarcasm.

 **22**

"What was that?" Sirius asked frantically as Ginny went deathly white.

 **22**

"Yeah, I'd be making up hearing voices if I spent four hours with that" Charlie said.

"Charlie!" Molly exclaimed not liking the slight on Lockhart.

"And I wasn't making it up" Harry said. "That is what I had heard."

Arthur noticed his daughter shaking.

"Was that…?" he asked her.

She could just barely nod.

"Was that what?" Sirius asked.

"It's explained later." Harry said not quite sure if anyone knew just WHAT the monster had been.

 **22**

"What was that thing?" Remus asked the teachers.

Snape flipped through the next chapter.

"It's explained in the upcoming chapter." He said.

"Then I'll read." Bill said.


	33. Book 2 Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: THE DEATHDAY PARTY

"The Deathday Party" Bill read.

"Cool. I've always wanted to go to one" Tonks said eagerly.

"No you don't" the trio chorused.

 **22**

"Gee. Thanks" Ginny said sarcastically.

 **22**

"Forty-five?" Tonks gasped.

"Oh yeah." Sirius said. "In fact, Nick had written his own song telling the story of his death."

"Bill. Read. NOW!" Remus said frantically. "Before Sirius sings it."

 **22**

"Why does he keep trying?" Charlie asked.

"Apparently it's a great honor." Remus answered.

 **22**

"I've heard worse from Nick" Sirius mused.

 **22**

"That's a lovely description" the twins chorused jokingly.

 **22**

"Most being the operative word" George said.

"You too huh?" Sirius asked before sharing a high-five with the twins.

"Don't encourage them!" Molly and McGonagall chorused.

 **22**

"Pathetic." Sirius said with a smirk as Molly glared at her two boys.

"Excuse us?" the twins asked.

"He and James had an entire drawer EACH." Remus said. "Peter and I had another drawer to ourselves."

"That's a combination of 3 drawers!" Tonks gasped having a whole new respect for her cousin-once-removed and his friends.

"You don't mess with the best." Sirius said.

"The Marauders are the best." Fred and George chorused.

Sirius was about to say something, but then noticed Molly and McGonagall both giving him and Remus a 'tell them and you're dead' look.

 **22**

"It wasn't even his fault!" Ginny said indignantly. "Wood was the one who had the team out in that bad weather!"

 **22**

"Ew" the younger crowd chorused.

 **22**

"I wouldn't have followed through with this anyways." McGonagall said rolling her eyes. "How come this wasn't brought to my attention earlier Mr. Potter?"

"Let's just say…I had a bit of outside help to get out of the situation." Harry said.

 **22**

"That seemed almost too perfect." Sprout said.

 **22**

"HARRY!" the Weasley kids, Tonks, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius chorused.

"In hindsight, I probably SHOULD have left" Harry sighed remembering how quick Filch was to accuse him due to the Kwikspell letter he had read on top of being at the scene.

 **22**

"That's the oldest excuse in the book" Sirius said with an eyeroll.

 **22**

"He let you go?" Charlie asked Harry.

Harry nodded.

"LUCKY!" all those who had been subject to Filch chorused.

 **22**

"Did what work?" Arthur asked.

 **22**

"That's Sir. Nicholas for you" McGonagall smiled proudly. "He looks out for the Gryffindors."

 **22**

"Depends on the ghost." Dumbledore stated. "Sir Nicholas is one who celebrates the day of his death as is the Fat Friar. However, ghosts like the Bloody Baron and the Grey Lady would rather not reflect on how they died. Not even I know their stories."

"So, I guess Myrtle goes with the latter group." Tonks mused.

 **22**

"I wish Nick didn't offer for us to show." Ron muttered.

 **22**

Sirius and Remus laughed.

"What?" Flitwick asked.

"This is going to be good." Sirius said laughing.

"Nick's NOT that frightening." Remus explained. "And Harry's a terrible liar."

"HEY!"

"It's true" Hermione stated.

"And you weren't really that convincing Mate." Ron admitted.

 **22**

"Lame" the twins said.

"What?" Tonks asked.

"I think they mean a 'deathday' party being 'dead' depressing." Remus answered.

 **22**

"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" Molly scolded.

"Superca…Hermione? What was that word again?" Fred asked.

"To keep a person out of trouble?" George added.

 **22**

"Only a rumor" Ginny informed them.

 **22**

"So glad I wasn't there." Remus muttered thinking of his sensitive hearing.

 **22**

"Now that I think back, I wonder if that was King Harold II." Hermione mused.

"He wasn't a wizard." Remus explained. "But I think that ghost fought alongside him."

 **22**

"RUN!" Remus, Sirius, Bill, Charlie, Tonks, and even Molly chorused.

 **22**

"And the Prefect's bathroom." Bill said.

"And the boy's bathroom on the sixth floor." Charlie added.

 **22**

"She's another who's story is unknown" McGonagall said.

Dumbledore remained silent knowing that the truth would come out soon enough. He had recognized Myrtle instantly having taught the girl himself. But over the years, her story was lost and nobody put her name to the story of the girl who had died when the Chamber had been opened.

 **22**

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" Molly sighed at Ron's mention of the food.

 **22**

"I think that was the first time Ron turned his nose up at food" Harry teased.

"You didn't eat that stuff either." Ron argued.

"I don't think any mortal can eat that stuff…not without getting food poisoning." Hermione stated.

 **22**

"Wow. I'm glad I managed to avoid her." Arthur said.

"If one could be so lucky" Harry said having had more than one encounter with the ghost.

 **22**

"It was actually kind of sick." Hermione mused.

 **22**

"Real convincing Harry" Charlie teased.

 **22**

"That was rude." Ginny huffed.

 **22**

Silence fell over the room. Ginny went deathly white as she remembered the date of the incident.

The first attack.

She wondered just how close she had been to being caught writing those horrible words.

 **22**

"That's what you were hearing?" Ron asked. "No wonder you were freaking out thus freaking us out."

 **22**

"Hold on. It's going to kill something and you're going TOWARDS it?" Remus asked Harry.

"I was thinking maybe who was going to be killed could be saved." Harry said. "There wasn't any time to get a teacher."

 **22**

"Oh s***." Sirius swore. He had grown up on stories about the chamber.

Molly pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Sirius. That's the name of the book" Remus reminded his friend.

"I didn't think it would be OPENED!" Sirius defended his reaction. "I thought probably the entrance would be found and then sealed for good!"

"With my luck?" Harry challenged.

 **22**

"What happened to her?" Tonks asked.

 **22**

"Leave the scene. You'll look suspicious" Moody advised.

 **22**

"And Harry's luck catches up to him" Sprout sighed.

 **22**

Snape wrote that down. That sure made Draco seem suspicious and that boy, especially in these times, didn't need to be looking suspicious.

"Are you going to be okay Ginny?" Arthur asked his daughter.

"The sooner this book is over the better." Ginny said.

"We'll take a lunch break after this next one." Molly said before addressing the masses. "Who's reading next?"

"I will" Flitwick said taking the book.


	34. Book 2 Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 **THE WRITING ON THE WALL**

 **22**

"Naturally" Harry muttered.

 **22**

"He better not have laid a hand on you" Sirius said defensively as he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"He was stopped in time." Harry said.

 **22**

"Good idea." Tonks said. "Do this in private."

"Not so sure." Ron argued remembering how everyone had suddenly become scared of Harry after that night.

 **22**

Everyone but Molly, Moody, and Tonks laughed, though Tonks looked as if she was struggling not to at the mental image and Moody was just rolling his eyes.

"Everyone should have been in bed." Molly defended Lockhart.

"Mum. They were PAINTINGS!" Ron reminded her.

 **22**

"I hated that cat as much as any student." Snape explained. "Even as a student myself."

Harry held in a laugh at the facial expression on Sirius' face as the godfather realized he actually has something in common with Snape.

 **22**

"I knew that no student could have done it." Dumbledore informed Harry.

Ginny shifted uncomfortably. Harry caught her eye and mouthed when he knew nobody else was looking: _It wasn't you. It was the basilisk._

She gave him a small semi-reassured smile.

 **22**

"Wait. She CAN'T be dead." Remus realized. "She was there just as annoying as ever the next year."

"It's explained." Dumbledore informed the werewolf.

 **22**

"Can't tell the difference between alive and dead" Moody muttered under his breath.

 **22**

All the wizards snorted.

 **22**

"It is difficult to remember that despite being Lily and James' son, that you were raised in the muggle world" McGonagall admitted.

"I'm getting better at it." Harry told her.

 **22**

"That's actually sensible Severus." Arthur mused.

 **22**

"Yeah. Ron wasn't hungry" Fred joked.

"And we don't like pranks." George added just as sarcastically.

 **22**

"What does Quidditch have to do with this?" Charlie asked the Potions Master.

"Yeah." Tonks agreed with her ex-classmate. "Now if the cat was hit over the head with a Nimbus, then maybe."

"I think SOMEONE was still feeling threatened on the Quidditch pitch despite the seven Nimbus 2001s because he knows that a player does not a broomstick make." Sirius said with a smirk in Snape's direction.

"That was one of James' favorite sayings." Remus whispered to Harry.

 **22**

Tonks' hair and face went red as she had more or less said what the Transfiguration teacher had said.

 **22**

"Did he really just say that with Snape in the room?" Bill asked.

Snape had been recently named a Potions Master when he had been in the third year. Bill knew how proud the Potions teacher was of the title.

 **22**

"It was me." Bill confirmed. "During Christmas and Summer, Charlie and I would tell you stories of the castle."

"I would talk Quidditch and teachers, and Bill would talk legends and classes." Charlie added.

 **22**

"It's not funny!" Molly scolded her son who was smirking at the memory at Harry's questioning what a squib was.

 **22**

"Is it still there?" Tonks asked.

Ginny paled. She had never checked because she avoided that section of the castle at all cost. She would even go the long way around if there was a classroom in the area she needed to get to.

"It is," Dumbledore answered. "But we have it covered by a charmed tapestry."

"How is it charmed?" Hermione asked.

"When a major event happens at Hogwarts, the scene will appear." Dumbledore hinted.

"Like a guy teaching trolls ballet?" Sirius asked confused.

"Ballet is a very complex dance so teaching the trolls from the forest was quite the achievement." Dumbledore confirmed.

 **22**

"Not that great." Ginny muttered.

 **22**

"Probably shouldn't have said that." Ron said looking back on it now knowing that his sister had been possessed by the maniac so it looked like that she was the one doing it.

"You think?" Hermione asked cuffing him upside the head.

 **22**

Sirius glared at Snape.

"I caught him talking in class to Miss. Granger when they were working on a potion." Snape defended.

"I was trying to get an answer from her." Harry argued.

 **22**

"That was odd." Tonks mused.

 **22**

"Ronald!" Molly scolded.

"I just wanted a hint of what else I could add!" Ron defended.

 **22**

"I was a bit preoccupied with the Deathday party." Ron stated before anyone could say anything.

 **22**

"So nothing unusual." Fred and George chorused.

 **22**

"Someone started snoring?" Bill asked.

"No. That's happened before." Remus said smirking at Sirius.

 **22**

"The most attentive class he's ever had" Dumbledore chuckled.

 **22**

Sirius sat back having heard the tale before. Both from his father and from James' father so he had two points of views.

 **22**

"And a heads up for those who might WANT to help the heir" Sirius added thinking of his father's tale.

 **22**

Harry subconsciously placed his hand over his arm where the monster had sunk its fang into him. If that had been no monster, then he was the keeper for the Slytherin team.

 **22**

"That's not his name." Tonks said.

"Maybe not, but there was an O'Flaherty in our year." Remus said "Ravenclaw. Seamus must have been sitting where Robert had sat all those years ago."

 **22**

"You really should have said something" Ron told his friend.

 **22**

"Oh please" Sirius said rolling his eyes. "You're more closely related to Gryffindor than Slytherin."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Not heir-related, but I think James said something about the relationship between Gryffindor and the Potters was like 5th or 6th cousins" Sirius explained.

"Legend has it," Dumbledore added. "That the Potters were one of the first families invited to learn at Hogwarts."

"That's interesting." Hermione said. "How come that's not in Hogwarts: A History?"

"It's in the earlier editions" McGonagall answered. "But after the 100th, they took out the family names. Seniority got to be an issue."

 **22**

"I wonder what it was" Tonks mused.

"I'm not sure I WANT to know." Remus said thinking of Harry's luck.

 **22**

"And the meddling begins." The twins chorused.

 **22**

Ginny slapped a hand to her mouth to hide the smirk. She knew what Ron was like around spiders.

Especially as a scene of a five year old Ron standing on a chair screaming like a girl with a wet spot on his pants while she had stomped on the spider to kill it entered her mind.

 **22**

"It was accidental and I said I was sorry." Fred stated.

 **22**

"That didn't stop you with the troll" Bill told his little brother.

"Well, Hermione was about to be killed by the troll." Ron said. "Nobody was in immediate danger at this point."

"But there was still a danger." Charlie argued.

 **22**

"No?" Fred gasped jokingly.

"Really?" George added.

"Don't you two DARE ask for proof." Harry warned.

The twins pouted. Asking was the fun part. Especially seeing whether or not the two younger boys would oblige.

 **22**

"That wasn't that helpful." Tonks said with a wince.

 **22**

"That was pretty cheerful for Myrtle" Molly mused.

 **22**

Everyone laughed as Molly and Hermione blushed.

"They say you marry your mother." Sirius whispered to Ron.

"Sirius!" Ron exclaimed blushing bright red himself.

 **22**

"Busted." The twins laughed.

" **RON!"**

Laughter stopped. If Ron was being singled out, it wouldn't have been one of the random students. More than likely one of the Weasleys. And seeing the clueless look on Ginny's face proving it hadn't been her, and the twins didn't remember confronting Ron, then it could be only one Weasley.

 **22**

"That was low." Fred and George said.

"He was just trying to keep Ron out of danger." Molly said.

"No. Ron was right." Ginny said. "Percy spent that year, when he wasn't with Penny, obsessing over keeping me happy, Fred and George in line, and Ron out of trouble. But when you look at it from Ron's point of view… 'Enemies of the Heir' refers to Muggleborns…one of which is Ron's best friend and the other best friend was being suspected. Wouldn't you want to do your part to keep your friends safe be it from the danger of the Chamber or ridicule? Especially after the previous year when those same two friends had been shunned by 75 percent of the school and teased by the other 25 percent?"

Ron blushed at being found out.

"That's the sign of a true friend Ron" Remus praised the teen. "Doing what you can to help your friends."

 **22**

"HUH!?" everyone, but the trio asked.

 **22**

Ginny nodded subconscious. It had been Lucius who had given her that damned diary.

 **22**

"That is a very good question" Snape said eager to hear the trio's plot.

 **22**

"How did we not hear of this?" McGonagall asked.

"Because whatever they planned, they managed to keep it quiet." Dumbledore said though he knew what the plan was.

 **22**

"How? Sneak there under the invisibility cloak and get him to talk in his sleep?" Sirius asked.

 **22**

"That's an advanced potion! Not even NEWT students learn it." Snape exclaimed. "Very dangerous and easy to mess up, which can be catastrophic."

"He got the cat part right" Ron whispered to Harry causing the two teens to laugh and get whacked by Hermione.

Sirius and Remus exchanged clueless expressions.

 **22**

Snape glared at Ron.

 **22**

"One of the dangers." Snape said. "And it's in the restricted section so you would need a teacher's signature. And even if you had come to me, I wouldn't have signed it."

"Like we were going to go to YOU?" Harry challenged.

 **22**

"That answers THAT question" McGonagall muttered.

"What?" Arthur asked.

"It's a little trick amongst the teachers." Flitwick explained. "Not only do students need a teacher's signature to check out a restricted book, but the teacher's subject needs to be involved in the book topic. So a Potions book would require either Snape's, Sprout's, or the Defense Professor's signature."

"And Lockhart will sign anything if it stands still long enough" Snape said.

"Well, that was chapter 9. How about we break for bed?" Molly suggested.

Everyone got up.

"Mr. Potter. Might I have a word with you?" McGonagall said


	35. Interlude 8 McGonagall and Harry Chat

**McGonagall and Harry Chat**

"Well, that was chapter 9. How about we break for bed?" Molly suggested after they finished reading 'The Writing on the Wall.'

Everyone got up.

"Mr. Potter. Might I have a word with you?" McGonagall said

"Yes Professor?" Harry asked as everyone left to go to bed

"Mr. Potter." McGonagall said. "I want you to understand that from now on, if you have a problem, you are to come to myself or one of the other Professors. I don't want you feeling that you need to do EVERYTHING yourself to save the day. And I would also like to apologize for not believing you about the Stone all those years ago."

"It's fine professor" Harry stated.

"It is not fine, Mr. Potter" she informed him. "It showed, not only me, but all of us, that we rely too much on one person."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry figured.

"That is correct." She confirmed. "But with the way things are at the Ministry, the rest of us are going to need to step up to show that Albus Dumbledore isn't the only one who believes you. There is safety in numbers, and where a leader is a good thing to have, others need to be ready to step up if the leader isn't able to act."

"Like Dumbledore not being there." Harry figured remembering the night he went after the stone.

"Correct. Perhaps if I had heeded your warning..." she said

Harry shook his head.

"You would have had to deal with him." Harry argued. "I still say what I said before when we read about it. It was better to face him then when he was weak rather than have my first time be last June at that graveyard."

"My point is, Mr. Potter, if you have a problem with a student, a teacher, or…a house-elf…even those muggles you live with, please inform an adult of the problem. Preferably someone who is reading these books so we're aware of what you're going through."

"So like…if I had told Mr. or Mrs. Weasley about the Dursleys locking up my stuff and keeping me from using Hedwig, you would have understood the car incident more."

"Either that or if you had told them about Dobby, they could have made certain you got on that train." She suggested. "I have a feeling you're going to keep secrets from adults later in these books. I want you, while we read, to think about how things could be different if you had informed someone who is able to do something about it about a certain situation."

"Yes Ma'am" Harry said. "And…just so you know, later in this book, I DO go to an adult."

"If you're referring to Professor Lockhart, I should then say 'please inform a COMPETENT adult'" she said.

Harry smiled.

"Thanks for caring Professor."

"Sir Nicholas isn't the only one who looks after Gryffindors." She said. "But I especially want you paying attention to books 5, 6, and 7 as we're able to change them."

"Yes Ma'am" he said. "Oh, Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"When you said that the brooms don't call the game to Sn…Professor Snape," Harry asked correcting himself before she could. "Then why did you give me the best broom on the market at the time?"

McGonagall sighed as she thought about the best way to answer.

"It was for not fighting harder that night." McGonagall answered. "It's no excuse nor does it make up for it, but I knew that your father would have gotten you that broom anyways had he lived."

"What do you mean fighting harder?" Harry asked having missed the first chapter.

"I had been present that night you were left at the Dursleys and tried to persuade Professor Dumbledore from leaving you there." She said handing him the first book. "The details are in the first chapter."

She left the boy with the book.

Confused, Harry opened the first book and read the first chapter.


	36. Book 2 Chapter 10

. **CHAPTER TEN : THE ROGUE BLUDGER**

After a bit of sleep,

Everyone gathered around and Charlie grabbed the book.

As Harry went to his seat, he stopped by McGonagall and whispered, "Thanks for at least trying to stop Dumbledore that night 14 years ago."

"Your welcome." She whispered back.

"Okay. Good new, A Quidditch Chapter." Charlie announced.

"YES!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Bad news, the title is 'The Rouge Bludger." Charlie continued.

"I don't know if I feel more sorry for Wood," Fred whispered.

"Or Harry" George finished.

 **22**

"So how bad an actor was he?" Bill asked.

"Bill!" Molly scolded.

"Better than Harry" Ron joked.

Harry reached over his godfather and whacked his friend.

 **22**

"I thought vampires NEEDED blood." Remus stated.

Charlie read before his mother could say anything.

 **22**

Remus couldn't help it. He laughed.

"This ought to be good." Remus chuckled.

"It WAS pretty pathetic." Hermione admitted trying and failing not to laugh at the memory.

"I wasn't aware of what a werewolf sounded like at the time. The Dursleys never allowed those types of films in the house and I hadn't even met Professor Lupin" Harry argued. "Plus I wasn't really trying."

 **22**

"Actually Charlie. If this is a depiction of the class, I want to read it." Ginny said. "I want everyone to get the FULL effect."

Charlie couldn't deny his sister.

She took the book and did a PERFECT imitation of Lockhart's tone.

 **22**

Everyone was now EXTREMELY worried for Remus' sanity as he laughed extremely hard at that.

"I haven't heard you laugh this hard in 15 years." Sirius told Remus.

"I don't think I have." Remus admitted.

"What was so funny?" Arthur asked.

"Two things." Remus said still chuckling. "One, the Homorphus Charm doesn't work that way. Yes the werewolf would turn into a man, but he'd still have the mind of the wolf and it only works for that ONE month. Two, I've seen Lockhart and if he actually got THAT close to a werewolf, he would NOT have that pretty face he had in that picture I saw of him and Harry at the bookstore. It's so ludicrous, it's funny."

"Thanks Charlie." Ginny said handing him back the book.

"So what was so funny 15 years ago?" Ron asked the werewolf.

Sirius buried his face in his hands indicating he was the source of the laughter.

"It was about April of 1981." Remus said. "Well, Lily RARELY trusted Sirius alone with her baby, especially since he was getting about the age to learning how to talk…so we were doing double duty babysitting."

"Lily then snuck into the house behind me while I was trying to get Harry to talk and he noticed Lily." Sirius said. "For the visual, picture Remus holding Harry, I'm standing in front of them talking to the baby, and Lily standing RIGHT behind me making shushing gestures at my good friend here."

"She then mouthed to Harry 'say Mama' and he did." Remus laughed. "So it looked like Harry was calling Sirius 'Mama.' The look on Sirius' face…"

Everyone, including Snape, was laughing at that.

"Was that my first word?" Harry asked.

"Oh no." Dumbledore answered. "Your mother had been yelling at your father and godfather at the time of your first word. I came in and my appearance had calmed her down."

"She had been yelling at us for being in our forms around you" Sirius added.

"Anyways," Dumbledore continued. "You then turned to me and said a word you had just learned from your mother. I believe it was 'Idiot'"

Every Weasley kid, and Tonks, had fallen out of their seats laughing as Harry went bright red.

"I am so sorry professor." Harry apologized.

"There is no need to apologize. I saw it as simply a young child showing me something he had learned." Dumbledore said.

Once everyone had calmed down over the news that Harry's first word had been more or less calling Albus Dumbledore an 'idiot,'

 **22**

"I'm guessing Hermione won." Bill said.

The trio nodded.

"She was the only one who did it." Ron said.

 **22**

"You need to be more confident Granger." Moody pointed out.

 **22**

"Yes. It makes a GREAT fire starter." Ginny said sarcastically as Ron had told her how Lockhart had reacted to her going to the chamber.

"You let her?" Arthur asked his Lockhart fan wife.

"I wasn't aware of what she had been doing. I thought she was burning that diary." Molly answered.

"The Diary is in my possession." Dumbledore explained.

"What diary?" Bill asked.

"It's explained later." Harry said.

 **22**

"What's even more disturbing…" Arthur stated. "When Malfoy had the ability to sign things in the Ministry, he used a peacock quill as well."

Molly frowned starting to have second thoughts about Lockhart and realized that she had them since his talk with Harry after the car incident. But she was determined to give the man the benefit of the doubt.

 **22**

"If he was, it was after WE left" Sirius said.

 **22**

"He said to the kid who caught the snitch with NO hands in one game and five minutes in another." Tonks added.

 **22**

All the teachers slapped their foreheads.

 **22**

Ron went white as Snape had said the same thing before bed.

"It's sad when your little brother," Fred whispered.

"Thinks the same way as the most hated teacher in school" George added.

 **22**

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"The first is a Dark potion designed to be used on enemies." Snape explained. "The second is a side-effect of a different one."

 **22**

"Extremely rare ingredients and the reason why it's only taught to aspiring aurors and healers." Snape said glaring at them.

 **22**

Snape glared at the trio.

"Is little Miss. Goody-goody suggesting they steal from Snape?" Fred asked his twin.

"We went right with her somewhere." George fake-sobbed.

 **22**

"I'd hate to say it, but she has a point." Arthur said turning to Snape. "And your reputation didn't tempt them to go to you for help. Not to mention your favoritism towards Draco."

 **22**

"If memory serves me correctly, you almost did" Ron chuckled to Harry.

 **22**

"And the Slytherins didn't help at all as they spent all of breakfast gloating about their brooms and saying things about ours." Harry added.

 **22**

"It's official. He's worse than James." Sirius said.

 **22**

"Hold on Charlie." Fred and George chorused after exchanging a glance.

They both got up and walked to the couch holding Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Harry, and Remus. When they got just behind Harry, they both cuffed him upside the head.

"OW!" Harry said.

"Don't take Wood seriously!" they chorused before going back to their seats.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked his godson.

"It's explained later." Harry explained.

 **22**

"Is that the best he's got?" Bill asked.

 **22**

Those that hadn't been there all frowned and looked concerned.

"Did we ever find out who had done that?" McGonagall asked.

The other heads shook their heads negatively.

"I found out." Harry said. "It's explained in either this or the next chapter."

 **22**

"Sirius. I'm fine." Harry said as he felt his godfather's grip on him tighten.

 **22**

"The Bludgers are locked in Hooch's office." Snape argued. "And that's charmed against unlocking spells and even muggle tricks."

 **22**

"WHAT?!"

Harry jumped as Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Molly, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie all shouted.

"I was wondering why the team kept playing." McGonagall said.

 **22**

"Why did he choose then to possess Harry?" Remus groaned.

"What?" Ginny asked, the word 'possess' worrying her.

"That was SO something James would have done if the Bludger was targeting him. Had it been someone else on the team, he would have called a forfeit." Sirius said.

"So THAT'S where you get it." Ron teased Harry.

 **22**

"Harry." Molly instructed firmly. "Next time someone says something that ends with '…or die trying,' DON'T take them seriously."

Sirius then gave a thumbs up to Fred and George informing them that he approved of the head-slap.

 **22**

"I propose we take whoever had been laughing on a broomstick and send a tampered bludger after THEM" Ginny declared.

"Proposition denied, Miss. Weasley" Sprout said beating McGonagall to the punch.

 **22**

"Thing should have hit him as it swerved." Ginny muttered.

 **22**

Charlie paused and then laughed causing the others, minus Snape, to laugh.

"I said that Mr. Malfoy is a better chaser." Snape stated as he wrote this down on his list.

"That's the truth" Tonks laughed. "Kid can't even find a walnut sized ball."

 **22**

"What do you mean 'Wham'?" Sirius asked before turning to Harry.

"It's explained Sirius and that was nothing Madam Pomfrey couldn't handle." Harry assured his godfather.

 **22**

"Oh dear" Molly gasped as Sirius relaxed.

"Madam Pomfrey can heal a break in thirty seconds." Sirius assured her.

 **22**

"That was brilliant." Harry chuckled at the memory.

 **22**

"Oh no" Sirius groaned. 

**22**

"I knew PERFECTLY well what I was saying!" Harry argued.

 **22**

"He dropped out of auror class before we GOT to that section" Moody stated.

 **22**

"Should have just used my good arm to push him out of the way and get up to go." Harry muttered.

 **22**

"I still like the mouth." Charlie stated.

"At least Wood agreed that he should have gone to Pomfrey" Remus said though he was still upset about the 'Die trying' line.

"I'm sure Lockhart knew what he was doing." Molly stated.

"Keep reading Mr. Weasley" McGonagall said eager to see Molly's reaction to what Lockhart had done.

 **22**

"What happened?" Sirius asked frantically.

 **22**

"Thank you two SO much for rushing to my rescue since my arm was whacked by a bludger." Harry told his friends sarcastically.

"There was a rush and nobody was letting us through the crowd." Ron argued.

 **22**

"Oh yeah Mum." Fred joked.

"Lockhart knew EXACTLY what he was doing." George added.

 **22**

Harry's fists clinched. If he hadn't had to stay the night, Colin wouldn't have been out.

"It's not THAT bad." Remus said. "I mean, yes it's absolutely disgusting and the actual process is pretty painful at first."

"I don't think that's the reason, Professor" Ginny said quietly.

 **22**

Molly looked considerate.

 **22**

"You have no proof he did it" Moody argued.

 **22**

"No, not really" Harry stated.

 **22**

"And THAT is why you play your strength and not what your rival does." Sirius said.

"Of course, you and James lucked out because YOUR rival didn't play." Remus said smirking.

"Ah. My brother played though. And you didn't see me rushing to change position, nor did you see him trying out for the beater position." Sirius argued.

"What did your brother play?" Harry asked.

"Seeker." Sirius stated simply.

 **22**

"Huh?" the teachers asked.

"Who could it have been?" Flitwick asked.

"You'll never guess." Charlie chuckled.

 **22**

"DOBBY?!" the adults chorused confused.

"The same elf that told you not to come to school?" Tonks asked.

 **22**

"How did he know?" Remus asked.

 **22**

"That's one way to keep him out of school" Bill mused.

 **22**

"That's why you never underestimate the awesome power that is the combined forces of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley!" Ron exclaimed before, "OW!"

Hermione had whacked him upside the head to take him down a peg, or ten.

"And Hermione Granger." Ron added as an afterthought earning another whack.

"Good job Hermione. Keep his head deflated." Remus praised.

"I try." She stated.

 **22**

"Not even I threaten Kreacher THAT much" Sirius said.

 **22**

Sirius snorted a bit.

"What?" Harry asked.

"When I was a kid, I used to TRY to give Kreacher clothes."

 **22**

"HIS bludger!?" Molly, McGonagall, Sirius, and Remus chorused.

 **22**

"By cracking his head open?" Tonks asked.

 **22**

"He would have been sent to St. Mungos." Sprout explained to the younger crowd so that they would know for the future. "If the damage was extensive, he would have been given his own ward."

The older crowd and Harry shifted a bit thinking of the Longbottoms.

"Thank Merlin it wasn't extensive" Sirius said.

 **22**

"And not just to the elves." Remus said. "The creatures and people that sided with the light as well."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"Remember what Firenze had said?" The werewolf hinted.

Harry pouted.

"All that pressure…" he muttered.

"The best way to handle that, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said. "Is to just ignore it and do what YOU feel is right. It helps to have the opinions of those closest to you, but only if you trust them completely."

 **22**

"It's not funny!" Hermione declared at the sight of the smirks on her friends' faces.

"The memory is. That had come out of NOWHERE. And the way he had said the 'bad Dobby...'"

 **22**

"You don't think…" Sirius said to Remus. "I mean…Lily…"

"I think the only thing Lily had to do with this was her sacrifice that helped Harry defeat Voldemort first." Remus informed his friend.

 **22**

"Hmm." Dumbledore said looking deep in thought.

"Sir?" Harry asked.

"It would appear that Dobby is aware of the truth as well" Dumbledore explained.

"It's possible" Harry stated. "I wonder if he told the others."

"It would make sense." Dumbledore agreed.

"But then why didn't Malfoy know who it was?" Harry asked.

"Well, Harry, you have to remember, when you defeated Voldemort, you, and all your classmates, were only just turning into toddlers. Perhaps Lucius hadn't informed Draco of the situation…at least until word was out that Voldemort was back."

"Did we miss something?" Sirius asked.

"We'll explain later."

 **22**

"And that, Mr. Potter, is the type of thing I was talking about earlier." McGonagall said.

 **22**

Ginny tensed. The next attack…the first human one.

 **22**

Harry and Ginny both winced at that feeling guilty.

 **22**

Molly gasped.

 **22**

"That'll help" Remus said. "Know what you're up against."

 **22**

"What could do that?" Sirius asked his werewolf friend.

Remus thought back finding the year he taught the best source of information. He went through a list of all 'evil' creatures he knew of.

Then, a memory sprout up

Flashback

" _Professor" Ginny Weasley asked first class._

" _Yes Miss. Weasley?" Remus asked her._

" _I was wondering about a certain creature. I doubt we'll be going over it due to the fact you're trying to stick with Britain-found creatures, but I have a question about the basilisk."_

" _What about it?" Remus asked._

" _How does one get a fang?" she asked. "Out of the mouth itself?"_

" _Well, Miss. Weasley, it's technically impossible due to the fact that facing a basilisk results in instant death and indirect visual contact results in petrifaction. Very similar to the Greek's Gorgon."_

" _But what if it was blinded…or already dead?" she added._

" _Depends." Remus said. "If it's been dead for…five or more years, you can pull it out. But freshly dead, it needs to be embedded in something."_

 _Ginny paled and looked scared out of her wit._

" _Are you alright Ginny?" he asked her concerned._

" _I-I'm fine Professor." She said. "Thanks for the answer."_

 _She turned to leave, but Remus noticed that she had been touching her left robe sleeve and whispering "There had been a rip in his robes."_

 _End Flashback_

Remus paled and turned to the fidgeting Ginny. He decided to keep quiet and keep praying he was wrong.

 **22**

"Did you know who…EXACTLY?" Ginny asked scared.

"I knew who was doing it, but I wasn't aware of who he was doing it through nor did I know the how." Dumbledore said. "But I am aware of the identity of the Heir of Slytherin."

"So…who's next?" Charlie asked.

"Hand it over Charlie." Tonks said.


	37. Book 2 Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: THE DUELING CLUB**

"The Dueling Club" Tonks read.

"I don't know if I'm looking forward to this or not." Harry said thinking of both Snape wiping the floor with Lockhart and the parseltongue incident.

 **22**

"Shame he's gone." Fred sighed.

"We could have hung out in girls' toilets." George added.

"Don't you two get any ideas." Molly warned them.

 **22**

"Yeah Harry. Just give us heart attacks why don't you?" Ron teased.

 **22**

"So you tell your friends, but not your Head of House or Headmaster?" Charlie asked.

"My impression on the adults at the time wasn't very flattering." Harry explained.

 **22**

"The Chamber had been opened longer ago than that." McGonagall said.

 **22**

"He means well." Harry chuckled.

 **22**

Said twins scooted a bit further from their mother.

 **22**

"WHAT?!" Molly exclaimed.

 **22**

"They weren't the reasons though" Ginny said before smiling at her brothers. "Thanks for trying though."

 **22**

The teachers slapped their foreheads.

 **22**

"He's just a late bloomer." Flitwick stated. "I've seen them enough to recognize one."

 **22**

"This ought to be informative." Snape said.

 **22**

Harry had resisted a snort as he HAD faced Slytherin's monster rather than stealing from Snape.

 **22**

Harry and Ron BOTH avoided Snape's glare.

 **22**

Snape jotted that down.

 **22**

"So that HAD been you" Snape accused Harry.

"It was Hermione's idea" Harry argued.

 **22**

"Though that part was worth it" Ron chuckled.

 **22**

"Memo to self," Snape jotted down on the top of the paper knowing that it happened too long ago to do anything about it now. "Have students leave belongings outside of class"

 **22**

"I doubt that." Remus chuckled.

"Oh?" Snape challenged.

"You make sure Harry's expelled and Lily will come back to haunt you and give you hell."

 **22**

"It actually was useful" Harry stated thinking of last June. The spell he had learned in that club, ironically from Snape, had saved his arse.

 **22**

"That would have been so cool" Sirius said.

 **22**

"Snape and Lockhart. This ought to be fun." Remus chuckled.

"Really educational" Molly agreed before turning to Snape. "I hope Lockhart didn't hurt you too much."

The trio had a hard time not to laugh. Especially at the look Snape was giving Molly.

"Molly. Snape's an ex-Death Eater. If anything, you better hope that he didn't hurt LOCKHART too much." Remus said before glaring at Sirius to inform him NOT to make a crack about the ex- comment.

 **22**

"Having dueled me and James many times." Sirius added.

 **22**

The Weasley kids, Marauders, and Tonks laughed as Snape glared at Ron.

 **22**

"A wise observation Potter" Snape had to admit. "It comes from a few years of serving under the Dark Lord."

 **22**

"How tempting was it?" Flitwick asked.

"Extremely." Snape said.

 **22**

"Oh my!" Molly gasped.

"Wasn't that the spell you used against Voldemort?" Sirius asked Harry.

"It's a useful spell. Should it matter where I learned it?"

"Depends on the spell" Moody said. "But the disarming spell, it doesn't matter, as long as you learn it, but don't rely on it too much."

 **22**

"BOYS!" Molly scolded.

 **22**

"Okay." Molly relaxed. "He just let you do that."

 **22**

And he still was.

"Give it a few more chapters Professor. We'll have her converted yet." Ron said.

"Doubt it" Bill said.

"I'll admit he's not perfect, but when it comes to defense, he knows what he's doing" Molly added.

"Like with the pixies?" Charlie muttered.

 **22**

"Sounds familiar." Remus chuckled thinking of the dueling club they had been in. Snape and James together had not been the wisest choice.

 **22**

Snape jotted that down despite having done the same thing 20 years ago.

 **22**

"Smaller than Dudley though" Harry added.

 **22**

"It's no wonder that boy's having self-esteem issues even in other classes." Sprout said.

 **22**

Molly huffed during a bout of laughter from the others.

 **22**

Everyone glared at Snape.

"I had told him to aim for the knees!" Snape defended himself. "Always worked against James Potter."

 **22**

"You couldn't have moved fast enough?" Harry asked Snape.

 **22**

"Nobody knows you're a parselmouth, do they?" Remus realized.

 **22**

"So THAT'S what you said?" Ron asked.

 **22**

"The book's story was better." Ron said.

 **22**

"We knew it would cause people to target you for suspicion of being the heir." Hermione said.

 **22**

Remus groaned. If Slytherin could control snakes, then that just supported the basilisk theory. And he REALLY wanted to be wrong about that.

 **22**

"There is a potion that can trace your family tree, but it's more complicated than the Polyjuice." Snape admitted.

 **22**

"He's more Gryffindor." Sirius said.

 **22**

"Best place to hide." Fred said.

"All you needed was your cloak" George added.

 **22**

"EXCUSE ME?!" the two Hufflepuffs chorused.

"I am DEFINITELY going to have a talk with Macmillan." Sprout said. Hufflepuffs were supposed to be just and suspecting someone by use of prejudice was not proper Hufflepuff behavior.

 **22**

"It's lycanthropy all over" Remus sighed before turning to Harry. "I know how you were feeling. Some people think just because you're a werewolf, you'll kill anything you touch. They base who you are on the majority."

 **22**

"Hannah is a sweet girl" Remus recalled though resisted not to smirk at the low jealous growl from Ginny.

 **22**

"I'm starting to think we should have made Lily's sacrifice a BIT more public" McGonagall stated.

 **22**

Those who knew of the prophesy rolled their eyes.

 **22**

"Does having a mass murderer for a godfather count?" Harry asked.

Sirius chuckled. As much as he hated the fact he was known for something he didn't do, if it helped Harry's life be easier, he would play along.

 **22**

"If I was going to petrify a Hufflepuff, it would have been him." Harry said, the anger he had felt then back.

 **22**

"Especially when it's well known your best friend is one" Hermione added with a sigh. "I should have gone to straighten that boy out."

 **22**

"That's an idea." Flitwick mused before turning to Dumbledore. "As a summer project, have the purebloods spend the summer in a muggle home and the mugglborns/raised in pureblood homes."

"We can put either Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Macmillan with the Dursleys" Sprout added.

"Or both" McGonagall put in.

"Minerva!" Remus gasped at the sly smile on her face.

"That is an interesting idea. It would especially help with those taking Muggle Studies. I'll have to look into that."

 **22**

Ginny whimpered knowing that had been her doing.

 **22**

"You should have." Sirius said knowing that Hagrid would have blabbed it to someone else…or had given Ernie a piece of his own mind.

 **22**

"Another attack?" Molly gasped.

"And Justin on top of that." Sirius groaned.

 **22**

"What can do that to a ghost?" Sprout gasped.

 **22**

"Thank you for that" Harry said to her.

 **22**

"Is it possible to silence a poltergeist?" Ron asked

 **22**

Everyone turned to her.

"I had known that there was nothing I could do so," she explained. "You might say I was fulfilling his request from the previous June." 

**22**

"That's it." Tonks said with a huff and her hair orange, disgraced by her fellow Hufflepuffs. That Ernie kid better hope he wouldn't meet her.

"I'll read next" Hermione said.


	38. Book 2 Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE: THE POLYJUICE POTION**

"The Polyjuice Potion" Hermione read in a 'not amused' tone.

Harry and Ron resisted laughter as they remembered what had happened to her.

 **22**

"You left him alone?" Sirius asked.

"I had some damage control to do." She defended.

 **22**

"So basically you're going to have a chat with a hat." Charlie asked.

 **22**

Dumbledore resisted a sigh knowing that as long as Harry was a horcrux, the hat would believe that the boy would do well in Slytherin. Luckily, the real Harry overshadowed the bit of Voldemort.

 **22**

"What was it?" Charlie asked.

"It's probably just Fawkes nearing a burning day" Sirius said.

 **22**

"Yep. Burning day approaching."

 **22**

"Just your luck." Remus chuckled.

Sirius whacked Remus on the shoulder.

"Do I sense a story?" Harry asked.

"No" Sirius said.

"Let's just say that my first sight of a burning day for a phoenix was alongside your Dad, Sirius, and Peter and it involved girlish screams, Peter jumping up into James' arms WITH Sirius, and everyone toppling over on top of me."

 **22**

"Wonderful timing." Arthur muttered.

 **22**

"I think I took it better than you did" Harry teased his godfather.

 **22**

Harry nodded.

 **22**

"Now THAT is loyalty" Sprout said.

 **22**

"I had known who had done it 50 years ago and it could only be one person" Dumbledore stated.

"You're not going to tell us, are you?" Remus asked.

"I believe the answer will arrive near the end of the book."

 **22**

"I should have realized you probably could have helped me understand that." Harry stated solemnly.

"You were still getting used to our world. It's easy to forget that." Dumbledore said.

 **22**

"This is odd…reading about myself in the third person" she stated.

"Tell me about it" Ron and Harry chorused.

 **22**

"Of course" Molly huffed.

"Oh Merlin." Bill groaned. Knowing his brothers, they were probably doing something stupid.

 **22**

"BOYS!" Molly scolded.

"We were trying to show people their idea that Harry was the Heir…"

"…was ridiculous!"

 **22**

"Looking back, it WAS pretty funny" Ginny said. Especially now that she didn't have to worry about Tom.

 **22**

"Glad we could be of service." The twins chorused.

 **22**

"Nuh uh" Ginny taunted.

He had only stayed because PENNY had stayed.

 **22**

"You have no idea how lucky you are." Remus told the girl.

"Why?" she asked.

"A couple of guys in my year…well…some boys like pajamas…some like their boxers and undershirts…others…not so much" Remus said as Sirius laughed at a memory.

"Lily, Alice, Marlene, and Mary never pranked us again" Sirius laughed.

"What happened or do we want to know?" Bill asked.

"The girls snuck into the dorm one Christmas, dyed our hair hot pink, Kingsley's and Frank's included, and then promptly woke us up by announcing that all of our presents had been moved downstairs. We all woke up and went running. James in his boxers with Snitches on them, Sirius with broomsticks on his, me in my blue pajamas, Kingsley with lions on his, and Peter and Frank in their birthday suits."

"I thank you two for wearing pajamas that morning." Hermione told her two boys.

 **22**

"Can't believe I touched him." She muttered under her breath.

 **22**

"If only" Harry sighed.

 **22**

"But that didn't stop you" Molly sighed.

 **22**

Molly rolled her eyes.

 **22**

"Excuse me?" Molly asked.

"You know, now that I think about it," Harry said. "That year's sweater, as well as the sweaters after that have been a bit different than my first one."

Ginny paled.

"You felt more like family after your first one so I put the same amount of effort as I had for Ron's and the others." Molly said saving her daughter.

Ginny relaxed knowing that what Molly had said wasn't a lie.

 **22**

"That would have been funny" Ron laughed before imitating Crabbe. "'Duh…why are there two of us?'"

"I hate to admit it," Snape said wincing. "But you could have said that you're the real ones and they would have fallen for it."

 **22**

"It scares me at times" Ron admitted.

 **22**

"Doesn't Miss. Bulstrode have a cat?" Snape asked.

Hermione just kept reading.

 **22**

"Loads. Fluffy included" Remus said giving Harry a glance.

"What DID happen to Fluffy?" Ron asked.

"He is now residing in the Forest." Dumbledore said.

 **22**

Snape slapped his forehead.

 **22**

"Yuck" those that hadn't had it chorused.

 **22**

Fred and George looked as if they were going to be sick as did Ginny.

 **22**

"I find it more like goblin piss." Moody said.

"I don't even want to know how you know that" Arthur said looking rather green himself.

"A dare when I was a rookie" Moody explained.

 **22**

Snape looked deep in thought.

 **22**

"Are you alright Severus?" Flitwick asked.

"So much can go wrong with this potion, I'm trying to see if I can catch something."

"Sir. We're sitting right here as ourselves" Ron said. "No sign of Crabbe or Goyle."

"And Millicent." Fred and George added.

 **22**

"It's weird…to look in the mirror and see someone else." Harry said.

 **22**

Moody slapped his forehead.

"You should have found THAT out before!" He exclaimed.

"You could have come to us!" Fred and George chorused.

"How do YOU two know?" Snape asked.

"We have our ways" the twins chorused while winking at Harry.

 **22**

"Something went wrong" Snape declared.

"It's explained." Hermione said.

 **22**

"What was she doing down there?" Moody asked suspiciously.

 **22**

"What was he doing down there?" Molly asked turning to McGonagall. "I thought Prefects were off round duty during the breaks."

"Relax Mum" Ginny said. "That Ravenclaw girl from earlier…he had been snogging her."

 **22**

"Prat" the Weasley boys chorused.

 **22**

"And only" Harry added.

 **22**

"Typical" Sirius muttered.

 **22**

"No" everyone chorused.

"I should have set that ghoul on them." Molly muttered.

 **22**

Not a single person in the room was relaxed.

 **22**

"That boy has NO respect for anyone!" Molly exclaimed.

 **22**

Sirius' fists clinched as he remembered what his father had used to say to him and his brother.

 _Flashback_

" _I tell you boys this tale so that should the heir return to finish Salazar's noble work, you will be able to help."_

End Flashback

 **22**

Hermione froze and looked at her boys.

"Why didn't you mention this part?" she asked.

"It was bad enough we were wrong about Malfoy plus there was the incident with your batch." Harry said. "We didn't want to add this on top."

"It was bad enough to hear it let alone repeating it" Ron added.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

Hermione took a deep breath.

 **22**

"WHAT?!" a loud chorus came.

Snape scribbled that down on his growing list. He had NEVER wished death of a classmate (while in school). Expulsion, yes. Maiming, sure. Severely injured, absolutely. But not death.

 **22**

"Just a bit." Fred said.

"But we wouldn't blame you" George added.

 **22**

"I remember that. Didn't find much though. But a week later, we got that anonymous tip" Arthur said.

 **22**

Arthur turned to his son.

"YOU were the anonymous tipper?"

"Hermione. Read." Ron said.

"I'm not mad!" Arthur told his son. "In fact, I'm proud. You should have seen Malfoy's face when I opened that door."

Ron blushed at the praise.

 **22**

"Cat hair" Snape said.

 **22**

"Ironic how the brains of the outfit messed up her potion" Charlie joked.

 **22**

"That had been embarrassing." Hermione said closing the book indicating the end of the chapter.

"I'll read next." Harry said.


	39. Book 2 Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN: THE VERY SECRET DIARY**

"The Very Secret Diary" Harry read.

Ginny tensed.

 **22**

Harry read in his best Lockhart impression,

 _ **22**_

Everyone laughed.

"Not bad Harry" Ginny praised.

 **22**

"That's disgusting" Charlie said.

 **22**

"Sounds like Myrtle flooded again" Molly sighed.

 **22**

"Only you two can enter a girls' toilet like it was any other room" Bill said.

 **22**

"Throw?" Everyone else asked.

 **22**

Ginny's attention had been caught. This would have been around the time she had tried to dispose of the diary.

She should have taken it to Dumbledore now that she thought back. At least telling him that something was wrong with it.

 **22**

"You've been spending WAY too much time with Ron" Hermione groaned.

 **22**

Molly and Arthur turned to Ginny recognizing the book from what Harry had handed over.

 **22**

"That's the guy my Mum had the hots for." Sirius recognized.

 **22**

"That's odd." Remus said. "Guess he never used it."

"Probably a birthday or Christmas gift." Sirius said.

 **22**

"It's evil" Ginny muttered under her breath trying not to be heard by the werewolf in the room.

 **22**

"RON!" Molly scolded.

 **22**

"It wasn't rightfully earned." Dumbledore said. "However, I had no power to override Professor Dippet's decision."

 **22**

Harry froze and exchanged a glance with Ron. Technically speaking, Riddle HAD murdered Myrtle.

"Did he murder Myrtle?" Sirius asked.

"I…just couldn't believe now that I'm older that Ron would have said something that stupid." Harry saved.

"Gee. Thanks." Ron muttered.

 **22**

"Stupid Dursleys" Sirius growled.

However Dumbledore was deep in thought. It appears that the horcruxes had recognized each other.

 **22**

The few that knew that Tom Riddle was Voldemort winced at the comparison.

 **22**

"That was only because Tom wasn't possessing anyone" Ginny whispered low enough so that her father could hear.

 **22**

"That got old REALLY fast" Snape said.

 **22**

"Oh brother!" All the teachers and those that had him as a teacher chorused.

 **22**

"Goodness only knows what that man can come up with for Valentine's Day" Remus groaned.

 **22**

"Nothing like paper on your meat." Sirius said sarcastically.

 **22**

"Oh Merlin. What self-respecting man wears THAT shade of pink?" Charlie asked.

"A very brave one to risk ridicule or a very stupid one." Bill said. "Or he could be gay."

"WILLIAM!" Molly scolded not really wanting to hear the last bit.

"There's nothing wrong with it Mum." Charlie said. "Some of my best friends are gay."

"Excuse me?" Tonks asked. "I'm straight."

"I meant at the reserve." Charlie corrected.

"I don't have a problem with it personally." Molly said.

"You never tell a witch who's infatuated with a wizard that said wizard is homosexual" Flitwick explained.

"Of course, if you WANT girls to steer clear of you, then you should announce it." Sirius said with a smirk.

"And hope that your straight friend people assume is gay doesn't find out." Remus added glaring at Sirius.

"We had to find SOME excuse to tell girls why you wouldn't go out with them!" Sirius defended.

 **22**

"I felt that way" Snape confirmed.

 **22**

Jaws dropped.

"I will admit, it was a very festive Valentine's Day" Dumbledore said.

 **22**

"At the worst times possible" McGonagall added remembering one that came to class to give Cho Chang a card.

 **22**

"Why didn't we ever think of that?" Sirius asked.

"Because love potions are illegal" Remus reminded his partner in crime. "And the wards PREVENT Entrancing Enchantments."

"I meant ASK. Just to get reactions." Sirius corrected.

 **22**

"I was ready to force-feed HIM poison" Snape stated.

"Out of curiosity," Bill asked the two. "Did anyone ask?"

"A few asked what Lockhart had meant by that." Flitwick said. "And that had been my BROTHER who was an expert at those."

"And I gave detention to anyone who asked me about love potions" Snape said.

 **22**

"Harry got a Valentine?" Bill asked teasingly.

Harry blushed red much to the amusement of his godfather.

 **22**

"If I hadn't been in a hurry and if I had been alone, it would have been fine." Harry groaned.

 **22**

"Wow that's one persistent dwarf." Remus chuckled.

 **22**

Harry opened his mouth to keep going, but laughter prevented him as the Weasley kids (minus Ginny) laughed as did Tonks and the Marauders. To Harry's embarrassment, even the teachers were chuckling.

 **22**

"You know, I wonder what would have happened if he had taken it and brought it home to his father?" Ron asked.

 **22**

"Ginny?" Arthur asked his daughter quietly as people were making comments about respecting people's private property. He wondered if that had anything to do with why she took it back.

"I was scared Riddle would get to him" Ginny whispered. "Like he got to me."

 **22**

"That had been YOURS?" Bill asked his sister.

Ginny nodded while blushing.

"It wasn't that bad." Harry said remembering how upset she had looked. "Just…the timing was."

"Thanks" she said figuring he was only saying that to make her feel better.

 **22**

"That's odd" Flitwick said.

 **22**

"We should so start that back up!" the twins chorused.

"Don't you dare!" Harry and Ginny responded before turning to each other earning a laugh causing them to blush.

 **22**

Ginny had started hyperventilating. This was how it had begun for her.

 **22**

"Oh Merlin!" Ginny shouted as she once again ran out of the room looking sick.

"I'll be back" Harry said throwing the book on the coffee table and going after the girl followed by his two friends who had told the adults that they've got this.

They found Ginny sitting on the steps having trouble breathing.

"Ginny." Hermione said kneeling down in front of the distraught girl. "Breath with me. In…and out…In…and out."

The two boys sat on either side of the younger girl and rubbed her back comfortingly.

"What happened?" Ron asked confused.

"Riddle used the same technique on me." Ginny explained. "When I got the diary, I wrote the first sentence and it vanished and Riddle wrote back. I thought it was like having a friend to talk to. He then told me he could show me some of his memories. I allowed him to. And he taught me how I could show him mine. That allowed him to possess me. When I saw Harry with the diary…it was more than just being scared Riddle would betray my secrets…but I didn't want him possessing Harry. So…"

"So you stole back the diary." Harry figured.

"I didn't want him taking advantage of you like he did me." She said. "And with only Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione by your side…me too scared to talk to you…I didn't know how much you'd want Riddle as a friend too. I didn't know just WHO he was or that he wanted you dead."

"Ginny. Look at me." Harry said grabbing her shoulder and gently turning her towards him. "What happened that year WASN'T your fault. It was Voldemort's and Mr. Malfoy's. You were just a pawn in their evil scheme. Nobody blames you."

"But what if Sirius will?" Ginny asked. "Because of me you were put in danger."

"And you wouldn't have been in that position had it not been for Mr. Malfoy. Or even Voldemort for creating that damned that." Ron explained. "Sirius likes you Ginny. And this won't change it."

"It's helped you grow into the strong witch you are now" Hermione said. "And if I can forgive you for what happened, anyone who can't…they'll suffer the wrath of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger."

"You mean the wrath of the Golden Trio?" Ginny asked.

"The WHAT?!" the trio asked.

"Long story." Ginny said. "It's the school's nickname for you three. Because you three can get away with anything."

"Oh brother." Hermione said.

"Would you say that's better or worse than the Marauders?" Harry asked Ron.

"This makes us sound more innocent than we are." Ron said. "So are we good Ginny?"

"The sooner this book is done the better." She said.

The four went into the living room.

Everything alright?" Molly asked.

"Bad memories." Harry said picking up the book.

 **22**

"Sounds like Dippet." Sirius mused.

 **22**

"You're in a memory. He can't hear you" Bill said.

 **22**

"I will say this about him." Harry said with a smirk to perk Ginny up. "The years have NOT been kind."

"You've seen this guy recently?" Remus asked.

"You'll see later." Harry hinted.

 **22**

"I've heard of him" Sirius said. "Marvolo Guant. His son, probably Tom's uncle, tried to get some financial help from my great-grandfather after Marvolo was sent to Azkaban. But because the Guants aren't THAT respectable, he was refused."

"That's interesting to know" Dumbledore mused though he had already known the connection between the Guants and the Slytherins.

 **22**

"That must have been a sight." Sirius chuckled.

"In a way" Harry mused. "The auburn hair threw me off."

"Age takes away hair color" Dumbledore explained.

 **22**

"Did you read that accent right?" Arthur asked confused.

Harry nodded.

 **22**

"Hagrid?" Everyone asked.

 **22**

Those that didn't know the reason for Hagrid's expulsion looked confused.

 **22**

"Ha" Ron laughed dryly thinking of his own meeting with the creature Hagrid was protecting.

 **22**

"That makes no sense" Charlie said. "I mean, Hagrid would never hurt anyone muggleborn."

"That is because Tom had accused the wrong person" Dumbledore hinted.

"And he got away with it?!" Tonks gasped.

"After Hagrid had been expelled, the attacks stopped so it was only natural for Professor Dippet to assume that Tom had been correct."

"And if Tom had been wrong?" Hermione asked. "If the attacks continued?"

"Hagrid would have been welcomed back and be fitted with a new wand." Dumbledore said. "and a compensation."

"So…who's next?" Harry offered.

"I'll read" McGonagall said.


	40. Book 2 Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: CORNELIUS FUDGE**

McGonagall winced at the Chapter title.

"Cornelius Fudge." She read.

 **22**

"A great deal providing you count the forest." Dumbledore answered.

 **22**

Ron winced again at the comparison between his brother and Voldemort. Even if said brother WAS a two-faced Ministry loving prat.

 **22**

The other teachers glared at Snape knowing that the teacher was the reason.

 **22**

"Good one!" the twins chorused as Molly glared at her sons.

 **22**

"How in the world did you find time for that?" Sirius asked. "Not even Lily was that crazy."

"You'll see next book." Dumbledore answered for her.

"You mean…THAT'S going to be in there?" Harry asked nervously.

"It is a vital part of the story, how Sirius managed to escape when he was cornered at Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained.

"You know, I always wondered that myself." Tonks said to Sirius.

"You'll see next book." Sirius said.

 **22**

"Should have taken Muggle Studies. That would have been an easy grade." Harry muttered.

 **22**

"What happened?" Molly asked.

 **22**

"What on earth?" Sprout gasped.

Ginny looked ashamed.

"Nothing was badly damaged." Harry assured them.

 **22**

"Nothing was badly damaged?" Hermione repeated skeptically.

"Nothing IMPORTANT was badly damaged." He corrected.

 **22**

Arthur turned to his daughter.

"It's explained later." Harry stated before any questions could be asked.

 **22**

"Good. A game to keep our minds off things." Sirius said.

The teachers and the students frowned. Ginny looked near tears.

 **22**

"Not another attack!" Tonks groaned.

 **22**

"Too true." Fred said.

"Fred. Something has just occurred to me." George said. "This was the day of the match against Hufflepuff."

"Wasn't that also the day…" Fred recalled.

"So there IS another attack?" Sirius asked.

 **22**

"You got out in time right?" Remus asked Hermione remembering that she had gone to the library.

 **22**

"That doesn't sound promising." Charlie said.

 **22**

"You were attacked, weren't you?" Bill asked Hermione.

 **22**

"A double?" Tonks asked. "Aurors never hear any of the good stuff."

 **22**

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"I had figured out what the creature in the chamber was and I figured it was safest to use a mirror to look around corners." Hermione said.

"You know, I never did ask what it was like." Ron said.

He got cuffed upside the head by Hermione.

McGonagall read figuring that the sooner this book was over, the better.

 **22**

Ginny winced.

"He was a Slytherin Ginny." Harry reminded her.

 **22**

"That wasn't why" Ginny said stunned that Tom had attacked her brother's girlfriend. Even if it was the Prat.

 **22**

"We wouldn't have allowed that." Molly said.

Harry decided to remain quiet. After all, he had been Riddle's target the entire time. And with him possessing Ginny…

 **22**

"I should have known" McGonagall sighed before continuing.

 **22**

"Not to mention your looks, Quidditch skills, and your talent for trouble." Remus said. "Just to name a few."

"I think it means materialistic possession." Hermione said. "But I see where you're going Professor."

Remus rolled his eyes at the title.

 **22**

"I don't recall hearing anything suspicious." Snape stated.

 **22**

"Figures." Snape muttered.

 **22**

"Foul stupid git." Ron muttered.

"That is your father's boss." Hermione scolded.

"The boy has a point though." Moody agreed with Ron pointing to a discarded _Daily Prophet._

 **22**

"Ministry should have acted on Attack Number 1" Ginny muttered thinking how that might have scared her earlier into telling someone like Harry about the trance.

 **22**

"You're mad at Fudge." Sirius stated to Dumbledore.

"I felt that Cornelius' methods were extreme." Dumbledore stated.

 **22**

"Doing your duty would be having aurors patrolling the school." Tonks said.

 **22**

"I THOUGHT I heard Hagrid there a few months before I escaped." Sirius said.

 **22**

"Who could that be?" Remus asked.

 **22**

"What's HE doing there?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing good." Harry said.

 **22**

"Blackmail." Moody said. "Blackmail and Bribery is how Malfoy works."

"As the muggle saying goes, 'you're preaching to the choir.'" Arthur said clinching his fists.

 **22**

"This was your genius plan to begin with so don't even try to sound like you care, which you didn't" Harry muttered under his breath so that only Sirius and Remus could hear.

 **22**

"I wonder how much longer that'll last." Bill stated.

 **22**

"NO!" Remus, Sirius, Bill, and Charlie exclaimed as they hadn't been aware of this when it happened.

 **22**

"You have no idea how grateful I am to that." Harry said to Dumbledore.

"Do I WANT to know?" Sirius asked his godson.

"Probably not, but you'll learn later." Harry said.

 **22**

"Did you know we were there?" Ron asked.

"I suspected when I saw some disorientation in that corner." Dumbledore answered.

 **22**

"I bet Ron LOVED hearing that." Charlie laughed.

"Shut up." Ron pouted.

 **22**

"I guess to someone who doesn't know that there's someone else in the house, it would sound rather farfetched." Flitwick mused.

 **22**

"How much more do we have?" Sirius asked. "Because this story seems to be getting worse by the chapter."

"Only four more." McGonagall answered.

"I'll read next." Ron said not sure if he'd be able to handle reading about what happened in the Chamber.

He took the book and turned to the next chapter and made a face at the title.

"Figures I'd get this one." He stated sounding VERY displeased.

"Do you want me to read?" Sirius asked.

"Nah. I might as well get it over with." Ron said.

"What's wrong with the chapter?" Molly asked nervously.

"Aragog." Ron said.

Harry choked on his laughter.

"Shut up!" Ron told his so-called friend.

"Sorry." Harry apologized. "Just…it figures you'd get the chapter about the spiders."

"Don't worry Ron." Ginny teased trying to get some humor in the air. "I'm sure Hermione will hold your hand during the scary parts."

Harry, Fred, and George laughed.

"Okay. Pick on Ron time is over." Ron declared as he opened the book blushing bright red.


	41. Book 2 Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN: ARAGOG**

Ron took a deep breath a bit nervous about the memories tied to the events.

 **22**

"Wise decision" Moody praised.

 **22**

"That's a good question." Sirius said.

"It works out though." Harry said smiling at the memory of Fawkes swooping down and the sword coming out of the hat.

 **22**

"Someone has GOT to control that boy" Molly sighed.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley." Harry told her remembering how Malfoy had backed off the strutting after his father lost the governor position.

Ron smirked at Hermione with a totally different memory in mind. A memory that involved a certain punch in the face.

 **22**

"Who in their right minds WOULDN'T want the Chamber closed?" Charlie asked as McGonagall raised her eyebrow at Malfoy's assessment about her.

 **22**

"If Snape's headmaster, I'm skipping school" Harry declared earning an eyebrow raise from both Snape and Remus.

"And I'll be right with you" Ron added.

"You two will most certainly NOT. You will both get full educations." Molly declared before turning to Ginny and the twins. ALL of you are."

 **22**

The twins pretended to gag.

 **22**

Snape made a mental note to watch ALL students. Not just the ones he felt needed to be watched.

 **22**

"Why that foul, evil cockroach" Ginny growled as Snape wrote down Malfoy's betting about serious matters.

 **22**

Snape looked at Ron with raised eyebrows.

 **22**

"At least he recognized his mistake." Sprout said relaxing a bit, but still planning to have a word with her badgers.

 **22**

"If he had asked before Christmas, I would have answered differently." Harry sighed.

 **22**

"You two are going into the forest, aren't you?" McGonagall sighed.

"Not yet." Harry answered.

 **22**

"You too huh?" Remus teased Ron to lighten the mood.

 **22**

"Touch luck." Bill told Harry.

 **22**

"Yes he would have." Everyone in the room chorused.

 **22**

"Really? Because I don't think YOU were there when it happened?" Sirius stated.

 **22**

"You didn't have to kick me THAT hard." Ron told Harry.

"Sorry. Didn't want word about the cloak getting out if it can be helped." Harry said.

"'Always have an ace up your sleeve' as the muggles say" Moody praised.

 **22**

"Aww." The twins and Ginny teased trying to use whatever chance to lighten the darkening mood as they got closer to her abduction.

"Shut up." Hermione and Ron chorused with identical blushes.

 **22**

"I was trying to decide whether or not to tell Harry about…things." Ginny explained.

Arthur placed a comforting hand on his daughter's shoulder.

 **22**

"Using your resources." Moody praised. "You boys will make fine aurors yet."

Harry and Ron smiled at each other. Hearing that from the REAL Moody felt pretty good.

"I'm not sure I like you encouraging this behavior." Molly said to the auror sternly.

"In these times, it's better safe than sorry." Arthur assured her. "I'd rather have the kids know what they're doing rather than have them caught unprepared and unable to act."

 **22**

Moody looked ready to say something, but Harry caught it.

"I didn't want to risk loosing it in the forest" Harry explained. "Not after what happened the previous year."

 **22**

"We REALLY didn't need to know that last bit." Bill said making a face.

 **22**

"I felt the same way for the first and third task" Harry told his friend.

"What about the second one?" Ron asked.

"I didn't think too much on what can go wrong. I just knew I had to get you out of there…and then Hermione, Cho, and Fleur's sister."

 **22**

"What's wrong?" Molly asked worriedly as the two Marauders looked at each other fearfully.

 **22**

"A centaur?" Sirius asked.

"Might have been Fluffy" Remus pointed out.

"That's it. Not going into the forest again" Ron declared.

"And that experience didn't make you realize that?" Harry asked pointing to the book.

 **22**

"HUH!?" everyone else asked.

 _ **22**_

"I guess the magic manifested itself in the car to give it life." Arthur mused. "Fascinating."

"Hey Mum?" Fred asked. "If we find it again…"

"…can we keep it?" George asked.

"Absolutely not!" Molly declared firmly.

"Hey!" Fred told his twin. "Maybe we can take another car…"

"…and charm it using what Dad had used…" George added.

"…Then set it wild in the forest…" Fred continued.

"…then Dad's car can have a friend. Maybe even start a little family."

"With little carlets running around the forest."

Hermione slapped her forehead. She wasn't even going to say anything, that plan was so ridiculous.

 **22**

"I take it you saw a spider?" Bill asked.

Ron shook his head as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It was worse." Ron said.

 **22**

"Were you boys alright?!" McGonagall demanded.

"Yeah. Just scared out of our wits." Harry said. "Ron even moreso."

 **22**

"I thought you said they weren't spiders?" Bill asked his younger brother.

 **22**

"Acromantulas" Charlie groaned. "A TYPE of spider, but Ron's right. They're worse than what you'd find in a garden."

 **22**

"The Chapter name." Flitwick recognized.

 **22**

"NO!" Molly and Sirius chorused looking horrified.

Harry noticed Ginny was as pale as she had been in the Chamber. He recognized the look from himself when he had looked in the mirror before Diggory's memorial:

 _I did this_.

If Sirius didn't kill him at the end of the book, Harry made a mental note to talk to Ginny. He noticed Ron catching his eyes and subtly motioned to Ginny.

Apparently Ron was thinking that both of them, Hermione too, needed a talk with the younger girl.

 **22**

"So Hagrid WAS innocent of that" Tonks mused hearing the proof for herself.

 **22**

Dumbledore nodded in agreement with the acromantula.

 **22**

"I wish he hadn't done that last bit." Ron stated before continuing.

 **22**

Remus resisted a groan knowing that spiders feared basilisks.

 **22**

"Oh Sweet Merlin!" Ron swore.

"What?" Arthur asked his son wondering what had Ron (who had already LIVED this chapter) upset.

Ron turned to Harry.

"Can you imagine what would have happened if Aragog HAD told Hagrid?"

"I think Hagrid has a bit more sense than to try to tame THAT thing." Hermione said.

"But he'd probably name it 'Angel'" Harry joked.

 **22**

"Sh**" Sirius swore as he gripped Harry's arm TIGHTLY as tangible proof the boy got out alright.

 **22**

"Saved by the car!" the twins chorused.

 **22**

Everyone relaxed.

 **22**

"Were you alright?" Molly asked her son.

"Just…scared beyond belief." Ron assured her. "Other than that, I was okay. And…it was a bit worth the trip."

"How so?"

"Harry figures it out"

 **22**

"At least you boys got back alright" McGonagall sighed.

 **22**

Jaws dropped.

"Myrtle was the Chamber victim?" McGonagall asked Dumbledore.

"Yes." Dumbledore confirmed.

 **22**

"Done" Ron said breathing a sigh of relief.

"You did very well" Hermione praised.

Harry peeked around his godfather and saw that Hermione had her hand on Ron's leg. He then caught Ginny's eyes and motioned to the hand on the leg. Ginny smirked and nodded knowing the unasked question.

Hermione had her hand there ever since the spiders showed.

"So…who wants to read next?" Ron asked as Hermione removed her hand before anyone could notice (or so she hoped).

"Hand it over Weasley" Moody said.


	42. Book 2 Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

 **THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS**

"Guess I shouldn't be too surprised." Moody chuckled. "The Chamber of Secrets."

"You went in there?!" Remus demanded of the teen.

"I had a PERFECTLY good reason. AND that time I brought an adult" Harry defended taking great care not to add the word 'competent.'

 **22**

"What happened?" Sirius asked nervously.

 **22**

"There is a monster loose in the castle and you're still giving them out exams?" Bill asked McGonagall.

"It should be explained Mr. Weasley." McGonagall defended her choice.

 **22**

"I think Neville had taken that news rather well." Charlie joked.

To the older brothers' shock, Fred and George just laughed half-heartedly. Those two knew that judging by the chapter title, this was the chapter when Ginny had been 'taken.'

 **22**

"What about Colin, Justin, Penelope, and Hermione?" Remus asked. "Especially Colin being a first year and an earlier victim."

"We took the time the next year to tutor the first three." Sprout said.

"What about Hermione?" Molly asked.

Those who knew the girl laughed while Hermione herself blushed.

"Miss. Granger doesn't need tutoring." McGonagall said proudly. "As she is top of her class and already knew the material she missed."

"Besides, I was tested to see if I would need it when I woke up" Hermione said.

 **22**

"Ah yes. The typical brain…what was it the muggles use? Hiccup?" Flitwick mused

"Going brain dead?" Snape supplied.

"No. That's a bit more long term. If that was the case, there wouldn't be any memory of the chamber." Flitwick said trying to think of the muggle phrase.

Hermione slapped her hand to her mouth knowing the term all too well, but didn't dare say it due to the reaction the purebloods might have.

But then again…considering the contents of this chapter…

"Actually Professor, the proper phrase for that is a brain fart"

There was a very awkward silence, but Hermione saw the twins' eyes light up with inspiration.

"Something in a hat?" Fred suggested to his twin.

"Probably charm the hat." George added.

"Moody. Read before they get any more ideas." Molly begged.

"Smell optional." Fred added to his twin.

 **22**

"Exams aren't that bad" Hermione sighed.

"Speak for yourself!" a loud chorus came from the Marauders and younger.

 **22**

"He's REALLY into the game" Tonks mused looking a bit disturbed.

 **22**

Hermione smiled.

 **22**

"Is that all I am to you? An answer key?" she asked Ron dangerously.

"Of course not!" Ron said quickly. "You're also one of my best friends and I was happy in general."

 **22**

Hermione glared at Ron.

"Dare I ask what you meant by that?" Hermione asked through gritted teeth.

"Professor Moody. Please continue." Ron begged.

 **22**

"Are you saying I looked like a HOUSE ELF?!" Ginny demanded looking rather much like a cross between her Mother and Hermione just recently.

Or to those that knew her, looking rather much like an angry Lily.

"Not in THAT sense" Harry defended. "I simply meant that you looked like you were hiding something that you wanted to reveal, but didn't dare. That was it. You're MUCH better looking than Dobby…"

The Weasley men gave Harry a pointed look, though Fred and George's seemed more in a teasing manner.

"I-I mean…" Harry stumbled.

Ron decided to give his friend some slack.

"Harry. Sn-Bolstrode's better looking than Dobby" Ron said catching himself before he could say 'Snape.'

 **22**

"Sorry Ginny." Ron apologized realizing that maybe if he hadn't been so pushy, Ginny would have been faster.

 **22**

"Prat" Ginny pouted.

 **22**

"Yes it did" Ginny muttered under her breath.

 **22**

"He's about as subtle as Hagrid." Sirius pointed out before turning to Ginny. "So there are two mysteries as this point: what did you know about the Chamber, and what did you know about Percy."

"You'll learn about both." Ginny said looking at her lap. "Though you'll like the Percy secret better than the Chamber."

 **22**

Hermione snorted. She and Penelope had recovered first due to the fact they hadn't been petrified as long. And the first words out of Colin's mouth had been 'that was a BIG snake' and Justin's was 'what the bloody hell was THAT ugly thing?'

Mrs. Norris had just screeched as Filch had picked her up suddenly.

 **22**

"Why were you agreeing with that git?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie!" Molly scolded.

 **22**

"That was almost Slytherin of you Potter." Snape admitted.

Both Sirius and McGonagall glared. Though McGonagall was more in a possessive way.

 **22**

"I should have known" McGonagall sighed knowing that the lie had probably been due to what happened the year before when he had told her the truth.

 **22**

"He had been convincing." McGonagall defended herself when the others turned to her. "I took the stumbling as a concerned friend missing the missing link of his group."

 **22**

"I think it still is" Ron added with a smirk. "Stories haven't gotten that much better."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Ron.

 **22**

"Hermione!" the twins chorused in shock.

"It was easier to do that than to sneak a whole book from the library without checking it out." Hermione defended. "I needed to get it to Harry."

 **22**

"Oh sh**." Moody swore.

"What?" Sirius asked.

 _ **22**_

"Why can't I be wrong for once?" Remus sighed as Sirius had gotten paler by the sentence of the description.

 **22**

"Why can't you boys do your school work with that much enthusiasm?" McGonagall sighed.

 **22**

There was an awkward silence. Then…

Fred and George started laughing hysterically.

"Always knew Slytherin was a nutcase." Fred said.

"I know!" George agreed. "Hiding a deadly chamber…in a girl's bathroom."

 **22**

"So you DID try to go to an adult." Arthur mused.

"How come we didn't see you?" Sprout asked.

"It's explained." Harry said.

 **22**

"Proof it wasn't Hagrid at least" Tonks said as Ginny tensed.

 **22**

Those who hadn't been there gasped in shock as Arthur and Molly gripped their little girl.

 **22**

"Oh Merlin." Remus swore.

 **22**

"WHAT?!" Bill and Charlie exclaimed before turning to Ginny who was shaking knowing that the BIG secret was coming soon.

"Why weren't we told?" Bill demanded of his mother.

"I asked them not to" Ginny said. "I was trying to keep this in the past and there was no reason to bring it up."

She decided NOT to mention that she had intended to tell if they had a problem with her dating Harry. After all, he did save her.

 **22**

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked.

 **22**

"And how would HE know it was in a girl's toilet?" Tonks asked.

 **22**

Molly frowned.

 **22**

Ginny nodded. Ron had been sort of right. She had been taking because of how close she had been to blabbing to Harry.

 **22**

"Compare notes. Good idea." Molly said taking hold of that small bit of hope she hadn't been, like so many other witches, duped by that award winning smile.

 **22**

"I don't like that timing" Arthur said suspiciously.

 **22**

"He's not even going to TRY!?" Molly gasped before turning to her husband. "Arthur. When we get home, remind me to put his books in the firewood."

"Will do" Arthur said completely agreeing with his wife.

"We'll help!" the Weasley boys, as well as the teachers chorused.

 **22**

"What's that supposed to mean?" Molly asked.

 **22**

"He's nothing but a cheat and a liar!" Molly exclaimed.

"Actually Mrs. Weasley" Harry suggested as he got an idea. "Since the true nature of where he got his material is still just between us, his books still might fetch a good price. You can sell them and get your money back."

"That's not a bad idea Harry" Arthur stated. Especially considering Fudge had docked his pay a bit.

 **22**

"What?" Charlie asked. "Get the hell out of there?"

 **22**

"If he so much as laid a FINGER on the two of you…!" Molly exclaimed.

 **22**

Snape was looking rather uncharacteristically proud at that moment.

 **22**

"Had I known she wouldn't have started bawling, I would have asked YEARS ago." McGonagall admitted.

"Haven't you ever heard the old phrase 'curiosity killed the cat'?" Snape HAD to ask.

She glared at him.

 **22**

"Sounds about right…minus the floating away" Hermione stated.

 **22**

"How is it nobody's noticed that?" Molly asked stunned.

"Nobody ever goes in there…" Sprout suggested.

"And it was pretty small" Harry added.

 **22**

"Of course you are." Sirius sighed.

 **22**

"I wish you two would have come to at LEAST get us." Fred told the younger two boys.

"We would have helped in any way possible." George added. "And NOT just to make Lockhart's life miserable."

"There wasn't any time." Ron said. "It only crossed my mind later to get you two and by then…well, you'll see."

 **22**

"Good question" Snape said.

"Well, someone had to test the pipe." Ron said innocently. "Make sure there weren't any…nasty surprises waiting for us."

 **22**

"You know," Flitwick whispered to McGonagall. "Now that the creature is dead… somehow… we might want to explore the chamber."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Snape added having overheard. "Basilisk body parts are extremely valuable."

"You just better hope that Potter didn't destroy the corpse." McGonagall whispered to the Potions master. "And that he'll get us down there being the only parselmouth in the school."

 **22**

"Twenty…" Sirius gasped before turning to his five foot four godson.

 **22**

"Oh no he did not!" Molly said dangerously ready to go to wherever Lockhart was now and give him a piece of her mind. First he lies and cheats to get fame and fortune from unsuspecting witches, like herself. Then he attempts to abandon his post when her daughter was in danger, and NOW he was attacking her son and the boy who was as good as a son?!

 **22**

"Wait. Isn't Ron's wand broken?" Bill asked.

 **22**

Everyone laughed at the situation Lockhart had gotten himself into.

 **22**

"Not quite" Ron admitted with a mischievous smirk.

"ALRIGHT!" the twins chorused as the gave Ron a double high-five.

"Normally I don't approve." Molly said. "But considering the situation, well done Ron."

Arthur nodded his agreement.

Ron beamed at the praise. It was easy to do that now that he knew his sister was fine.

 **22**

"I was trying to dig through and a rock landed on the git's head." Ron explained that one.

 **22**

"That was when I figured you two would be handy to have around" Ron told his older twin brothers.

 **22**

"And that's it for this chapter." Moody said.

"Um…a quick word of warning…" Harry said nervously. "This next chapter is going to be PRETTY intense."

"How intense?" Remus asked.

"Well…we learn who opened the chamber, how, and…"

"You get out of there without seeing the basilisk?" Sirius asked hopefully.

"Sirius. You should know better." Tonks said "Even I know that Harry's going to end up meeting it. And I just MET the kid a few days ago."

"Well…" Sirius said looking his godson over. "There doesn't appear to be any lasting physical harm. You're still with us and Ginny's fine, so…who's next?"

"I will." Dumbledore said. "I feel that Harry MIGHT have left out a few things in his tale."

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he remembered the phoenix tears.


	43. Book 2 Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

 **THE HEIR OF SLYTHERIN**

"The Heir of Slytherin." Dumbledore read.

 **22**

"Sounds quite like a lovely fellow." George said sarcastically, but not smiling.

 **22**

Arthur and Molly grabbed their daughter as if just feeling her next to them assured them that she was okay.

 **22**

Moody slapped his forehead.

"Yeah…that was a mistake." Harry acknowledged.

 **22**

Ginny brought her legs up and curled up. She buried her face in her knees though her heart skipped a beat at the proof that Harry Potter cared for her.

 **22**

Ginny tensed knowing it was Tom.

 **22**

"How is he there?" Sirius asked.

 **22**

"I don't think he's going to give it back" Tonks stated.

 **22**

"Either that or he was mental." Charlie said.

"I'd say a bit of both." Harry told the dragon trainer.

 **22**

Fred, George, and Ron exchanged confused looks. SURELY Ginny had known the teasing had just been in good fun.

Ron decided that he was DEFINITELY going to talk to his sister after this book.

 **22**

"What's not to like?" Harry said turning to Ginny.

"Meaning?" Bill asked, eyebrows raised.

"She's a Weasley. And there isn't a Weasley I don't like."

"Percy?" Ron pointed out.

"I USED to like him." Harry said. "Other than him, I find the Weasleys to be great people."

"I'm so proud." Fred fake sobbed.

"His sucking up skills have improved VASTLY."

"Professor. Read please." Harry said blushing bright red much to the amusement of the adults in the room.

 **22**

Ginny gasped indignantly.

 **22**

Remus frowned. He had heard that laughter description before…and rather recently…as if it was read already.

 **22**

Molly tightened her grip on Ginny who was avoiding looking over at the couch that held the Marauders and the Trio.

 **22**

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

 **22**

"So it was a matter of possession." Sirius said looking only a LITTLE relieved before noticing how badly Ginny was shaking. He gave Dumbledore the signal to keep reading making a mental note to talk to the girl later.

 **22**

As were all the Weasley boys' (including Arthur's).

 **22**

"Werewolves don't HAVE cubs." Remus argued. "90 percent of children born of werewolves are stillborns."

"They are?" Tonks asked confused.

"Well…depends on which parent is the werewolf." Remus corrected. "That statistic came from paternal lycanthropy."

"Why is it so high?" Ron asked.

"Probably due to the species differences between mother and child." Hermione answered Ron before turning to Remus. "Is there a way for the child to survive?"

"Well…if the child has another condition to cancel out the lycanthropy, it's possible." Remus answered.

"What if both…" Charlie started.

"Can we get back to the story?" the twins chorused.

"Sorry" Remus apologized before signaling Charlie to ask later.

 **22**

"I had as soon as I met the boy." Dumbledore confirmed before continuing.

 **22**

There was a VERY awkward silence.

"What?" Sirius asked wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

 _Here we go._ Harry thought to himself with a sigh. It was the last chapter of the last book all over again.

 **22**

"I was scared he'd try and possess Harry!" Ginny informed everyone else. "Like he had me."

 **22**

"Why does he care?" Sirius asked.

 **22**

"Why am I not liking where this is going?" Bill asked.

 **22**

"BLOODY HELL!" those that didn't know swore.

"Not again." Sirius groaned. Harry was going to have a face off with Voldemort… AGAIN!

"Is there ANY year you didn't meet him?" Remus asked the teen.

"My third year." Harry said innocently. "And the years I spent not knowing I was a wizard."

 **22**

Dumbledore smiled as he read knowing that what Harry had said was Fawkes cue.

 **22**

"Fawkes." Remus said relaxing a bit.

"What was he carrying?" Sirius asked.

 **22**

"And you're a two-faced, evil, [a few words that shouldn't even be in a PG-13 story] a*****e" Ginny added. "Now that we've got that settled…"

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Molly gasped. "Watch your language, Young Lady….no matter how right you are."

Hermione and Harry resisted laughter at both Molly's agreement and the looks on everyone's faces as they learned that Ginny's vocabulary was a BIT more extensive than they had previously thought.

 **22**

"There a reason?" Sirius asked Dumbledore nervously. He knew that Fawkes, like his master, was quite formidable when needed to be. Plus the healing tears would be helpful.

But the hat?

 **22**

"I like Ginny's description better." Tonks said with a wink towards the redheaded girl.

 **22**

"Only difference is that Harry's a noble git and you're a sick bastard" Ron said.

"Where are my children learning this language?!" Molly demanded.

Arthur, Bill, and Charlie whistled innocently.

 **22**

"Get out of there." Sirius demanded sounding scared.

"Sirius. I'm right here." Harry reminded him.

 **22**

"DON'T OPEN YOUR EYES!" Hermione and Ron shouted.

"I'm right here!" Harry reminded them wondering just how many times he would be saying that this chapter.

 **22**

"Does that mean that the glare is useless?" Sprout asked.

Remus nodded.

"But the venom is still one of the deadliest in the world." Snape added.

 **22**

"Does that hat know how to kill a basilisk?" Arthur asked.

"Actually, I think it did." Harry admitted.

 **22**

"Huh?" everyone asked.

 **22**

"Okay. I've heard of pulling a rabbit out of a hat, but this is a BIT much" Hermione said.

 **22**

Jaws dropped. A twelve year old had just killed the deadliest snake in the world.

"Well…congratulations Ginny." Tonks said.

"Why me?" Ginny said. "Harry's the one who killed it."

"Not many boys these days would slay a dragon for a girl…let alone a basilisk."

Harry wasn't sure what he wanted. On one hand, he wanted Dumbledore to continue to get out of this VERY awkward situation with all the Weasley brothers looking at him. On the other hand, chances were the bite was coming within the next sentence or two.

 **22**

"Why?" Molly asked confused as Dumbledore had stopped as he read the next sentence quietly. He had known that Harry had skipped a part, but hadn't seen that part when he had used legimency on the boy.

 **22**

Harry braced for the explosion. He wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT?!" Remus, Molly, Arthur, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, Tonks, Moody, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione shouted.

Sirius, to everyone's shock, fainted to the floor.

"He took that rather well." Ginny muttered under her breath.

"I'm grounded when he wakes up, aren't I?" Harry asked Remus.

"Good chance." Remus answered looking like his brain was going a mile a minute.

"How in the world did you survive that?" Snape asked.

"It should be explained…um…should we wake him up?" Harry suggested while motioning to his godfather.

"We can't use magic." Charlie reminded him.

"I'll get some water." Ginny said getting up to get a glass to pour on the fainted convict.

"Why the bloody hell didn't you tell us about that?!" Ron said.

"I told you what you needed to know: the basilisk was dead." Harry said.

Ginny returned with the water and poured it on Sirius' face. The animagus spluttered and got up off the floor.

"What happened?" Sirius asked.

"You fainted when you learned that your godson was bitten by a basilisk." Moody said.

Sirius turned to his very much alive godson.

"Where?" Sirius asked wanting to see the scar.

Harry, despite there not being a scar, rolled up his sleeve and pointed to above his elbow. The only scar on that arm was the one from last June.

 **22**

"Fawkes saved you." Sirius realized as he gripped his godson tighter. Harry winced. Just as he had expected, Sirius was gripping him tighter now that when Voldemort had attacked in the last book.

 **22**

"HE WAS NOT FORSAKEN!" Ron and Hermione chorused angrily.

 **22**

"Little slow on the uptake." Fred chuckled.

"Not the brightest bulb of the bunch as the muggles say." George added.

 **22**

"Strange behavior for a book." Tonks said.

 **22**

"Little on the late side." Fred chuckled, feeling a bit better that Riddle's memory was gone, the basilisk was dead, and his sister and brother-in-all-but-blood were alive.

 **22**

"You have NO idea how happy I had been to hear your voice as well as that message." Ron told Harry.

 **22**

"The look on your face." Harry chuckled. "Between Fawkes and the sword…"

 **22**

"You should have said yes." George told his brother.

 **22**

"What? Didn't want to hold onto Ginny?" Fred teased.

"I figured it was better for both of them to stick together." Harry defended.

 **22**

Everyone laughed at how stupid that had sounded as a wizard had said that.

 **22**

"No need to sound disappointed." The twins chorused.

 **22**

"YEAH!" the twins chorused before double-hi-fiving Harry.

 **22**

"Awkward." Bill said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"It just gets worse." Harry hinted thinking of that night in the prefect's bathroom.

 **22**

"Hospital wing sounds like a good suggestion." Charlie said.

 **22**

"That works too." Charlie said.

 **22**

"Um…can we hold any lectures until after the next chapter?" Harry suggested. "It should be the last one."

"It is indeed." Dumbledore confirmed.

"I'll read." Sirius said.


	44. Book 2 Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

 **DOBBY'S REWARD**

"Dobby's Reward?" Sirius read.

 **22**

"I had recently been told my only daughter was dead and then there was a knock at the door and she walked in alive." Molly explained.

 **22**

"Not EVERYTHING" McGonagall said giving Harry a warning glare as if to tell him never to leave out important information again.

 **22**

"Nice way to bring it up." Sprout said.

 **22**

Hermione rose her eyebrows. Harry and Ron, upon seeing this, winced knowing that Hermione was going to try to outdo Voldemort in the 'most brilliant student' category.

And they'd be stuck along for the ride.

 **22**

Remus gasped and turned to the girl.

"The Transfiguration book?" he asked.

Ginny nodded.

"Wasn't that the one Malfoy Sr. picked up?" Tonks asked.

 **22**

Snape nodded having witnessed the process. Not to mention being a victim himself.

 **22**

Ginny smiled knowing that what Dumbledore had said had been in fact true.

 **22**

Ron groaned as he heard Hermione mutter something about slave labor in the middle of the night.

 **22**

Expelled for sealing up the Chamber of Secrets for good." Ron sighed to explain what he had been thinking. "And for saving a fellow student even if that student had been my little sister so I would have been down there anyways."

"You should have contacted us" the twins chorused.

 **22**

"Only you would give points for rule breaking" Snape sighed.

 **22**

"Did you have to use THAT description!?" Ron exclaimed as his brothers laughed.

 **22**

"Yes you were" everyone but the chuckling Dumbledore chorused.

 **22**

"So you knew?" Remus asked.

"I had my suspicions. After all, as you said Remus, nobody can get that close to a werewolf in wolf form and come out with a pretty face."

 **22**

"Oh please." Fred swore.

"No Slytherin would do HALF the stuff you did down there." George said.

"Nor the stuff you've done in the past,"

"Present,"

"And probably future."

 **22**

"Certain disregard for the rules is also a Gryffindor trait." Snape said.

 **22**

"So THAT'S where you got it." Remus said.

"Huh?" Tonks asked.

"It's now currently hanging in his office." Moody said.

 **22**

"That plan went a little south." Remus said remembering not having seen an advertisement that year in the paper, but rather two days after it was announced that Sirius had escaped, Dumbledore had shown up and practically begged him to teach.

 **22**

"So Dobby was Lucius'?" Sirius asked. "Figures."

"At least he tried to warn me." Harry argued.

 **22**

"I would have paid big to see Malfoy looking like that." Moody chuckled.

"I agree." Arthur added.

 **22**

"Knew it" Sirius, Remus, and the ministry workers chorused.

 **22**

"Not quite the answer he was looking for, was it?" Ron asked having been told by Harry what had happened.

 **22**

"Wait. He did all that to stop a bill?" Tonks asked. "Nut case!"

"You do realize you're speaking about your uncle right?" Charlie teased her.

"He's as much an uncle to me as Vernon is to Harry…literally, being my mother's sister's husband."

"Small world." Harry observed.

 **22**

Hermione growled at the way the elf was acting because he HAD to.

 **22**

"I was just telling him that to show him that he wasn't THAT clever." Harry said.

 **22**

"Damned right I will" Arthur said.

"Well, that explains a FEW of the words." Molly said glaring at her husband realizing that he might have said a few words in his solitary rants.

Apparently, there had been a few eavesdroppers.

 **22**

"Why?" Remus asked.

 **22**

"Poor little guy" Hermione said sadly.

"Do I need to remind you that he stole Harry's mail, got Harry in trouble using a levitation charm, closed the barrier, and sent a rouge bludger on him?" Ron asked.

"He was just trying to help." Hermione argued.

"Sirius. Read." Harry begged.

 **22**

"Why didn't I ever think of that?" Sirius asked.

 **22**

"HEY!" the two Marauders chorused.

"Well, they WERE pretty meddlesome" Snape reminded them.

 **22**

"He's free." Tonks laughed.

"Nice duping." Moody praised Harry.

 **22**

"He BETTER not lay a hand on you!" Molly declared dangerously.

 **22**

"I LOVE that elf!" the twins chorused as they, and their brothers, laughed hard.

Even the teachers were laughing.

 **22**

Laughter filled the room again.

 **22**

"Good point." Tonks said.

 **22**

"This is one STRANGE little elf" Flitwick said.

 **22**

"I think you were the only one upset about that." Ron told her.

 **22**

"I had plans for him." Ron admitted about Lockhart.

 **22**

"That had hurt" George told his twin.

 **22**

"With those two?" Bill asked pointing to the twins.

 **22**

"The End" Sirius said closing the book.

Harry and Ginny both sighed in relief.

"So…do we start book 3?" Bill asked.

"Let's do what we did for this one." Molly said. "That way any lectures can be said and everyone can reflect on what happened."


	45. Interlude 9 The End of Book 2

The End of Book 2

Harry and Ginny both sighed in relief when the second book was finished.

"So…do we start book 3?" Bill asked.

"Let's do what we did for this one." Molly said. "That way any lectures can be said and everyone can reflect on what happened."

She had looked pointingly at Sirius and Harry.

"So, dinner, break, and bed?" Ron suggested

"Sounds good." Arthur said.

Molly got up to go cook. Ginny got up to help, but her brothers gained up and pulled her aside to talk.

Harry got up to go see if either Ginny or the brothers needed help.

0000

"Why didn't you tell us?" Charlie asked his sister. "Or allow Mum or Dad to say something?"

"I was trying to put it behind me." Ginny said. "I'm not proud of what happened."

"And why didn't you tell us the teasing was bothering you?" Ron asked.

"You know we only do it…" Fred stated.

"…in good fun." George finished his twin's sentence.

"You've never listened to anyone before." Ginny argued.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked as he joined them not sure which side to take.

"Just trying to get Ginny to understand that she could ALWAYS come to us rather than a possessed book." Bill said.

"I've already learned my lesson Bill." Ginny told him. "And that experience had helped me grow up a bit. If I need anything from ANY of you, that includes you Harry, I'll ask for it."

"Well, you guys seem to have this conversation under control." Harry said before noticing his godfather had left the room. "I'm going to go find Sirius."

Harry left the room and found Sirius in the room with the tapestry looking out the window.

The teen checked the coast and upon seeing that it was clear, closed the door behind him.

"You okay Padfoot?" Harry asked.

"I just found out you were nearly killed two years in a row before I met you after 12 years" Sirius informed the boy to hint the answer. "Do you have ANY idea how lucky you were that Fawkes was there?"

"I do and I'm EXTREMELY grateful to that phoenix." Harry said before getting a defiant stance. "but if I had to redo that scene, I'd do it all over again. I don't regret killing that monster and saving Ginny."

"You could have been killed." Sirius reminded him.

"I hadn't had much to live for at the time." Harry argued. "I didn't know you or Professor Lupin then. All that had mattered was that the basilisk get killed and find a way to save Ginny. She had a loving family. I didn't at the time."

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair shocking himself at using one of James' habits.

"I should have been there for you" Sirius admitted. "Maybe then you wouldn't have that death wish you seem to have."

"Sirius. I got rid of that subconscious one the minute I told you that I believed you in the shack." Harry said hugging his godfather.

KNOCK KNOCK

The two pulled away.

"Come in" Sirius said.

The Weasley brothers entered.

"We'd like a word with Harry" Bill said.

"Okay. But I'd like a word with your sister." Sirius said.

The two teens were switched out and Harry went out to the hall with the brothers leaving Ginny and the convict alone.

"What's up Sirius?" She asked looking anywhere but him.

"I think you know" Sirius said before smiling. "I don't blame you what happened. "It's as the book said: Voldemort had hoodwinked many older and wiser wizards. Got one of my best friends."

"Thanks Sirius" She said looking relieved.

"Oh…" Sirius said jokingly. "And…if you and Harry wanted to date…you'd have my blessing"

Ginny went bright red.

Meanwhile,

To Harry's horror, the brothers had brought Hermione into the talk as well.

"Harry. I want you to do us all a favor and not to do something like that again." Bill said.

"Save your sister from certain death?" Harry asked.

"He means lie to us about what happened." Ron said.

"I didn't lie!" Harry said.

"Lying through omission is still lying." Hermione said. "You said NOTHING to us about the bite."

"Because I didn't want you to worry." Harry said. "Ron had looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown as it was when he pulled Ginny through that hole. As did Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as McGonagall when we entered the office. What was I supposed to say? 'Oh. By the way, I was nearly killed by a basilisk?'"

"We're interested in WHY you didn't…

"…feel the need to…"

"…mention your near sacrifice in…"

"…saving the school from…"

"….more basilisk attacks." The twins swapped mid-sentence making Harry feel like he was watching a tennis match.

"You REALLY want to know?" Harry asked.

All six others nodded.

"Having people caring about me was and is still new to me." Harry explained. "I lived ten years with the Dursleys and thanks to these books, you know what that's like. Then I turn around and everyone's interested in what I do to what I had for breakfast. That type of lifestyle change does not happen overnight and this constant going back and forth doesn't help. Now, maybe if I was able to spend 365 days in the wizarding world, the transition might be easier, but we'll never know because I'm stuck going back to a place filled with people who could care less if I'm dead or alive."

"Like what you said at the end of that year." Ron recalled. "The Dursleys would be furious with you for surviving the number of times you could have died."

"I'm not used to people trying to protect me after spending 10 years fending for myself." Harry concluded. "And when people do show they care, at first it was a bit uncomfortable. That's why I never told anyone."

"What about now?" Hermione asked having never considered the culture shock Harry had suffered every year.

"It's not as uncomfortable, it just depends on who's doing it." Harry said. "Sirius…I'm all for it. He's my godfather so it makes sense. Your parents…I expect it, but it's still a little weird having your best mate's Mum hug you."

"Well, from now on, tell us" Hermione said. "That way, we can beat up anyone who tries to hurt you."

"Do you think I can't take care of that myself?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows at her.

"With as many times as…"

"…you end up in the hospital wing?" the twins asked.

"Touché." Harry admitted.

"He shouldn't need to tell us Hermione." Ron said.

"Thank you Ron" Harry said.

"Because he's not going on another big adventure like that **alone** ever again" Ron added.

"What?!" Harry gasped. "Guys. No! Diggory was killed because Voldemort only wanted me. He'll kill anyone else who joins me."

"We're with you every step of the way, like it or not." Hermione said putting her index finger on Harry's chest pushing him against the wall. "I've noticed every year that the big confrontation is in June so we spend September through May studying our arses off…"

"Hermione!" Fred and George gasped.

"And then we'll enforce constant vigilance." She continued. "We, unlike Diggory, WON'T be taken by surprise."

"What she said." Ron said agreeing with her.

"And we'll expand the shop to incorporate some items…"

"…that might help you." Fred and George said.

"And we'll do our part in the Order to make sure you lot don't have too much to worry about when it comes to Death Eaters and the Ministry." Charlie said.

"But we need FULL honesty and cooperation." Bill said.

Harry gave him a look that Bill translated as the younger teen calling him a hypocrite.

"I meant in your little group. I guess you guys and Ginny can be like a junior order. That's where you put all the effort in."

"But for the sake of our health, as well as your own, don't ACT without informing us of your plan" Charlie added. "If you do, Mum will have a fit."

"Okay." Harry said. "Deal."

"DINNER!" Molly called from the kitchen.

The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione headed for the kitchen as Sirius and Ginny joined them to the journey. However, Bill pulled Harry aside.

"What now?" Harry asked with a sigh.

"Should we have a talk about you playing knight-in-shining-armor to my little sister?" Bill asked.

"Bill. Let me assure you that the reason I had gone to save Ginny was due to my friendship with Ron." Harry said.

However, he wasn't quite sure he believed that himself anymore.

End Part II


	46. Interlude 10: Very Disturbing Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I Do not own Harry Potter.**

A/N: Where you see the **333** is when the characters are reading.

 **Interlude: Very Disturbing Thoughts** (Hence the rating)

"Morning Sirius" Remus greeted.

They had just finished the second book and napped.

Sirius grunted.

"Didn't sleep well either?" the werewolf asked.

"Let's see, my godson just faced Voldemort two years in a row, nearly got himself killed by a basilisk, can't seem to find middle ground between being the hero and the villain in the eyes of the general public, and let's not forget the oh so wonderful fact that my Mum was crushing on the same guy Bellatrix slept with."

"WHAT?!" Tonks exclaimed after she tripped at the knowledge.

"Are you certain?" Remus asked his friend knowing that would put anyone off food for a while, let alone sleep due to mental images.

"When Bellatrix was thrown into Azkaban, she seemed to have forgotten that the Ministry officials were not on her side and was telling everyone that she had…you know with the 'Dark Lord.'" Sirius said.

"Who's up for breakfast?" Molly asked as she entered glad that the worst book was over.

"Not after learning my aunt slept with Voldemort." Tonks admitted.

"You think you have it bad?" Snape asked having walked in to hear that with the other teachers. "Try walking in on them. Had it not been for Pomfry, I wouldn't be here due to the Cruciatus curses"

"Wow. The world's ending" Sirius stated.

"What makes you say that Sirius?" Arthur asked as he entered.

"I never thought I'd feel sorry for Snape." Sirius told him.

"I don't need your sympathy Black. What I need is a LARGE memory charm."

"I thought you went to Mungos to get one." Flitwick told the younger professor.

"Some memories get burned into your head and what I saw was." Snape said.

"AGH!" a few voices came from upstairs.

Just then, Ginny came skipping into the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy." Ginny greeted her father before kissing his cheek.

"What happened?" Molly asked her daughter.

Just then, five very peeved and very wet and/or sticky Weasley boys entered with Harry and Hermione following behind wearily.

"Payback for teasing me about my old crush on Harry." Ginny said.

Harry couldn't explain the twinge in his heart at that.

"You okay Ron?" Remus asked noticing that Ron looked as if he had as much sleep as Sirius.

"Other than the fact I had nightmares about Aragog again and woke up with my face covered in honey only to be hit with a water balloon when I woke up?" Ron asked "I'm just peachy."

"You seemed alright yesterday…or what would have been yesterday." Tonks mused.

"Well, someone had my back and I just wanted that book over with." Ron stated.

"More like his leg." Harry whispered to Ginny who giggled at the memory of Hermione keeping hold of Ron's thigh as he read the chapter about Aragog.

"So what's for breakfast?" Ron asked.

"Most of the adults lost their appetite with some news Sirius and Severus gave us." Remus said winking at Sirius.

Sirius knew that meant that the werewolf's marauder side was coming out.

"What happened?" the twins asked.

"Not at breakfast." Molly said.

"Would you rather them throw up breakfast?" Moody asked.

"I'd rather them not know at all." Molly argued.

"I wouldn't be surprised if there was a breech in security in Azkaban." Moody retorted. "Not with the two dementors that recently attacked Potter. Now, would you rather have the kids get a heads up or have Potter witness first hand through those visions."

"You remember how my Mum had the hots for Voldemort?" Sirius asked Harry.

"Yes, and I never thought I'd be grateful to your father." Harry said.

"You and me both." Sirius agreed. "Well, my cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange,…. did… certain activities with him."

"What kind of activities?" Ron asked cluelessly as he picked up a piece of bacon.

"Making out." Snape said not wanting anything in the hormone-driven kids' minds dealing with anything worse and then having Molly blame him because he had to open his big mouth to Black.

The blood drained from Ron's face and, to everyone's shock, he placed the bacon back on the plate and moved it away.

The mental image was still disgusting.

"I'll eat later so that I don't throw it up and waste good food." Ron said.

"Um…that brings up a VERY good point though." Remus said as he remembered something. "Harry? Were you given a talk about…where babies come from?"

"Yes." Arthur answered for Harry. "I gave it to Harry when I gave it to Ron before their second year when I gave Ron the Part II of the talk."


	47. Book 3 Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

 **OWL POST**

After breakfast and Ginny's prank being removed, they went back to the room.

"I'll read first since I didn't read in the second book." Sprout said taking the book. "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban."

"I wonder who that could be." Snape said sarcastically as he glared at Sirius.

Harry just smiled and leaned his head on Sirius' shoulder. This shouldn't be too bad of a book.

"Chapter 1. Owl Post"

 **333**

"Okay." Fred said. "Fact Number three isn't so weird."

"But Harry…wanting to do homework and hating summer?" George asked.

"Did you and Hermione switch bodies?" Fred asked.

"Shut up." Both Harry and Hermione said.

 **333**

Sprout had to raise her voice as the twins, and to the adults' embarrassment, Sirius, had covered their ears and were going "La-La-La-La-La" as if reading the passage from the actual text book was torture.

"Why are you guys keeping the fact you're the Marauders a secret?" Harry whispered to Remus.

"Molly doesn't want to give the twins any ideas." Remus whispered back. "Not that it'll work because chances are they're going to find out anyways."

"It just seems pointless to hide it when it's so obvious." Harry stated.

 **333**

"They better not have!" Molly declared dangerously.

 **333**

"They should be living in terror that nobody from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry find out how they had treated him!" Bill said.

"Bill." Harry said pointing to the professors.

"I don't feel sorry." Bill stated.

 **333**

Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall all glared daggers at Snape.

 **333**

Sirius looked torn.

"Sirius?" Harry asked.

"On one hand, I like the sneakiness. Completely…well, had it been for another purpose, it's what we would have done in your position. However, not sure I like that talent being used for homework." Sirius said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

 **333**

"Sorry" Ron apologized looking sheepish.

"What happened?" Charlie asked.

 **333**

Everyone but Ron and Harry winced.

 **333**

"You shouldn't have yelled." Hermione groaned.

 **333**

"Not the right thing to say." Ginny said.

 **333**

"What is your deal with spiders?" Ron muttered.

 **333**

"Hey! We're not noble scrawny gits!" Fred and George exclaimed.

"OI!" Harry exclaimed indignantly.

"They're right though." Ginny said smirking at her brothers. "They're just gits."

"No." Fred said.

"We're NOBLE gits." George said.

Everyone else rolled their eyes.

 **333**

"True, but I was on holiday. By the time I got home, it was about time for our summer meeting anyways." Hermione said.

 **333**

"You really do need your sleep, Harry." Molly said.

 **333**

"Really?" Tonks asked remembering how she had counted the minutes.

"Hey. Some people don't care unlike OTHERS who wake entire dorms up screaming 'I'M AN OFFICAL TEENAGER AND HAVE AN EXCUSE TO PIG OUT!'" Harry said glaring at Ron.

"Hey! I didn't say that last part!" Ron said.

"But honestly Ron. I thought Dean and Seamus were going to murder you. I was sure ready to as that was one of the few nights I was getting sleep."

 **333**

"How many times are we going to have to hear about this?" Ron groaned.

Sirius placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. He was annoyed with the constant reminder too even if it was for a different reason.

 **333**

"Errol" the Weasleys chorused.

 **333**

Harry smiled. He really loved that bird.

 **333**

Sirius closed his eyes not sure if he liked or hated that article. On one hand, it had the rat in the picture. On the other hand, that was the article that motivated him to get out of that hellhole. If he had not seen it, he would still be in Azkaban…instead of reading about his godson's life and what he missed.

 _ **333**_

Fists clinched at the mention of the rat.

 **333**

"It's about time." Bill muttered under his breath.

 **333**

"Of course he was." Charlie muttered as the Head Boy badge had skipped over him.

 **333**

Sirius chuckled as Bill and Molly glared at the two whistling boys.

 _ **333**_

"Hermione. We're talking Ron." Ginny said.

"True." Hermione said. "But a girl can be optimistic even if it is a far-fetched idea."

"Oi! I'm right here!" Ron declared.

 _ **333**_

Right now, the four heads of houses were so glad that she hadn't done that for their classes. Students tended to forget that teachers had lives too and there was more to it than grading papers and exams.

 _ **333**_

"It wasn't?" Everyone but Hermione and Harry asked.

 **333**

"Wow, Hermione!" Ron exclaimed stunned at how non-Hermione-ish the gift was.

 **333**

Ron went red as everyone chuckled at the similar reaction. Harry wondered what was so embarrassing, but he was quickly informed why.

"First Ginny and now Ron?" Fred teased.

"Ron! We didn't know you swung that way!" George joked.

Both Harry and Ron threw pillows at the twins.

"Harry's more like my brother." Ron informed his brothers. "And I DON'T swing that way!"

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "This was more like when you two repeat stuff."

 **333**

"Understatement of the century." The twins said.

 **333**

Harry sighed with a wince. That had been the year he lost his Nimbus, but gained his Firebolt.

 **333**

"Our favorite book" Harry joked with Ron.

 **333**

"You're sure you didn't get Hermione's and Hagrid's gifts mixed up?" Charlie asked.

 **333**

"Never mind." Charlie said.

 **333**

"When have they ever?" Tonks asked.

 _ **333**_

"I remember when your Dad got his." Remus chuckled. "He and your grandmother had been visiting me and my parents when the owls showed up. He ran to the kitchen where they were talking and practically shoved both of our letters into our parents' faces. In his excitement, he had given my mum his and his mum mine."

 **333**

"Good point. Especially since Dursley lives to make you miserable." Ginny said.

 **333**

"You should REALLY get to bed Harry." Molly said.

 **333**

"You weren't glad on your 11th?" Ron asked.

"I had discovered that my parents were brutally murdered." Harry reminded his friend. "And then thrown into a world of fame and fortune with very little prep."

"I'll read next." Flitwick said.


	48. Book 3 Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **AUNT MARGE'S BIG MISTAKE**

"Chapter two, Aunt Marge's Big Mistake" Flitwick read.

Harry gulped.

"What's the matter?" Sirius asked.

"You'll know when Professor Flitwick reads it." Harry said motioning for the professor to carry on.

 **333**

"It's not THAT long of a walk!" Tonks declared. "Fifteen steps."

"Dudley thinks two is too many." Harry informed the metamorphmagus.

 **333**

"That is NOT healthy." Hermione sighed.

 **333**

"Why?" Ron asked his best friend.

"Only seat left."

 **333**

Both Molly and Sirius growled.

 **333**

Sirius, figuring that since the appearance of his name was what bothered Harry considering how the boy had initially reacted during their meeting, decided to lighten the mood.

"Of course I'm 'armed' but how does that make me dangerous?" Sirius asked.

"They're simply telling muggles that you have a gun." Hermione said.

"Like Black not having a muggle weapon will make him any less dangerous." Snape muttered under his breath.

"Besides," Remus said smirking at his best friend. "Like Sirius knows how to use one."

"Shut up Moony." Sirius pouted.

"What happened?" Harry asked eager for a story.

"Well, when we graduated," Remus said. "Prongs decided that we needed to learn how to work muggle weapons. So we went to a shooting range."

"I didn't know you knew how to work a muggle weapon." Tonks said.

"It's good knowledge." Moody added.

"Well, for a beater, Sirius had the second worst aim of the four of us, Peter the worst." Remus said smirking at his bright-red friend.

"What happened?" the twins asked eagerly.

"I was aiming for a target and hit the water fountain behind me causing it to explode!" Sirius admitted.

The look on Hermione's face revealed her thought: how the bloody hell did THAT happen?

"His bullet hit Peter's causing it to ricochet" Remus explained. "It went over the protective covering."

"Can we PLEASE get back to the story?!" Sirius declared.

"You're the one who brought it up Mate." Remus defended before motioning to Sirius the smile that was on Harry's face that hadn't been present when the chapter had started.

 **333**

"And what is wrong with my hair?!" Sirius declared as his hair had been his pride and joy during his pre-Azkaban days, at least before Harry entered his life. Then his hair came second.

 **333**

"Not like they gave me a comb in Azkaban." Sirius grumbled.

"Sirius. You needed a LOT more than a comb." Harry teased before throwing a nervous look towards Snape and whispered into his godfather's ear, "You needed more hair-care products than Snape does."

Not sure whether to take that as an insult on himself or on Snape, Sirius just messed up Harry's already messed up hair.

 **333**

"If this was July 31st, I was in Yorkshire." Sirius said rolling his eyes.

 **333**

"Sounds about right." Snape muttered.

 **333**

Seeing Harry go ridged, Sirius wrapped his arm around his godson.

 **333**

The twins smirked at each other. They had been wanting to hear more about the woman Harry blew up.

 **333**

"Why do I have the feeling we're not going to like this?" Arthur sighed.

 **333**

"What a HORRIBLE woman!" Molly declared.

Harry felt his godfather's eyes on him and getting an uneasy feeling in his stomach. Another talk was going to come up.

Hopefully once they read about how he gave her what was coming to her, the talk can be avoided.

 **333**

"And the teenage hormones start!" the twins cheered.

"With Harry, that's not necessarily a good thing." Ron said remembering Harry's first night at Grimmauld.

"Meaning." Harry growled at his best friend.

"My point." Ron said.

 **333**

"WHAT!?" Everyone except Harry (and Snape) shouted.

 _ **333**_ **.**

Sirius rubbed Harry's arm in a comforting manner knowing EXACTLY what the boy had been going through. He had always dreaded visits from his own aunt, uncle, and cousins especially after Andromeda had gone off to school.

The worst was when Bellatrix came over. Sirius hoped above all else that Harry never got a chance to even set eyes on that bitch.

Actually, now that Sirius thought about it, his home life wasn't too much different from Harry's. However, instead of an aunt, uncle, and cousin, Sirius had his own mother, father, and brother.

Well…Regulus wasn't THAT bad when it was just the two brothers around even though most conversations ended in verbal fights.

 **333**

"Like he wanted to go." Ginny huffed.

 **333**

"Sirius, I'm fine!" Harry exclaimed as he felt his godfather tighten his grip.

 **333**

Silence

"What?" Harry asked upon seeing the disturbed looks on everyone's (Except Dumbledore's) faces. ESPECIALLY Snape's.

"I hate to say this." Snape admitted. "But…that was very…Sl…"

"DON'T say it Severus!" McGonagall demanded.

"Slytherin of you Potter." Snape finished while ignoring McGonagall's death glare.

"Don't worry Harry." Fred said.

"We'll save you." George stated.

 **333**

"Pointless" Everyone in the room chorused.

 **333**

"Sounds almost like Snape." Ron whispered to Hermione being careful not to be overheard.

 **333**

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Charlie gagged.

"Makes me grateful for Aunt Muriel." Bill added looking just as sick.

 **333**

Molly muttered something about spoiling children being irresponsible.

 **333**

"Smart move." Sirius admitted.

 **333**

Snape smirked. It seemed Petunia hadn't changed at all.

"When it comes to Ripper, it's the only time Aunt Petunia and I agree on anything." Harry admitted.

 **333**

"Oh brother." McGonagall muttered.

 **333**

"Ginevra!" Molly scolded after overhearing something her daughter had muttered.

"Well, she IS!" Ginny defended.

"That does not give you the right to use that type of language!"

 **333**

Both Marauders and McGonagall sent glares to Dumbledore who was concentrating on the story.

 **333**

"Excuse me?" McGonagall asked. So THIS was where Harry got the idea that she would cane him after that first flying lesson.

Even though the head of Gryffindor felt that transfiguration wasn't a proper form of punishment, perhaps she'd make this one exception on Marge Dursley.

Perhaps a cat and then set those dogs that the woman raised on her.

 **333**

"Glad I can help be a distraction." Sirius said.

 **333**

"And just what is THAT supposed to mean?" Molly demanded.

 **333**

"EXCUSE ME!" all those who knew Lily Evans Potter shouted.

"There was NOTHING wrong with Lily!" Snape declared before noticing all eyes were on him. "Continue reading."

"I'm starting to think that Snape and Mrs. Potter were a bit more friendlier than neighbors." Ron whispered to Hermione.

"What tipped you off?" Hermione asked sarcastically having been suspecting it since Snape's first slip.

 **333**

"Was that you?" Bill asked.

Harry nodded.

 **333**

"But that wasn't you." Hermione said. "The Ministry should keep better tabs on the type of magic used."

"What would you propose the Ministry do, Hermione? Set up security camera in the homes of muggleborns?" Remus asked.

"I don't know, but I'll think of something." Hermione declared.

Harry and Ron groaned. This was going to be S.P.E.W. all over again.

 **333**

"So she's drunk?" Ron asked.

Harry nodded not looking forward to what a drunk Marge Dursley had to say about James and Lily Potter.

 **333**

"Should have let me go upstairs." Harry muttered.

 **333**

"So much for 'a small one'" Charlie whispered to Bill.

 **333**

Remus and Sirius both clinched their fists. How DARE that bitch call Harry 'underbred' and 'weak.'

 **333**

Without warning, Harry stood up and stormed out of the room. The readers looked at each other as if trying to determine who was going after him.

Without a word, Ron and Hermione stood up and followed their friend out the door. A few minutes later, they returned without Harry.

"He told us to continue." Hermione said.

"He said that he's heard it once before and once was too many." Ron said. "Especially after learning the truth of what REALLY happened."

"It would appear that the only way to understand Harry's reaction is to keep reading." Dumbledore told the charms instructor.

 **333**

"Excuse us?" Remus asked with a hint of a growl.

 **333**

"That's only because he was focusing all his attention on his family and the Order!" Sirius declared. "Besides, the Potters were wealthy enough so that Harry's great-great grandkids can live comfortably without working! He was hoping to go into the auror business full time once the war was over or…"

"Sirius" Dumbledore stated sternly knowing where Sirius was going.

Sirius shut his mouth as he had been going to add, 'or when Voldemort figured out which kid the prophesy was going to affect.'

 **333**

Snape clinched his fists. He did NOT like having the same opinion of James Potter as this bitch.

 **333**

"I can see why Harry left the room" Ginny said.

 **333**

"Dursley's the liar!" the twins exclaimed.

 **333**

"The day the Dursleys are decent and hardworking is the day I join You-Know-Who!" Tonks exclaimed, her hair flashing between orange and black.

 **333**

"So THIS is how she blew up." Arthur muttered, still red with anger towards the woman.

 **333**

"Serves her right" Bill said.

"I must say, this is impressive charms work." Flitwick mused.

Dumbledore nodded.

 **333**

"Good doggie." Ginny praised.

"This is the same dog that chased Harry up that tree." Ron reminded his sister.

 **333**

"He wouldn't know how." Flitwick said.

"It did sound like an engorgement charm." Sprout agreed.

 **333**

"Should have pulled it out first thing." Moody muttered.

 **333**

"Well, that was stupid." Snape said.

"But doesn't that temper remind you of anyone?" Remus asked, despite the situation, with a small smirk.

"Who?" the twins asked.

"Lily." The adults chorused.

"Shall we get Harry?" Kingsley asked.

"I will" Ginny volunteered.

Everyone turned to her.

"What? He helped me during the last book." She defended.


	49. Book 3 Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

 **THE KNIGHT BUS**

Ginny knocked on the closed door to Harry's room.

"Harry. It's me." She called.

She took the silence as a 'come in' and opened the door to see Harry laying face down on his pillow.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed as he sat up and turned away from her.

"You okay?" she asked gently.

Harry nodded as he rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

"Dusty house." He stated to explain why he was rubbing his eyes.

Ginny wasn't fooled for a second.

"Aunt Marge is a bitch" she stated.

"I could have told you that." Harry said

"Well, we're done with that chapter and nobody blames you for leaving when you did. Hearing those things about your parents was bad enough the first time without reliving it. By the way, BRILLIANT job with the engorgement charm."

"Thanks." Harry said with a sniff. "Stupid allergies."

Ginny rolled her eyes at the lie.

"Well, c'mon. We're going to continue with the book."

"If it's all the same, I think I'll skip out on the rest of the book." Harry said remembering how much he had hated Sirius that year.

Ginny gave him a look.

0000

Meanwhile,

"Hopefully those two are behaving up there." Fred teased.

"Our little Harrikins and ickle Gin-Gin are growing up" George fake cried.

"They're JUST FRIENDS!" Ron declared not sure if he should be crept out by the mere possibility of his best mate and his sister.

"Shall we decide who's going to read next or wait for those two?" Flitwick asked.

"I'll read." Bill said taking the book.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" a voice came from the other side of the door.

Everyone turned to see the door opening and Ginny Weasley dragging Harry Potter by the ear.

Remus chuckled. It was James and Lily all over again.

Ginny then threw Harry onto the couch so he was back to being sandwiched by the two Marauders. She then took her spot between her parents as everyone gave her a 'what the hell just happened' look.

"Long story." She said ignoring Harry's death glare. "Who's up next?"

"Chapter Three: The Knight Bus" Bill started.

Harry pretended he didn't see Sirius' 'we'll talk later' look.

 **333**

"You did too." Ron stated. "The Burrow."

"I didn't realize you were back in the country and I thought I wouldn't be welcomed." Harry argued.

"You're ALWAYS welcome at the Burrow, Dear." Molly told him.

 **333**

"Hagrid was expelled and he wasn't outlawed." Charlie argued.

"Besides Mr. Potter." Dumbledore added, "Considering the fact that this was prior to Voldemort's reappearance and the Ministry had nothing against us, they would have done an inquiry. Considering what I saw when I came to the scene and from what I got from Mrs. Dursley, it would have been quite understandable. Especially after hearing what exactly was said just now. I wouldn't be surprised if moments like these was the reason magic was cut off while we read."

"What do you mean 'would have done'?" Remus asked. "An inquiry WASN'T done?"

"Fudge decided to let Harry off the hook because the boy had a 'mass murderer' out to get him." Tonks explained. "He was so relieved Harry was found alive, he let the boy off with a warning."

 **333**

"And don't you forget it" they chorused.

"Even if you were Undesirable Number 1 we'd help." Ron added.

 **333**

"Why am I scared to hear this?" Molly groaned.

"Because this is one of the same boys who flew a car from London to Scotland." McGonagall answered.

 **333**

"Good choice with the cloak" Moody praised. "Might also want to use a shielding charm as well."

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM!" Molly and McGonagall shouted. And to everyone's shock, Sirius had joined them.

"Oh please." Remus rolled his eyes and whacked his friend. "This is SO something you would have done. In fact, you DID do!"

"I had the sense the call the knight bus!" Sirius defended as he wrapped his arm around Harry.

To his shock, Harry tensed at the touch.

Deciding to stop any potential arguments, Bill continued.

 **333**

"Just tell them you're part of a cult" Tonks said.

"Dare I ask how you know that?" Remus asked.

"Worked for me during guard duty just last month." Tonks said. "Some muggle police man asked why I was out in the dead of night dressed in a robe and my hair purple. I told him I was part of a cult and I was looking for cat droppings to be used in a 'spell' to protect the British government. He told me to carry on, though he did look disturbed."

"Atta Girl!" Sirius praised.

 **333**

"Constant vigilance." Moody praised.

 **333**

"It was a stray alright." Harry chuckled.

 **333**

"That was almost too close for comfort." Molly said placing a hand over her heart.

 **333**

Everyone glared at Sirius.

"What?" Sirius asked. "Can't a guy check on his godson before going to commit one of the 13 murders he was imprisoned for in order to protect said godson?"

Harry winced as he remembered his reaction to seeing Sirius in the shack, but only three people noticed.

"Not when it nearly gives said godson heart failure and ran over by the Knight Bus." Remus stated.

 **333**

"Brilliant job Harry." Ginny said sarcastically to get him out of his mood.

"Well, I couldn't use a Weasley name." Harry defended.

"You could have used a Granger name." Hermione said. "As a muggleborn, my family isn't well known. And it's not so unusual for siblings to both be magical. Even though your aunt and mother are sisters and one's magic and one's muggle, look at the Creevy brothers."

 **333**

"Yet." Sirius declared.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"I think we missed something." Kingsley said after a moment of silence due to Sirius' statement.

"This idiot tried to go to Atlantis." Remus stated whacking Sirius upside the head over Harry. "Even tried to hijack the bus."

 **333**

"Best to do is ask for the chocolate AFTER you get there." Remus stated. And if you get motion sickness, you'll want that toothbrush."

 **333**

"Magic." The twins chorused as if explaining to a two-year old.

 **333**

"Don't blame her." Tonks muttered.

 **333**

Harry winced. A part of him wanted to leave the room like he had done for the previous chapter. However, he knew he couldn't KEEP doing that.

He decided that when they get to the part in the book where it talked about Sirius being the secret keeper, he'd leave again.

 **333**

"That's true." Kingsley agreed.

 _ **333**_

"Oh for crying out loud." Sirius muttered with an eyeroll. "I'm HARMLESS!"

Snape gave him a look.

"To most." Sirius added.

 **333**

"No, no, no." Sirius said with a chuckle to lighten the mood. "Harry. You've got it all wrong. SNAPE'S the vampire."

"Excuse me?" Snape asked.

Sirius frowned when Harry wouldn't look up at him, obvious ashamed that he had believed the conversation they were reading about.

 **333**

In a desperate attempt to get Harry to smile again, Sirius tried again to lighten the mood.

"Oh yeah." He said sarcastically. "And Snape's my best mate in the entire world and the three of us make friendship bracelets all day and at night, take turns…playing with my cousin Bellatrix."

Everyone laughed except for Snape and Harry.

"If Bellatrix came at me for THAT game, I'd run in the opposite direction." Snape said. "actually, ANY type of game that's appropriate or inappropriate to discuss around children."

 **333**

"It's just a name." Harry muttered.

 **333**

Harry winced causing his friends to exchange a glance.

 **333**

"Oh I bet Bella wasn't happy to hear that theory." Sirius laughed.

"Nor was Lucius" Snape confirmed. "Unfortunately for you, admitting it would ensure his own conviction."

 **333**

"With grief." Sirius declared.

 **333**

Harry clinched his fists. Sirius did NOT deserve Azkaban!

 **333**

"No." Bill said with an eye roll.

 **333**

"Oh, NOW you can see it." Tonks said with an eye roll.

 **333**

"Probably didn't want you making a break for it." Kingsley chuckled.

 **333**

"I wanted a bit of privacy." Harry stated.

 **333**

"Not the brightest is he?" Ron asked.

 **333**

"Wish he acted like this this past summer" Harry muttered.

 **333**

"That sure didn't last long" the twins chorused.

 **333**

"Still don't" Harry whispered, despite the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that once Sirius read exactly how much Harry hated him during the year, he'd be forced back without the prospect of going back to his now beloved godfather.

 **333**

"VERY, VERY deep down." Fred said.

"So deep, it's never seen the light of day." George said.

"Now boys," Dumbledore tried to reason.

"Actually, that's pretty accurate." Harry admitted before tensing at his godfather's reassuring touch.

 **333**

"Tried to this summer." Harry muttered as he recalled how Fudge tried to bring up the incident.

 **333**

"Don't worry Harry" Fred said.

"We'll de-corrupt you." George said.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" McGonagall, Snape, and Molly chorused. However, Sirius gave them a wink of approval. He wasn't liking how tense Harry was.

 **333**

Harry shivered.

 **333**

"That's pretty gutsy Harry." Arthur said.

 **333**

"That's it for this chapter." Bill said.

"You okay Harry?" Sirius asked his godson.

Harry nodded absentmindedly. Ron and Hermione exchanged a look and dragged him out of the room.

"We'll be right back." Hermione said.


	50. Book 3 Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 **THE LEAKY CAULDRON**

Ron and Hermione dragged Harry to the room with the tapestry.

"What is going on?!" Ron demanded of his friend. "You've been acting weirder than usual ever since the second chapter. It can't ALL be about what that bitch said about your parents as we've already had this discussion!"

Harry backed up to the wall and slid to the ground.

"I wouldn't mind this book if we didn't look into my thoughts." He admitted. "But…ever since the start of this book, I can't help but to look back on what I thought of Sirius BEFORE learning the truth. Especially after learning he's my godfather. I remember all that hatred I had and…I don't want him knowing of that."

"Yeah. And the way we jumped him in the shack didn't give that away at ALL!" Ron argued sarcastically.

"Harry," Hermione said as she and Ron joined Harry on the floor and sat on either side of him. "Sirius won't hold that against you. He knows you were duped by Pettigrew JUST as the rest of the world was. He loves you"

"But for how much longer?" Harry asked.

"C'mon." Ron said after a moment of silence. "We should be in the next chapter."

The trio got up and went back to the reading room. However, before entering, Hermione pulled Ron aside.

"What?" he asked.

"I have a plan." She said. "It depends on when we stop to break though. If we reach a certain point of the book before the break, we ask for a break then and there. If we break before that point, we sneak a peek at the book to FIND that point."

"Why?"

"Because after the break, we're going to seat Harry between the two of us and hold him down when we read about his sneaking into Hogsmeade." Hermione said. "Even if we have to get the twins and Ginny in on it just to SIT on him. Maybe it'll also teach the adults about jumping to conclusions because it was their fault Harry knew about the situation in the first place.

"Are you two coming or what?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"What are you two planning?" he accused them.

"Nothing." Hermione lied. "Just scolding Ron about calling Crookshanks a 'damned cat.'"

The trio walked in and sat back down. Molly had the book now.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

The trio nodded.

"Chapter four: the Leaky Cauldron" she read.

 **333**

"Sounds delicious." Tonks said sarcastically.

 **333**

"LUCKY!" the twins and Ginny chorused. Ron would have as well had he not been so concerned about Harry's lack to accept the fact he was loved.

 **333**

"Wasn't that the year the Firebolt came out?" Bill asked.

"I'd be tempted too." Charlie informed Harry.

"Tempted?" Tonks asked. "Charlie, if you had the money Harry does, you'd BUY the thing as soon as it came out."

 **333**

"Would you like me to buy everyone who is currently drooling a Firebolt of their own when this whole mess with Voldemort is settled?" Harry asked Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Tonks, Sirius, and too his amusement, McGonagall and Snape.

"I can buy my own." Sirius said messing up Harry's hair even more. "After all, I bought you yours."

 **333**

"At least you know how to spend your money wisely." McGonagall praised Harry.

"Lily would be proud." Remus told Harry. "James would have been first in line for that broom."

 **333**

"Should have taken muggle studies." Harry muttered thinking of the easy grade. Then again, he had thought Divinations would be an easy grade.

 **333**

Everyone shivered as they thought of Fluffy, Norbert, and Aragog.

 **333**

"Perhaps you should make a point to approve certain text." McGonagall suggested to Dumbledore.

 **333**

"What's the point of writing that?" Tonks asked.

 **333**

Hermione and McGonagall both rolled their eyes.

 **333**

"Your subconscious." Sirius told Harry in order to reassure him. "I used to transform for you all the time."

 **333**

"Or your godfather trying to give you a heart attack." Remus added while glaring at Sirius.

 **333**

"When this mess is over, we're going to take you to the beach." Hermione told Harry as she realized exactly how pale he was compared to her and Ron.

"Probably bring two others with us." Ron said eyeing Snape and Sirius who also looked as if they'd never seen a flash of sun.

"Why would I want to go to the beach with… one of them?" Harry asked having seen Ron eye Snape.

Ron leaned over Sirius' lap and Harry leaned as well.

"We can feed him to some sharks." Ron whispered.

Harry FINALLY smiled.

 **333**

Harry pouted.

 **333**

"Got that right." Molly confirmed before continuing.

 **333**

"Don't blame him." Kingsley whispered to Tonks.

 **333**

"Where in the world did you get the time?" Bill asked the girl.

Hermione just smirked knowingly.

 **333**

"Not particularly." Hermione admitted.

 **333**

"More like news of an escape convict didn't agree with him." Ron muttered.

 **333**

"Should have been the FIRST clue." Arthur sighed still upset that he harbored a mass murderer in his home.

 **333**

"And thus entered the demon cat." Ron muttered before being whacked by Hermione.

 **333**

"Not quite." Hermione admitted.

 **333**

"See why I don't like these books!" Harry declared at Hermione's glare.

 **333**

"And they won't if we have anything to say." Arthur assured Sirius.

"Thanks." Sirius said.

 **333**

"Wanna bet?" Ron asked his father.

Arthur rolled his eyes though looking forward to how Ron had met Sirius prior to his own meeting. Especially considering what Molly had told him when she had seen Sirius at Hogwarts a couple of months ago and Ron's reaction.

 **333**

"Just had to add that, didn't you?" Ginny muttered.

 **333**

"Where's that attitude now?" George muttered to Fred.

 **333**

"Well done boys." Sirius praised.

Molly glared at the Marauder for the encouragement.

 **333**

Bill raised his eyebrow at his mother who continued while blushing bright red.

 **333**

"Yeah." Ginny said. "Ron, Charlie, and Bill."

 **333**

"Should have let us go through with it." Fred sighed.

 **333**

"He was certainly ACTING like one." Fred defended his and his twin's actions.

 **333**

"Tattletale" Ron grumbled.

 **333**

"And he's blaming Ron?" Remus asked. "How long has he known Fred and George?"

"Well, M…Mate" Sirius said catching himself at McGonagall's warning glare of not to mention the Marauders' names. "Percy didn't have the advantage you have of meeting me and James prior to meeting Fred and George."

"But still…" Remus muttered.

 **333**

"So THAT'S what happened." Arthur mused.

"You overheard us, didn't you?" Molly groaned.

Harry nodded sheepishly before getting uncomfortable again.

 **333**

"I'd rather be unhappy knowing than happy not knowing and get caught off guard." Harry declared.

 **333**

"Not necessarily by who I feared before now that I think of it." Arthur mused.

 **333**

Harry wanted so much to plug his ears so he wouldn't have to rehear this bad-talking about his godfather. Meanwhile, Arthur had made a decision as he watched Sirius listen to the story.

 **333**

"You were right about that last part." Sirius admitted.

 **333**

Ron started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Molly asked her son.

"Sorry. It's not." Ron chuckled. "It's just…when you said, 'if they save Harry,'…they were the ones that came the closest to KILLING us that year."

Molly paled at that.

"Thanks for that Ron." Harry said sarcastically realizing that Molly hadn't known of that part.

 **333**

Sirius winked in approval causing the twins to beam.

 **333**

"At least Pettigrew couldn't try anything." Sirius said.

"And truthfully, it was part of the reason I asked Mr. Lupin to ride the train." Dumbledore admitted.

"Part?" Sirius asked looking between the headmaster and the werewolf.

"It was also a way for me to get to see Harry before the year started." Remus admitted.

 **333**

"Probably because you know subconsciously I wouldn't hurt you." Sirius told his uncomfortable godson.

 **333**

"As it is today" Harry groaned in frustration.

 **333**

"That's it." Molly said.

"I'm sorry" Arthur told Sirius. "About those things I said that Harry overheard."

Sirius shook his head.

"You didn't know." Sirius told Arthur. "And you were just looking out for Harry. For that, I am grateful…to both of you."

Hermione and Ron shot Harry a Told-you-so look. However, Harry didn't look convinced.

"I'll read next." Arthur said taking the book from his wife.


	51. Book 3 Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 **THE DEMENTOR**

Arthur looked down at the pages.

"Chapter Five…the Dementor"

"DEMENTOR?!" Molly exclaimed.

"You know. The Azkaban guard." Tonks joked.

"So soon in the book?" Bill asked.

 **333**

"But, you DID drop tea on the photo." Ginny stated.

"But it was an accident!" Ron declared.

 **333**

"Molly!" McGonagall gasped.

"Who would have thought it?" Sirius teased.

"I had been young and foolish at the time. And it was before love potions were banned from school."

 **333**

"More like that damn cat getting indigestion." Ron muttered.

 **333**

"What is the deal with all the green?" Charlie asked.

"It compliments Harry's eyes." Ginny said.

Everyone turned to her. Snape looked disgusted.

"It was a JOKE!" Ginny said in her defense.

Arthur decided to save his daughter from any embarrassment.

 **333**

The Weasley parents sighed.

 **333**

"Should have done that the year before." Remus said.

"There wasn't any time." Molly defended herself.

 **333**

"Ah. Your first inside joke." Tonks teased.

"I remember James and Lily's." Remus said. "OW!"

Sirius had whacked his so-called friend.

"What was it?" Harry asked.

"It was nothing." Sirius said.

"C'mon Sirius." Ron pleaded.

"Might as well." Snape said deciding to go for it.

"You're actually interested in the first inside joke between James and Lily?" Sprout asked stunned.

"If it makes Black THIS uncomfortable, it'll be worth it." Snape said.

"Later." Remus promised with a wink after receiving a death glare from Sirius. "Arthur?"

 **333**

"Don't I always?" Harry asked.

"You don't want us to answer that Mr. Potter." McGonagall said.

 **333**

"You told him even though I told you not to?" Molly asked her husband.

"I didn't need to anyways." Arthur said.

 **333**

"I couldn't agree more." Remus said.

 **333**

McGonagall whacked Snape for the look on his face that said that he wasn't so sure about that.

 **333**

Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall laughed at that.

"The day THAT happens is the day the Dark Lord takes up knitting." Snape said.

"Knitting is actually quite relaxing." Dumbledore stated.

"Maybe he should then." Fred said.

"But You-Know-Who probably doesn't know how to." George said.

"True." Fred mused before snapping his fingers. "We'll take away his wand and Mum can teach!"

"And what makes you think I'm going through with that?" Molly asked. "Need I remind you two that he is the mastermind behind the deaths of your uncles' deaths."

"We weren't done Mum." George said.

"You can 'accidentally' choke him with the scarf he makes." Fred suggested.

"Or stab him with the knitting needles." George added.

"I worry about what goes on in your heads." Hermione admitted.

"Were they dropped as kids?" Tonks asked Charlie.

"Bill and I MIGHT have had a few incidents." Charlie whispered.

But not low enough.

"WHAT!?" Molly exclaimed.

"That explains SO much." Ron said.

"It couldn't be as much as Harry was." Remus said with a teasing smirk.

"WHAT!?" Molly and Harry both exclaimed and looked to Sirius with death glares.

"It was Peter!" Sirius defended before adding. "And the ONE time I dropped Harry, he bit me and Remus caught him before he hit while we were babysitting."

"Sirius…Harry didn't have any TEETH at the time though he had been teething and your finger was the most available thing." Remus reminded him. "But, you do have a point. Most of the times Harry was dropped was when he was being held by Peter."

"So he's been out to kill me since the beginning." Harry pouted.

"And that didn't tell you guys anything?" Moody asked.

"Wormtail could barely hold a cup without dropping it." Sirius said. "And Lily felt that he just needed to get used to holding Harry."

Hermione turned to Ron and pointed a finger into his face.

"You are going to practice with dolls before I let you hold any kids." She instructed.

"Hey! I'm not as bad as Neville."

"EVERYONE is going to practice before they hold any of my children." Hermione declared.

Ron motioned for Harry who leaned across his godfather.

"Remind me to ask Mr. Granger if SHE was dropped." Ron whispered while gesturing towards Hermione.

"Can we get back to the story?" Flitwick asked.

 **333**

"For the best." Sirius recalled. "At the time, all I wanted was to kill Peter and I wasn't going to let ANYTHING stand in my way."

 **333**

"They usually find me anyways." Harry added.

 **333**

Ron and Hermione exchanged a look.

 **333**

"Ronald!" Molly scolded.

 **333**

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody shouted.

 **333**

"Good answer." Sirius said.

"What?" Remus asked.

"You're described as 'quite young.' You're not that much older than me." Sirius said.

McGonagall rolled her eyes before motioning for Arthur to continue.

 **333**

"Yeah? How did you know that?" Bill asked.

 **333**

"Don't judge a book by its cover." Dumbledore stated.

"Yeah. Look at Lockhart." Hermione said.

"Actually, that one you can. Now, if he was a mess THEN his stories would be more believable." Tonks stated.

 **333**

"Don't underestimate Remus. He's had to live with me and James for ten years." Sirius said.

 **333**

"Well, you don't try to stay away." Ron argued.

"Yeah. All you need now is the large neon sign." Hermione teased.

 **333**

"Why was it going off?" Tonks asked.

"There was something untrustworthy in the room. In a certain someone's pocket." Hermione answered.

 **333**

"In person once you got back to England." Hermione answered. "As a belated gift."

 **333**

"Truthfully, I was already up" Remus admitted. "I was faking so it wouldn't be so awkward."

 **333**

"Yeah, thanks for that." Harry said sarcastically.

"How was I supposed to know you didn't get the form signed. It's not like you told me."

"Have you SEEN my uncle? You've seen the Christmas gifts…and the bars on the window."

 **333**

"Not really" Sirius chuckled. "Though I must say, our presence helped."

"How DID you manage it under our noses?" McGonagall asked.

"We're just that clever." Sirius bragged.

"In other words," Remus said. "James transfigured the books on the subject to the thickness of comic books and fit them in their text books."

"Bloody brilliant!" the twins chorused as Molly glared at Remus for giving them the idea.

 **333**

"Nothing new." Ginny said with a shrug as Hermione glared at Ron.

 **333**

"You were leaving me alone with Hermione. You know how dangerous that is?" Ron asked.

"Meaning?" Hermione asked dangerous.

"Dad. Read." Ron said.

 **333**

"That's all you had to do." The twins chorused.

"FRED! GEORGE!" Molly scolded.

"How you two know is beyond me." Bill said.

"I would understand a few passages, but EVERY passage?" Sirius asked skeptically. "FEW know that answer. I'm not even sure Dumbledore knows."

"Even I am not aware of all the secrets Hogwarts hold." Dumbledore confirmed.

"If you ask me, they had outside help." Snape said.

"And just whom are you implying Severus?" Molly asked venomously.

"If I find out, you'll be the first to know." Snape promised her.

The twins gulped.

"I know who." Remus answered.

"WHO!?" Sirius, the heads of houses, and the parents asked.

"I'm sure the answer will be given in the book and we can't get any further unless Arthur reads."

 **333**

"So why did you bother asking?" McGonagall asked.

"Worth a shot." Harry said with a shrug.

 **333**

"I was actually asleep at this." Remus admitted.

 **333**

"It'll take more than a rough night to do Remus in." Sirius bragged.

"I'm not immortal." Remus said.

 **333**

Snape got his quill ready.

 **333**

"Not really creative, is he?" Charlie asked.

"You're just NOW figuring that out?" Bill asked. "We're talking Malfoy."

 **333**

"Get that boy under control." Molly growled at Snape.

Snape felt himself gulp.

 **333**

"Good question." Molly said nervously.

 **333**

"It can't break down." Bill said nervously. "It runs on magic."

 **333**

"Not quite." Harry whispered.

Sirius noticing how nervous Harry was, wrapped an arm around the shivering boy.

 **333**

"Not a wise move." George stated.

 **333**

"Were you REALLY looking for Ron?" Fred asked.

"Or another third year who had saved you the year before?" George added.

Ginny whacked the twins upside the heads.

 **333**

"Dementors." Tonks said with a shiver.

 **333**

"Was it attempting the kiss!?" Tonks demanded.

"No. It was just hungry so it was killing two birds with one stone: Searching for Sirius and getting some lunch." Remus answered.

Everyone sort of relaxed.

 **333**

"Who screamed?" Flitwick asked.

"It's answered later." Remus said as he placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder.

 **333**

"But the book said someone screamed." Charlie argued.

"I'll explain later." Remus said figuring Harry wouldn't want to be in the room when everyone learned just who screamed. It was going to be hard enough when it's mentioned in the book.

And from what he remembered about the side lessons, it was REALLY going to be hard on himself and Sirius. Especially that one time when Harry heard James.

 **333**

"First time a Defense Professor actually sounded like he knew what he was talking about." Ron said.

 **333**

"Good description." Arthur agreed.

"No wonder Azkaban is so horrid." Molly whispered.

 **333**

"I felt close to fainting." Ginny said closing her eyes. "I felt like I was back in the chamber."

The twins sandwiched her and wrapped their arms around their little sister.

 **333**

"Because nobody had witnessed what you did." Sirius answered.

 **333**

"Everyone else does." Harry defended.

 **333**

"Hard to miss Hagrid." Sirius chuckled.

 **333**

"It's really none of his business." Molly huffed.

 **333**

"He's one to talk." Fred muttered.

 **333**

"No respect at all." McGonagall sighed before sending Snape a death glare.

 **333**

"Most of the time, that's the reason." Harry explained.

"He has a point." Sirius told McGonagall.

She just rolled her eyes at her former pupil before turning to Harry.

"Not ALL the time Mr. Potter. My office door is always open to my Gryffindors and any other student if they want to talk about certain things like family, friends, relationship problems, ailments, or any other things."

Ron leaned over Sirius and Harry leaned over as well to keep the conversation as private as possible, which wasn't that possible.

"I thinks she's trying to hint something to you mate."

 **333**

"I believe Madam Pomfrey has asked if it would be possible to engrave the 'Potter' name onto one of the beds." Dumbledore said.

"WHAT?!" Harry exclaimed. "Please tell me you told her no!"

"I managed to convince her to postpone that act…for the time being." Dumbledore said.

Harry pouted and make a silent promise to not wind up in that corridor EVER.

 **333**

Sirius laughed…loudly.

Remus glared at his friend who just fell off the couch.

"What is so funny?" Remus asked.

"With as much time as YOU spent there, it's YOUR name she should have engraved on a bed." Sirius said. "Acting like she doesn't know you. That's just too funny."

"She only said that because if it was known she knew Mr. Lupin before, it would create suspicion as to his condition." McGonagall said.

"Age should be a good clue though." Bill argued. "After all, you're talking about the Meddling kids of Gryffindor."

 **333**

"Stupid question! Stupid question! Stupid question! Stupid question!" the twins chorused as if they were a siren.

"Ginny. Whack them." Harry requested.

She obliged willingly.

 **333**

"That wasn't subtle at ALL!" Tonks muttered under her breath at Dumbledore's mention of invisibility cloaks.

 **333**

"Didn't do too good of a job, did he?" Ron whispered to Harry.

 **333**

"Two?" Moody asked suspiciously.

 **333**

"That's the understatement of the year." George laughed.

"Decade." Fred corrected.

"Century."

"Millennium!"

"Boys!" Molly scolded. "I'm sure the book is just exaggerating."

"No it's not." Everyone who spent September through June at Hogwarts for the past four years chorused.

"And the feeling is mutual." Ron added.

Arthur decided to continue to prevent another argument.

 **333**

"Actually," Remus admitted. "The look Severus gave me was pretty tame compared to the look he used to give James."

 **333**

"ALRIGHT!" Sirius cheered.

"He deserves it after what he's been through." Charlie added very pleased before pouting.

"What's wrong?" Bill asked.

"I could have had HAGRID for a Magical Creatures professor. You kids are SO LUCKY!"

Ron threw his best friends looks that asked if his brother was serious.

 **333**

"I had been petrified for half the time we knew Hagrid's name was involved." Hermione argued.

"But you were the one who figured out the monster and how it got around without being seen by anyone except Mrs. Norris, Colin, Justin, Nick, you, and Penelope." Harry argued.

"Yeah. Without you, both Ginny and Harry would be dead in the chamber and You-Know-Who would have been back since that June as a 16 year old boy." Ron added.

"Gee. Thanks Ron." Harry gasped as Sirius tightened his grip on his godson after the reminder of the Chamber.

 **333**

"That's it for this chapter." Arthur said.

"When should we break for lunch?" Ron asked.

"Let me see the book." Hermione said taking it from Arthur. She flipped through the book and looked at the titles on the top of the pages. "I think we should break after we read Chapter Nine."

"Why then?" Bill asked.

"You'll know later." Hermione said. "I might as well read next."


	52. Book 3 Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **TALONS AND TEA LEAVES**

"Chapter six. Talons and Tea Leaves." Hermione read.

"That doesn't sound so bad." Charlie mused.

"How much danger are you in?" Sirius asked his godson.

"You tell me. You're the grim I kept seeing." Harry told him.

"I think Sirius is referring to the Talons part." Tonks pointed out.

"There WAS an injury, but…well…let Hermione read."

"How bad was it?" Sirius asked frantically.

"Not as bad as it was made out to be." Harry stated.

"And for once it wasn't one of us." Ron added.

Sirius relaxed.

 **333**

"Git." Sirius muttered. "OW!"

Remus had whacked him upside the head with a look.

"Hermione. Please continue." Sirius pouted hating it when Remus had a point.

When he was 13, if Snape had fainted, Sirius would have jumped at the chance to tease the Slytherin.

He hated having something in common with his cousin's son.

 **333**

"Ignore him." Moody said.

 **333**

Everyone laughed at that as Snape rolled his eyes.

 **333**

Sirius nodded knowingly. If it hadn't been for his form, he would have as well.

 **333**

"Are you going to tell us how she did it now?" Flitwick asked McGonagall.

"I'm sure it'll be mentioned later on." Dumbledore answered for her.

Harry and Hermione exchanged nervous looks. If Snape was murderous at the knowledge of just who set him on fire during that first game their first year, that would pale in comparison when he learned that it WAS Harry and Hermione who freed Sirius and cost the Potions Master an Order of Merlin.

But then again, it WAS Dumbledore's idea.

 **333**

"I don't think I'd ever seen Hagrid so happy." Bill said.

"I have." Remus said with an eyeroll. "When he learned I was a werewolf. You know Hagrid and his dangerous animal" 

"I'm amazed he never tried to make you a pet." Sirius laughed.

"He was just happy he could get information first hand." Remus said.

 **333**

"That's a very valid question." Molly stated with as much anxiety as Ron had had that day.

 **333**

Fred and George exchanged a look and nodded.

A certain Slytherin was going to be a tester for one of their Skiving Snackboxes…the one that causes fainting.

 **333**

"Sir Cadogan!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly.

"You know him?" Harry asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. A riot." Sirius said. "The best way to get on his side is to talk like him."

"Though it did get annoying as this git and James would continue the speech even AFTER we were away from him." Remus added.

Fred and George exchanged a smirk knowing what they were doing this year.

Remus then winked at Harry before adding.

"In fact, it was Sir Cadogan who gave the Marauders their group name."

"WHAT?!" the twins exchanged.

"Yep." Sirius confirmed. "Caught them setting up a prank and called them Marauders. The name stuck."

Hermione, knowing that Molly and McGonagall wanted to put off the twins knowing that Sirius and Remus were half of the Marauders for as long as possible, continued.

 **333**

"Doesn't do too well with new people, does he?" Ginny asked.

 **333**

"Looking back, I think I would have preferred to perish." Ron stated.

"Ron!" Molly scolded.

"I keep telling you that you should have dropped out like I did." Hermione stated knowingly.

"No way!" Ron said. "It's the one class I don't have to think."

 **333**

Ron leaned over Sirius' lap towards Harry who also leaned.

"I don't think 'gentle' is a good word." Ron whispered.

Hermione, having overheard, whacked him. He winced as it proved his point.

Harry chuckled at his friend's actions.

 **333**

"Boy did we." Ginny said remembering when Sir Cadogan volunteered to take over the Fat Lady's post while she was recovering from Sirius' attack.

 **333**

McGonagall, Hermione, and Molly rolled their eyes at that

 **333**

"Good one Mate!" the twins chorused as everyone from the Mauraders younger laughed.

The older people just smiled in good humor.

 **333**

"Perhaps a course description for the seconds years." McGonagall muttered under her breath.

 **333**

"I wasn't a MAN at the time. I was a teenage boy." Ron argued.

"You still are." Molly said.

"Besides, she warned the wrong Patil." Harry teased. "It was her sister you went to the ball with."

"Only because we were too slow to ask the two girls we could legitimately go with as friends."

 **333**

"Uh…wasn't that the time Hermione dropped out?" Ron asked.

"Coincidence!" Hermione argued.

 **333**

"That was freaky." Tonks said.

"If she had kept her mouth shut, Neville wouldn't have broken it." Hermione argued.

 **333**

"Good one!" the Weasley boys chorused.

 **333**

Ron sat up straighter.

"What?" Bill asked his brother.

"I lost Scabbers, my first pet…but I got Pig and my best mate got a godfather."

"Oh Ron. It's all perspective." Hermione argued.

"Hindsight's always 20/20." Tonks pointed out.

 **333**

"HA!" Everyone laughed.

"Though…" Harry admitted. "I would like to be an auror…but under a different minister."

"Maybe you can work at another Ministry. Like the French or American….once the war is over." Bill pointed out.

"Only if Sirius can come with me and I can visit you guys." Harry stated.

"We'll come visit you." Hermione said. "Australia and America are two places I'd like to go see. I hear that the American west is stunning."

"Just read before you give us the History of America." Ron stated.

 **333**

"Ron!" Molly scolded.

"I was joking!" Ron defended as Harry sat up straight.

"The tri-wizard tournament winnings!" Harry blurted out. "Ron, I think you have an inner eye after all."

"Don't be ridiculous Harry." Hermione said.

"The troll first year." Harry pointed out. "Ron told me at the sorting that he was told we'd have to wrestle a troll…look at how we became friends."

"That was actually Fred." Ron admitted.

"When we were curious about why Voldemort got the award, you suggested he murdered Myrtle. He set the Basilisk on her." Harry added.

"I had been joking!" Ron said

"Let us see how the series ends." Dumbledore suggested. "Miss. Granger?"

"Thank you professor."

 **333**

"She has a point." Sprout admitted.

 **333**

"You don't think she meant the dementor attack do you?" Harry asked Ron nervously.

"Let us hope that if it is true, it's past." Sirius said overhearing the two.

 **333**

Everyone nodded knowing that the war was not going to be pretty for Harry.

 **333**

"Wonder if she saw that coming hence why she told him to pick the blue rather than the pink." Harry mused.

 **333**

"I thought she said…" Fred started.

"…Not to ask her?" George finished.

 **333**

"Or an omen that my dog-animagus godfather is coming back into my life." Harry argued as he leaned on Sirius' shoulder.

 **333**

"It was a nice try to lighten the mood." Bill said with a shrug.

 **333**

"You should have seen James' face when he saw it." Sirius chuckled. "It was like a light bulb turned on in his head. That was when he got the idea to become an animagus to help Remus."

"I think it was one of the few times I held his full attention." McGonagall added.

 **333**

"Casual enough?" Snape asked.

 **333**

The adults laughed at that.

"Good one Minerva." Flitwick said.

Harry nodded.

 **333**

"He saw one when he was one week old." Sirius said.

 **333**

"Poor old Uncle Bilius." Fred sighed dramatically.

"He was a riot at parties." George added.

"Besides, he was drunk when he claimed to have seen it." Arthur added. "Decided to 'live out the rest of his short life' in happiness and got drunk again the next night. Apparated from the bar onto an interstate and…didn't see the truck. Due to the drunkenness, his magic didn't help."

Molly gently placed a hand on her husband's shoulder knowing that he missed his brother as much as she missed hers.

 **333**

"And thus starts another Ron vs. Hermione argument." Ginny sighed.

 **333**

"Why?" Harry asked. "Why couldn't we have it with Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs?"

"There would be less chance of 'potential accidents'" Sirius added. "And with Hagrid's creatures, those are bound to happen."

 **333**

"Should have had the bookstore attendants inform the students." Flitwick mused.

 **333**

"Well, the book does seem to be a creature and stroking does calm them down." Remus said smirking at his friend.

"Shut up." Sirius pouted.

"What happened?" Harry asked eager for another story.

"Only way to calm a hyper Snuffles is to stroke his fur." Remus said. "Though it only works in animagus form."

"Good to know." Harry said.

Sirius sighed with relief as Harry didn't ask.

However,

"How did you figure that out?" Ginny asked

Sirius groaned and buried his face in his hand to hide the blush.

"James tried it in human form after Sirius had a bit too much sugar that day." Remus chuckled. "It was Christmas and Sirius had eaten all his candy and was bouncing off the walls. We were…your age actually Harry."

"Okay. Enough embarrassing me before I tell them of the pillow fight you started in the common room." Sirius said

 **333**

"No respect for the instructor" Sprout stated looking very disappointed.

 **333**

"Hippogriffs." Sirius stated. "Not tremendously dangerous providing you know how to handle them."

"Personally, I'd wait for fourth or fifth year for those rather than the first lesson." Remus added.

The other professors agreed.

 **333**

"It's the Gryffindor bravery left over from the trapdoor and the chamber." Bill stated.

 **333**

Hermione read that deliberately as if trying to get a point across.

"I guess some idiot decided to insult one." Charlie said.

 **333**

Snape wrote down on his list of things to bring up against Draco.

 **333**

"Chickens." Charlie said.

"They're third years!" Molly argued.

 **333**

"Of course you" McGonagall sighed.

 **333**

"At least it proved them wrong." Hermione sighed.

 **333**

"Oh come on Hagrid!" Arthur exclaimed. "At least let Harry handle one that's semi-controlled!"

 **333**

Harry and Sirius both smiled as they thought of the hippogriff upstairs.

 **333**

"Uh…that's a bit much, don't you think?" Sprout asked.

 **333**

"Not to mention that with brooms, you are in full control." Sirius added.

 **333**

Hermione rolled her eyes as she, once again, read deliberately.

 **333**

"Idiot!" the Marauders and younger plus Moody and Arthur chorused.

 **333**

"Why wasn't Hagrid sacked?" Harry asked. "Not that I want him in trouble, especially what he went through at school, but I'm amazed Mr. Malfoy didn't do something more."

"There was a petition signed by most Slytherins." Dumbledore confirmed. "However, there was a counter petition signed by the rest of the school asking to keep Hagrid."

"And the governors didn't step in?" Tonks asked stunned.

"If Malfoy was still one then they would have." Moody answered.

 **333**

"You know…I wonder if Malfoy DID hear what Hagrid said about insulting hippogriffs, but insulted Buckbeak on purpose." Tonks mused.

"Wouldn't put it past him." Ron and Harry chorused.

 **333**

"Leave it to you to find the loophole." Flitwick sighed.

 **333**

"Probably wished he hadn't by the end of the year though." Ron chuckled.

Harry smirked. He had to admit that it would have been MUCH worse on his pride if he had lost his first game to MALFOY of all people.

 **333**

"Sounds like he's sobering up." Sirius chuckled.

 **333**

"Yes you are." Harry muttered under his breath as Hermione closed the book and held it out.

"That's the end of that chapter. Who's next?"

"I'll read." Remus offered.

The book was handed down the couch to him. The werewolf turned to the correct page and smiled.

"You'll like this one Sirius."

"Quidditch?"

"No. My first lesson with these kids." Remus stated.

Snape groaned. The LAST thing he wanted was for Black to hear about THAT.


	53. Book 3 Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 **THE BOGGART IN THE WARDROBE**

"The Boggart in the Wardrobe" Remus read.

Snape scowled while the other teachers, as well as the twins and Ginny looked excited. They had HEARD about what happened and now they would find out what REALLY happened.

"Something tells me Remus will remind us just who his best friends were in school." Arthur whispered to his wife.

 **333**

"No." Harry and Ron muttered.

 **333**

"Just give me TWO SECONDS with that little brat and I'll show him hurt." Tonks growled, her hair turning orange.

"You do realize he's your cousin right?" Remus asked.

"All the better." Tonks said pointing to Sirius. "only cousin I consider family is that mutt."

"I don't know if I should be touched because I'm the only cousin you consider family or if I should be insulted by the mutt comment."

"C'mon Sirius. You know you're a lovable mutt." Harry teased.

"You too Harry?" Sirius asked faking hurt.

Remus smirked at the next sentence and read.

 **333**

"That timing was almost TOO freaky" Charlie said.

 **333**

At that, McGonagall, Sprout, and Flitwick glared at the Slytherin who had his quill poised for things Malfoy had done or said behind his back that they'd need to discuss.

 **333**

"Didn't have to pick on a Weasley" Charlie muttered under his breath.

"Makes sense though." Bill said. "From what I've heard and seen myself, best way to get to Harry is through his friends. Look at the Chamber incident. Petrify Hermione and then take the best friend's little sister down."

"Are you comparing me to the Dark Lord?" Snape asked Bill dangerously.

"Then stop picking on Harry and his friends." Bill said. "Voldemort's doing that enough."

"Gentlemen." Dumbledore said calmly yet firmly.

"You know, I wouldn't have put it past Malfoy to PURPOSEFULLY put his cauldron there just to give Professor Snape a reason to pick on those two." Ginny said.

"Can't believe I'm saying this." Snape muttered under his breath before adding, "Excellent point Miss. Weasley"

He scribbled that on the parchment and noticed a very awkward silence. The Slytherin looked up and saw Dumbledore's eyes twinkling in amusement while everyone else was gapping at him as if he had just burst out into a muggle song doing a can-can.

"What?" Snape asked.

"You just complimented a Weasley." Tonks said. "A Gryffindor. You NEVER compliment Gryffindors."

"Read Lupin" Snape said.

 **333**

"I hope you realize Severus that Mr. Malfoy has learned to take advantage of you." Sprout said.

"He has not." Snape argued.

 **333**

"You were saying?" McGonagall asked as Snape scribbled that down on his sheet.

 **333**

"Should have known it was too good to be true." Sirius muttered.

 **333**

"That boy needs to keep out of official Hogwarts business." Tonks said. "Especially since Lucius is no longer a governor."

"That FAMILY needs to keep their noses out of official Hogwarts business. As do a few other students." Arthur said before turning to the trio.

Everyone else turned to Ron, Hermione, and Harry who were whistling innocently.

"Hey. If Voldemort would stop using Hogwarts business as means to kill me, I'm all for just a nice quiet year" Harry said.

"I'm going to hold you up to that." Sirius said. "That's one of the reasons we're reading these books."

 **333**

"I should have brought up Quidditch" Harry muttered.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Malfoy only joined the team as a seeker because I'm the seeker. It's something else he's trying to beat me at. If his arm can't be the same, then he can't catch the snitch."

Ron started laughing.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Remember…the first…game of the season…that year?" Ron asked. "Malfoy was THIS close to actually beating Harry."

"You lost?" Charlie asked Harry.

"It's explained later." Harry said with a smile. "Though I will admit, loosing to Cedric was less painful than loosing to Malfoy would have been."

"And he brought it on himself." Hermione sighed with gratitude towards karma.

 **333**

"Try teaching Severus. That's what you're paid to do." McGonagall said.

 **333**

Dumbledore shot Snape a we'll-talk-later look.

 **333**

"What I don't get is how did he know?" Harry asked.

"Lucius probably filled him in on the popular story." Sirius said. "He's one of Voldemort's top supporters and I'm as anti-Voldemort as you get. Plus, I never really liked him and vice versa. Besides, if he spoke up saying that I'm not a Voldemort supporter, he'd be admitting that he was."

"Mum's never liked him either. According to her, Narcissa wasn't THAT bad of a person. Not as into the Dark Arts as Bellatrix was, but still into the whole Pureblood stuff. But when Lucius married her…Mum never really spoke to her since so I don't know if she's started to dabble into the Dark Arts or just provides Lucius with financial aid from her share of the inheritance." Tonks added.

Sirius nodded.

"It's true. Growing up, Bella would read books on Dark Magic and, if she could get away with it, practice. Narcissa spent more of her time grooming herself to look like the daughter of a proper wealthy pureblood house. Regulus had been the same. Believed the superiority, but didn't think that killing muggleborns was proper behavior."

"But didn't Regulus become a Death Eater?" Arthur asked.

"He never had much of a backbone and was probably pressured into it." Sirius said.

"Okay. This is getting depressing." Remus said.

 **333**

"Lucius MUST have told him the full story. Not many people knew about the Secret Keeper part." Moody mused.

 **333**

"Wouldn't be the first." Hermione said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked

"coughMidnightcoughDuelcough" Hermione fake-coughed.

 **333**

"It would have been alright Miss. Granger." McGonagall said kindly before throwing a glare at Severus. "I would have PERSONALLY made Severus pay for a new pet for Mr. Longbottom."

"Excuse me?" Snape asked. "He's the one who messed up the potion."

"And did you show the students how to prepare? Not everyone's a master. I think you're the only teacher who doesn't bother to verbally teach." Flitwick pointed out.

Sensing danger, Remus decided to read.

 **333**

"Yes." Harry jokingly answered.

 **333**

"Practical defense are the best." Charlie said practically bouncing in his seat.

"Charlie!" Molly said in a hush-now tone.

 **333**

"Don't count that." Sirius said.

 **333**

"Oh brother." Sprout muttered.

 **333**

Sirius burst out laughing.

"Brought back memories, didn't it?" Sirius asked.

Remus nodded before adding.

"I believe you taught him that before we became friends if memory serves me correctly." Remus said.

"Who me?" Sirius asked a little too innocently.

 **333**

"Then why did he treat you otherwise?" Ginny asked.

"Peeves and I go WAY back." Remus explained.

 **333**

"Can't have that happening, can we?" Fred asked his twin.

"Of course not." George answered sarcastically.

 **333**

"Took the words out of our mouths." The twins chorused.

Ginny caught Harry's eyes and sent a wink before mouthing 'Malfoy.'

Harry smirked and nodded in agreement. They were DEFINITELY going to have to test that spell on a certain blond Slytherin.

 **333**

"That was uncalled for Severus." McGonagall hissed.

"I wasn't in a good mood at the time as I wasn't used to seeing Lupin everyday after 12 years and I was having some painful flashbacks."

"Still, that's no reason to pick on Neville." Sprout said.

 **333**

"I'm half tempted to dare him to do it in front of McGonagall." Tonks whispered to Remus.

"In a way he is." Remus whispered back holding the book up a bit and then subtlety gesturing towards the couch of teachers.

 **333**

"You knew, didn't you?" Hermione accused.

"I had noticed the look on Neville's face and Professor Snape's statement made me realize that my old friends before they either died or turned would have wanted me to stick up for Frank and Alice's kid. Especially since Alice and Lily had been good friends and Lily was like a sister to me."

"Really?" Harry asked.

"They were both, as well as their husbands, in the Order and had been pregnant at the same time." Dumbledore explained.

 **333**

"He's right." Sirius said to her. "That's EXACTLY what he said during our lesson"

 **333**

"Why are you singling him out?" Molly asked.

"It should be explained later." Harry said.

 **333**

"Oh Merlin" Sirius swore as he buried his head in his hands. "You HAD to tell them that?!"

"Which was yours?" Fred asked.

"And who saw the other?" George asked.

Sirius hesitated before answering. "I saw the corpse and James saw the slug."

"Dad was scared of a slug?" Harry asked confused.

"Don't blame him." The Weasley boys chorused.

"Remind me when we leave to show you a flesh-eating slug" Arthur said.

"Arthur!" Molly scolded.

"Would you rather Hagrid show him?"

"Point taken" She said before turning to Sirius. "But why were you scared of a headless corpse? Was it your own?"

Sirius shook his head and Remus shot his friend a sympathetic look. Sirius' encounter with the boggart was a lot like Molly's. Same result, different people.

"Here's a hint. Never watch a muggle horror movie with Sirius." Remus said. "That mixed in what your boggart is Molly…"

"I've seen James, Lily, Remus, Peter, and MANY others I care about. The worst…" Sirius said shivering as if he was back in Azkaban.

Harry had a suspicion that his own body had been in that MANY others category, but Sirius didn't want to bring up the mental image of a baby's body with a decapitated head.

"Okay, this is getting disgusting." Ginny said. "Professor Lupin?"

 **333**

"Notice he told them what to do before jumping into the practical part." Flitwick stage-whispered to Snape.

Snape just rolled his eyes wanting this chapter over with.

 **333**

"Don't blame him." Tonks and the Weasleys chorused

 **333**

"What does she…Remus! You DIDN'T!" Arthur gasped.

 **333**

Sirius developed a shocked look as he turned to his friend who was reading.

 **333**

Sirius and the twins were looking like Christmas had come early.

 **333**

"Please tell me all went well!" Charlie begged.

Snape shot him a glare that would rival a basilisk.

 **333**

Sirius placed a hand around Harry's shoulders as he recalled the dementor attack not long ago.

 **333**

"When it takes off it's hood, have it be someone you find funny. Like one of the twins."

"I'd be more likely to hex the boggart" Harry said. "Should have done that at the match."

 **333**

Everyone except Snape and Dumbledore burst out laughing. However, Dumbledore was chuckling at the mental image.

"Mate. I know a certain someone who was rolling over in his grave with LAUGHTER." Sirius said.

"I had heard rumors about Snape's treatment towards Harry." Remus admitted. "Thought it would be a good way to pay him back without risking my job too much."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"James would have done that to the real thing in a heartbeat if provoked enough." Remus said before giving the scowling Sytherin a look. "And from the rumors which turned out to be better than the truth, Lily would have backed me up."

"Recalling how protective Lily had been of Harry and if the sacrifice was anything to go by, she would have added make-up and curls." Flitwick said.

The twins laughed and then looked horrified.

"WRITE THIS DOWN!" They shouted at each other before looking all over for a quill and parchment.

"Remus. Read before they get too many ideas!" Molly instructed.

 **333**

"Not unlike my Mum" Sirius pointed out.

 **333**

"One of Aragog's descendants." Harry mused.

 **333**

Sirius shot his friend a confused look.

 _ **333**_

"I think he's the only one to instruct us to 'kindly' read." Ron muttered to Harry.

 **333**

"It wasn't a crystal ball was it?" Bill asked.

Remus shook his head as Sirius continued to gape at his friend.

 **333**

"Still was in my opinion." Ron said. "If I want a laugh, I either think between that and Malfoy: the amazing bouncing ferret."

"Do I WANT to know?" Molly asked.

"It'll be mentioned in the fourth book." Harry said.

 **333**

"That actually wasn't very far." Harry said. "I swear, we may need to get your inner eye tested."

Sirius suddenly got up and pulled Remus to the corner.

"You risked detection!" he accused.

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Tonks? What's the next chapter?"

Tonks flipped through the book.

"Flight of the Fat Lady." She told the werewolf.

"It'll be explained in this chapter." Remus said dragging Sirius back to his seat.

"I'll read." Ron volunteered.


	54. Book 3 Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 **FLIGHT OF THE FAT LADY**

"The Flight of the Fat Lady." Ron read.

"Where'd she go?" Tonks asked.

"It's explained." Sirius sighed knowing he would have to explain himself.

 **333**

"No shock there." Bill muttered.

 **333**

"Okay. My clothes may not come from Voi, but I dress better than Dobby." Remus argued.

"Maybe if you would accept some financial help from those who offer…" Sirius said pointedly.

"It's the principle of the matter." Remus pointed out. "I don't accept financial help for the same reason Arthur doesn't."

"But Remus." Arthur argued. "The reason I'm poor is my own choice. If I wanted, I could leave the Ministry and find a job with better pay. But I love what I do and by doing so, I'm able to be more of a cheerful, loving father and husband. And the lack of money helps keep things into perspective for me. But you on the other hand, it's not your fault you can't hold down a job. It's Greyback's."

There was a bit of silence to let what Arthur said sink in for Remus as well as everyone else in the room.

"Growing up not knowing of my wealth, it does help put things into perspective and help sort out priorities." Harry said. "But knowing I have my wealth when I need it is also nice."

"Speaking of which, what DID you do with your Tri-Wizard winnings?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure it's explained." Harry said though mentally praying it wasn't. "My point is Professor, just let me know what you need. It's the LEAST I can do for you teaching me the patronus."

"Thanks Harry," Remus said before admitting, "But I've already gotten some share of the Potter Wealth. Both James and Lily put me in their wills and I received some money. I'm just saving it for dire emergencies and my wardrobe is not considered as such. Only when the robes no longer do their purpose, then I purchase new ones."

"Speaking of some of those 'dire emergencies,'" Dumbledore spoke up with amusement in his voice. "I placed them in the Potter Family vault for safe keeping."

"Why my vault?" Harry asked.

"They may have been some birthday and Christmas gifts" Remus admitted sheepishly.

"Do NOT tell me you used what James and Lily left you on Harry!" Sirius exclaimed. "I'm all for spoiling this kid, especially after the Dursleys, but they meant YOU to use it on YOU!"

"I still have plenty left Sirius." Remus said. "The robes I'm wearing now I bought five years ago with some of that money."

Dumbledore smiled softly to himself as he had witnessed Remus update his will shortly after the first Order meeting of the year. Remus had split what was left of what he had inherited from his friends as well as what he earned to Sirius, Harry, the Twins, Ron, Hermione, the Order in general (aka, Dumbledore), Arthur and Molly, and Tonks. The split wasn't equal as Harry, Sirius, and Tonks got the bulk of the money as well as instructions to the Trio to find ways to help werewolves in some way.

"Can we get back to the story?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Remus said.

 **333**

Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall glared at Snape.

 **333**

"You brought it on yourself Snape." Moody said

 **333**

"WHAT?!" Charlie exclaimed. "Why?!"

"It's explained." Ron said before continuing.

 **333**

"Safer than Hippogriffs." Molly said.

 **333**

"Probably a good thing considering the next year." McGonagall admitted at the recollection that Quidditch had been canceled.

Wood would NOT have been happy.

 **333**

Harry looked down, almost ashamed. His first loss would be the next game mentioned.

 **333**

"Uh, YOUR name on the thing." Fred said.

"There's still this year." George added.

 **333**

Fred whistled innocently while avoiding his mother's glare.

 **333**

Ron shuddered.

 **333**

"I hope you didn't take him up on that offer." Molly said giving Harry a look.

"Got a bit distracted." Harry said.

 **333**

"It was quite the sight." Ginny mused with a giggle.

 **333**

"Has that cat been tested for animagi?" Moody asked.

"Yes. I tested Crookshanks when I tested Hedwig." Remus said shooting an apologetic look towards Hermione.

"So Crookshanks is safe?" Hermione asked.

"Then why is he so smart?" Tonks asked after Remus' nod.

"I can come up with two theories. The first: the theory that familiars take on the characteristics of their owners"

Hermione smiled

"So what does that say about Ron and Scabbers?" Bill asked.

"Scabbers doesn't count as he was Percy's to begin with." Ron said. "Not to mention wasn't a TRUE familiar which it will be explained."

"So what does that say about Ron and Pig?" Harry joked.

Ron reached over Sirius and whacked Harry.

"What's the other theory?" Hermione asked.

"I did notice that Crookshanks isn't a TRUE cat." Remus informed her. "he's part kneazle"

"No wonder I liked him." Sirius mused.

"Can we get back to the book?" Snape asked impatiently wanting this entire series to be over with.

 **333**

"I wonder if he knew." Harry mused knowing that Crookshanks was 'working' for Sirius at the time. If Peter knew, it was no wonder he was scared of the cat that would have taken him to Sirius.

Either that or it was the price of being a rodent.

 **333**

"Pure coincidence." McGonagall argued though she did look sympathetic towards her Gryffindor.

 **333**

"That's not true!" Hermione argued. "Had she not been carrying on about Trelawney being right, I would have been MUCH more sympathetic. Though, looking back, I could have been a bit more tactful."

"One of the benefits of reading these books," Arthur said. "We can look back on past actions and know how to better ourselves."

A few people turned to Snape.

"Just read Weasley." Snape told Ron.

 **333**

"Won't work." Sirius said.

 **333**

"I had spent the day after your parents' died watching them to see what you were getting into." McGonagall stated. "I know what those people are like."

 **333**

"Was it pity?" Harry asked the Head of Gryffindor.

"In a way, but mainly because I knew that James and Lily would have been disappointed that you couldn't have the same experiences. But rules are rules and just because you're the Boy-Who-Lived does not entitle you to special treatment and I'm certain that your parents, or at least your mother, would have understood." McGonagall explained.

Harry smiled at the honesty in her tone.

"Doesn't matter now anyways." Sirius said. "By the way, thanks for accepting my approval Professor."

"By throwing around your title of 'godfather' translates into magical guardian" McGonagall told him. "Besides, I was listening outside the door when Albus interviewed you that night you were captured."

 **333**

McGonagall and Molly glared at Ron.

"I was 13 and my best mate wasn't allowed to come to Hogsmeade with me!" Ron defended.

 **333**

"Real convincing Perce." Bill groaned.

 **333**

"Providing you didn't eat it all on the trip back." Ginny teased her brother.

 **333**

"Should have stayed in the common room." Harry muttered.

"That's actually not a bad thing you know…not being able to go to Hogsmeade." Ginny mused.

"Come again?" Harry asked.

"The castle with no Malfoy." She said in a tone that sounded almost seductive.

Harry slapped his forehead.

"Why didn't I take advantage of that!?" he asked himself.

 **333**

Ginny sighed. It would have been a good opportunity to have Harry alone so she could get to know the boy behind the Boy-Who-Lived without her brothers getting in the way. Why hadn't she taken the opportunity?

 **333**

"Giving out previews of upcoming lessons?" Tonks teased Remus.

"I know what it was like being alone while your friends were in Hogsmeade." Remus said shooting a glare at Sirius. "I figured that while Ron and Hermione were in Hogesmeade, I figured then would have been a good time to get to know the boy my best friends' son turned into.

 **333**

"I knew how close Lupin was to the Potters so I thought it would be prudent to catch him up." McGonagall defended herself as people turned to her.

 **333**

"Actually, I probably would have realized it was Sirius and have freaked out that he had gotten so close to you." Remus chuckled at the memory. "I wouldn't have thought you a coward Harry. Never."

 **333**

"Not knowing that James and Lily's blood runs through your veins." Remus chuckled.

 **333**

"All those present in the Old Order say his name." Sirius explained.

 **333**

"We have nothing to fear but fear itself." Tonks quoted.

"That's where I got it." Remus explained. "Quoted from Franklin Delano Roosevelt."

"Thirty-Second President of the United States." Hermione spouted out.

"Served from 1933 until his death in 1945." Remus added. "And was governor of New York before taking up the presidency."

Ron, not wanting a 'battle of the brains' spoke up over the back-and-forth of trivia facts about this Roosevelt guy.

Sirius shot Ron a grateful look.

 **333**

"It was so weird having a conversation with a teacher who saw past the scar."

Knowing this would embarrass Harry if said loudly enough, Remus leaned in and whispered into Harry's ear, "I changed your diapers. I've known you BEFORE the scar."

Harry blushed a bit.

"Thank you for not informing me of that then and there. Not sure if I would have been able to pay attention in class with that tidbit of information.

 **333**

"Had another bad flashback." Snape admitted.

"Bet it looked like James and Remus plotting a prank while I was getting food, didn't it?" Sirius asked.

"Exactly." Snape confirmed.

 **333**

"Lily probably could have found a way." Sirius mused. "She was brilliant at potions."

"She was actually on the verge of finding the Wolfsbane." Remus admitted. "But…she died before she could finish it. Luckily, Damocles found it."

"Actually, he found Lily's notes." Snape said with disgust in his voice having seen the man go to the monument that was Lily's home with James and Harry.

Sirius and Remus growled at the knowledge.

Snape wished he had grabbed them when he had come across the bodies that night shortly before Sirius and Hagrid arrived. He would have given Lily her due. However, he had been so distraught and the LAST thing he wanted was Black to see him there.

"Does it really matter who came up with it and how?" Ginny asked. "I mean, as long as it's available is what matters in the end."

Sirius turned to Ginny and blinked at her.

"That's EXACTLY what Lily would have said." Remus voiced what Sirius was thinking.

Between Harry, Ginny and Hermione, it was like Lily was back.

 **333**

"You thought Snape would poison Lupin?" Charlie asked.

"Constant vigilance." Harry admitted causing Moody to beam at him. "It's not like his behavior in the past has helped."

"As tempting as it was Potter, I wasn't allowed to. Dumbledore made me swear not to." Snape admitted throwing the headmaster a glare.

The man had had the nerve to even suggest an unbreakable vow not to poison the werewolf.

 **333**

"aftermath of the potion." Snape explained.

"You know, we might want to teach Hermione that potion." Molly suggested. "What with your position being so demanding and dangerous, backup would be good to have."

Snape was about to take offense to hint of doubt of his competency, however…

"And excellent idea Molly." Dumbledore said. "Miss. Granger? Would you be up for the challenge of learning Wolfsbane?"

"Sure" Hermione said eager for the challenge before turning to Remus. "I just hope I can do it as well as Professor Snape."

"This coming from the girl who brewed Polyjuice her second year." Tonks said with a grateful look on her face.

 **333**

"Even more at the Hogs Head." Sirius said.

"Don't encourage them to go to that place!" Molly reprimanded.

"Actually, the children would be quite safe there." Dumbledore said. "My brother owns that shop."

"True." Sirius agreed before whispering to Harry and Remus. "Just don't get Aberforth involved in a conversation about Albus."

Remus smiled knowingly though there was a hint of pity in the smile.

"Why not?" Harry whispered.

"They don't get along." Remus whispered back. "Aberforth never went into real detail so his argument don't make much sense."

 **333**

"Only on full moons." Sirius said patting Ron on the shoulder.

Remus reached over Harry and whacked Sirius upside the head.

 **333**

"When is it not?" the twins chorused.

 **333**

"Good. You need to eat." Sirius told Harry.

 **333**

"Don't even." Snape told the twins who were about to open their mouths. "I was checking for any side-effects of the potion."

 **333**

"What's wrong?" Molly asked frantically.

 **333**

"What happened?" Arthur gasped.

 **333**

Everyone turned to Sirius.

"I was angry! You all know my temper!" Sirius defended. "And I couldn't con her the way I used to when I'd forget the password or a certain PREFECT in the room purposefully gave me the wrong one."

Sirius glared at Remus who was the picture of innocence.

"Call it payback for the times you stole my chocolate." Remus said. "But you didn't have to slice the painting."

"I told you. I was angry. I had gone through a LOT of trouble to sneak into the castle, make sure everyone was at the feast, handle smelling the delicious food as I had been living off rats since the breakout, and then get to the common room without being seen so I could kill Peter and rest easily knowing that Harry wasn't anywhere NEAR that traitor and no student would have to witness the bloodshed." Sirius explained "Then she denied me access."

"It NEVER crossed your mind that Pettigrew alive is your one ticket to freedom?" Tonks asked.

"I didn't care about that at the time." Sirius said. "I was living in the present at the moment and the present consisted of my godson being near one of Voldemort's agents that Dumbledore didn't know was in the castle and my brother-in-all-but-blood was dead due to said agent. As it was my idea to switch secret keepers, it was my responsibility to make sure Peter PAYS. It wasn't until Harry spoke up against me and Remus killing the traitor I realized that I could be free. That we could have the family James made sure we would have should anything happen to him."

Harry placed a hand gently on Sirius' arm.

"Didn't you want me to know the truth?" Harry asked. "That you weren't the one who sold Mum and Dad out?"

"Pettigrew would have transformed" McGonagall explained. "Though it would have been VERY interesting to have Gryffindor walk into the site of a murder scene of a man who was supposed to have been dead for 12 years."

"Mo…Remus was the mastermind of the plans." Sirius defended while catching himself knowing that Molly didn't want it out that the Marauders were in the room with her twin boys.

The twins looked at each other. What was Sirius going to call Remus?

"So…who's next?" Ron asked knowing that lunch was going to be coming up after this next one and then they were going to have to sit on Harry as they listened to the eavesdropping scene when Harry would find out he HAD a godfather.

"I will." Fred said.

He took the book and frowned.


	55. Book 3 Chapter 9

**CHAPTER NINE**

 **GRIM DEFEAT**

"Grim Defeat." Fred read.

"A sad day in the Quidditch world." George said as if talking of the dead.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Yes she had been worried when her brother-in-all-but-blood fell from his broom, but the way they were carrying on about the actual game itself…

It was JUST Quidditch!

 **333**

"Inter-House sleepover!" Sirius cheered. "Knew my being there did some good. Perfect time to prank the Slytherins."

Snape glared at him.

"Don't think we didn't consider." George said.

"Only thing was…not everyone could sleep." Fred added. "Only works when the victim's asleep."

"Though an inter-house sleepover without the threat of a mass murdering lunatic on the loose in the castle sounds fun." Ginny mused. "Just only friends from other houses. I might actually break down and invite Luna."

"Luna?" Ron asked.

"Loony Luna Lovegood." Ginny explained. "She's a Ravenclaw. You know Luna, Ron. She lives at the Rook not far from us."

Ron blinked cluelessly.

"I've met Luna." Hermione said. "She's…"

"Eccentric?" Ginny supplied.

Hermione nodded.

"Those are the best kinds of people!" Sirius argued.

"All the Lovegoods are." Arthur said. "Xenophilius is an interesting man. Very eccentric, but loves his daughter more than anything."

"What of Mrs. Lovegood?" Harry asked.

"Died five years ago." Molly said. "I offered to take Luna in temporarily while Xeno got things in order, but he didn't want to be separated from his daughter. The poor dear was in the room when her mother died of a spell backfiring."

Ron gulped remembering his old wand backfiring. He was very grateful the slugs were the worst that had happened to him.

 **333**

"That's why I picked it." Sirius said.

 **333**

"The newspapers have dates on them." Sirius argued. "Besides, I'm not THAT crazy to burst into the Great Hall when I'm the most wanted man in the wizarding world."

"So you do admit that you're crazy." Tonks teased.

 **333**

"That's the closest." Sirius confirmed.

 **333**

"Not all." The twins and Sirius chorused in a sing-song tone.

 **333**

"We should have done that." Sirius whispered to Remus.

 **333**

"Thanks a lot Sirius." All the Gryffindors who were still in school groaned.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You'll see." Harry said.

 **333**

"I'm almost scared to hear what you had in mind." Sirius told Dumbledore.

"Some were tricks your father might have taught you. I know that the Black family knew many dark spells that were even beyond my comprehension. Probably even Voldemort's as he grew up in a muggle environment." Dumbledore admitted. "And considering the number of letters I received from your parents concerning your sorting, I knew it was unlikely you would have listened to Orion Black teaching you a dark spell."

 **333**

"I was just as angry at Sirius as the entire world." Remus admitted apologetically.

Harry frowned at the reminder that he too didn't trust Sirius for a time.

"Hey." Sirius said catching the reactions of his friend and godson. "I don't care what the two of you, or ANY of you lot for that matter, thought of me back then. What matters is that all in this room, as well as a few others, knows the truth now."

 **333**

Everyone, except Sirius, laughed at that. Sirius looked abashed at that.

"A flowering shrub?!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I wonder what flower you'd be?" Harry teased.

"Fred. Read." Sirius said with a hint of an 'or else' tone, but not one that promised murder.

Just a SEVERE prank that would make him even more of a laughing stock.

Fred calmed down from his bout of laughter and continued reading.

 **333**

"LUCKY!" Sirius pouted.

 **333**

"Mental is more like it." Ron whispered.

 **333**

Molly nodded in confirmation.

 **333**

"I have a better guard dog." Harry declared as he smiled softly at Sirius as he decided to take advantage of the time he had before Sirius found out JUST how much Harry had hated him at the time of the book.

 **333**

"Bet Malfoy was kicking himself after that." Harry muttered.

 **333**

There was a bit of a moment of silence for said Hufflepuff.

 **333**

"Is someone jealous?" Charlie teased his younger brother.

"It's…complicated." Fred said not wanting to betray his twin by announcing George's crush on Angelina. No, Fred was trying his own way to get George to act on his own to get a girl.

Step one: Get George to stop denying the feelings had been handled during the Yule Ball. They were still working on Step two.

 **333**

"And Harry's going to be punished for Wood's mistake." Tonks sighed.

"If that boy was still in school, I'd be having words with him." McGonagall declared.

 **333**

Sirius glared at Snape

 **333**

"Actually," Remus said with a hint of anger in his tone. "I DID leave information. When I got back and heard what you had done, I thought that perhaps it might have fallen to the floor and the students would divulge the information, but I found it RIGHT where I left it…out in the open."

 **333**

"High expectations." Moody said.

 **333**

"We covered that too." Ginny said.

"So did we. And we were supposed to be learning advanced Hexes." George said.

Those who didn't have the class glared at Snape who knew this was going to be a LONG book, let alone series.

Even Tonks' hair had gone black so the Potions master knew SHE was pissed.

 **333**

If looks could kill, between McGonagall and Molly alone, Snape would be dead. That wasn't counting the others in the room. Even Dumbledore looked VERY disappointed.

And worse was that Snape had no argument for his defense knowing that his reason for being so pushy with this lesson was his grudge against Lupin.

 **333**

"Well, I've heard other teachers criticize so just agreeing is good enough." Ron whispered to Hermione who smiled at the memory of his defense of her.

 **333**

"Oh come on!" Tonks groaned. "Even MUGGLES know Kappas are more commonly found in Japan!"

 **333**

"Down girl." Moody growled at Tonks who was looking ready to jump Snape then and there.

 **333**

"No. It's because he doesn't get that I had nothing to do with a prank gone too far." Remus said glaring between Snape and Sirius. "When we were FIFTEEN!"

 **333**

"I didn't know he was teaching." Sirius admitted glaring at Snape.

 **333**

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"Your cat's fast." Harry defended. "Part I could grab without waking Ron and the others up and I did not fancy another argument about your pets."

 **333**

"They should." Sirius said under his breath remembering watching a game between Slytherin and Ravenclaw and his brother had been nearly struck by lightning a few times. And actually struck once.

Luckily, Pomfrey was able to help Regulus.

 **333**

"No doubt to them being dry while you were getting soaked." Charlie said.

"Were you okay?" Molly asked Harry fearing the boy might have come down with something.

"The weather wasn't the problem." Harry said.

 **333**

"It's the weather." Remus said before turning to Dumbledore. "Perhaps Quidditch matches SHOULD be postponed due to weather."

"It's already been brought up." Dumbledore said. "However, the governors decided that the incident in this specific game was due to dementors and was a fluke."

"I'd feel better knowing that my godson wasn't up in the air where he could be struck by lightning!" Sirius said seriously.

Remus moved his hand around Harry and gently placed it on Sirius' shoulder knowing that underneath the fun-loving playboy Sirius had been in his teens, he still cared for his younger brother whom he couldn't save from the 'family business.' Sirius had been a mess when Regulus had been struck even though he didn't show it publically and still didn't like to show it.

Sirius was still angry at Regulus for going through with the Dark Mark. He had thought that Regulus had felt the same: Publically hated his brother but deep down truly cared.

Guess not.

 **333**

"The sooner this game ends the better" Molly said before turning to Dumbledore. "Surely there's SOMETHING you can do about the governors."

Hermione snapped her fingers.

"Indoor Quidditch field!"

"Come again?" Charlie asked.

"In the muggle world, whenever the weather is harsh or just rainy in some cases, some games, like football or even American football which is a different sport all together, and even basketball for the most part as well as hockey…"

"Hermione. Stick to the point." Harry said motioning to the confused faces though he knew what she was talking about having heard his uncle mention it. "Not everyone's muggleborn or raised."

"Right. Sorry." Hermione apologized. "Anyways, they have fields inside building. The World Cup was the closest I've seen to this, but I was thinking we could probably bewitch the field to have some sort of covering. Large enough to have a good game, but everyone is covered and then use some charms to keep the bludgers and the snitch in the play area. That way, the players and the audience are kept dry."

The teachers and Quidditch players exchanged looks.

"It could work." Dumbledore mused. "When this mess with Voldemort is over, we'll look into it. Right now though, we need to concentrate our magic on the war."

"Of course." Hermione said.

 **333**

"I love that spell." Harry said.

"You need to learn it." Hermione told him pointedly.

 **333**

Ron growled under his breath.

 **333**

Everyone turned to the dog animagus.

"What? When I heard it was Gryffindor playing, I figured Harry would be up there and I wanted to watch my godson in action. I hadn't seen him fly since I got back from that mission after his first birthday and James wanted to show off Harry's talent with the baby-broom I got him." Sirius defended.

"Did you EVER think to stealing a wig and clothes in dog form and use that as a disguise?" Tonks asked. "Then you could have watched the game in human form."

"One, no I didn't. Two, I'm not as affected by dementors in my form and considering Hogwarts was crawling with them…" Sirius pointed out.

 **333**

Everyone was at attention.

 **333**

Sirius turned to Remus in shocked horror who nodded. Even Molly gasped as she realized what was happening. The 'kill me instead' had been the clue.

Harry heard his mother's murder. No child should have to hear that. It was just as bad as a parent watching his or her child die.

 **333**

"Considering that fall, no wonder." Ron said.

 **333**

"Felt like it too." Hermione admitted.

 **333**

The adults rolled their eyes.

 **333**

"Malfoy vs. Diggory." Charlie mused. "Based on what I've heard of both, definitely."

 **333**

"What happened to the Nimbus?" Arthur asked worriedly knowing how much Harry loved flying at the Burrow and had even allowed his sons to ride the top broom.

 **333**

Those who hadn't been at the school at that time winced.

"Sorry." Remus apologized.

"It's not your fault." Harry said shaking his head. "It could have hit any tree. It was just my luck it hit the one that hits back. Besides, I had a reason to upgrade. As long as my Nimbus could fly, I wasn't going to."

"Well, James just rolled over in his grave." Sirius muttered under his breath.

 **333**

"A moment of silence for the Nimbus." The twins chorused.

The moment of silence was the shortest Harry had ever witnessed.

"Who's next?" Snape asked wanting this book OVER.

"I guess I'm next." George said before smiling fondly.

"actually," Hermione interrupted. "I think we should break for lunch. I'm hearing Ron's stomach and it's affecting my concentration on foreshadowing place so I can look for them in the future."

"This has already happened though?" Tonks pointed out.

"I'm with Hermione." Ron said. "I'm hungry."


	56. Interlude 11 Preparing for the Next Chap

**Preparing for the Next Chapter**

"Who's next?" Snape asked wanting this book OVER after having endured the chapter that discussed his werewolf lesson with the third years. He was amazed he had survived the death glares.

It also hadn't helped he had heard Lily's final words.

"I guess I'm next." George said before smiling fondly.

"Actually," Hermione interrupted. "I think we should break for lunch. I'm hearing Ron's stomach and it's affecting my concentration on foreshadowing place so I can look for them in the future."

"This has already happened though?" Tonks pointed out.

"I'm with Hermione." Ron said. "I'm hungry."

Everyone decided a small break would be a good idea and they headed for the kitchen.

"Excuse me." Molly said walking down the hall a bit.

Concerned, Arthur followed his wife.

"Molly? Are you okay?" he asked.

"It was HER." Molly told her husband when they were alone.

Arthur nodded having also made the connection.

"No child should have to hear that Arthur. Or even remember." Molly said. "And she was only 21! A YEAR older than P-Percy. I can't even imagine what Remus and Sirius must be going through to hear that as they knew her better."

"It is probably painful." Arthur said pulling his wife into a hug. "But they have Harry to help them. From what I've heard, Harry has enough of Lily in him to help ease the pain."

"This might sound a bit childish," Molly informed her husband. "But hearing that…even if it was just Fred's voice…but knowing it was her…I know she existed but…"

"Knowing that Harry actually HEARS her makes her even more real." Arthur said. "I know what you mean. It's like what Harry went through when he got his cloak. It's one thing to be aware of her existence. After all, without her, we wouldn't have Harry. But the world's been without Lily Potter for 14 years now, it's easy to forget. Especially when we didn't know her."

"It's just…with this feeling…it seems as if I failed her. Her son was being abused and I didn't believe it when it was first brought to my attention."

"You didn't fail her."

The parents turned to see Sirius standing in the door.

"When you didn't head straight for the kitchen to feed your son, I got worried." Sirius explained the eavesdropping. "Molly. You didn't fail Lily. You were more of a mother to Harry than Petunia was. I don't think there was too much you could do about the abuse even if you did believe your sons. Not with that protection in place. But you opened your home to him. You fed him. You've clothed him. You gave him a home when I was unable to due to the Ministry's incompetency…present Ministry worker exempted."

Arthur made a gesture as if to brush it aside knowing that Sirius wasn't talking about him.

"For that I am grateful and I'm CERTAIN James and Lily are as well." Sirius said. "The ONLY issue would be this whole prophesy bit. They wanted Harry knowing his first year so he could focus on his studies. Know JUST how vital it was for him to learn magic. But they did want their son loved and you provided that when they physically could not. James was my brother in everything but blood and Lily was an annoying sister to me so you can trust what I say."

Molly smiled through her tears and hugged the convict.

"Harry's lucky to have you." She told him.

"He's lucky to have you too. The both of you." Sirius said.

0000

While that was going on,

Remus had pulled Hermione aside.

"What is going on?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

Remus shot her a look.

"You've never been that good at lying." The werewolf told her.

Hermione sighed.

"Ron and I were talking earlier. This next chapter is when Harry learns the story of how Sirius is connected with his parents and…he heard the popular version. You know Harry, Professor." Hermione explained. "He's going to try to leave the room but he can't keep running. The plan is to have lunch and then when we come back, do a bit of seating rearranging so that Ron and I can hold him down. Probably have the twins and/or Ginny ready to sit on him."

Remus nodded in understanding before wincing.

"The sooner this book is over with the better." Remus admitted.

"You feel that too?" she asked nervous about Snape finding out about the Time Turner.

"During our private lessons," Remus admitted. "the topic of Sirius came up and Harry said something that I don't think he wants known by Sirius."

"What?" she asked worriedly.

"You have to remember Hermione," Remus explained. "This was before Harry knew of the switch. And with you explaining that he heard the story of Sirius being the secret keeper, it makes sense now. But…Harry said that Sirius deserved the kiss."

Hermione gasped. She knew Harry had hated Sirius at the time. After all, he believed the convict was the one responsible for Voldemort finding the Potters. But considering how they acted now…

She prayed he didn't remember.


	57. Book 3 Chapter 10

**CHAPTER TEN**

 **THE MARAUDER'S MAP**

After lunch, the readers went back to the living room and took their seats. As Harry was about to sit down in his spot between Remus and Sirius, Hermione and Ron grabbed him and placed him between them much to Sirius' confusion (as well as the rest of the readers). Remus, who had been told by Hermione what was up just before they ate, gave Sirius a look that told the animagus that all will be explained.

During the lunch, Ron had informed the twins and Ginny what was up quietly and they knew that if given a signal, Fred and Ginny would go over and help keep Harry from running off.

"Chapter 10," George read with a giddy smile. "The Marauder's Map."

"Map?" the adults asked stealing a few glares towards an innocent looking Sirius and Remus. 

**333**

"You didn't?" Bill asked.

"I was a bit depressed about the broom." Harry admitted.

 **333**

Hermione rolled her eyes at that.

"Almost hate to see how you'd act if, Merlin forbid, you lost Ron and Hermione." Fred said.

"Not going to happen if I can help it." Harry said protectively as he gripped his friends' arms.

 **333**

"I probably should work on that spell." Ginny admitted while blushing.

 **333**

"You could say that." Sirius joked while smiling over at Harry.

 **333**

There was a bit of a moment of silence. Everyone had suspected this but there was the confirmation.

 **333**

"She wouldn't want you to dwell on that Harry." Remus said.

 **333**

Glares were sent to Snape as he wrote down Malfoy's taunts on his growing list of things to discuss with the blond.

"Did you just HAPPEN to not notice Malfoy doing those imitations?" Sprout asked coldly.

 **333**

"As much as I disapprove of skipping class," McGonagall said glaring at Snape. "After that last lesson, I don't blame you, Mr. Weasley."

"Does that mean I can start skiving potions?" Ron asked happily.

"No." McGonagall, Snape, Hermione, and Molly chorused.

Ron snapped in disappointment.

"What about if we have a crappy defense professor?" Harry asked.

"We'll see." Sirius said earning glares from Molly and the teachers.

 **333**

"Has a point." McGonagall muttered to Flitwick.

"True. Severus is only allowed to give homework for potions." Flitwick whispered back.

 **333**

"Yes." Everyone but Snape and Dumbledore chorused.

 **333**

"Someone's upset about that." Tonks laughed.

"It was Ron." Remus informed her.

Ron blushed.

 **333**

"Naturally." Harry, Ron, and the twins chorused.

"Did you know at that time Remus was one?" Arthur asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, but I kept quiet because…"

She trailed off with a blush.

"I did wonder myself." Remus said turning to the girl.

She muttered something under her breath. To everyone it sounded like mumbles but Remus' sharp hearing caught something about Dad and monsters.

"Come again?" Tonks asked.

"Dad likes to watch Monster Movies on Halloween." Hermione admitted. "Frankenstein. Vampire movies. His all time favorites are werewolf movies and some have the werewolf in human form being a gentle man inflicted with lycanthropy. I…wanted to see if there was any truth to that so I decided to observe you Professor. For the longest time, and I do know now, that the muggles had a decent idea even if their general concept of the physical wolf was WAY off. I realized that when I saw how much you wanted to protect Harry by offering him the private lessons."

"And you know what a werewolf in wolf form looks how?" Molly asked.

"I…might have seen the transformation…from a distance and well protected." Hermione said shooting Remus an apologetic look.

He waved it aside knowing that it would be revealed that they were all out during the full moon.

"Did you tell your father that you knew a werewolf personally?" George asked.

"No." Hermione said with a smirk. "I wanted to introduce Dad to Professor Lupin first. When I first became a witch and I found out that werewolves were real, Dad was all excited and has even claimed he can spot one a mile away."

"you want to test your father first." Remus laughed

"Is that okay?" she asked hoping he wasn't feeling used.

"Sirius and James did the same thing" Remus admitted before playfully punching Sirius in the arm. "It took everything not to let this git here blab about my condition."

"Me being actual friends with a werewolf was one of the ultimate ways to anger my parents." Sirius defended. "it was bad enough I was best mates with one of the biggest blood traitors of my class."

"We've trailed off." Flitwick said gesturing towards George.

"Right." George said.

 **333**

"Gudgeon was a bigger idiot than Peter and Lockhart put together." Sirius muttered.

 **333**

Everyone shivered as they all thought about the attack just this summer.

 **333**

"I wouldn't have minded." Harry told the werewolf.

"I didn't want to give any hints at that moment." Remus explained.

 **333**

"Dementors don't affect me as badly in my animagus form." Sirius admitted. "And it took me 12 LONG years."

 **333**

"Push-over." Sirius teased Remus.

"Hey. It prevented you from getting the kiss." Remus defended. "Besides...it was THAT look."

"THAT look?" Sirius gasped. "No wonder you gave in."

"What look?" Harry asked.

"It was the look your father got when he was determined and focused." Remus said. "Last I saw it was when it was suggested that you guys go into hiding."

"I remember that." Dumbledore admitted before turning to Harry. "I suggested to James while Lily was putting you to bed, that he and his family go into hiding. That meant no more missions, no more meetings, and no more leaving the house. He could only apparate to get food for his family."

"James loved being in on the action." Sirius said. "At first we didn't think he'd go for it, but he looked up the stairs where you and Lily were and got that look on his face. We knew he was determined to protect you two and he agreed."

Harry smiled softly at the knowledge that his father had been that determined to make sure his family was safe as he remembered just how determined he was not to let the dementors get to him again. Probably even more determined as this was the life of his family James was thinking while Harry was just sick of the teasing that followed.

 **333**

"The Firebolt?" Tonks asked.

"Wise choice." Charlie said.

Harry smirked glad he hadn't ordered one at that time.

 **333**

Both twins avoided the eyes of their mother and head of house.

 **333**

"One of my favorites." Harry said before paling and turning to McGonagall and Dumbledore. "Please don't confiscate it."

"I'm almost afraid to ask." McGonagall admitted.

 **333**

"Down boy." Remus whispered to Sirius who was looking excited with recognition.

 **333**

"A bit of old parchment?" Bill asked.

 **333**

Everyone snorted at that.

 **333**

It was clear it was taking all of Remus' and Sirius' strength not to laugh. The only way THAT bit of old parchment was highly dangerous was if it fell into the wrong hands.

 **333**

"BOYS!" Molly scolded.

 **333**

"That is extraordinary!" Flitwick commented. "The charms in that…and the password protection. I'd like to examine it someday."

"Well, the Marauders WERE exceptional students." McGonagall admitted "if only they didn't waste their talents on pranks."

"I don't know if I should be flattered or offended." Sirius whispered to Remus while ignoring the glare from Molly at the confirmation that Sirius and Remus were her son's heroes rather than someone respectable like Dumbledore.

 **333**

 ****"Good to know." Snape muttered as he realized what had happened that day when he had confiscated the map. No wonder it had insulted him. Especially since he had said his name.

 **333**

"Didn't have a brain." Remus said. "And the makers…well…only one had a REAL brain."

"I'm sure Mr. Padfoot is flattered." Sirius said.

"I'm talking about Mr. Moony."

"You KNOW the Marauders?" the twins asked.

"In passing." Remus said taking in the glares from Molly and McGonagall.

 **333**

"Amazing." Flitwick mused at the skill it must have taken to make that. He turned to McGonagall. "Why couldn't they have done their homework with that much skill?"

"I've been wondering that for over a year now." She said glaring at Sirius knowing that if he and Peter could become animagi, there was more skill of transfiguration than they had demonstrated in class. James on the other hand had been top of the class in that subject.

 **333**

"James would have been proud." Sirius said.

 **333**

"Ron. You're drooling." Ginny said.

Ron wiped the drool from his mouth.

 **333**

"And about gave us a heart attack." Hermione said playfully punching her friend.

 **333**

"Snape might like them." Tonks said teasingly.

"For your information, I can't stand blood-pops." Snape said as he and Dumbledore had a small conversation to themselves and Dumbledore had forbidden Snape from confiscating the map.

 **333**

"But you've never shown the potential." Fred said.

"The only trouble you get into is when you follow Harry into situations." George said.

 **333**

"He'd have to get it off my person AND I'd be able to use it to see him coming." Harry argued. "Not that it mattered in the end."

He turned and gave a bit of a playful glare towards Remus.

 **333**

"That's how I got in on Halloween." Sirius admitted. _And that other time._

 **333**

"I knew you wouldn't." Harry admitted.

 **333**

"Memo to self, don't take any sweets from Ron." Fred said.

 **333**

"Someone's got a crush." The twins and Ginny chorused.

 **333**

McGonagall and Flitwick winced as they remembered this conversation. Knowing Harry, he had heard every word.

Harry, also remembering this, went pale. He made to get up to sneak out, but Ron and Hermione each had a hand on his shoulders and giving him warning looks.

 **333**

"Yes." Tonks answered.

 **333**

"Especially considering some students are more affected than others." Sprout added.

 **333**

Snape nodded, but the other teachers shook their heads.

 **333**

"I knew she liked me." Sirius said smugly.

 **333**

Sirius, realizing where this was going, slapped his forehead.

"Of all the ways to find out." He muttered before turning to Harry who was looking very pale and avoiding eye-contact with everyone.

 **333**

"That's saying something." Remus told the twins who beamed.

 **333**

"We were. In all but blood." Sirius admitted.

 **333**

 _After said spy was the one who got the Dark Lord interested in the Potters._ Snape thought to himself. He was still kicking himself for that.

 **333**

"Nope." Sirius said hoping to lighten the mood.

 **333**

"Until I convinced James I would be perfect bait." Sirius said with a sigh.

Remus placed a comforting hand on Sirius' shoulders.

"You didn't know. How could we have suspected Peter? We took him in as a brother and we thought he cared for us the way we did him."

"I should have told Dumbledore what we were doing." Sirius said.

"It's all in the past Sirius." Dumbledore said. "What's important is that we know the truth now and hopefully, with these books, we can find Pettigrew and get your name cleared."

 **333**

"Wait…so even then Fudge believe that You-Know-Who was still alive? Why is he saying that he's dead?" Charlie asked.

"Fudge thinks Voldemort died between then and now." Moody explained.

 **333**

"Uh…I was there first." Sirius corrected.

"Hagrid just had some alcohol. You know what he's like with that." Remus said

 **333**

"I had decided to go after Peter." Sirius confirmed.

 **333**

"Oh brother" Sirius said rolling his eyes. "I'd have taken him into hiding. Probably with Andromeda because she knew how to handle children on a daily basis."

"Oh please." Remus said. "You were over at the Potters on a daily basis since we were told Lily was pregnant unless the Order called for you."

"You mean I could have had Harry for a little brother?" Tonks asked. "Idiot! You should have taken him!"

"Yes, I know that now." Sirius said pointing to the first book.

"I simply mean that Harry would have pulled twice as many pranks by now with my influence."

 **333**

"Switch the names around and you have the truth." Sirius corrected.

 **333**

Eyes rolled around the room.

 **333**

"Faker." Sirius coughed.

 **333**

"Luckily Hagrid's been informed." Sirius sighed with relief.

333

"When one of us becomes Minister, we're taking it away." Tonks huffed.

 **333**

"I was." Sirius said. "Not much to do in Azkaban. And I thought Harry was safe where he was even though I wanted to see him again. I knew he'd been at Hogwarts and not have been told by then as there was no need to, so he was happy and that's what mattered. But when I saw Peter in that article…I realized that Harry WASN'T safe and I had to bust out."

 **333**

"At least a year." Hermione said remembering Harry mentioning the dream in which Peter had suggested using someone else.

She looked over at Harry who looked as if he was trying to remember something.

 **333**

"We couldn't imagine what that must have been like to hear." Ron said turning to Harry. "Harry?"

Harry ignored his friend but they noticed his mouth was moving. Hermione leaned in to hear what he was mouthing. An annoyed look crossed her face.

"He's doing what he did when Marge was insulting the Potters!" she declared. "He's reciting _Quidditch through the Ages_ thus tuning us out!"

She whacked him upside the head.

"OW!" Harry exclaimed. "Is the chapter over?"

"Yes." She said as Sirius moved over so he was kneeling in front of Harry.

"Harry. Look at me." Sirius said. "It doesn't matter what you thought then. What does matter is that you know the truth now."

"But…" Harry started.

"No buts." Sirius argued. "If I had been in your shoes, I would have hated me too. In fact, I did hate myself since the switch was my idea and I never told anyone. It cost me my best friend, his wife, my godson, my other friends, and my freedom."

"We are sorry for what we said in that conversation Sirius." McGonagall said with Flitwick nodding in agreement.

"It's fine. It was the popular story. It's not your faults I never had a veritaserum trial." Sirius said. "So, shall we continue with the story and get to the part where the truth comes out so we can stop all the guilt trips?"

"I'll read." McGonagall offered.


	58. Book 3 Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 **THE FIREBOLT**

McGonagall rolled her eyes before reading, "Chapter 11. The Firebolt"

The Weasley kids, Sirius, Harry, and Tonks all smiled excitedly.

 **333**

"Understandable that you would be in shock." Tonks mused.

 **333**

"'Ignorance is bliss' as they say." Flitwick answered.

 **333**

"For future reference, you should know that I hate it when you do that." Harry told his friends.

"But if we tried talking to you, you might bite our heads off." Ron said giving his friend a pointed look.

"The worst I can do is yell at you."

 **333**

Sirius opened his mouth, but Remus nudged him in the rib with his elbow hard. Sirius turned to Remus who shook his head knowing that Harry was going to be on edge until the chapter when the truth came out.

 **333**

"The good ol' days." Sirius sighed jokingly.

"You are starting to look better than you did when you escaped." Tonks admitted.

Remus picked up the album that was left behind from when Harry and the two Marauders went through it and turned to the page to the wedding picture and showed it to the younger crowd.

"Merlin Sirius! You WERE good looking!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Was there any doubt?" Sirius teased.

"Considering your blood relatives…" Hermione stated.

"We've seen your mother." George added with a smirk.

"Luckily, I didn't get my looks from that side of the family." Sirius said before turning to Harry who still wouldn't meet his eyes.

 **333**

"Nope. No way. Knew there was a chance if my animagus ability was caught, but didn't know it would destroy my good looks." Sirius answered the rhetorical questions.

 **333**

"I knew you were awake, but didn't want to be bothered."

 **333**

"Neville looks nothing like him!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know that now, but I didn't have any pictures of him or Remus at the time."

 **333**

"coughyeahrightcough" Ron and Hermione coughed.

 **333**

"That obvious huh?" Hermione asked.

"This conversation BETTER have went well." Ginny stated with a playful pout. "I was stuck being you, Harry. Not easy not knowing the reason."

 **333**

Sirius nodded in agreement.

 **333**

"I didn't know the truth at the time!" Hermione defended her statement.

"Hermione. I understand." Sirius said. "I'm not mad at you kids for thinking that. Yes there's a bit of hurt, but it's my own fault for talking them into changing secret keepers without anyone else knowing and then not going to Dumbledore when things went wrong."

"It was also Peter's fault for switching sides on us." Remus added.

"Nothing you three, or anyone else in this room, will say in the book will make me think any less of you…with the exception of CERTAIN people." Sirius said before throwing Snape a look.

Snape rolled his eyes before turning to McGonagall. Sensing another argument between the two rivals, she went back to the book.

 **333**

"He'd be in for a shock." Sirius whispered to Remus.

Remus chuckled knowing what Sirius was going for. Sirius wouldn't hurt Harry on purpose and DEFINITELY wouldn't go for the kill.

 **333**

For a brief second, Harry's eyes met Remus' and the boy blushed a bit as he remembered that Remus had said practically the same thing that night he had confiscated the map. And Remus DID know James and Lily Potter.

 **333**

"Nice try Ron." Charlie chuckled.

 **333**

"We need to get you lifting weights." Bill told Harry.

"Good idea Bill" Fred said.

"Add muscles to get rid of the scrawny git image he's worked up for himself." George said.

"That plus his fame…"

"…Gin-Gin, you'll have competition."

Ginny grabbed a throw pillow and swung it hitting her brothers before Molly could scold the twins for teasing their sister.

"Whatever it takes to put meat on those bones." Molly said agreeing with the idea of building Harry's muscles.

"I think I might have some muggle weights in my shed." Arthur suggested.

"And we can really clean out a room and make it into an exercise room." Sirius added.

"When will Pick-On-Harry-Day be over?" Harry asked.

"Considering Time's standing still, not until we finish reading these books." Ginny said smartly.

Remus and Sirius blinked at the girl while everyone laughed. Even Snape created a small coughing fit to hide the small laugh at the statement Lily would have said.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." Snape whispered under his fake coughs.

Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

"They say you marry your mother." Sirius said.

"Meaning?" Harry said

"That was something Lily would have said." Remus said pointing to Ginny.

Both Harry and Ginny blushed.

"Professor. Read. Please." Harry begged.

 **333**

"WHAT?!" Charlie exclaimed. "The Hippogriff was provoked!"

"And with Malfoy behind this issue, there's no way Buckbeak's getting a FAIR hearing."

"Since when has the Ministry ever been fair when it comes to hearings?" Harry asked sharply, not having forgotten his own just a few days ago.

 **333**

"The only thing is Hagrid, your definition of 'interesting' is what most people consider 'dangerous'." Sprout stated.

"Though I do have to agree with him." Remus said. "They'd sooner kill than study."

 **333**

Sirius nodded in agreement.

 **333**

Molly smiled at her son.

 **333**

"First McGonagall and now Hagrid?" Fred asked.

"Hermione? What is it with you lying to teachers?" George added.

"They've been a bad influence." Hermione said pointing to Ron and Harry.

"And who's idea was it to brew Polyjuice in the girl's lavatory?" Ron asked.

"Can you two not argue when I'm sitting between you?" Harry asked "I'd like to keep my hearing for books 5 through 7."

"What about Book 4?" Charlie asked.

"I'd rather fight another basilisk than live through THAT year again." Harry admitted.

 **333**

"I was getting sick of flobberworms." Ron admitted.

 **333**

Sirius nodded in agreement.

 **333**

The adults relaxed at the fact that Harry was distracted from the issue of revenge.

 **333**

"Don't blame them." Arthur admitted.

"They are cool creatures." Charlie said. "Their hide can repel charms and curses and their sting is deadly."

"You, my brother, have been spending WAY too much time with Hagrid." Bill said.

"C'mon Bill. You know Hagrid has nothing to do with my love of animals." Charlie said.

"It's true." Molly admitted to everyone. "Ever since he was three, he's wanted a pet dragon of his own. It's been at the top of every birthday and Christmas wish list."

 **333**

The marauders rolled their eyes. Peter was always one for food.

 **333**

"You sleep in practically every other day except on days you get presents." Harry said whacking his friend with a pillow returning the two and a half year old favor.

"I'm amazed you don't." Ron said. "You have YEARS of catching up."

"Be grateful it was just the pillow toss Harry." Arthur said. "Because when he was younger, he would come into our room and bounce on the bed."

"After paying us a similar visit." Bill said glaring at his blushing brother.

"Ginny was just as bad!" Ron defended.

 **333**

Sirius smiled glad he was hearing about Harry opening his gift.

 **333**

"How would I sign it?" Sirius asked. "For one thing, I knew you had heard the popular story. Another, I knew Minnie would recognize my hand even if I did just sign it 'a friend'"

McGonagall glared at the name Sirius had called her.

 **333**

Everyone snorted at that.

 **333**

"Bet he wished he played during that first game." Tonks gloated. "He doesn't stand a chance."

 **333**

"Closer." Remus chuckled.

 **333**

"I wish that had been the case." Remus admitted.

 **333**

"You were so excited." Harry chuckled at the memory.

 **333**

"Not with an international broom." Charlie said.

 **333**

"The cat's lost it." George whispered.

 **333**

"So why keep them?" Tonks asked.

"Great storage for small trinkets." Harry answered.

 **333**

"Explains why he was balding when he transformed." Harry whispered to Ron.

 **333**

"But wasn't Scabbers ill before he met Crookshanks?" Flitwick asked.

 **333**

Ron pouted. Before he knew the truth about that rat, he had been upset when he thought Scabbers had died. Now, he WISHED that rat had died. At least after they used him to clear Sirius' name.

The redhead turned to Harry knowing that they were BOTH looking forward to this book being over. Ron hated hearing about his sympathies for Wormtail and Harry was hating hearing about his hatred towards Sirius.

 **333**

The boys chuckled quietly at that.

 **333**

Snape scowled at both the memory and the burst of laughter that emerged from the readers at the memory of the Boggart lesson.

 **333**

"I love your descriptions Harry" Tonks giggled.

 **333**

"Harry's going to get up first." Everyone who hadn't been there chorused.

 **333**

"No shock there." Fred said

"They say the job is jinxed." George added.

"No defense professor has lasted more than a year." Fred put in.

"It is not jinxed." Hermione said.

"I don't know Hermione." Harry mused. "First year: died. Second year: lost memory. Third year: resigned. Fourth year: the guy who actually did the teaching got kissed by a dementor and the real teacher was only supposed to teach for that year anyways. Goodness knows what years five, six, and seven hold."

"And when we were in school, we had seven defense professors." Sirius added.

"Same here." Bill stated.

 **333**

Ron glared at Hermione now knowing what she was doing.

 **333**

"Sounds like someone's guilty of something." The twins chorused teasingly.

"She knew we wouldn't like what she did." Ron explained.

 **333**

"Hermione. If you're going to play innocent, at least have the book right-side up." Remus said.

Sirius smirked at his friend knowingly.

"What's the story?" Harry asked seeing that smirk.

"When we confronted him about his problem." Sirius said. "Told us that he didn't know what we were talking about and then picked up a book and held it upside-down."

 **333**

"WHAT?!" Charlie exclaimed.

 **333**

"It's moment's like this I wish I wasn't so important." Harry pouted. "Any other kid would have been able to fly it."

"That is not true Mr. Potter." Sprout said. "Especially in these days, it's too risky."

"But what about in times of peace like we were supposedly in?" Harry challenged. "If Malfoy had gotten a new broom would it have been confiscated? If Cho Change? Justin Filch-Fletchley? Cedric?"

The teachers looked at each other.

"Thought so" Harry muttered while crossing his arms.

"Harry. It's okay." Sirius said gently. "Even though I didn't jinx it, considering the circumstances…"

"It has nothing to do with you!" Harry exclaimed. "I NEVER ASKED for this special treatment! I don't even know WHY I'm getting it! I survived the killing curse as a baby. So WHAT? It wasn't even my doing!"

Ron and Hermione each placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder.

"The chapter's almost done Mr. Potter." McGonagall said gently.

 **333**

"But he didn't jinx it." Ron said.

"Best to be safe than sorry." Remus said.

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Moody shouted after being so quiet.

Everyone jumped.

"Merlin Mad-Eye. Don't do that!" Arthur swore as Harry got up and left the room, obviously peeved about something.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and nodded before following Harry to, once again, listen to him rant about his fame.


	59. Book 3 Chapter 12

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 **THE PATRONUS**

Flitwick took the book and turned to the next chapter. "Chapter 12, the Patronus"

 **333**

"Depends on how it fared." Flitwick informed Harry realizing that the muggle raised boy had no idea that 'strip it down' in magical terms was different than what the muggle meaning was.

"We really should have a class for muggleborns and muggle raised students." Remus told Dumbledore.

"I will most definitely bring it up with the board." The headmaster confirmed

 **333**

"It's just a broom" Molly told the boys in a scolding tone. "Nothing to throw your friendship away over"

"Sorry" the boys apologized to Hermione.

She smiled though they had already apologized.

"It's fine. I'm sure the books mentions more of our fights and fights to come" 

**333**

"Is Quidditch ALL boys think of?" Hermione asked those in the room.

"Not all" Sirius said. "When it comes to teenage boys, they have only two things on the mind: Quidditch and girls"

"Besides Hermione," Ginny added. "It's not just a guy thing."

"True." Charlie said motioning to his sister. "Ginny's just as obsessed as Ron. Though with the Harpies rather than the Cannons."

"Well that makes sense in her case." Hermione said. "The Holyhead harpies are an all-girls team. And growing up at your place, with all that exposure…Ginny didn't have a chance."

 **333**

"That explains how he knew" McGonagall muttered under her breath

 **333**

The adults looks at Sirius.

"It should be explained later" Sirius said "If not, I'll tell you."

 **333**

"This ought to be good." Remus whispered to Sirius.

 **333**

Hermione and McGonagall rolled their eyes.

 **333**

"Oh, I knew." She told him. "Just…I figured that maybe you'd react on the old pureblood stories. Since I found out…"

She trailed off and turned sheepishly to Remus

"Since I found out, I kept a close eye on you because of what I read about werewolves. But you weren't matching some of the things I read about human personalities."

"It's fine Hermione" Remus said. "The main difference between what you read and what you saw was because they were separate cases. What you read was the case study of a werewolf treated like most: shunned by society, left to his own devices, taken in by Greyback. But me…I was accepted into Hogwarts, made three great friends who risked everything for me. I had no reason to go by the book when it comes to my own species."

"Yet with EVERYTHING else it was a whole different story" Sirius teased.

 **333**

"That's the happiest?" Sirius asked his godson concerned.

"That I thought of at the time" Harry explained.

 **333**

"Ah. That explains a bit more" Remus mused thinking back on that same lesson.

 **333**

Snape closed his eyes as if trying to block out Lily's and Voldemort's words.

 **333**

"That's it" Ron said turning to Harry. "We are getting you happier memories Mate.

 **333**

Flitwick trailed off stunned at the next words.

"Professor?" Hermione asked

Remus gasped as he remembered this part of the lesson. Harry also recalled what he had heard and placed his hand on Sirius' leg

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

 **333**

There was a moment of silence.

"It was the way he would have wanted." Sirius said deadpan. "Fighting to protect his family. Please continue Professor"

 **333**

"JUST friends?" Sirius teased, obviously putting on a mask.

"I didn't want to give Harry any ideas of deserving favoritism due to association." Remus said. "He got it for being a good student."

It was all Harry could do not to laugh at the looks the other professors were giving Snape as if DARING the Potions Master to speak up and finding out if he lived afterwards.

 **333**

"YES!" Sirius cheered

 **333**

"You are teaching us this year" Hermione told Harry in a tone that said no-questions-asked

 **333**

"That's correct" Remus said. "As painful as it is, it's true."

 **333**

"UGH!" Hermione groaned as she buried her face in her hands and gripped her hair looking as if if she heard the word 'Quidditch' one more time, hell would break loose.

 **333**

"You're taking way too much" Charlie told the girl. "Not even…certain people I know were THAT crazy."

 **333**

"Tell us your secret!" the twins begged Hermione.

"Nope" she said smugly.

 **333**

"He said WHAT?!" Molly exclaimed.

 **333**

"Subtle enough?" Ginny teased.

 **333**

"You wouldn't be the first." Sprout told him.

 **333**

Flitwick froze once again at the next words. Harry suddenly paled as he remembered what he had said.

Before Flitwick could state the words, Harry made a move to get up. But after Remus' warning, Hermione, who had warned Ron, gave a signal. She and Ron got up before Harry did and sat on him, one on each leg.

"Hey! Get off!" Harry fought.

"Fred. George" Hermione stated in a tone the twins read.

They walked over and sat on either side of the trio and helped hold Harry down.

"Something tells me Harry says something that would normally hurt had circumstances be different." Sirius predicted.

"Oh yes." Flitwick said.

"May I Professor?" Ginny asked going over.

The shortest wizard showed her the line and she winced.

"I have an idea." Ginny said.

"What's that?" Tonks asked

"Harry's scared of how Sirius will react to this. And I don't blame him." Ginny said watching Harry struggling with Hermione and three of her brothers. "So, we give him something else to fear at the moment."

"What's that Ginny?" Arthur asked.

"Ron. Hermione. Move. Professor. As I act, read." Ginny said.

Ron and Hermione got off Harry. But before he could bolt, Ginny beat him by taking Ron and Hermione's place on his lap and forced her lips onto his and stuck her tongue into his mouth.

"GINNY!" Bill and Charlie exclaimed.

Flitwick quickly got it over with.

 **333**

"Okay…ouch" George said looking at Sirius who was next to him.

"You okay?" Remus asked his only friend from school left.

"I'm fine" Sirius said after a few minutes.

He won't deny that it hurt to hear that his godson had said that, but it was as he said after Harry overheard the conversation at the Three Broomsticks. Harry didn't know any better and truthfully, Sirius thought Peter deserved the kiss for the same crime.

Besides, he knew that Harry was willing to prevent the kiss from happening. Just look at how the boy reacted his fourth year when Sirius had told him that he was returning to Britain.

 **333**

"Sometimes I think you professors are worse than the students when it comes to that game." Hermione muttered wondering when Ginny was going to release.

As if on cue, Ginny released and went back to sit with her parents leaving a completely stunned, out of breath, boy-who-lived. She looked quite proud of herself

 **333**

"As long as there's no I-told-you-so's." Bill said.

 **333**

"You should have known better." Charlie teased his brother.

 **333**

"One of the greatest mysteries." Fred said mysteriously.

 **333**

"That's blasphemy!" George stated.

Seeing that Harry was still out of it from Ginny's impromptu kiss, the twins whacked him

"Ouch! What?"

"For being in lala land" Fred said.

"After our sister distracted you." George added.

 **333**

"Ron. Nobody wants to see what happens…" Fred teased

"…after you dream about Hermione" George finished

"WHAT?! I do not!" Ron defended.

 **333**

"And just when things were looking up" Molly sighed.

"This is one of the reasons why rats aren't popular familiars for school children." McGonagall said. "I understand why you allowed Percy and Ron to have rats what with your situation in life, but with cats being the second most popular…"

"Yes." Arthur agreed. "We were extremely lucky when Ron got Pig."

Ron and Sirius exchanged a knowing smirk. Sirius turned to give the same one to Harry, but the boy wasn't making eye contact.

"Before we continue, can you give us a few minutes?" Sirius asked the readers

They nodded and left the two alone.


	60. Interlude 12: Mean Anything?

**Mean Anything?**

The room was cleared so that Harry and Sirius could have another heart-to-heart.

"Harry?" Sirius asked gently.

"I'm so sorry Sirius" Harry whispered. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Hey Prongslet." Sirius assured him. "Do you remember what I told you after you overhead the conversation in the bar?"

"But…I wanted you worse than dead!" Harry argued.

Sirius pulled his godson into a hug.

"That was then." Sirius repeated himself. "You know the truth now. Tell me Harry…do you still want that?"

"NO!" Harry said horrified "No Sirius. I don't want that at all and I would do anything to prevent it!"

To emphasize, Harry threw his arms around his godfather as if to ensure himself that Sirius wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

To ensure himself that when all this was over and Sirius' name was cleared, he'd have that life he had been dreaming of since Sirius offered it.

"That's all that matters Harry." Sirius informed him "Now…are there any other moments like that I should be forewarned about so that the twins, Ron, and Hermione don't need to sit on you and Ginny doesn't need to snog you in a way that when I walked in on your parents doing it, I was hexed?"

Harry blushed with a hint of a chuckle. He thought back on that year.

He reached over and grabbed the book flipping through the remaining pages.

"Only thing left is our meeting and I think you can work out what I was thinking"

"True." Sirius mused. "Now…you seemed to have enjoyed that kiss with Ginny."

"She took me COMPELTELY by surprise!" Harry said. "It meant nothing."

However he wasn't sure how true that was.

0000

Meanwhile,

"I will admit that your way of keeping Harry preoccupied was original." Hermione told Ginny

"Original? It was CRAZY!" Ron argued

"Mind if I use that?" Tonks whispered to the redheaded girl.

Ginny was starting to feel that maybe she should have thought that over. Just when she had walked in on Bill and Fleur making out, he seemed so out of it, he wouldn't be able to tell you what two and two were. So she mimicked the kiss.

"Look" Ginny said eyeing her family especially. ESPECIALLY her mother who was already planning the wedding. "It was just a way to rouse Harry's hormones so that his mind would blank out as we read that disturbing part. It meant nothing so don't look too deep into it!"

However, she wasn't sure just how truthful she was being.

"And Tonks, feel free to use it on whoever you want" Ginny told the metamorphmagus.

"Thanks Ginny"

Remus suddenly had an uneasy feeling about this. Especially the way Tonks was smirking at him.


	61. Book 3 Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

 **GRYFFINDOR VERSUS RAVENCLAW**

After everyone came back into the room when Harry and Sirius were done with their chat, Charlie picked up the book. Harry took back his spot between Sirius and Remus.

"Chapter 13, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw"

"Yes. A Quidditch Chapter!" Ron exclaimed.

 **333**

"Too much work makes Hermione cranky" Ginny explained.

 **333**

"Especially when you consider the rat we're talking about" Sirius muttered.

 **333**

"Things really got interesting when you'd pair her and James up. Those two could talk about brooms for ages" Remus chuckled as he turned to Sirius. "Remember?"

"Yep. He was the perfect distraction for some of those pranks that were Quidditch based." Sirius chuckled

"What kinds?" the twins asked eager.

"Nothing big" Remus said brushing it aside seeing the look Molly was sending him.

Sirius wasn't scared of the Weasley matron.

"Only died uniforms hot pink, jinx the showers so they only sprayed either hot or cold water depending on the time of year, make the lockers shout insults. My all-time favorite was that one jinx on the pants of the uniforms."

Remus couldn't help it as he found himself chuckling at the memory of the continuous farting noises that would sound whenever the wearers, which happened to have been Hufflepuffs, sat down. They had been playing against Slytherins who were playing with the hairstyle of green mohawks due to a jinx on the showers.

"Okay…I'll just keep reading before Mum decides to kill you." Charlie said.

 **333**

Harry leaned towards his godfather and whispered "Thanks"

"You're welcome" Sirius responded.

 **333**

"It was a miracle" George added.

 **333**

McGonagall face-palmed.

 **333**

"I thought he stayed in the tower" Hermione said confused before turning to Ron. "and I don't let him wander about wherever he wants. I let him wander within a certain area. At school, he's not supposed to leave the tower."

"You know…I think I know what this was." Sirius said. "Keep reading just to be sure"

 **333**

"That it was" Ron sighed basking in the memory.

 **333**

"Who knew he had it in him?" Bill said.

"And he got on us about betting" Fred said.

 **333**

"I thought I taught him better than that." Arthur said. "Never bet what you can't afford."

 **333**

"Harry's gotta crush. Harry's gotta crush" the twins sang tauntingly.

Harry didn't think he could blush any more. However, his godfather proved him wrong.

"Better watch out Ginny. Looks like you got some competition" Sirius teased .

Harry was a bit confused when Ginny didn't look threatened at all.

"I only kissed Harry last chapter to blank him out. There was no meaning. I am over him" she declared.

Harry couldn't explain this feeling of heartbreak and relief mixed in one.

 **333**

"Someone's impressed by the broom" Tonks giggled.

 **333**

"Good one Professor" Sirius laughed.

 **333**

"No manners." Molly muttered under her breath.

"Actually Mum," Ginny said. "Most female players prefer to be treated as equals."

 **333**

"Don't get distracted" Moody said. "It could mean life or death"

"It's a Quidditch game" Hermione said

"Actually, it's a good life lesson" Tonks explained. "If a player is distracted in the game, they wouldn't notice a bludger or miscalculate a dive. But for an auror, distractions really can me life or death."

 **333**

"What the hell are THEY doing back!" Sirius swore.

 **333**

"YES!" Sirius cheered. It was hard to tell if it was the catch or the charm.

 **333**

"I was extremely proud. Even though the circumstance was a bit different, there was a faint outline of something." Remus said. "It wasn't exactly distinguishable, but one could get a general idea of what it was."

 **333**

"Excuse me?" Arthur asked.

 **333**

"WHAT?! YOU LET THEM!?" Molly shouted at Snape.

"I had no idea of this plot until after the matter."

 **333**

"The greatest" George added.

Remus and Sirius exchanged smirks.

 **333**

"My brother the insensitive prat" Ginny sighed.

 **333**

"Sorry" Ron apologized to Hermione.

 **333**

Remus and Sirius exchanged glances as if knowing exactly whom Harry was following. Had Prongs been trying to inform Harry via dream of what was really going on?

 **333**

Guess they'd never know.

 **333**

"WHAT?!" Molly exploded again.

"It wasn't any of the boys" Sirius explained. "I swear"

 **333**

"Of course, it hadn't been as late as another year I remember" she added giving Remus a look.

"In my defense, I tried and HAD been in bed myself" Remus argued.

 **333**

"Knew it" Sirius said. "That's what Crookshanks was doing at the practice. He was giving me the list."

 **333**

"Poor Neville." Tonks sighed.

"Now what?" Ginny asked

"Severus hasn't read in a while" Dumbledore suggested.

"No" Snape said.


	62. Book 3 Chapter 14

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

 **SNAPE'S GRUDGE**

However, Snape was destined to read as everyone requested he read. Deciding to get this over with, he took the book from Charlie and turned the page

"Snape's Grudge" he read.

"This ought to be good" Sirius whispered to Harry.

 **333**

Ron blushed

"Professor. I think you have Ron and Harry mixed up on a normal basis." Fred said.

Ron threw a throw pillow at his brother.

 **333**

"My knife is three inches." Sirius said "And I do not 'scamper'"

Everyone just laughed.

 **333**

"Because what I was looking for wasn't there" Sirius answered.

"So what were you looking for?" Arthur asked

"All in good time" Sirius said.

 **333**

"Oops" the twins said.

 **333**

"Good point" Tonks mused at the mention that Crookshanks was doing what all cats do

 **333**

"I wonder who we know is like that?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

 **333**

"Smart" Sirius said.

"Don't encourage him!" Molly told Sirius.

 **333**

"Did you know about the passage?" McGonagall asked.

"I suspected there was something about that statue with the number of times I saw Potter, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew around it." He admitted. "But it wasn't until I saw this Potter [pointing at Harry] near it on a Hogsmeade day."

 **333**

Snape did not look happy at Harry's double-backing. However, there was nothing he could do as this was past and it was agreed that what was discovered that had been and what was to be, nobody was to be punished for.

 **333**

Remus had to whack Sirius who was now drooling.

 **333**

"With good reason" Remus said.

 **333**

"Can I hit him when I see him?" Ginny asked

"No Miss. Weasley" McGonagall said.

 **333**

"No it is not" Arthur said before muttering "Just like his father."

 **333**

Sirius turned to Remus, his eyes sparkling with memory.

"Yes, I remember" Remus answered the unasked question of when James had done that to one of Lily's boyfriends their sixth year.

 **333**

"Okay. That is creepy" Sirius said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Because that's what Sirius said when James did that stunt." Remus said.

 **333**

"No" the twins answered.

 **333**

"More like insulting" Bill said.

 **333**

"Magic!" Charlie answered.

 **333**

"That was something your mother would have said." Remus chuckled.

 **333**

"I don't want to be famous!" Harry declared.

 **333**

"Depended on the day" Remus admitted. "If he was in a good mood due to a successful prank or a won game, he was a bit on the arrogant side. At least until seventh year when he matured."

"Oh." Harry said feeling as if the ground had been taken out from under him.

"He was human Harry. Just like us all" Sirius assured him.

 **333**

"Harry!" Hermione scolded.

"He was provoked" Ginny defended him before turning to Snape. "you had no right to speak of the dead in that manner."

 **333**

"James had NOTHING to do with that" Sirius told Snape.

 **333**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione noticed how hard Sirius was trying to keep from laughing.

 **333**

"Master of this School, Severus?" Moody asked. "Should we be keeping an eye on you?"

 **333**

Snape stopped reading.

Sirius winked at Remus and Harry and then jumped up and grabbed the book from Snape. He looked at the first one and tossed it to Remus who read his own writing.

 _ **333**_

Remus handed the book to Harry as everyone (except Snape) laughed. Getting the hint as, being the son of Prongs, he had the right to read his father's message.

 _ **333**_

As the laughter continued, Harry handed the book back to his godfather.

 _ **333**_

"There you go Snape. So you wouldn't have to insult yourself" Sirius said as if reading had done Snape a favor.

 **333**

"Were you okay?" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah. Just…I hadn't seen it since Peter lost it our seventh year. And seeing our handwriting again…it brought back memories and I realized that Snape of all people had it now.

 **333**

"We would sell them if we could" the twins said.

 **333**

"Yes" Harry whispered to his godfather.

 **333**

"Ha! Zonko wishes!" Sirius laughed.

 **333**

"WHAT?!" the twins exclaimed horrified.

"Wait…how'd you know it was a map?" Fred asked.

"Did you and your friends use it when you were in school?" George asked.

"All in good time." Sirius said.

 **333**

Sirius laughed.

"You met?" Sirius asked Remus. "THAT'S the best you can come up with?"

"I had a reputation!" Remus defended.

"Ever get the feeling we're missing something?" Fred asked his brother.

"all the time"

 **333**

"That was low." Sirius told Remus.

"Got the point across considering the situation" Harry defended his favorite defense professor.

 **333**

"Oh no" Molly gasped.

"I'll take the next chapter." Tonks offered.


	63. Book 3 Chapter 15

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

 **THE QUIDDITCH FINAL**

Tonks took the book. "Chapter 15, the Quidditch Final"

 **333**

"Poor Hagrid" Molly said.

 **333**

"Oooh." The twins teased.

"Shut up" Ron said blushing.

 **333**

"Boys" Ginny sighed.

 **333**

"They need to completely redo the ministry" Sirius said.

Everyone agreed.

 **333**

"That boy needs to learn to show some respect!" Molly said

 **333**

They weren't the only ones.

 **333**

"WE LOVE YOU!" the twins exclaimed as they embraced her.

"Can I have your autograph?" Ginny asked.

 **333**

"Wait…boys?" Bill asked. "Wasn't Hermione with them?"

 **333**

"She could have used it too." Harry added.

 **333**

"You won't have any trouble" Sirius assured her.

 **333**

"Someone's excited." Bill chuckled.

 **333**

Both Hermione and McGonagall rolled their eyes.

 **333**

"You'll never see anything with THAT attitude" Tonks teased.

 **333**

As did the twins and the Marauders and the older three Weasley men (Arthur, Bill, and Charlie).

 **333**

"Your lovable godfather?" Sirius offered.

 **333**

Many jaws dropped at that.

"Hermione…dropping a class?" Fred asked

"Ron…I'm half expecting your apocalyptic prophesy to come true now" George added.

"You know what that means?" Ginny teased.

 **333**

"Oh please" Hermione huffed.

"Probably just saw how by-the-book you are." Charlie mused. "With Divinations, you need to have vivid imaginations."

 **333**

The twins looked at each other, walked over to Ron, and dragged him from between Hermione and Sirius and sat him between them.

"Don't worry Ronnikins." Fred said.

"We'll de-brainwash you" George said.

"My brothers the idiots" Ron muttered.

 **333**

"So no pressure" Ron joked.

 **333**

Charlie looked a bit smug at being referred to as 'legendary.'

 **333**

"Classic" Bill laughed.

"Bill." Molly warned.

 **333**

"We need to work on your priorities." Sirius told Harry.

 **333**

"We would have waken you up" Fred said.

"That's even more worrysome." Harry told them.

 **333**

"That makes no sense." Sirius said.

"It's a dream. It's not supposed to." Harry reminded him.

 **333**

"What was Crookshanks doing out?" Hermione asked concerned.

 **333**

"Because it's not an omen of death." Sirius said. "It's me."

"What was Crookshanks doing?" Hermione asked

"Just checking up on me." Sirius explained.

 **333**

"He knew he didn't have a chance." George declared.

 **333**

Sirius playfully punched Harry's arm. Harry responded by shoving back indicating he wasn't in the mood for being teased about his crush.

 **333**

"Glad to hear that hasn't changed much." Sirius said.

 **333**

"Yeah right" the Weasley boys and girl muttered.

 **333**

"She has a point." Remus told Fred.

 **333**

"Good luck with a dirty game." Bill said.

 **333**

"Ouch" Charlie said with a wince.

 **333**

"I wonder if there's a way for clean games only to be played at school" Sprout said.

"There is the threat that if a dirty game is played, those that made the illegal moves, that house would be banned from playing for the term. And should it be done on the final match, for the year." Dumbledore suggested.

"Sounds good." McGonagall said. "It would also teach the students good sportsmanship."

 **333**

"Slytherin's in trouble." Sirius muttered.

 **333**

"That's illegal!" Charlie exclaimed.

 **333**

"Wow. Even got McGonagall mad" Sirius muttered to Remus.

 **333**

"Good move Harry." Charlie praised.

 **333**

"About time" Sirius said beaming proudly.

 **333**

"Or something close" Remus said.

"Some of those stunts pulled. Even the WQA would blacklist the Slytherins." Charlie said.

"I expect, when the war is over, you to get a better handle on your snakes." Molly told Snape knowing full well why he let them get away with some of that stuff.

"I fully intend to" Snape said. He would be the last to admit it publically, but even he had been appalled by some of their behavior. And he cursed muggleborn first years while at school.

"I'll read next." Ginny offered.


	64. Book 3 Chapter 16

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

 **PROFESSOR TRELAWNEY'S PREDICTION**

"Chapter 16" Ginny read. "Professor Trelawney's Prediction"

Both Hermione and McGonagall rolled their eyes at this.

 **333**

"WHAT?!" Bill and Charlie exclaimed causing everyone to laugh.

"It has been known to happen." Fred said.

"Once in a blue moon" George added teasingly.

"Should happen more often" Molly informed them giving them a look.

 **333**

"How is that possible?" Bill asked.

"I'm intrigued myself" Arthur said.

 **333**

"The poor hippogriff." Charlie sighed.

 **333**

Everyone glared at the Potions Professor.

 **333**

"No Fair!" Bill exclaimed. "I wish my defense exams were like that"

"Yeah" Charlie agreed. "Obstacle courses are the best."

"You were there if things got out of hand right?" Molly asked Remus worriedly.

"Of course Molly" Remus said assuringly.

 **333**

Silence fell.

"THAT'S your greatest fear?" the twins chorused as they looked to Hermione who was blushing and making a point not to look at McGonagall.

"Everyone has their own fears boys" Arthur informed them sternly.

"And lucky for Hermione, her fear will only happen when I give Aragog a hug." Ron laughed.

"True. The day Hermione fails every one of her classes is the day Voldemort gives up his world domination scheme to go on mission trips to Africa and build clinics the muggle way" Harry said.

Hermione blushed.

 **333**

"Not with how close Malfoy is to the Minister" Tonks muttered.

 **333**

"Welcome to politics Lad." Moody said.

 **333**

"Everyone knows Neville's the clumsiest kid in that year" Fred snorted.

"If not in Gryffindor."

"Or Hogwarts"

"Boys!" Arthur and Molly scolded.

 **333**

Hermione rolled her eyes.

 **333**

"Sounds good enough" Bill said.

 **333**

"Stubborn Kid" Moody chuckled

 **333**

Harry jerked in shock at the memory of this prediction and turned to his godfather confused remembering perfectly well what had happened later that same night.

 **333**

Hermione looked ready to burst out laughing as did Ron.

 **333**

"Sheesh Ginny!" the twins chorused as Ginny had shouted causing everyone to jump.

"It's in all caps, that means shouting" she said.

 **333**

"Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes Minerva. Sybil is indeed having a true prediction. And a fairly accurate one at that."

 **333**

"She doesn't remember predicting that?" Flitwick asked.

"No. She had a similar reaction when I hired her." Dumbledore said.

Harry had a feeling there was more to that story, but Dumbledore had ended his story there.

 **333**

"How much you want to bet they go down?" Fred asked George.

"That, my dear twin, is what is called a sucker bet" George answered.

 **333**

"Did she just…did you just…" Tonks gasped at Hermione who blushed.

 **333**

"Next time I see Lucius...or Macnair for that matter…" Charlie growled.

Arthur placed his hand on his son's shoulder and gave him a look saying 'not in front of your mother.'

 **333**

"I don't care. My friends are more important." Harry said.

 **333**

"What?" Bill and Charlie asked as did the twins. Even Molly and Arthur looked a bit confused.

 **333**

"What's up with that rat?" Charlie asked confused.

 **333**

"What? But how?" Charlie asked. "Isn't Buckbeak upstairs?"

"Yeah…I'm confused too" Sirius said turning to Remus who shrugged.

"You'll just have to read to find out." Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eyes as he winked at Harry and Hermione who smirked knowingly.

"I'll read next." Sirius said.


	65. Book 3 Chapter 17

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

 **CAT, RAT, AND DOG**

Sirius took the book and started to read "Chapter 17, Cat, Rat, and Dog."

 **333**

"Poor Hagrid" Molly said sadly.

Charlie looked on the verge of crying.

"You okay Charlie?" Remus asked.

"It's fine." Charlie said with a blush and a broken voice

"He's always been like this." Arthur said. "He can handle most anything, but execution of animals…"

"I'm okay" Charlie cut off clearing his throat and becoming 'manly' again. "I've gotten better. I have to with my job. But this was injustice!"

 **333**

"That's not like Scabbers" Bill said.

 **333**

"That is a very good question." Arthur said.

 **333**

Harry buried his head in his hands and groaned. If only he had grabbed it.

 **333**

Eyebrows were raised at the reader.

 **333**

Sirius stopped and turned to Harry.

"They weren't" Harry confirmed.

 **333**

"What happened?" Molly asked worried.

 **333**

"Yeah….looking back, probably shouldn't have" Ron realized as it had been the fighting that really broke his leg.

"You couldn't have known." Sirius said.

 **333**

Molly glared daggers at Sirius.

"It came from the fighting Mum" Ron said. "My kicking caused my leg to get caught in a rock and before I knew it, it was broken."

"Besides, Madame Pomfrey can heal any injury" Ginny said.

 **333**

"I don't know if that cat's smart or just plain stupid" Tonks said.

Hermione gave her a dirty look.

"On one hand, he came to his mistress' aid when she asked for it and was able to assist. On the other, he MUST have known Harry would be furious at Sirius."

"Well, and to add to the first," Remus said. "It allowed Harry to learn the truth."

"Hey. I was there. I would have figured it out" Ron said.

"You may be my best mate, but looking back, I doubt I would have believed that." Harry admitted. "I needed to hear it from parties who were there."

"Harry's right Ron." Sirius said. "everyone would have blamed that I used 'dark magic' to mess with your head and hide the traces."

"Is that possible?" Tonks asked.

"To mess with the head, yes." Snape said beating Mad-Eye. "To hide the trace, depends on from which wizard."

"Hate to say it, but Snape's right" Mad-Eye said. "Albus would have been able to see."

"But Fudge is too stubborn." Arthur added. "Even if Albus was in his good graces, it would be REALLY hard to convince Fudge Sirius was innocent. Especially with Malfoy in his back pocket."

"What does Malfoy have to do with this?" Harry asked.

"Because of inheritance stuff." Sirius said. "I'll explain later."

 **333**

Fred and George were currently on the edge of their seats eager to find out where this passage let out at.

 **333**

"Wait a minute….EW!" Hermione said making a face as she suddenly realized just WHAT those floor stains were.

"What?" Harry asked.

She whispered to Ron who made a face and then whispered to Harry. Harry made a similar face and turned to Sirius and Remus.

"Out of the four of you, how many were housebroken?"

"That is none of your business." Remus said calmly with no indication of embarrassment as everyone else laughed.

"Considering the way they did it," McGonagall added giving Sirius a look. "It wouldn't surprise me. That is why there is usually an age restriction on the transformation."

 **333**

"LUCKY!" the twins exclaimed. Bill, Charlie, and even Tonks and Arthur were looking a tad jealous.

 **333**

"Try werewolf" Sirius said.

 **333**

"Did I really look that hideous?" Sirius asked.

"If younger you could have seen yourself, you would have dropped in a dead faint" Remus confirmed.

 **333**

"OW!" Sirius said.

"Could you have chosen a worse set of words?" Remus asked.

 **333**

"It wasn't a taunt." Sirius told Harry.

"I know now." Harry said leaning against his godfather and gripped his arm as if to remind Sirius that what he was reading was no longer applicable.

 **333**

"Like you're in any position to help" Mad-Eye scoffed.

Arthur smiled at his son's loyalty. Ron saw the smile of pride and returned a happy one to his father.

 **333**

What?" Ron asked confused.

"You had actually reminded me of myself." Sirius said. "The willingness to protect your brother-in-all-but-blood."

Ron blushed.

 **333**

"Poor choice of words again" Remus said.

 **333**

"Was that the reason?" Harry asked his godfather.

"No. The only spell I was using to use on you was the disarming one at the time. I never could bring myself to use a harmful spell on you."

 **333**

"I was about to move him when he slackened." Sirius explained before continuing.

 **333**

"He's not going to." Snape said with an air of disappointment.

"No." Albus said with a proud air. "It's not in his nature."

 **333**

"If the situation hadn't been dire, I would have laughed at you being overpowered by a kid." Remus told Sirius.

 _ **333**_

"Okay, hindsight, I should have expressed who 'he' was" Remus realized.

 **333**

"And only took you 13 years to figure it out" Sirius teased.

"Less than some" Remus teased back. "Not like you told anyone."

 **333**

"Not gonna happen" the students chorused.

 **333**

"Run for the hills! Hermione got a failing percentage!" Ron joked.

She 'Gibslapped' him. (For those who don't know, it's hitting the back of the head. See watch?v= quckbuNK_YE for examples)

 **333**

"Sorry" Ron apologized.

"I was used to it" Lupin said.

 **333**

"Didn't we cover that in Book 1?" George asked.

 **333**

"That was a stupid move." Tonks told Remus. "Giving three hormonal angry teenagers weapons."

"HEY!" the trio exclaimed

 **333**

"WHAT!?"

Sirius looked up and saw the twins gapping at Remus and the teachers and parents groaning.

"You're…." Fred whispered

"…Moony?" George asked

"All this time?" they chorused.

"Fred." George said. "We were taught by one of the greatest!"

"I knew there was a reason Lupin was always my favorite Defense Professor." Fred added.

The two got up, walked over to Remus, and prostrated themselves at his feet.

"We are not worthy oh great one!" they chorused

"Get up you two. You are plenty worthy" Remus said with an eyeroll before turning to Sirius "Read."

 **333**

The Weasleys' jaws dropped.

"Perhaps it would be best if I read next." Dumbledore said.


	66. Book 3 Chapter 18

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

 **MOONY, WORMTAIL, PADFOOT, AND PRONGS**

Dumbledore took the book from Sirius. Smiling, he looked over to the twins.

"Chapter 18. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs."

Remus winced as did everyone else as the twins screeched like fangirls.

Upon seeing the looks everyone was giving them, the twins cleared their throats.

"Cool" Fred said calmly.

"Say…" George said getting an idea.

He pulled out a pocket-sized notebook and wrote something down. "Candies to make guys sound like girls. I love giving myself ideas."

 **333**

"Sorry" Sirius apologized.

"Eh" Ron said. "At least I didn't scream like a girl."

He looked pointedly at the twins

"I'm going to pretend I did not hear that" Hermione said.

 **333**

"Pettigrew isn't helping his case." Moody said.

 **333**

"They'd like to THINK they keep tabs." Arthur corrected.

"Hmm." Mad Eye considered.

"Mad Eye?" Tonks asked nervously.

"We're hardly a ministry sanctioned organization. And the perks COULD be useful providing a certain someone keeps his trap shut." Moody mused looking at Snape.

"It's too dangerous!" Molly said. "Not just magically, but legally."

 **333**

"The Ministry…the staff…" Flitwick sighed.

 **333**

Ginny noticed Tonks looking like she wanted to give Remus a hug.

 **333**

Remus and Sirius shared a brotherly smile.

 **333**

"The excuses got lamer and lamer." Sirius said.

 **333**

Before Sirius knew it, he found a pair of Weasley twins at his feet chanting 'we're not worthy. We're not worthy. We're not worthy."

"This organization is doomed." Snape muttered knowing full well what each set of pranksters were like even though one set was missing two members.

 **333**

"Oh for crying out loud." Sirius muttered. "It's not like you told us to become animagi. It was our choice."

 **333**

"Sounds a bit like Malfoy" Ron muttered to Harry and Hermione.

"I guess History really does repeat." Hermione said. "Luckily we don't have a 'Peter.'"

 **333**

"You are washing that thing" Sirius told Harry.

"Already did" Harry said.

"Why do I have the feeling that even though you were there, you didn't hear a word he said about how it was only Sirius involved in that trick?" McGonagall asked.

"Who's next?" Dumbledore asked.

"That was a short chapter." Sprout mused.

"Boys. Off the floor." Molly told the twins.

"I'll read." Moody said.


	67. Book 3 Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

 **THE SERVANT OF LORD VOLDEMORT**

Mad Eye took the book and started "The Servant of Lord Voldemort"

Those who had trouble reading the name, as usual, winced.

 **333**

"Never leaving my person again" Harry muttered under his breath.

"You did remember to wash that thing right?" Ron asked.

"Of course" Harry told him ignoring the scowl Snape was sporting.

 **333**

"Looks as if we were both off our game that night" Remus said looking towards Harry.

Moody opened his mouth to reprimand the boy and the werewolf, but,

"CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" Tonks shouted at the top of her lungs causing most everyont to jump.

"Tonks. Please. Sensitive ears." Remus told her.

 **333**

"I take it that means yes to Lupin's question." Bill said.

 **333**

Dumbledore saw McGonagall stiffen as they read of how the Head of Slytherin was talking to one of her lions.

 **333**

"IT'S YOU WHO'S TALKING ABOUT WHAT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I HAVE NEVER IN ALL MY YEARS OF TEACHING HAVE SEEN A PROFESSOR ACT THIS WAY TO A STUDENT IN OR OUT OF BOUNDS! A PROFESSOR IS SUPPOSED TO SET AN EXAMPLE FOR THE STUDENTS AND HERE YOU ARE SHOWING AS MUCH INJUSTICE IF NOT MORE THAN THE STINKING MINISTRY! MISS. GRANGER HAD THE CORRECT IDEA OF LISTENING TO BLACK'S SIDE OF THE STORY AND DON'T GIVE US ANY C*** ABOUT HOW THERE WASN'T ANY JUSTICE IN YOUR DAYS AT SCHOOL! I CAN PERSONALLY VOUCH FOR A NUMBER OF STUDENT'S WHO BROUGHT THE FACT THEY WERE TORTURED BY SLYTHERINS TO ME! I BROUGHT IT TO THE HEADMASTER'S ATTENTION AND YOU CAN THANK HIM FOR ANY 'INJUSTICE' DURING YOUR SCHOOL DAYS!"

"The evidence of the claims…" Dumbledore pointed out.

"I don't want to hear it Albus" Sprout finished with a glare to the headmaster as she sat back down and saw everyone in the room gapping at her, Tonks with a hint of Hufflepuff pride.

"What?" the head of house asked.

"Remind me not to mess with any Hufflepuffs when there's injustice involved." Charlie said.

"It's as the hat said in the first book" Flitwick said. "Hufflepuffs are just and loyal."

 **333**

Snape had the decency to back away from the death glare Sprout was sending him.

 **333**

"Whoa! Easy Tonks. He never got around to it" Remus said as he quickly stood up and caught another angry Hufflepuff in the form of a certain Metamorphmagus who was looking ready to rid the world of one more Death Eater, even if it was an ex-

Sirius couldn't help but to smirk as he leaned towards Harry. Harry expected a quip about how the Hufflepuffs in the room were reacting to Snape's behavior.

"Seems as if Tonks is a little too overprotective of Moony, don't you think?" Sirius joked.

Harry returned the smirk and decided to play along with his godfather.

"Have to admit, she looks good in his arms" Harry joked back glad the attention was off himself.

Remus, with his excellent hearing, heard the two and sent them a glare Sirius hadn't seen since their Hogwarts days.

The glare of one-more-word-on-the-subject-and-I'll-show-you-why-I'm-a-Marauder.

Sirius, having missed those days, made a mental note to tease his friend later.

 **333**

"Good question" Flitwick mused.

 **333**

"Yeah…that probably wasn't the best thing to say. Sorry Professor." Harry apologized with a wince.

Snape just nodded figuring it would be in his best interest to accept the apology. No need to let anyone know that Harry had practically quoted Lily that night from when they had met in an attempt to reconcile after school and she was engaged to James. When he wouldn't put the past behind him to be happy for her, she exploded much like Harry had.

To say that it was painful to hear a 'Lily lecture' from a Potter was an understatement.

 **333**

Snape noticed the room of Death Glares (and disappointed looks)

"Okay. Whatever happened to not getting into trouble for the past and the things to come?" he questioned.

"No punishments may be set." Dumbledore corrected.

 **333**

"The disarming spell shouldn't be THAT powerful" Molly said

"That's only if there's one caster." Moody said before reading.

 **333**

"Wait…." Fred said. "You said 'Both Ron AND Hermione had tried to disarm Snape'?"

"Hermione Granger?" George added "Attacking a teacher…without being told to?"

"I wasn't happy about it, but it seemed to be the only way to get Professor Snape to listen in his state of mind" Hermione explained.

"As Albus said, it's the past so we won't be handing out punishments this time" McGonagall said giving Snape a look showing she did not like how he had handled the situation at the time.

 **333**

"Good question" Tonks said.

 **333**

"Not a bad deduction for someone having spent 12 years in Azkaban." Charlie said.

"Of course he's intelligent. He's a Marauder!" Fred said.

"Their pranks HAVE to be done by someone intelligent." George added.

"Look at the map."

"It's a shame that apart from Lupin's grades and James Potter's Transfiguration grades, their academic records don't show it" McGonagall said.

"If we revealed our true potential, it would have given too much away" Sirius argued.

 **333**

"Not THAT good" Fred said.

"Can't say the number of times we've used him for experiments." George said.

"Excuse me?" Molly asked.

"We planned on replacing him…"

"…should anything happen."

 **333**

"Wait. I know it's been over a year, but I just realized something." Remus said turning to his friend. "You complimented a cat. You hate cats… with the exception of McGonagall."

"I was too mad at the rat to care." Sirius said.

 **333**

Sirius tightened his grip on Harry's shoulder to let the wincing boy know all was okay.

 **333**

Molly gasped as the situation finally hit home. Her family had harbored an unregistered animagus. But not just any one. The one who was REALLY responsible for making Harry an orphan.

 **333**

"For a reason" Sirius grumbled.

 **333**

"Oh please" Sirius said rolling his eyes. "If anyone taught me tricks with Dark Magic, it was dear ol' Mum and Dad."

"Or ripping off a few Slytherins." Remus teased.

 **333**

"And worse…he knew how I felt about my family." Sirius added.

 **333**

"That is a good question" Arthur said.

 **333**

"I always wondered that myself" Tonks said.

 **333**

"He gave up that position when he joined Voldemort." Sirius said.

 **333**

"Not anymore" Ron said crossing his arms.

 **333**

"Was that the best you could come up with?" Fred asked.

"My rat was responsible for the reason why my best mate was living in that hellhole of 4 Privet Drive." Ron said. "I was in shock."

 **333**

"Why would I help someone who intended on hurting my brother?" she asked.

 **333**

"Harry wouldn't know what James would have wanted if not for him." Ginny hissed.

 **333**

"Both of your parents would have been proud" McGonagall said.

 **333**

"And you could be free" Harry added to the present day Sirius.

 **333**

"Leave him" the twins and Ginny chorused earning a glare from said professor.

 **333**

"That's the end of that chapter."

"Something's going to go wrong" Charlie stated. "This is just too perfect and I know that Pettigrew isn't in custody."

"You would not be wrong Charlie" Remus sighed not looking forward to this next chapter.

"You okay Bill?" Arthur asked.

"Huh?" the deep in thought Bill asked. "Oh. Yeah Dad. Just…I was thinking about something. It's not important."

"Perhaps we should take a break." Dumbledore suggested.

"We only have three chapters left." Moody argued.

"Yes, but this one was full of information, especially for the Weasleys as they just found that one of the pets was a Death Eater in disguise." Dumbledore said.

"I think a break would be a good thing." Harry agreed as he looked at his friends.


	68. Interlude 13: Another Break

**Another Break**

The group of readers got up after reading about how it was really Pettigrew who betrayed the Potters and from the looks of the book, all was well. But, Charlie had recalled Murphy's Law of how anything that can go wrong, will. The fact that Dumbledore had called a break before things started to take a turn for the worse only added to the evidence.

"Okay Bill." Arthur said when he pulled his eldest to the side. Bill had been deep in thought after the last chapter and the look on his face was unnerving the father. "What's the matter? Is this about Scabbers being the reason Harry is without his parents?"

"In a way" Bill said with a sigh. "I didn't want to bring it up in front of Mum. I'm not too thrilled bringing it up with you, but…I just found it odd"

"Found what odd?" Arthur asked

"Ron didn't have Scabbers forever" Bill pointed out hoping he didn't have to voice his concern.

Arthur instantly realized what his eldest was on about.

"Do you think that maybe Pettigrew might have something to do with Percy's behavior as of late?"

"A part of me would like to think so." Bill said. "Then Percy's behavior wouldn't be his fault and forgiveness can come easier. But…It's been five years since Percy's been without Scabbers…or Pettigrew. It just strikes me that the traitor of the family had kept the traitor of the Order for seven years"

Arthur placed a hand on Bill's shoulder.

"I don't believe that it had anything to do with Percy's behavior." Arthur assured his son. "Percy's always been ambitious. It isn't well publicized, but we Weasleys ARE related to the Blacks. Distant, but the blood ties, as much as we and them hate it, it's there."

Bill started to open his mouth to point out that Percy had been sorted into Gryffindor, but his brain caught up to it.

Harry had almost been sorted into Slytherin. And chances were that Peter Pettigrew had been in Gryffindor during his school days and look at where he ended up.

"Ambition is not just a Slytherin trait." Arthur said. "Everyone has it. How it's handled determines if one belongs in Slytherin"

"So, if Percy hadn't had any forewarning, he might have been sorted into the Slytherin house?"

"It's possible. Doesn't mean your mother and I would love him less than we do. In fact, the mere fact that he was a Gryffindor tells me that one day he will return" Arthur said "When that day is…hopefully these books will tell us."

0000

Meanwhile,

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Perhaps because of the entire reason why Pettigrew isn't in custody" Hermione argued.

"What does him getting away have to do with why you want me to sit with my mother for the rest of the book?" Ron questioned.

"Ron." Harry said as Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose. "How did Pettigrew get away?"

"He transformed" Ron answered.

"and why did nobody stun him?"

"Because we were too preoccupied with the fact it was the full moon and Professor Lupin was changing."

"And who was chained to Lupin and Pettigrew?" Harry hinted.

"Oh." Ron realized.

"Yeah. Oh." Hermione said.

"Hey. With any luck, that part can get your Mum to like Sirius better." Harry pointed out. "After all, he did distract Lupin from you."

"Hey. Do you three mind?"

The trio turned to the corner where the twins and Ginny had out a pair of extendable ears.

"Yeah." George added. "We're trying to eavesdrop?"

"Who's in there?" Ron asked as Hermione sent the other three a glare.

"The professors, Mum, Moody, Sirius, and Tonks" Ginny explained. "They're yelling at Snape for his behavior. Something about the twins being more mature."

"That's a scary thought" Harry and Ron chorused.

"Oi!" the twins chorused.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Sirius.

"Eavesdropping?" he questioned.

"Who? Us?" Ginny asked innocently as the twins hid the ears.

"Don't look at us. We've been back here talking about the upcoming chapter." Harry said.

"Well, it's about time to start reading again." Sirius said.

"I'm looking forward to the fifth book" Fred said.

"I'm not." Ron said. "It's bad enough I have to live with one, but I don't want to read more about a moody Harry."

"Oi!" Harry exclaimed. "At least you'll be forewarned of my 'moody' days."

"You mean the days you'll scream 'constant vigilance' at the top of your lungs?" Ginny teased.

Everyone groaned.

"That's it." Hermione said. "you have been spending WAY too much time with the twins."


	69. Book 3 Chapter 20

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

 **THE DEMENTOR'S KISS**

"So, who's reading next?" Tonks asked as they sat down after the break, Ron between his parents.

"Harry hasn't read for a while" Ginny stated.

"Fine." Harry said taking the book.

"There a reason you're sitting with your parents, Mr. Weasley?" Moody asked.

"Let's just say this is a pretty intense chapter" Ron hinted. "Harry."

"Chapter 20, the Dementor's Kiss."

Molly gasped not liking the chapter already.

 **333**

"Certainly explains the level of headache I woke up with" Snape said glaring at Sirius.

 **333**

"I can't believe you said that Padfoot." Remus chuckled. "You KNEW how Lily felt about Petunia and vice versa."

"I just wanted Harry to know I wouldn't force him and the option was there." Sirius said before sending a glare to Dumbledore as if DARING him to bring up the blood wards.

But before Dumbledore could, Harry started back reading a bit embarrassed that his inner thoughts at the time were being announced.

 **333**

"It's sad when you think about it," Hermione said. "I mean, not a half before we thought Sirius was a psychopath out for Harry's blood and then you look at how quickly he was willing to move in."

"Anyone would be better than the Dursleys" Harry argued.

"What if Professor Snape offered you a place to stay?" she suggested. Upon seeing the looks everyone, including Snape, was giving her, she added "hypothetically."

Harry looked at the Potion's professor and considered.

"Dursleys or Snape? Tough choice." Harry said before going back to the book.

 **333**

"I know it's been said, but it is WEIRD reading about yourself in the third person" Harry said.

"Tell me about it" Ron agreed.

 **333**

"And here comes the annual catch" Charlie said.

 **333**

"It's the full moon isn't it?" Bill asked.

Remus nodded.

"Just remember what was said earlier. Nobody gets in trouble for this" Ron said.

Hermione nodded knowing her time traveling secret would be blown in probably the next chapter.

 **333**

"Sounds painful" Tonks said to Remus.

"It is" Remus confirmed.

 **333**

Molly blinked. Sirius had just saved Ron. She looked over at the man sitting next to Harry. Maybe she did have him all wrong.

 **333**

Molly gasped and Arthur's fists clinched. After 3 years in Ron's possession, this was how Peter repaid Ron for keeping him alive? By attacking the boy?

 **333**

"Should have stunned him immediately after disarming him." Harry muttered before continuing.

 **333**

Harry paused and turned to Hermione with a confused look.

"Do you think that was…" he asked her.

"Good chance it was" she answered knowing what the question was but didn't want to hint to the others.

"Ever get the feeling we're missing something?" Fred asked his twin.

"With these three, I KNOW we missed something" George answered.

 **333**

"I'm okay now"

 **333**

Harry looked up to see how everyone was reacting. Everyone was extremely pale and sporting horrified expressions. He noticed that Sirius' grip on him was as tight as ever.

"Well…what happened?" George asked.

"Yeah…don't stop now" Fred said.

"Okay." Harry said before picking back up.

 **333**

"Who was it?" Molly asked grateful to this unknown hero for saving the group.

"Guess we'll find out in the next chapter." Harry said. "Who's next?"

"Oh, I will." Hermione said taking the book.


	70. Book 3 Chapter 21

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

 **HERMIONE'S SECRET**

Hermione took the book and looked at the next chapter with a wince.

"Chapter 21, Hermione's Secret" she read.

"Now we finally get to see why Hermione went bonkers that year." Ginny said at the edge of her seat.

 **333**

"Number one clue something was wrong with the minister." Fred whispered to his twin.

 **333**

"Name one 13 year old boy who isn't" Ginny challenged.

 **333**

"Trial by vertiaserum would have been the logical route." Bill said.

"One problem. The one with the authority to call it is a politician and they are NEVER logical" Charlie said.

 **333**

"Yeah, don't mess with the nurse" Charlie chuckled remembering all of his Quidditch related injuries.

 **333**

"Don't even" Hermione said pointing to the twins who looked ready to say something to the Potions professor.

"How is it she runs off with Ron and Harry…"

…Yet knows US so well?"

 **333**

"That's a yes if I ever heard one" Tonks said.

 **333**

"Too true" Moody said.

 **333**

"Okay. Here's the plan" Tonks said. "Arthur will send a number of bills to Fudge about something he is bound to sign and in one of the bills slip in an article of enforcing trials by veritaserum as well as giving the head of the Wizengamot authority. With that, add in the provision that Dumbledore is back as head."

"Or go back to giving the monarch more authority than the Minister." Moody said sarcastically.

 **333**

"Him and the rest of us" the twins chorused.

 **333**

"Turns?" Molly asked confused.

 **333**

Snape glared at Dumbledore.

 **333**

"We had to get out from the open" Hermione added glaring at the twins who were grinning since the mention of the broom closet.

 **333**

"I did wonder" Sirius said.

 **333**

"We've GOT to get us one of those" George said to Fred.

"NO!" McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Snape, and even Molly, Bill, Charlie, Ron, and Hermione chorused.

"Two of you is bad enough." Ginny explained. "Four of you…"

She shuddered as those that hadn't freaked out laughed.

 **333**

"So THAT'S how Buckbeak's here when we read about his killing" Charlie realized.

"But…wouldn't the time traveling have created a paradox?" Tonks asked.

 **333**

"And that's saying something" Ron agreed.

 **333**

"But if you kill your past self, then your future self wouldn't exist and then there would be nobody to kill you" Fred pointed out.

Everyone blinked at the logic.

"And that is why I never worked in the Department of Mysteries." Sirius said.

 **333**

"Did you know?" McGonagall asked.

"I might have suspected at the time that Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Miss. Granger were probably doing something to prevent the injustice." Dumbledore hinted.

 **333**

"Hagrid was crying out of joy" Ginny realized. "There wasn't much of a paradox because in the end, the same events happened, but for different reasons."

 **333**

"Wouldn't put it past him." Sirius muttered.

 **333**

"Oh it wouldn't have been that bad." Ginny said. "I mean, it was just a drunk Hagrid. Harry could have said 'wind blew off my cloak and told the others to go on.'"

"It wasn't that windy that day" Harry argued.

"Hagrid was drunk. He would have thought nothing of it."

 **333**

"Happened in the past." Harry said noticing Snape glaring at him.

 **333**

"That's impossible" Arthur said.

"Oh come on." Moody said with an eye roll. "It's so obvious."

"It is?" Bill asked.

"Who does Potter look like?" Moody hinted.

"So much for 'don't be seen'" Fred chuckled catching the hint.

"Now we know what Hermione meant by wizards gone mad" George added.

 **333**

"I saw his body the night he died" Sirius told Harry. "And besides, Wormtail was able to get away because he's so small in his size. And nobody will think twice of a dog and those that think I'm too big as a dog either believe I'm a grim or some genetic thing. But a stag running around a suburb would have drawn attention."

 **333**

"HE HAS A BRAIN!" the twins cheered.

"If only our magic could work…" Ginny growled as she had been sitting with them and the cheer came unexpectedly.

 **333**

"That was some VERY impressive charms work" Flitwick praised.

"Thanks Professor" Harry said with a small blush.

 **333**

"No" the Weasley kids chorused.

 **333**

"You've never been one for flying?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head.

 **333**

"Your expression was priceless" Harry told his godfather.

"Well, when you think your godson is unconscious in the hospital wing and then you find him on the back of a hippogriff outside your window…" Sirius argued.

 **3**

"So I was right" Snape said smugly.

"And because it's the past, we don't get in trouble" Ron said.

"Seems like what happened to nearly get you that Order of Merlin came back to bite you in the arse." Moody chuckled.

"Who's next? This is the last chapter." Hermione asked to prevent an argument.

"I will Miss. Granger." Sprout said.

Hermione reached over and handed the professor the book.

 _A/N: Reason this one is so short is because there wasn't as many interruptions_


	71. Book 3 Chapter 22

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

 **OWL POST AGAIN**

 **Sprout took the book from Hermione. "Chapter 22, Owl Post Again"**

 **"Run out of good Chapter titles?" Ginny asked.**

 **333**

 **"And he made difficulties." Fred said smirking.**

 **"Gotta make up for the injustice in the world." George added.**

 **333**

 **"Good idea. Don't mess with Poppy in a bad mood" Sirius agreed.**

 **333**

 **"Bet a certain someone found out about a missing convict." Ron said.**

 **333**

 **"You always do in these situations" Snape said glaring at Dumbledore.**

 **333**

 **"Show the evidence and this book doesn't count" Bill said.**

 **333**

 **"I bet James was enjoying every minute of this" Sirius whispered to Remus.**

 **333**

 **"For once I agree with Fudge" Moody said.**

 **333**

 **"Thank goodness" Molly and Arthur chorused.**

 **333**

 **"WHAT?!" Molly exclaimed as Charlie smiled broadly at the idea.**

 **333**

 **"You were thinking of Norbert, weren't you?" Ginny asked the headmaster.**

 **"Yes Miss. Weasley" Dumbledore confirmed.**

 **"I'd like that too." Charlie said. "Might entice me to move back to England full time."**

 **333**

 **"It's the past" Snape said to the glaring Tonks.**

 **333**

 **"Glad to see you were still using it" Sirius told his friend.**

 **333**

 **"That was a fluke." Harry argued.**

 **333**

 **"Remus!" The teachers and Molly exclaimed.**

 **333**

 **"Didn't…Harry. There's a time and a place to look at the big picture just as there's a time and a place to look at the details." Hermione said. "Yes, big picture wise, not too much of a difference was made. Sirius still a wanted criminal on the run. But you saved two innocent lives, Sirius' and Buckbeak's, you found out the truth of what happened the night your parents died, and you brought it to light to a number of people."**

 **333**

 **"Honestly?" McGonagall sighed.**

 **"I wonder what the first one was." Ron mused.**

 **Ginny noticed the Order members exchanging looks. Something told her that whatever it was, it was vital to the war.**

 **She also noticed that Hermione seemed to be picking up the same vibe.**

 **333**

 **"Hasn't happened yet" Harry said fingering the scar on his arm from where Pettigrew had stabbed him last June.**

 **333**

 **"True" Remus agreed.**

 **"Yeah" Sirius added. "For him, killing was a last resort that needed to be avoided at all cost. I think the only one he would have been willing to make the exception for would be Voldemort."**

 **333**

 **"James would have had your head for that" Remus teased Sirius.**

 **333**

 **"Of course" Charlie grumbled.**

 **333**

 **"Doubt they would work" Fred whispered to George who nodded.**

 **333**

 **Remus smiled at that.**

 **333**

 **"Try a Death Eater disguised as an ex-auror." Hermione said.**

 **"Though that would be fun, having a vampire as a professor." Ron said.**

 **Harry noticed the Weasley twins stealing a glance at Snape. It was all he could do not to laugh.**

 **333**

 **"One day" Sirius promised Harry. "Even if it's when you're of age."**

 **333**

 **"Did you?" Arthur asked Dumbledore.**

 **The headmaster nodded earning a good number of glares to be sent to the Potions Master.**

 **333**

 **"Impressive" Sirius said.**

 **"Well, you have to consider I'm muggleborn" Hermione said.**

 **333**

 **"We all should have taken it" Hermione said. "Between Harry and me being muggleraised and Ron's connection with his father who collects muggle things, we could help him. Would have been better than sharing Divinations."**

 **"But Hermione, then we wouldn't have been able to B.S. our way through." Ron argued.**

 **Sprout sensed another Ron Vs. Hermione argument brewing so she continued reading.**

 **333**

 **"I had quite enough of chocolate that year." Harry added.**

 **333**

 **"Pig!" Ginny recognized.**

 **333**

 **"Smart move" Moody said.**

 **333**

 **"It at least taught me how to summon the Knight Bus." Harry told his godfather.**

 **333**

 **"Thank you" Molly told Sirius. "Just, with Errol so old and Percy…and during these times, it's getting harder and harder to be able to send a letter without risking it intercepted.**

 **"Of course Molly" Sirius said. "As I said, it's my fault he no longer had a pet and I figured he might appreciate an owl more."**

 **333**

 **Everyone laughed at that.**

 **333**

 **"So from now on we run all pets by Crookshanks" George declared.**

 **Hermione rolled her eyes.**

 **333**

 **"Bloody brilliant" the twins exclaimed as Charlie and Tonks laughed at Harry using his godfather as blackmail.**

 **333**

 **"And that's the end of that book" Sprout said. "So we should break for bed now?"**

 **"Sounds good." Bill said stretching. "That was an intense book."**

 **"I'm looking forward to the next one. Can't wait to read about the Horntail"**

 **Molly whimpered at that.**

 **"I can wait." Ron said recalling his behavior.**

 **End Book 3**


	72. Interlude 14: Inheritance

**Inheritance**

"So Sirius," Harry said when they finished with book three and everyone was talking about various aspects, Mad-Eye trying to get people to go with his idea of having a few order members take on the illegal animagus training to add to the spy count on their side. "You said back in Chapter 17 something about Malfoy getting in the way of your freedom?"

Flashback

" _I don't know if that cat's smart or just plain stupid" Tonks said._

 _Hermione gave her a dirty look._

" _On one hand, he came to his mistress' aid when she asked for it and was able to assist. On the other, he MUST have known Harry would be furious at Sirius."_

" _Well, and to add to the first," Remus said. "It allowed Harry to learn the truth."_

" _Hey. I was there. I would have figured it out" Ron said._

" _You may be my best mate, but looking back, I doubt I would have believed that." Harry admitted. "I needed to hear it from parties who were there."_

" _Harry's right Ron." Sirius said. "everyone would have blamed that I used 'dark magic' to mess with your head and hide the traces."_

" _Is that possible?" Tonks asked._

" _To mess with the head, yes." Snape said beating Mad-Eye. "To hide the trace, depends on from which wizard."_

" _Hate to say it, but Snape's right" Mad-Eye said. "Albus would have been able to see."_

" _But Fudge is too stubborn." Arthur added. "Even if Albus was in his good graces, it would be REALLY hard to convince Fudge Sirius was innocent. Especially with Malfoy in his back pocket."_

" _What does Malfoy have to do with this?" Harry asked._

" _Because of inheritance stuff." Sirius said. "I'll explain later."_

End Flashback

"Right." Sirius said. "Well, with Pure Bloods, the oldest male inherits the family fortune. My father was the oldest in our family thus, being the eldest son, it was to go to me. Now, when I was burned off, the inheritance was to go to my younger brother, but when he died, it went back to me. As long as the Black name is in circulation, then it can't go to next of kin even if the dominant one is in prison for life. Following me so far."

"I think so." Harry said.

"Good." Sirius said. "Now, after my brother died and I got the letter from Gringotts telling me that no matter how much my parents kicked and screamed, as long as one of their children is alive, they can't designate another beneficiary for the land and titles. The wealth they could break up, but apparently they didn't consider that. At that time, I was young and foolish and thinking that in a few year I'd probably join James in the land of husbandhood and fatherhood. But that wasn't to happen. The one girl I was actually considering for that was killed shortly before your parents."

Harry frowned. That had to be harsh on Sirius to have lost his love and then his best friends.

"Anyways, there is a loophole that I considered." Sirius explained further. "If I didn't, when I die or if I get kissed, my fortune will go to the next Black male. Well, Bellatrix has not children; Andromeda has only a daughter; and Narcissa has Draco. So, unless I finish what I had started back in '81, all this goes to Draco. So you can see why Malfoy wants me offed."

"So, what are the options to prevent that?" Ron asked.

"Well," Sirius said. "Tonks can get herself pregnant and have a boy"

"Like that'll happen" she muttered disgruntledly sending a longing look towards Remus.

"Or," Sirius said. "We don't have to worry. I went on and fulfilled he loophole. There's some forms that I filled out after Marlene's death naming my godson my official heir."

"So…I'm due to inherit all this IF you died?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Sirius confirmed. "Of course there were a few provisions. Both parents had to graduate from a magical school and there had to be some pureblood in you. You fulfilled both requirements so you were accepted. Now, if I was to have a son between when you were named and when I die, then my son would have first priority. Though there is a way you can inherit first."

"How?" Ron asked, his mouth full of the chicken he was eating for dinner

"Sirius could legally adopt Harry" Arthur answered.

"Really!?" Harry asked looking between Arthur and Sirius excitedly.

"It would be possible, but the process is completely different than the muggle way" Remus said "And it takes just as long."

"Moony's right" Sirius said to Harry. "As much as I would love nothing more, by the time it got around to being processed, you'd be considered an adult."

"But if you were my legal father, I'd never have to go back to the Dursleys." Harry said. "Isn't there some way we can speed the process?"

"As long as Malfoy and Fudge hold power, it'll be near impossible" Bill said.

"Albus?" Molly asked as Dumbledore looked considerate.

"Let us finish these books" Dumbledore said.


End file.
